De glace et d'ombres
by Laudys
Summary: L'intrigue commence avec la naissance inattendue de Serena Stark, jumelle non désirée d'Eddard Stark. Choyée par sa mère, connectée mystiquement avec son jumeau, méprisée par son père et sa sœur, elle deviendra l'une des femmes les plus importantes de son royaume. Sous son regard gris acier, nous découvrirons, sous une tout autre perspective, les évènements qui ont ravagé Westeros
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Inattendue

Winterfell, 263 AC

Le vent souffle violemment, emportant des nuées de poudre blanche qui se fracassent, sans le moindre bruit, sur les grands murs de pierre qui délimitent l'enceinte du château. La nuit est noire de jais, mais une faible lueur est présente à l'une des fenêtres du château, et le silence est de mise lors de cette longue nuit d'hiver. Le vent violent s'insinue dans la moindre fente, et hurle tel un loup sauvage en pénétrant dans les salles de Winterfell. Les servantes frissonnent tout en amenant des linges chauds. Nan, au service des Starks, gravit les marches qui mènent à la chambre de sa maîtresse. Son panier est lourd, elle est fatiguée par sa journée, ses joues rougies par l'effort et le froid. Elle s'arrête un instant, essuies son front luisant de sueur avec l'arrière de sa main, et prend une grande inspiration avant de monter les dernières marches, de pénétrer dans un couloir où se tient son maître, Lord Rickard Stark. Elle le salue respectueusement avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il semble garder. La chaleur la frappe telle une gifle en plein visage. Le vent glacial refroidit le château, mais dans cette pièce, les souffles chauds des trop nombreuses personnes présentes rendent l'atmosphère suffoquant. Nan regarde vers le lit, où sa maîtresse, la femme de Lord Stark, Lyarra, est en train de pousser des hurlements déchirants alors qu'elle essaye d'expulser le bébé hors de son ventre. Cette partie de son corps, impressionnante de volume, qui renferme encore pour quelque temps, la promesse d'un avenir radieux pour cette grande maison de Westeros. Le jeune couple a été béni avec la naissance de leur premier enfant, un fils appelé Brandon. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, ayant à peine célébré sa première fête, quelques lunes avant la naissance de son frère

Nan sursaute violemment quand Lady Lyarra retombe lourdement sur son oreiller. Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, son regard éreinté. Elle semble souffrir énormément, beaucoup plus que pour la naissance de Brandon. Mestre Walys, qui est chargé de faire naître cet enfant, l'encourage, la soutient. Lyarra secoue la tête et quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues :

« Quelque chose ne va pas… », dit-elle dans un soupir las. « La douleur est trop grande, ce n'est pas normaaaaaaal », sa phrase mourant dans un cri qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Dans le couloir, Rickard n'ose entrer. Comme pour Brandon, il préfère rester en retrait. Il a le sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place auprès de son épouse, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui porte. La maternité, la délivrance d'un enfant sont l'affaire des femmes, exception faite du mestre qui les accompagne dans cette épreuve. Le seigneur de Winterfell supporte mal d'entendre sa femme hurler, souffrir, sans qu'il puisse intervenir : les Stark ne sont jamais impuissants, ou presque. Il appuie l'arrière de son crâne contre les pierres froides du mur, et ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de transmettre un peu de sa force à sa femme. Il ne sait pas si c'est efficace, mais, après quelques minutes, un autre cri se mêle aux siens : plus aigu, et plus faiblard. Rickard ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : son fils est né.

Lyarra ne cesse de crier, même quand Walys lui montre son nouveau-né, couvert de sang et de liquide blanchâtre. Le mestre ne comprend pas, et, alors qu'il vérifie que tout va bien, il se rend compte qu'il touche une forme ronde et dure. Il regarde entre les jambes de sa maîtresse et pousse un hoquet de surprise : des cheveux noirs apparaissent. Walys guide ce deuxième bébé hors du ventre de sa mère, et seulement là, Lyarra cesse de crier. Le mestre pose délicatement le deuxième nouveau-né sur sa poitrine et sourit légèrement :

« C'est une fille… »

Lyarra sourit aussi et Walys se dirige vers la porte, son cœur battant : il craint la colère de son seigneur. A vrai dire, il ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se produire. IL n'a jamais eu le moindre soupçon qu'il y ait deux bébés pendant cette grossesse. Sa main appuie sur la poignée, il déglutit difficilement et fait une légère révérence :

« Monseigneur, vous avez un fils… »

Rickard ne le laisse pas finir et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare de son épouse. Lyarra lui sourit tendrement. Il baisse les yeux pour regarder son nouveau fils, et voit qu'il y a deux nouveau-nés. Il se retourne vers Walys :

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » dit-il d'une voix froide de colère.

« Je… Je n'ai aucune explication, Monseigneur… Aucune… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… » Walys bégaie.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je te reproche, Mestre », Rickard.

Il sent Lyarra prendre sa main et se tourne vers elle à nouveau :

« Le plus important est que ces enfants soient en bonne santé, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Vous avez raison, ma femme, mais… » il commençe puis se ravise. « Non, vous avez raison », il sourit et scelle leur accord d'un baiser sur le front encore humide de son épouse.

« Sommes-nous toujours d'accord pour appeler le garçon Eddard ? » Rickard acquiesçe de la tête et ses yeux se portent sur la petite fille : elle est semblable à son frère en tout point, et il eut été difficile de les différencier s'ils avaient été vêtus.

« Je n'ai connaissance que d'une seule paire de jumeaux dans notre Maison. Deux filles. Sansa, et Serena » il raconte alors que son index effleure la joue de sa fille. Sa première fille.

"J'aime Serena », Lyarra sourit et Rickard acquiesce à nouveau

« Serena donc. Maintenant, reposez-vous. J'amènerai Brandon plus tard. »

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur son front et quitte la pièce. Lyarra ferme les yeux, serrant ses enfants plus fort sur sa poitrine. La petite main de Serena attrape celle d'Eddard, et ils s'endorment tous les trois. Dehors, le vent a cessé de souffler, et la neige tombe à présent à gros flocons. Le château sombre dans le silence à nouveau et, dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards, Brandon Stark ne se doute pas encore que sa famille vient de compter deux nouveaux membres.

A plusieurs milliers de milles, loin dans le sud de leur royaume, un enfant aussi a poussé son premier cri. Semblable en tout point aux jumeaux, excepté pour ses yeux. Les yeux des jumeaux sont aussi gris que les siens sont bleus. Son frère a le même âge que Brandon, et, plus tard, il lui ressemblera sur bien des points. Son prénom est Stannis, la glace et la pierre mélangées.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Déterminée

Winterfell, 264 AC

Les petits bras battent l'air, tentant de maintenir un équilibre précaire. Contre les grosses pierres qui forment le sol du couloir, les pieds sont nus, minuscules. Les jambes tremblent, menacent de ployer, et puis, dans un effort pour rester droites, finissent par s'écarter, lentement, avec hésitation. L'une avance, puis reprend sa place, puis avance à nouveau. Les yeux gris fixent deux visages souriant, et des mains se tendent vers lui. Il n'a pas peur de tomber, mais il n'est pas sûr de la solidité de ses muscles. Il tend la jambe, appuie son pied sur le sol froid, et tombe en avant, face contre terre.

Rickard se précipite sur Ned, le prend dans ses bras. L'enfant ne pleure même pas, il semble juste désorienté. A ses côtés, Lyarra n'a pas bougé.

« Rickard, regardez », dit-elle d'une voix blanche, comme si le moindre son allait faire s'écrouler les murs du château.

Le seigneur de Winterfell se tourne vers elle, et il regarde, avec Ned, son autre enfant, Serena, marcher d'un pas bien plus assuré vers sa mère, lancer un cri d'excitation et de ravissement juste avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Félicitations ! » Lyarra lui lance un grand sourire avant de donner deux baisers bruyants sur ses joues, la faisant rire. Ned, dans les bras de son père, bat des jambes et geins pour pouvoir descendre. Il le pose à terre et le bambin se redresse immédiatement sur ses jambes, et fait enfin ses premiers pas sans tomber. Il se tourne vers son père avec un grand sourire, et Rickard applaudit bruyamment avant de le soulever du sol aussi facilement que si l'enfant était une plume.

« Mon fils ! » crie-t-il, fou de joie et de fierté.

Lyarra le regarde, tenant toujours Serena dans ses bras, et incline la tête sur le côté :

« Pourquoi diable réagissez-vous ainsi, mon Seigneur ? Vous n'avez même pas daigné regarder votre fille. »

Rickard hausse les épaules :

« Eddard lui a tout appris, c'est évident. »

La dame de Winterfell hausse un sourcil perplexe :

« Serena ne peut pas marcher avant Eddard pour la seule raison qu'elle est une fille ? »

Rickard ne répond pas, mais lève les yeux au ciel, et Lyarra glisse son bras libre sous le sien, le guidant en dehors du château, tenant chacun un de leurs enfants dans les bras.

« Elle me fait penser à mon père », Lyarra soupira alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble. « Je vous trouve très dur avec elle, mon Seigneur. C'est votre fille, tout autant que Ned est votre fils. »

Rickard baissa la tête, pour la relever brusquement lorsqu'ils croisèrent des domestiques :

« Je le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas de fille. Si Walys m'avait prévenu, mais… Comprenez-vous, madame ? »

Lyarra leva les yeux vers lui, et essaya de percer le mystère derrière son épaisse barbe, ses cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, et ce regard si dur, si grave. Elle secoua la tête tristement :

« Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas. Nous avons Brandon, et Eddard. Brandon est fort, par les Dieux, qu'il est fort… Mais nous avons aussi besoin de filles, mon Seigneur, pour que le sang des Starks coulent dans les veines d'autres maisons. Ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Il reste silencieux, alors qu'ils quittent l'enceinte du château, et pénètrent dans la cour. Eddard regarde tout autour de lui, jusqu'à apercevoir Brandon, devant l'atelier du forgeron. Il crie de joie, et Rickard rejoint son fils aîné, posant sa main sur son épaule. Brandon semble fasciné par les gestes du forgeron, la lame plongée dans l'eau après avoir été enfournée dans les braises, et le marteau qui tombe sur la lame, bruyamment, dans un rythme soutenu, pour la former, la dessiner. Le jeune bambin, pas beaucoup plus vieux que Ned et Serena, mais déjà très grand, se tourne vers son père et lui sourit, avant de replonger son regard dans la forge.

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas être forgeron » Rickard rit bruyamment, faisant aussi rire le forgeron lui-même.

Brandon fronçe les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es le futur seigneur de Winterfell. Tu utiliseras ton épée pour te battre, mais tu ne les fabriqueras pas », Rickard explique, et Brandon prend un air renfrogné, ressemblant soudainement trait pour trait à son père. Lyarra les rejoint avec Serena, et toutes les domestiques lui lancent des grands sourires. Il était temps de voir une jeune fille à Winterfell. Rickard est fils unique, la dernière jeune dame qu'ils aient eue à Winterfell étant la sœur de Lord Ewyle Stark, le père de Rickard. Lyarra regarde son mari, sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son aîné : elle est née femme, elle peut comprendre la réticence de Rickard, mais, ses parents n'ayant eu que des filles, elle sait aussi que ce qui peut paraître un handicap peut devenir un grand atout. Son mariage est réussi, celui de sa sœur l'est aussi, et elle est persuadée que Serena fera aussi un grand mariage, probablement avec un des différents bannerets des Stark. Elle délaisse ses garçons du regard, pour observer sa petite fille. Il est étrange de ressentir les choses différemment selon que l'on ait un fils ou une fille, mais Lyarra ne pense pas être la seule. Elle se rappelle avoir été soulagée, et fière, quand Brandon poussa son premier cri. Un garçon en premier est toujours mieux perçu par le père. Elle fut heureuse pour Ned, car elle sait que les conditions nordiennes ne sont pas faciles pour de si jeunes enfants, et qu'il y a toujours un risque de perdre l'aîné. Mais Serena fut une vraie bonne surprise. Lyarra supporterait difficilement de n'avoir que des fils : une femme a des choses à transmettre à ses filles. Et puis, Serena lui ressemble, énormément : elle a ses cheveux noirs, et ses yeux gris, mais légèrement différents de ceux de Brandon. Brandon a des yeux gris pluie, alors que ceux de Serena se rapproche de la couleur de l'acier, de celle d'une épée. Serena promet d'être une grande beauté quand elle grandira. Elle est aussi plus en avance que son frère Ned, malgré ce que Rickard peut bien dire. C'est elle qui a sourit en premier, c'est elle qui s'est tenue assise en premier et c'est elle qui, il y a quelques instants, a fait ses premiers pas dans le couloir de Winterfell. Il lui faudra bientôt des bottes, que Lyarra commandera chez le bottier. Elle sourit à sa fille, avant de sentir le regard de Rickard sur elles.

« Nous devrions rentrer » dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt, chargé de nuages.

Lyarra acquiesce, et marche prestement vers le confort et la chaleur du château. Ils arrivent dans le donjon renfermant leurs chambres : l'atmosphère y est douce et chaleureuse, et les feux qui y sont allumés le sont plus pour la décoration que pour réchauffer. Les murs sont faits d'énormes blocs de pierre entassés les uns sur les autres, tant et si bien qu'aucun courant d'air ne passe. A tort, les gens du Sud pensent que les Seigneurs de Winterfell meurent de froid dans leurs château, alors qu'il y fait sûrement plus chaud que dans n'importe quel autre forteresse, sauf peut-être à Lancehélion. A peine ont-ils franchi les portes que la pluie se met à tomber, drue, frappant les carreaux des fenêtres comme des petites pierres que l'on lancerait. Les enfants ne semblent pas avoir peur. Ils s'assoient sur le tapis et commencent à jouer, les garçons avec des chevaliers articulés, Serena, elle, prend maladroitement un livre d'histoires et grimpe sur les genoux de sa mère, se lovant contre elle. Rickard sourit légèrement et, après avoir embrassé sa femme, quitte la pièce pour s'enfermer dans son bureau, afin de répondre aux nombreux courriers qui l'attendent, et aux différentes sollicitations qu'il reçoit.

Après quelques minutes seulement, Serena s'endort contre sa mère, et Brandon et Ned se livrent à une violente joute entre leurs deux champions. Lyarra sourit tendrement en regardant ses enfants, et encourage gentiment l'un et l'autre de ses fils.

Ainsi s'écoule la vie à Winterfell, douce et calme telle un ruisseau.


	3. Chapter 3

Winterfell, 265 AC

La neige est tombée en abondance cette nuit, et les enfants Stark se réveillent à l'aube, bien avant leurs parents. Brandon s'habille aussi bien qu'il le peut, du haut de ses trois ans, sans réveiller les domestiques. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitte sa chambre, rejoignant celle de son frère et de sa sœur silencieusement. Les jumeaux sont endormis dans le même lit, comme à leur habitude : à la fois fusionnels et en perpétuelle compétition, leur relation semble bien étrange à bon nombre de gens, leurs parents inclus. Le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils en les découvrant ainsi, et marche jusqu'au lit, secouant Ned par l'épaule :

« Réveille-toi » chuchote-t-il. « Ned ! Debout ! »

Le petit frère ouvre lentement les yeux et grogne en regardant Brandon :

« Il est trop tôt… »

Il se tourne vers sa sœur, et Brandon la réveille à son tour.

« Il a neigé, venez ! » insiste-t-il.

Serena se redresse aussi brusquement que si elle avait été tirée du lit et saute sur les dalles froides de la chambre. Brandon rit et l'aide à s'habiller et ils partent en courant dans la cour de leur château. La neige a recouvert le sol, et les toits ne sont plus gris de leurs ardoises, mais blancs immaculé. Dans l'écurie, les chevaux soufflent de la fumée, et le château est totalement silencieux, comme figé dans le givre. Serena crie de joie, et se penche dans la neige pour former une boule entre ses mains, avant de l'envoyer en direction de Brandon. Son frère pousse un hurlement quand la neige atterrit au creux de sa nuque, et bombarde sa petite sœur de neige. Serena capitule rapidement devant la force de son frère, déjà impressionnante malgré son jeune âge, et éclate de rire à chaque fois qu'une boule de neige la touche. Ned fait son apparition sous le porche, et les regarde un moment avant de se précipiter en hurlant sur Brandon. Il essaye de le faire tomber dans la neige, mais Brandon est bien trop fort, il ne bouge même pas, et rit en regardant son petit frère.

« Serena, aide-moi ! » Ned crie et sa sœur se relève rapidement pour venir à sa rescousse. Ned agrippe la jambe droite, Serena la gauche, et ils renversent leur grand frère, qui tombe à son tour dans la neige en riant.

Lady Stark est réveillée par les éclats de rire qui résonnent dans la cour du château, plus habituée à entendre les bruits des épées. Elle se redresse dans son lit, jette un œil à Rickard, toujours endormi à ses côtés, et attrape son manteau, l'enroule autour de ses épaules et quitte la chambre endormie sur la pointe des pieds. Elle traverse la tour, jusqu'au ponceau, et appuie ses avant-bras sur la barrière en bois, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'elle admire ses jeunes enfants, jouant dans la neige tels des louveteaux excités par le froid. Elle frissonne légèrement devant le spectacle : ses enfants sont du Nord, c'est indéniable. Rickard et elle sont cousins, mais elle sait que son mari a d'autres desseins pour leurs enfants. Son regard s'attarde sur les jumeaux : Brandon sera le seigneur de Winterfell, mais Ned, qui épousera-t-il ? Certainement pas la fille d'un de leurs vassaux. Il sera envoyé comme pupille à un grand seigneur, et quand il reviendra, Lyarra ne reconnaîtra plus son fils. Et Serena, son sort est déjà scellé, c'est certain : elle épousera un Seigneur du Sud et sera arrachée à sa mère dès qu'elle aura saigné pour la première fois. Lyarra voudrait profiter de l'enfance de ses enfants, mais elle sait le destin qui est celui des nobles du royaume. Elle soupire légèrement. Peut-être seront-ils heureux, après tout. Sa main s'égare sur son ventre alors qu'une violente crampe la fait frémir à nouveau : elle aimerait tant donner à Rickard d'autres enfants, d'autres fils, mais son corps s'obstine à lui refuser ce désir. Trois, ce n'est pas assez : les enfants du Nord ont le loup géant pour emblème, et ce n'est pas un hasard. Les familles Stark sont comme des meutes, et plus la meute est grande, mieux c'est : le nombre est protecteur.

« Mère est là ! » Brandon crie soudainement, alors qu'il essaye de se défaire de l'étreinte des jumeaux et Eddard lance une boule de neige à la figure de sa mère. Elle hurle de surprise et ramasse la neige sur la balustrade pour riposter quand Eddard, qui avait déjà amassé une autre boule, se figer brutalement, et laisser la neige retomber sur le sol. Lyarra, tout sourire, ne comprend pas et se tourne : Rickard l'a rejoint, son manteau de fourrure sur son dos, l'air grave et sérieux, comme à son habitude. Les rires se taisent, et Ned tremble de peur, certain que son père l'a vu lancer la neige sur sa mère. Le sourire de Lyarra s'efface aussi, et se forme à la place un sourire en coin. Rickard ouvre la bouche pour réprimander son cadet, quand ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la douleur et la surprise. Il tourne la tête vers sa femme, qui éclate de rire en le regardant, et il crache la neige hors de sa bouche. Rickard attrape le bras de Lyarra , une grosse poignée de neige, et la glisse dans son dos, sous sa robe. Elle éclate de rire malgré le froid glacial, et les enfants se regardent, poussent des soupirs de soulagement et reprennent leur bagarre. C'est un curieux spectacle que découvrent les serviteurs qui démarrent leurs journées, mais tout le monde se calme bien vite, et rentre au château. Il est une chose de jouer avec ses enfants, il en est une autre de se montrer « faible » devant ses serviteurs. Brandon, Ned et Serena, frigorifiés, sont amenés dans les salles de bain pour se glisser dans un bon bain chaud. Le bain s'arrête quand ils commencent à s'éclabousser, et les servantes les habillent chaudement. Bientôt, leur éducation les séparera : Ned et Brandon apprendront l'art de l'épée, et Serena la couture et le crochet. Lyarra passera de longues soirées à brosser les cheveux sombres de sa fille, quand les garçons compareront la taille et la dureté de leurs muscles. Peut-être se retrouveront-ils pour faire des ballades à cheval mais ils n'auront que peu de temps : bientôt, les garçons partiront pour devenir pupilles, et Serena se retrouvera seule, à moins qu'un frère ou une sœur lui soit donné. Mais, pour l'instant, ils restent des enfants, qui, une fois leur petit-déjeuner avalé, iront à nouveau jouer dans la neige.


	4. Chapter 4

Winterfell, 266 AC

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand Lady Lyarra ouvre les yeux. Les draps blancs, portant encore la trace de son époux, sont déjà froids, et elle grogne légèrement, déçue. Son rôle est d'être la première levée, quel que soit le jour, mais la fatigue l'a envahit il y a quelques semaines, et elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait dormir toute la journée sans qu'elle ne se sente jamais en forme. Elle se décide finalement à se lever, faisant sonner une cloche afin que sa dame de compagnie l'habille. Elle arrive rapidement, et enfile sa robe à Lyarra, lui jetant des coups d'œil qui agace rapidement la dame de Winterfell.

« Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? » demande-t-elle sèchement.

Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais la fatigue la rend de mauvaise humeur, et elle sait qu'elle doit s'occuper de nombre de choses toute la journée. Sa dame de compagnie rougit et baisse les yeux :

« Rien, Madame. »

Lyarra soupire alors que sa servante noue sa robe dans son dos. Elle grimace légèrement et pose une main sur sa poitrine :

« C'est trop serré », dit-elle sèchement.

« Je l'ai pourtant nouée comme à mon habitude » se défend la dame de compagnie.

« Je te dis que c'est trop serré ! » crie Lyarra, avant de se retourner brusquement vers la servante. « Que se passe-t-il, réponds moi ! » lui ordonne-t-elle. « Je suis ta maîtresse et je sens bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Allons, parle ! »

La servante sursaute et noue ses mains sur son tablier, tête baissée.

« Je pense que… Je pense que vous portez un enfant… » murmure-t-elle presque indiciblement, mais Lyarra entend clairement ce qu'elle dit. Elle regarde la robe, puis sa poitrine, la touche légèrement et essaye de repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle a saigné. Silencieusement, elle se retourne à nouveau et jette un œil à sa servante :

« Desserre ma robe. J'étouffe. »

La femme s'exécute, et Lyarra laisse un sourire éclairer son visage.

A peine sa servante est-elle partie qu'elle se met à la recherche de Rickard : elle le retrouve sur le ponceau, en train de regarder Brandon s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée. Il ne la remarque pas tout de suite, et elle sourit légèrement devant le visage fier de son époux, même si le bruit des épées la fait frémir d'horreur, plus que de fierté. Brandon n'a pas le choix, elle le sait bien, mais son enthousiasme l'effraie. Les hommes ne devraient tirer l'épée que si nécessaire, mais Brandon, lui, les empoignent à la moindre occasion. Lyarra a vraiment peur que cet engouement le conduise à sa perte.

« Enfin réveillée ? » la voix de Rickard la tire de ses pensées. Elle se tourne vers lui en souriant :

« Je sais enfin pourquoi j'étais tellement fatiguée ces jours-ci… »

Rickard se redresse et se rapproche d'elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard :

« Vous n'êtes pas malade ? »

« Non, rassurez-vous… » elle rit et prend sa main, la pose sur son ventre. « Nous allons avoir un autre enfant », annonce-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Rickard lui sourit à son tour, et l'enlace un long moment :

« Avez-vous vu Walys ? » s'enquiert-il.

Lyarra secoue la tête :

« Non, mais une de mes servantes m'a fait remarquer que ma poitrine avait gonflé, et je n'ai pas saigné depuis deux lunes au moins. Je dois avouer que j'avais perdu espoir, il y a si longtemps que nous essayions… »

« Maintenant, ce bébé est là », Rickard sourit et prend la main de sa femme, la serre fort dans sa main. « Quand voulez-vous le dire aux enfants ? » demande-t-il.

« Pas encore. Dans quelques semaines peut-être, quand mon ventre sera mieux dessiné » dit-elle en posant la main dessus. Il lui paraît étrange qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, elle qui a pourtant déjà vécu deux grossesses. Mais elle est heureuse, plus que jamais, soulagée de savoir que son corps peut encore enfanter.

« J'ai envoyé ce matin un message à Castral Rock… » Rickard dit avec un sourire.

Lyarra acquiesce : il y a quelques jours leur est parvenue la nouvelle. Joanna Lannister avait mis au monde des jumeaux, elle aussi. Les Stark et les Lannister n'ont jamais été amis, ou alliés, mais Rickard n'a éprouvé que de la sympathie pour Tywin et Joanna, sachant le bonheur conjugué que représentait la naissance simultanée de deux petits êtres. Lord Tywin est la main du roi, et a attendu un héritier depuis quelques années, à qui il pourrait léguer Castral Rock. Lord Rickard, lui, voit d'un bon œil la naissance de ces jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, tout comme Ned et Serena. Les Stark ne sont certes pas aussi puissants et riches que les Lannister, mais ils sont réputés dans le monde de Westeros, et Rickard sent que c'est le moment de cesser des alliances infructueuses avec des vassaux tels que les Karstarks, ou les Locke. Ned ne peut décemment pas épouser la petite jumelle de Lord Tywin, la main du Roi refuserait certainement de voir sa fille quitter le soleil réconfortant des Terres de l'Ouest, pour venir s'enterrer dans le froid du Nord. En revanche, Serena serait parfaite pour le garçon, malgré leurs trois ans d'écart. Ils auraient des fils et des filles, et le sang des Stark serait mêlé à la plus grande famille de Westeros. Pour Brandon, pense-t-il en regardant à nouveau son fils s'entraîner, ce sera aussi une fille du Sud, mais plus proche. Il a déjà négocié son départ pour Tertre-Bourg, afin d'y devenir le pupille de Lord Dustin, l'une des maisons les plus fidèles aux Stark. Brandon sera un grand seigneur, pense-t-il. Il est fort et plus grand que la moyenne des Stark, un véritable mâle alpha dans sa meute. Ned est plus doux, plus réservé et Serena… et bien, Serena est une fille. Elle s'intéresse déjà au crochet et à la couture, et fera une dame tout à fait respectable. Le sang de loup, cette violence et cette sauvagerie qui hantent parfois certains Stark, ne semble pas couler dans ses veines, ni dans celles de Ned. Il ruisselle, cependant, dans celles de Brandon. Rickard espère secrètement qu'un mariage avec une épouse douce et docile calmera les ardeurs de son fils aîné, ainsi qu'une vie de paix et de prospérité. Mais, pour l'instant, la vie est agréable : ses enfants sont en bonne santé, sa femme va à nouveau lui donner un fils, espère-t-il, et les temps sont calmes et paisibles. Le seul vœu qu'il puisse faire est de voir ce temps perdurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Winterfell, 267 AC

Serena presse ses mains sur ses oreilles, se balançant d'avant en arrière à un rythme effréné. Serrée contre Ned, la frayeur l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque hurlement, elle ne sait comment parvenir à se calmer. Les enfants sont réunis dans la chambre qui leur sert pour l'instant de salle de jeux, mais les jouets en bois sont depuis quelques heures abandonnés sur les dalles grises. Ned passe son bras autour de sa petite sœur, mais jette un regard tout aussi effrayé qu'elle à Brandon. L'aîné sourit légèrement, essayant de se montrer brave, mais son sang se glace aussi dans ses veines. Les hurlements continuent, toujours plus puissants et effrayants et Serena finit par éclater en sanglots :

« Il est en train de tuer Mère ! » pleure-t-elle à chaude larmes.

« Mais non, enfin… » Brandon s'approche d'elle. Elle lève sur son frère aîné des yeux remplis de larmes et sursaute quand les cris se taisent, laissant résonner une autre voix, bien plus criarde et aigüe, et qui semble témoigner d'une grande souffrance. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques minutes qui leur paraissent à tous interminables. Soudain, le bruit de talons claquant sur les dalles leur fait tourner la tête à tous, en direction de la porte. Leurs souffles semblent suspendus, comme le temps alors qu'ils fixent des yeux la porte, appréhendant et attendant à la fois qui l'ouvrira. La poignée et la porte grincent alors qu'on l'ouvre, et Serena se cache derrière Ned : ce n'est que leur père, qui semble fatigué, mais qui arbore un large sourire.

« Les enfants, vous avez une nouvelle petite sœur », annonce-t-il.

Brandon saute de joie et Ned sourit, mais Serena reste cachée :

« Peut-on la voir Père ?! » Brandon demande, tout excité.

« Bien sûr, venez avec moi. Quant à toi », pointe-t-il Serena du doigt, « souris. Ta mère ne veut pas te voir triste en cette journée. »

Serena ravale difficilement ses larmes, et suit ses frères la tête baissée. Leur père les conduit à travers les couloirs de Winterfell, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage avec Lyarra. Quand il ouvre la porte, l'odeur mêlée de sang et de sueur retourne l'estomac de Serena. Mais elle ne dit rien, et tente de ne pas vomir aux pieds de son père. Leur mère est là, allongée dans son lit, les traits tirés par la fatigue, les yeux cernés, mais un bonheur sincère les faisant briller. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux serviettes maculées de sang que les servantes rangent dans un panier à la hâte. Lyarra tend sa main vers sa fille, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Serena obéit, timidement, s'asseyant aux côtés de sa mère. Elle ne prête pas attention au petit paquet, enveloppé de lange blanc et qui s'agite dans les bras de sa mère :

« Pourquoi avez-vous crié si fort ? » demande-t-elle, encore terrifiée par les hurlements qui résonnent dans sa tête.

Lyarra jette un œil à Rickard et murmure :

« Et bien, il est douloureux d'enfanter, chère enfant. Tu comprendras quand tu mettras au monde ton premier-né… veux-tu tenir ta petite sœur ? »

Serena secoue la tête frénétiquement et Brandon s'avance :

« Moi je veux ! »

Il s'assoit presque sur Serena, qui se décale afin de lui laisser la place. A présent, ses yeux ne quittent pas le nouveau-né : de nombreux cheveux noirs recouvrent son crâne, et ses yeux, bien qu'à moitié ouverts, ont déjà la couleur caractéristique des Stark. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent pour laisser sa langue glisser au dehors, et Lyarra, comprenant, dénude son sein pour nourrir son bébé. Les Stark allaitent depuis toujours. Les nourrices sont un luxe du Sud. Brandon détourne les yeux immédiatement, alors que Serena, fascinée, regarde la bouche du bébé se refermer sur le sein de sa mère, fermer les yeux et téter goulûment. Le geste le plus naturel au monde, le seul geste acquis dès la naissance.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Demande Serena.

« Lyanna » sourit sa mère.

Serena ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer : presque comme sa mère. Cela lui paraît étrange mais, qui est-elle pour décider ?

« C'est joli » se contente-t-elle de dire, avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue, et de se relever, laissant Ned prendre sa place. Elle rampe jusqu'à s'allonger aux côtés de sa mère, et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, essayant de capter son odeur, comme pour marquer son territoire, et faire comprendre à la nouvelle venue que Lyarra a été sa mère avant d'être la sienne. Ses yeux gris rencontrent ceux de sa sœur, et les deux enfants se dévisagent pendant un moment avant que la plus jeune finisse par s'endormir, sa bouche toujours refermée sur le sein de leur mère. Lyarra enlace Serena, comme pour l'assurer de son amour, et elle regarde son homme et ses garçons tendrement. Deux fils, deux filles, elle se sent bénie des dieux à cet instant. Après un long moment, Rickard pose ses mains sur les épaules des garçons :

« Vous devriez laisser votre mère se reposer maintenant », acquiesce-t-il, les laissant l'embrasser avant de les entraîner hors de la chambre. Contre Lyarra, Serena a fermé les yeux, prétendant être endormie, mais les ouvre dès qu'elles sont seules. Lyarra lui sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle a feint le sommeil.

« M'aimerez-vous toujours, Mère ? » demande la petite fille, sentant déjà ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Voyons, bien sûr… Tu seras toujours ma première petite fille, Serena » Lyarra l'attire tout contre elle et avale difficilement sa salive en sentant son petit corps se secouer de sanglots. Lyarra a l'impression que, malgré toutes ses démonstrations d'affection, cette petite ne se sentira jamais aimée, jamais autant que ses frères. Et pourtant, Lyarra aime cette enfant, de tout son cœur. Serena ne sait pas le nombre de fois où Lyarra a pleuré d'émotion en pensant à elle, pleuré de peur en pensant aux terribles choses qui pourraient lui arriver, pleuré de fierté quand elle a fait ses premiers pas. Elle ne sait pas combien de fois elle s'est disputée avec son Seigneur et époux pour qu'il montre plus d'amour envers Serena et la réponse, froide et cinglante qui lui avait fait plus mal que s'il avait fait claquer sa main sur sa joue :

« Je n'ai aucune affection pour cette enfant » avait-il dit sans une once d'émotion. Lyarra lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais répéter ces mots devant Brandon ou Ned. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné, mais avait cherché par tous les moyens à rapprocher père et fille. Tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Et maintenant, alors que les larmes de sa fille mouillent sa tunique, elle ne peut empêcher ses propres larmes de couler, cette fois encore à propos de Serena, mais cette fois, pas de larmes de fierté, ou de joie, ou de peur. Juste une tristesse, une profonde tristesse et une injustice de voir cet enfant si aimable, si douce et intelligente, se voir refuser ce dont elle a le plus besoin au monde : l'amour de son père.


	6. Chapter 6

Winterfell, 268 AC

Cela fait un an que Serena n'a pas franchi cette porte : alors que Mestre Walys l'ouvre, à nouveau cette horrible odeur de sang l'envahit, donnant à sa bouche un goût métallique affreux. Mais cette fois, Serena n'est pas malade. Cette fois, ses larmes coulent à nouveau, mais de tristesse et non de frayeur.

Quand Walys est venu les prévenir de la naissance de leur petit frère Benjen, elle a immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas : le sourire du mestre était triste, et le château, silencieux. Puis il avait emmené Brandon, puis Ned, et les enfants étaient revenus pâles et graves. Walys avait glissé sa main dans celle de Serena, et l'avait entraîné avec lui.

Dans la chambre, Serena serre fort contre elle sa poupée, comme si ce simple geste la réconfortait. Lyarra, respirant difficilement, se tourne vers elle. Sa pâleur choque sa fille, qui s'avance malgré tout, essayant d'être brave. Elle jette un œil à son père, assis sur le lit, tenant la main de sa mère. Il ne la regarde pas, tête baissée, mais ses épaules sont agitées de soubresaut, et de faibles gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois : _est-il en train de pleurer ?_ se demande-t-elle. Non, c'est impossible. Tout-puissant qu'il est, comment pourrait-il pleurer ? La voix de sa mère, faible, l'arrache à ses pensées :

« Serena, écoute moi… »

Elle regarde sa mère, et sa lèvre inférieure commence déjà à trembler.

« Non, non…. Ne pleure pas… Tu as un petit frère… »

Serena baisse la tête et, tout comme son père, attrape la main de sa mère et la serre dans ses petits doigts.

« Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de t'avoir connue, ma fille » Lyarra sourit tendrement malgré la douleur et l'épuisement. « Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours dans ton cœur. Et je veillerai toujours sur toi… Je veux… » elle prend une grande respiration. « Je veux que tu continues à être bonne et aimable avec tout le monde autour de toi… ne laisse pas ça te changer, d'accord ? »

Pendant un instant, la chambre est silencieuse et Serena laisse échapper un gros sanglot :

« Est-ce de ma faute, mère ? »

« Non… Non… Viens là… » Lyarra ouvre ses bras et Serena s'y précipite, comme un refuge. Au milieu de sa vue brouillée par les larmes, elle voit son père qui la regarde. Comment survivra-t-elle sans sa mère, la seule personne qui prenait sa défense ? Ned aime Serena bien sûr, mais c'est Brandon qu'il admire, et qu'il tente d'imiter par tous les moyens. Ça ne peut se finir ainsi, Walys est un bon mestre, il la sauvera, il la soignera. Les bras de Lyarra l'enlacent et Serena pleure, pleure encore, ne peut arrêter ses larmes. Elle pleure sa mort, la mort de sa mère, la mort de son enfance, la mort de son innocence. Et au milieu de ses sanglots, d'autres pleurs raisonnent. Elle se redresse et pose enfin les yeux, sur son frère, Benjen. Incompréhensiblement, elle se tourne vers sa mère :

« Le bébé a faim, mère »

Lyarra ne répond pas. Serena ne comprend pas. Elle remue un peu et les bras de Lyarra retombent sur les draps, mous comme des poupées de chiffon. Ses yeux fixent le plafond de la chambre, mais toute lueur les a désertés. Cette vision effraie la petite fille qui recule jusqu'au bord du lit, et hurle, hurle à plein poumons. La voix de son père tonne dans la chambre, mais Serena ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Il lui lance seulement un regard glaçant, et elle met ses bras devant son visage dans un geste protecteur, certaine que son père va à présent la frapper. Au lieu de ça, des bras l'enserrent, et l'emmènent hors de la chambre. Serena se débat, à coups de pieds et de poings, refusant de quitter sa mère, et l'appelant, la suppliant de se réveiller et de la protéger. La voix de son père recouvre les cris de la petite :

« Fais la taire ! Par les Dieux, fais la taire ! »

Il n'y a aucune colère dans sa voix, seulement de la détresse. Les bras serrent Serena plus fort et bientôt, la porte de la chambre se referme. Walys, qui a attrapé sa jeune maîtresse, s'assoit sur le sol du couloir, et tente d'apaiser les sanglots et les hurlements sauvages qui sortent de sa petite bouche. Ces pleurs qui lui brisent le cœur mais il faut qu'il arrive à la calmer. Il berce Serena, caresse ses cheveux noirs, essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir. Il sent le petit corps se relâcher complètement contre lui et remarque deux paires de botte devant ses yeux. Il lève la tête et voit Brandon et Ned, main dans la main, fixant le mestre.

« Mère est morte ? » Brandon demande d'une voix étrangement calme, presque détachée. Walys acquiesce simplement :

« Elle est avec les Dieux maintenant. »

Brandon le regarde et s'enfuit. Ned, sans un mot, prend sa sœur dans ses bras et part sur les traces de son grand frère. Serena s'endort d'épuisement dans les bras de son jumeau. _Elle est lourde_ , se dit Ned. _Mais je suis fort. Je dois être fort maintenant._ Il descend les escaliers et traverse la cour, où il voit Brandon, son épée en bois à la main, en train de l'abattre sur le mur de l'enceinte du château, encore et encore, toujours plus vite et violemment. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l'épée se brise et Brandon tombe à genoux dans la neige, hurlant le nom de sa mère, juste comme Serena l'avait fait. Ned ferme les yeux, sentant une larme couler sur ses joues pour être quasiment immédiatement figée par le froid sur ses joues rondes. Il s'approche de Brandon, prudemment, craignant la réaction de son frère, et pose sa main sur son épaule, la serrant fort et Brandon enlace ses jambes, sanglotant contre lui. Ned essaye, alors que sa main se pose sur la tête de son frère, il essaye de pleurer lui aussi mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa mère est morte. Cette seule phrase lui semble tellement irréelle. Comment serait-ce possible ? Sa mère est jeune, en pleine santé. Le bébé ne ressemble pas à un monstre, ça ne peut être sa faute. Ned ne comprend pas. Il a eu une forte fièvre un jour. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Serena et sa mère n'avaient pu se résoudre à quitter son chevet. Walys lui avait fait boire des fioles étranges, et il avait guéri. Pourquoi ne fait-il pas ça pour sa mère ? Puis, soudainement, alors que tel un mort-vivant, il ramène frère et sœur dans la chaleur du château, il pense à Lyanna et Benjen. Les pauvres petits ne connaîtront jamais leur mère. Ils n'auront pour souvenirs que ce que Brandon, Ned et Serena leur auront raconté. Il se prend à espérer que leur père ne se remariera jamais, qu'il ne remplacera jamais leur mère. Ils croisent des domestiques qui leur lancent des regards désolés. Ned déteste ça : pourquoi seraient-ils désolés pour eux ? Les Stark survivront, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Lord Stark trouvera une nourrice pour Benjen et Lyanna, et les aînés ne les laisseront jamais oublier qui était leur mère. Alors qu'il pénètre dans la chambre où, il y a encore quelques heures, il se chamaillait joyeusement avec son frère et sa sœur, il trouve l'endroit soudain triste, vide, sinistre. Il dépose Serena, toujours endormie, sur son lit, et s'allonge à côté d'elle. Contre toute attente, Brandon reste avec eux et ils se blottissent les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir tous tenir dans le petit lit, tels des louveteaux essayant de se réchauffer les uns les autres pendant le long hiver. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les garçons s'endorment, épuisés par le chagrin.


	7. Chapter 7

Winterfell, 269 AC

« Allons, Ned, réfléchis! » La voix de Walys, impatiente, résonne dans le bureau d'étude des enfants Stark.

« Je ne sais pas, Mestre », gémit le petit garçon.

Brendan est parti avec leur père pour une chasse. Dans peu de temps, il sera envoyé à Tertre-Bourg, comme pupille de Lord Dustin. Les jumeaux ont dû rester au château, pour étudier les différentes maisons de Westeros. Enfin, plus précisément : Ned étudie, et Serena apprend à coudre avec Nan. La petite fille lève les yeux sur son frère, qui regarde ses pieds d'un air embarrassé.

« Concentrez-vous, Serena », Nan dit sèchement à son tour. Serena acquiesce et continue à coudre alors que la voix de Walys résonne à nouveau :

« Les Eyrie. Seigneur, mots, emblème. »

Ned ferme les yeux un instant et dit avec hésitation :

« Lord… Jasper Arryn…. » Il jette un œil à son mestre qui approuve. « Mots… Aussi fort que l'honneur »

La cane en bois qu'utilise le mestre pour pointer à différents endroits de la carte s'abat violemment sur le bureau de Ned, qui sursaute.

« Aussi haute qu'Honneur », chuchote Serena.

Ned, tremblant, balbutie :

« Aussi haute qu'Honneur »

Walys fronce les sourcils, et commence à marcher dans la salle, se dirigeant vers Serena :

« Emblème ? » demande-t-il.

Concentrée sur sa couture, Serena murmure quand même, alors que Ned ne dit mot :

« Un faucon bleu volant sur une lune blanche, champ bleu »

Ned répète mot pour mot, et sourit discrètement mais un cri le fait se retourner brutalement. Walys a attrapé Serena par le bras, et l'entraîne vers Ned.

« Alors, Eddard, vous laissez votre sœur souffler les réponses ? » il demande d'un ton méprisant et Serena lui lance un regard noir, massant son bras meurtri par son étreinte.

« Croyez-vous que je suis une imbécile parce que je suis une fille, Mestre ? » réplique-t-elle sur le même ton.

Walys se tourne vers elle et lève le bras comme pour la frapper :

« Comment osez-vous lever la main sur moi ? » crie-t-elle. « Mon père vous fera fouetter pour cet outrage ! »

« Oh, crois-tu ? » sourit-il narquoisement. « C'est toi qui recevra le fouet, pour te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. Allons, petite maligne », il agrippe Serena et la pose debout sur un bureau. « Voyons où s'étend ton savoir ! Maison Lannister ! » Il frappe le bureau juste devant ses pieds. Serena se retient de sourire : très facile. Laissant sa voix porter, fixant le mur en face d'elle, elle déclame :

« Seigneur : lord Tywin Lannister. Mots : Entendez-moi rugir. Emblème : un lion d'or rugissant sur champ écarlate. »

« Siège ? »

« Castral Roc » dit-elle fermement.

Walys la regarde, mais se dit que sa proposition était trop facile.

« Tyrells » ordonne-t-il.

« Seigneur : Lord Luthor Tyrell. Mots : Croître avec vigueur. Emblème : une rose d'or sur champ vert. Siège : Hautjardin » Serena récite avec obéissance, rendant le mestre furieux. Ned ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête de Walys, et immédiatement, le bâton s'abat sur le crâne de l'enfant.

« N'as-tu pas honte ? » persifle-t-il tel un serpent. « Ta sœur connaît mieux les maisons de Westeros que toi ! Peut-être devrais-tu utiliser ses aiguilles à sa place ! »

« Elle a simplement une meilleure mémoire que moi », Ned proteste mais Serena sait qu'il ment. Ned ne s'intéresse pas à ça, c'est tout. Il préfère se battre avec Brandon que d'apprendre les différences et les similarités des maisons de leur royaume.

« Silence ! » tonne Walys. « Toi, les Greyjoys ! » pointe-t-il Serena du doigt. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle récite à nouveau :

« Seigneur : Quellon Greyjoy. Mots : nous ne semons pas. Emblème : une seiche d'or sur champ noir. Siège : Pyk, sur les Iles de Fer. »

Walys devient de plus en plus rouge de colère, et lui commande de nouvelles maisons, toujours moins célèbres. Mais Westeros ne possède pas tant de maisons nobles que cela, et bientôt, alors que Serena déclame les caractéristiques de la maison Clegane, créée grâce à Tytos Lannister, Walys la regarde silencieusement, et lui ordonne de retourner vers Nan quand elle a fini. Ned la regarde partir, et lui fait un discret clin d'œil, que Serena lui renvoie.

Lorsque Brandon et Rickard rentrent de la chasse avec quelques sangliers, Walys prend à part le seigneur de Winterfell immédiatement. Alors que Brandon raconte la chasse à Ned et Serena, et que Lyanna et Benjen jouent tranquillement, l'aînée de Rickard sait pertinemment que la discussion tourne autour d'elle. Quand Rickard les rejoint pour le dîner, elle est proprement terrifiée à l'idée de la punition qu'il lui réserve. Après la traditionnelle prière aux Anciens Dieux, les servantes apportent la nourriture et Aylis mange silencieusement, pensant qu'ainsi, leur père oubliera peut-être l'incident de l'après-midi avec Walys. Alors qu'il finit un verre de bière, il se tourne vers ses enfants, Brandon, Ned et Serena, les plus jeunes étant déjà couchés.

« J'ai décidé d'accepter d'accueillir ici un jeune garçon, de la même manière que Lord Dustin accueillera bientôt Brandon, et Lord Arryn, Ned. »

Serena a l'impression que tout son sang se glace dans ses veines. Alors qu'elle avait pris un morceau de sanglier, elle le repose dans son assiette :

« N-Ned ? » balbutie-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers son frère, vers son jumeau, qui a pâlit, lui aussi. Il n'était de tout évidence pas au courant. Sous la table, il attrape la main de sa sœur et la serre à lui briser les os. Les larmes perlent au coin des yeux gris de la petite fille.

« Pas Ned, Père, je vous en prie », sanglote-t-elle. « Ne nous séparez pas. »

Rickard lui jette à peine un regard :

« Ned a besoin de s'endurcir, et ce n'est certainement pas en restant à tes côtés que ça arrivera. De plus, il aura avec lui un autre garçon, de l'âge de Brandon. Robert Baratheon, héritier d'Accalmie. C'est son jeune frère que j'ai accepté d'accueillir, et de former : Stannis. Cesse de pleurer, Serena. Vos relations n'en seront que renforcées quand vous vous retrouverez. »

Serena essuie ses yeux discrètement et, la mort dans l'âme, se remet à manger. Ned, lui, ne touche plus à son assiette, pourtant pleine. A son tour, il se tourne vers Rickard :

« Je ne veux pas partir. Winterfell est ma maison. »

« Et il en sera toujours ainsi, mon garçon », Rickard dit après avoir avalé un énorme morceau de viande. Il s'essuie la bouche et reprend : « Je veux que mes garçons aient la meilleure éducation possible. Vous avez besoin de voir d'autres contrées, d'autres cultures. Cela vous apportera beaucoup. »

Brandon acquiesce et sourit tendrement à son frère. Ned ne sourit pas, et fixe son père des yeux :

« Et si je refuse ? »

Rickard ne lève même pas les yeux :

« Tu seras fouetté, et envoyé là-bas quand même. Je ne suis pas habitué à une telle insolence, surtout venant de toi. »

Le regard accusateur qu'il lance à Serena n'échappe à personne, mais la petite mange innocemment. Tenant toujours la main de Ned, elle la presse légèrement et Ned acquiesce :

« Bien, père. Quand devrais-je partir ? »

« Un an après Brandon. Tu vois, je te préviens à l'avance », il sourit narquoisement.

« Et ce Stannis, quand arrive-t-il ? » Brandon demande à son tour.

« Juste après toi », Rickard sourit légèrement.

Brandon sourit à son tour et acquiesce, avant de reprendre le cours de son repas. Il est tout aussi attaché à Winterfell que Ned, mais son esprit plus aventureux s'accommode bien d'un départ pour voir du pays. Il regarde son frère et sa sœur un instant : il est vrai aussi que les relations entre jumeaux sont fusionnelles, mais, de toute façon, ils seront forcément séparés. Que ce soit par le fosterage ou le mariage de chacun des deux, les jumeaux seront séparés. Ils ne pourront pas vivre toute leur vie ensemble. Bien sûr, la décision de Rickard peut paraître cruelle, mais Brandon sait que, malgré les apparences, le futur de ses enfants lui importe énormément. Il a la chance d'avoir cinq enfants en pleine santé, il a la chance d'être le seigneur de la plus grande famille du Nord, de pouvoir offrir à ses enfants un avenir doré. Nul ne doute qu'il pense déjà à bâtir des alliances par le mariage, mais Lord Dustin n'est pas assez noble, et tout le monde sait que les ambitions de Rickard le pousse vers le Sud. Brandon, perdu dans ses pensées, se demande si son père a déjà trouvé une fiancée pour lui, ou s'il a quelqu'un en tête. Les Lannister ont une fille, les Tully aussi, ainsi que les Martell ou bien encore les Tyrell. Le choix est vaste pour Lord Rickard et peu de ces maisons pourraient dire non au Seigneur de Winterfell. L'héritier de Rickard est tiré de ses pensées par les servantes qui débarrassent leurs assiettes et leur donne leurs desserts. Brandon mange de bon appétit, et quitte la table dès que Rickard le lui ordonne. Ned et Serena l'imitent, mais Rickard, finissant un morceau de pain, lance un regard à sa fille ainée :

« Toi, tu restes. »

Ned leur lance un regard apeuré, mais suit Brandon rapidement jusqu'à leurs chambres. Serena reste seule avec Rickard, qui vide un verre de bière, lentement, comme pour prolonger sa peur. Son père est beau, elle s'en rend compte maintenant. Depuis la mort de sa mère, aucune femme n'est entrée dans sa vie, pas même une maîtresse, croit-elle. Sa barbe noire est parsemée de poils gris, ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules ont toutefois gardé leur noir éclatant. Ses yeux gris se posent sur sa fille, sévères, comme il l'est habituellement. Quelques gouttes de bière perlent à sa barbe, qu'il essuie avec une serviette avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette. Celles de Serena, croisées dans son dos, tremblent d'appréhension.

« Walys a dit que tu avais été très insolente aujourd'hui », accuse-t-il.

Quel horrible menteur, se dit-elle, mais l'indignation se lit sur son visage. Rickard le remarque immédiatement :

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Serena ne sait quoi répondre : pour elle, elle a juste aidé son frère.

« Ned n'arrivait pas à donner les mots des maisons. J'ai voulu l'aider, et prouver que j'étais aussi douée que lui. Mais, j'ai aussi cousu pour vous, Père. »

Elle espère un peu que ça adoucira Rickard, mais il ne sourit même pas :

« Walys est un fidèle et bon conseiller. Tu lui dois le respect. Je sais qu'il est dur avec vous tous, mais il le faut. Vous êtes des nobles, pas des enfants de paysans. Vous vous devez de connaître les bonnes manières, et de comprendre comment parler selon votre interlocuteur. Un jour, tu commanderas toi aussi à un Mestre. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'une enfant. A l'avenir, à moins qu'il t'interroge, tu ne diras plus un mot devant lui. Est-ce clair ? »

Serena acquiesce rapidement.

« Au lit maintenant. Il est tard. »

Il tend sa joue à sa fille, attendant un baiser. Serena s'approche de lui, de cette odeur si caractéristique, musc et fourrure mêlée de cuir et de neige. Elle effleure sa joue d'un baiser et fait une révérence avant de grimper les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Ned et Brandon sont là, l'attendant, et semblent presque déçus qu'elle n'ait pas été punie. Avec un profond soupir, la petite se couche sur son lit, attrape sa poupée et la serre contre elle. Les garçons lui souhaitent bonne nuit et quittent la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

Winterfell, 270 AC

Par un heureux concours de circonstances, Stannis Baratheon arrive à Winterfell la veille du départ de Brandon pour Tertre–Bourg. Rickard place chacun de ses enfants à ses côtés, alors que Serena tient Lyanna dans ses bras. La petite fille regarde cet étranger entrer dans la cour du château avec son cheval, accompagné d'un homme d'âge moyen, qui sourit gentiment. Il ressemble étrangement à Lord Stark, mais est bien plus grand et imposant que lui. Alors qu'il descend de cheval, suivi du jeune garçon, il s'avance vers Rickard d'un pas décidé. Ses cheveux et sa barbe sont noires, sa poitrine et ses épaules larges, et deux yeux bleus pétillants semble sourire en même temps que ses lèvres.

« Lord Stark » il s'incline devant Rickard qui lui retourne son hommage.

« Lord Baratheon » dit-il avant de se tourner vers ses enfants. « Je vous présente Brandon, Eddard, Benjen, Serena et Lyanna » Le grand seigneur s'arrête devant chaque enfant, serrant la main des deux aînés solennellement, mais caressant la joue des filles et de Benjen.

« Quelle magnifique famille, Lord Stark» complimente-t-il.

« Merci mon seigneur » Rickard dit tristement.

Il pense à Lyarra, qui devrait être à ses côtés au lieu de reposer dans une tombe froide et sinistre. Lord Steffon, lui, a toujours sa femme, et ne désespère pas d'agrandir la famille. Il se tourne vers Stannis, resté en retrait :

« Allons mon garçon, ne reste donc pas derrière moi. Salue Lord Stark et sa famille. » Le jeune garçon, plus jeune que Brandon mais déjà aussi grand que lui s'incline devant Rickard puis salue tous les enfants Stark. Il ressemble énormément à son père mais, si Steffon est jovial et aimable, Stannis est renfermé et une grimace déforme sa bouche. Serena le regarde avec curiosité, se demandant s'il souffre d'un mal mystérieux ou si la perspective de vivre avec les Stark pour les neuf ou dix prochaines années le dégoûte au plus haut point. Alors que les seigneurs rentrent dans le château, les enfants se rassemblent autour de Stannis. Brandon le toise, non méchamment, mais il est curieux de savoir ce que vaut ce nouvel arrivant :

« Un combat, Stannis ? » propose-t-il.

Stannis n'a jamais vraiment apprécié se battre, mais sait néanmoins que c'est indispensable pour un jeune noble que de savoir le faire. En outre, il ne veut pas vexer ses hôtes dès son arrivée. Il accepte donc, et Brandon sourit, avant d'aller chercher des épées en bois. Serena reste avec eux pour les regarder combattre, et Brandon, tout sourire, s'avance vers elle :

« Aurai-je votre faveur, Lady Stark ? »

La petite fille rit innocemment, et fait une révérence :

« Bien sûr, Lord Stark. »

Stannis la regarde dénouer le ruban de ses cheveux, qui tombent sur ses épaules et dans son dos tels une cascade d'encre noire. Brandon lui tend son épée alors que Serena noue son ruban autour du bras de son frère et s'assoit près de leur duel, restant quand même à distance. Alors qu'ils commencent à se battre, elle encourage Brandon, mais son frère n'a pas l'avantage aussi facilement que sur Ned, son habituel adversaire. Stannis, lui, trouve que Brandon se débrouille très bien, mais n'est pas comparable à Robert, qui possède une force de taureau. Finalement, le combat s'arrête lorsque la nuit tombe, et personne ne saurait dire qui a gagné. Serena a assisté à tout le combat, et félicite les deux combattants sincèrement.

Rickard guide Steffon à travers les couloirs de Winterfell, jusqu'à son bureau pour avoir plus d'intimité. Il débouche une bouteille de bière et sert un verre à son hôte :

« Je dois vous avouer, Lord Baratheon, que j'ai été surpris de votre proposition d'accueillir Stannis. Je pensais que vous attendriez, et que votre aîné Robert aurait été le premier à être envoyé en temps que pupille à une autre maison.

– Je comprends, Steffon acquiesce tout en trempant ses lèvres dans la chope que lui a tendue Rickard, mais Robert ne m'inquiète pas. Stannis, en revanche…

– Est-il malade? S'inquiète Rickard.

Un léger sourire éclaire le visage de Steffon pour disparaître immédiatement :

– Il est triste. Et il n'y a rien que moi ou ma femme ait pu faire qui a chassé cette tristesse. Je ne sais d'où elle vient, mais je me suis dit que la présence d'autres enfants lui ferait du bien. Robert est très dur avec lui », dit-il tristement.

L'antagonisme entre ses deux fils n'avait jamais pu être expliqué. Ils étaient différents, bien sûr, mais cela allait au-delà d'une simple rivalité fraternelle. Ses deux enfants se haïssaient, purement et simplement. Robert surpassait son frère physiquement et Stannis s'était réfugié dans les livres pour accroître encore cette différence. À sept ans il avait déjà lu la moitié de la bibliothèque d'Accalmie.

Rickard secoue la tête tristement :

« Quel dommage… L'amour entre deux frères peut soulever des montagnes. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître le mien, il est mort au berceau mais je suis heureux de voir que mes garçons s'entendent bien. Ils entraînent déjà Benjen dans leurs jeux, sourit-il tendrement.

« Qu'en est-il de vos filles ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous les élevez. » « Eh bien, Lyanna semble être un vrai garçon manqué. Elle adore ses grands frères, leur voue une admiration sans limite. Elle est assez passionnée et ressemble à Brandon sur bien des points. » « Et… Comment s'appelle la jumelle d'Eddard déjà ? » « Serena, dit Rickard froidement. Serena est très intelligente. Quel seigneur aurait-elle fait, eût-elle été un garçon… Mais nous ne nous entendons guère. Serena aurait du avoir une mère, sa seule figure maternelle est Nan, une de nos fidèles domestiques. Elle est très attachée à Ned, calme et posée comme lui. À dire vrai j'ai hâte de la marier et de la voir partir. La vie du Nord ne lui convient pas. Elle est faite pour le sud, pour porter de jolies toilettes, laisser ses cheveux briller sous le soleil, et manger des plats, disons, moins rustiques. Elle croit aussi en toutes les légendes stupides dont lui parle Nan, les loups géants, les Autres, les géants au-delà du mur… Elle porte mon nom, mais au fond d'elle-même, ce n'est pas une Stark. Je ne sais ce qu'elle est mais j'espère qu'elle le trouvera un jour. Elle reste ma fille. » Steffon regarde Rickard d'un air perplexe: lui aime ses enfants avec la même force et, si Robert lui ressemble le plus, Stannis sans conteste tient de sa mère. Il possède une douceur et une mélancolie presque féminines, mais ce mal de vivre qui l'habite, il ne peut l'expliquer. En écoutant Rickard il comprend, cependant, ce qu'il veut dire et se dit que le parallèle avec Stannis est saisissant. Peut-être que Stannis s'épanouira ailleurs qu'à Accalmie, ou peut-être se sent-il trop seul alors que Robert ne s'amuse qu'en se battant et en écoutant les blagues graveleuses des soldats qui défendent le château. Stannis est au-dessus de ça, sans aucun doute. Et si il ne battra sans doute jamais son frère en corps à corps, son intelligence militaire est surprenante à son âge. Un jour, Steffon l'a surpris à discuter avec son Mestre Cressen de la façon dont les « rois à neuf sous » auraient pu gagner leur rébellion, malgré leur nombre inférieur. Cressen n'en avait jamais parlé à Steffon, pensant que le souvenir de cette rébellion serait trop douloureuse pour son maître, qui avait perdu son père au cours d'une bataille. Mais Steffon n'en avait pas tenu rigueur à son fils : les soldats gagnent les batailles, mais ils ont besoin de généraux intelligents pour les guider et ne pas les envoyer au massacre. La perspective que, peut-être, ses fils devront combattre côte à côte, lui glace le sang, et il boit pressement une grande gorgée de la bière brune du Nord, avant de revenir sur le sujet des filles de Rickard :

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un très bon parti pour votre fille, lord Stark. Elle semble docile, et sera d'une grande beauté quand elle grandira. » Rickard approuve d'un signe de tête :

« J'ai déjà en tête quelques prétendants. Mais le nord est sauvage, et vaste, nos liens avec les maisons du Sud sont plus fragiles, car la distance nous éloigne. Je pensais peut-être faire route avec vous quand vous rentrerez à Accalmie, et ainsi m'enquérir auprès des seigneurs du Sud si Serena les intéresserait. » Steffon sourit à son hôte :

« J'en serais ravi, Lord Stark. Si je puis vous donner un conseil, ce serait de faire dessiner un portrait de votre fille pour le montrer aux autres seigneurs. Stannis pourrait le faire si personne à Winterfell ne sait dessiner. Il est assez doué, et je parle de manière totalement objective. » Rickard éclate de rire :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Allons les rejoindre maintenant ! » Steffon finit son verre et se lève, suivant Rickard à travers le château.

Quelques heures plus tard, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil, Stannis s'applique à dessiner le portrait le plus fidèle possible de sa jeune hôtesse. Mâchouillant sa joue, concentré sur sa tâche, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette enfant très jolie. Elle a revêtu une belle robe rose pâle, mettant en valeur ses yeux gris hypnotisants. Ils ressortent sur son visage pâle, ces yeux tellement clairs, bordés de noir. Sa servante a brossé ses cheveux élégamment, les nouant en une tresse, mais laissant néanmoins des mèches libres qui tombent sur ses épaules. La couleur de ses cheveux est toute aussi singulière que celle de ses yeux : d'un noir d'ébène, ils dévoilent aussi des reflets bleuté, que Stannis s'efforce de retranscrire sur le dessin. Elle ne porte aucun bijou, laissant sa peau claire contraster violemment avec la noirceur de sa chevelure. Quand il a fini, Stannis examine un instant le portrait, lève les yeux sur son modèle et tend enfin le portrait à son père qui le regarde avant de le donner à Rickard. Il acquiesce sans un mot et glisse le portrait dans une pochette en cuir afin de le préserver lors de leur long voyage.

Les préparatifs vont bon train et Brandon est de plus en plus excité par le départ. Serena, elle, ne peut cacher sa tristesse de voir son frère aîné partir. Elle aurait souhaité garder une famille unie, heureuse, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tout comme elle, Brandon a soif d'autres horizons, et elle sait que le garder à Winterfell serait égoïste et cruel envers lui. Pour sa dernière nuit avec les siens, Brandon les laisse entrer dans sa chambre, et, ensemble, les trois aînés partagent souvenirs et rires, en savourant les douceurs que les cuisiniers leur ont préparé pour rendre la séparation moins douloureuse. Dans la chambre voisine Stannis, les bras croisés sous sa tête, écoute avec envie les jeunes enfants. Il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de dernière instant avec Robert mais son frère aîné avait paru heureux de le voir partir, et n'était resté lui dire au revoir que parce que ses parents avaient insisté. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un frère ici, ou ailleurs, un frère de cœur plus qu'un frère de sang, mais qui l'aimera autant que Stannis l'aimera. Tout comme Brandon, Ned et Serena, lui non plus ne dort pas cette nuit là et c'est le visage marqué par la fatigue qu'il vient rendre hommage à son père le lendemain. Alors que lord Steffon, lord Rickard, Brandon et une petite escorte quittent le château, Serena fond en larmes alors qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Stannis aimerait pouvoir pleurer lui aussi mais il ne peut se ridiculiser devant eux. Mal à l'aise devant les effusions de Serena, il regarde Ned l'enlacer et lui caresser le dos, murmurant des mots qu'elle seule semble comprendre, puis la guider dans la chaleur du château. Alors qu'ils entrent, Ned se tourne vers le jeune garçon :

« Viens, Stannis »

Stannis sourit légèrement, et les suit sans un mot, heureux malgré tout de ne pas être laissé à l'écart.


	9. Chapter 9

Winterfell, 271 AC

Les jambes tremblantes, Ned vérifie une dernière fois que ses affaires sont prêtes et qu'il ne manque rien. Avec un profond soupir, il s'approche de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partage avec sa sœur et regarde au dehors. Il a neigé abondamment ces derniers temps, et il ne peut retenir toute sa tristesse en pensant à tout ce qui va lui manquer ici, chez lui. Son devoir est d'obéir à son père et il doit reconnaître qu'il a hâte de connaître l'autre garçon qui va vivre avec lui aux Eyries en tant que pupille de Lord Arryn, et qui n'est autre que le frère de Stannis.

« Ned?... » une voix l'interpelle. C'est justement Stannis qui a toqué à la porte ouverte, mais n'ose entrer. Ned lui sourit gentiment:

« Je suis presque prêt »

Alors que ces mots sortent de sa bouche, il réalise soudain ce que ça veut dire: plus de balades avec Stannis, plus de jeux avec Lyanna et Benjen, plus de partage avec Serena. Comme Brandon avant lui, il deviendra un loup solitaire, privé de sa meute. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaye de sourire cependant: son père lui a promis d'aller le voir souvent, et que lui même pourrait revenir dès que possible pour voir sa famille. Lord Rickard était revenu enchanté de son long voyage dans le Sud, et Ned était persuadé qu'il avait trouvé là bas ce qu'il était allé chercher. Le jeune Ned s'assoit sur le lit de Serena et fixe des yeux son oreiller avant de soudainement attraper sa taie d'oreiller et de la glisser dans son bagage. Si le corps de sa soeur ne peut l'accompagner, au moins aura-t-il son odeur pour le réconforter.

Stannis acquiesce aux mots de celui qui est devenu son ami. Il est triste de le voir partir, tout en éprouvant une certaine angoisse en sachant qu'il va rencontrer Robert, si aimable, si jovial, si extraverti. Tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils en le voyant prendre la taie d'oreiller de sa sœur, mais il n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Une relation entre jumeaux est spéciale, tout le monde le sait. Il regarde Ned et dit calmement:

« Ton père t'attend »

Ned caresse le lit de Serena et se lève brusquement et attrape son bagage, quittant la chambre en un éclair, comme s'il avait peur de changer d'avis.

Dans la cour du château, Serena a l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir à chaque instant. L'angoisse l'a pris depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et, à mesure que l'heure fatidique approche, elle se sent de plus en plus nauséeuse. Elle continue à espérer, malgré tout, que son père changera d'avis, qu'il laissera Ned vivre avec elle. Mais, au fond d'elle même, elle sait que c'est peine perdue. Ses premières larmes coulent alors qu'elle regarde Ned sortir du château, la tête basse, n'essayant même pas de faire bonne figure. Elle peut entendre les poings de son père se serrer, de fureur, devant le comportement de son second fils. Ned salue les domestiques présents pour son départ, Nan, embrasse Lyanna et Benjen, serre la main de Stannis en se forçant à sourire et se plante devant son père.

« Je suis prêt » souffle-t-il.

Rickard acquiesce et monte sur son cheval, tenant les rênes du poney de Ned. Il prend son bagage, alors que Ned s'avance vers sa soeur, le cœur serré d'appréhension. Leurs regards se croisent, pleins de larmes, et ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs bras se serrant l'un l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils partageaient le même berceau lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des bébés. Serena ne sait comment lui dire qu'elle a besoin de lui, qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle va même survivre sans savoir que son jumeau va bien.

« Je t'écrirai, je te promets » Ned lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Ned, à cheval, nous devons y aller » Rickard dit impatiemment.

Serena, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, regarde Ned s'éloigner d'elle et monter sur son poney. Stannis ne les quitte pas des yeux et s'approche lentement de Serena, pour la soutenir simplement. Elle semble figée sur place, regardant Ned leur lancer un dernier signe avant de suivre son père. Alors qu'ils disparaissent par la porte, Serena tremble brutalement et semble sortir de sa torpeur. Avant que Stannis ait pu réagir, elle court à la poursuite de son frère, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent. Stannis crie son nom et la suit, mais ne peut la rattraper. Elle hurle le prénom de son frère, le sanglote, le gémit en suppliant. Ned l'entend, et arrête son poney mais son père donne une grande claque sur la croupe de celui-ci, qui part au galop. Rickard galope à ses côtés, ne jetant pas un seul regard à sa fille qui apparaît derrière eux, courant courageusement malgré son impossibilité à les rattraper. Ses hurlements font mal au cœur de Ned, et bientôt, sur ses joues aussi coulent des grosses larmes. Il se retourne, une seule fois, alors que sa soeur n'est plus qu'un petit point rouge à l'horizon, rouge comme la couleur de sa robe, comme la couleur de ses joues après cette course folle et il crie aussi fort qu'il peut:

« Je t'aime Serena! »

Alors que ces mots parviennent aux oreilles de la petite fille tels un écho lointain, ses jambes l'abandonnent et elle tombe lourdement sur la route royale, laissant les sanglots l'envahir. Après un instant, elle sent des bras la relever et lève un visage baigné de larmes sur Stannis. Il se sent vraiment désolé pour elle, et l'enlace maladroitement, ne sachant comment lui montrant son soutien dans cette épreuve. Elle crie légèrement alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras, et, en la regardant, il se rend compte que ses genoux, ses mains et son visage sont écorchés suite à sa chute.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Serena... mais nous devons rentrer maintenant... » murmure-t-il tout en glissant son bras sous le sien. Mais la petite n'a plus la force de marcher, et il décide de la porter jusqu'au château. Walys la réprimande pour son comportement, et soigne ses légères écorchures. Serena semble dans un état second, murmurant le prénom de Ned en fixant un point impossible au mur. Elle fait presque peur à Stannis, et il en vient à admirer un tel dévouement et amour entre frère et sœur. Il reste près d'elle, sans arrêt, s'endormant sur une chaise à côté de son lit, la consolant quand elle se réveille d'un cauchemar en hurlant, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce que la fatigue soit trop grande.

Serena n'est plus la même après ça: elle semble comme éteinte, comme si son âme avait disparu. Elle fait toutes les choses machinalement, sans plaisir ni passion. Quand Rickard rentre des Eyrie, il la réprimande aussi pour son comportement le jour du départ d'Eddard. Finalement, les seuls moments où elle semble heureuse sont ceux où elle reçoit une lettre d'Eddard. Alors Stannis, qui a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour elle, l'entoure du mieux qu'il peut.

Alors que les semaines passent, la vie reprend son cours à Winterfell. Stannis et Serena prennent un cours d'équitation, devant les yeux sévères de Rickard. Si le jeune Baratheon se tient droit, ses yeux portant au loin, avec une grâce peu commune pour un garçon, Serena, elle, souffre le martyr alors que son poney trotte vigoureusement. Chaque secousse la fait balloter sur sa selle, malgré tous ses efforts pour imiter Stannis. Elle se mord la lèvre alors qu'elle sent déjà l'intérieur de ses cuisses se déchirer lentement et, soudain, le fouet dont se sert le maître claque sur la peau de ses mains. Gercée par le froid, la peau s'ouvre immédiatement sous l'effet du fouet et Serena glapit de douleur alors que le sang, chaud et rouge, s'écoule sur ses mains et sur ses rênes. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et s'imagine autre part, loin de ce père qui la déteste, loin de ce froid qui mord ses chairs. Stannis ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au maître qui, il le sait bien pourtant, n'a fait que suivre les ordres de Rickard. Un nouveau coup de fouet claque, cette fois sur le dos de la pauvre Serena qui commence à pleurer.

« Silence, et tiens toi droite! » crie Rickard.

Qu'a-t-elle donc bien pu faire pour qu'il la déteste autant, se demande Stannis. Il ralentit son poney pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille et essaye de l'aider à corriger sa posture. La leçon se termine et Serena, humiliée, fuit vers le bois sacré. Stannis la trouve là, un bâton à la main, frappant le barral inlassablement, y mettant toute sa rage, sa colère, sa rancoeur.

« Serena! » intervient-il. « Tu ne peux faire ça, ce sont tes dieux! » dit-il, outré.

« Je les déteste! » hurle-t-elle. « Tout! Ce bois, ce château, cet arbre ridicule! » assène-t-elle en donnant un coup si fort qu'elle brise le bâton en deux. Elle tombe à genoux à bout de souffle et dit froidement:

« Je déteste mon père, et Lyanna, et Benjen » Stannis secoue la tête légèrement:

« C'est ta famille, tu ne peux pas les détester » « Et pourquoi pas? » Serena dit d'un air de défi.

« Parce que... » commence-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que personne ne peut se forcer à aimer sa famille si ce n'est pas le cas. Robert, par exemple, ne l'aime pas, il en est certain. Il soupire légèrement:

« Ton père est dur, je te l'accorde, mais Lyanna et Benjen, ce ne sont que des bébés... ils n'ont plus de mère, ils auront besoin de toi dans le futur. Tu seras comme une mère pour eux, bien plus qu'une sœur. Ils sont innocents... Tu as un devoir envers eux, même si, je le sais, cela peut te paraître insurmontable… »

« Et comment le saurais-tu ? Tu n'as personne à charge, toi. Tu as ta mère, ton père, et c'est toi le dernier de ta famille. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas », réplique Serena méchamment.

Stannis la regarde, un peu triste de sa froideur à son égard, mais malgré tout la comprenant. Robert réagit comme ça aussi, quand il est en colère.

« Je suis plus responsable que Robert. Il est peut être l'aîné, il a des droits sur moi, mais, crois-moi, parfois je me sens bien plus âgé et mûr que lui… »

Serena reste silencieuse, s'adossant à l'arbre sacré de sa famille. Elle rêve de partir, qu'un beau prince la délivre de ce fardeau qu'est la vie à Winterfell. Parfois, en écoutant Nan lui raconter les histoires les plus folles, elle se prend même à envier les sauvageons, ce peuple libre qui vit au-delà du Mur, et dont on dit que les femmes sont aussi intrépides et courageuses que les hommes. Quand elle se regarde, elle ne voit que faiblesse et déception. Elle voit ce qu'elle lit dans les yeux de son père. Elle murmure soudainement:

« S'il te plaît, va t'en... je veux être seule... » Sans même regarder son ami, elle l'entend qui quitte le bois sacré, ses bottes froissant les feuilles mortes et l'herbe verte. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, et s'allonge dans l'herbe, puis fixe des yeux le ciel. Ça aussi, elle le déteste. Ce ciel gris, lourd, suffoquant. Ce ciel du Nord. Elle rêve du ciel bleu du Sud, ce ciel qui donne cette si belle couleur à la mer, quand les rivières du Nord semblent aussi grises et froides que ce qui les surplombe.

« Pitié » prie t'elle en silence. « Pitié emmenez-moi loin d'ici... sauvez-moi... » Elle attend même une réponse car, même si ses Dieux ont subi sa colère, elle croit en eux. Malheureusement, aucun signe ne se manifeste, et, alors que la nuit tombe, c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle regagne sa demeure.


	10. Chapter 10

Winterfell, 272 AC

« Lyanna, attends ! »

C'est inutile. Serena monte à cheval, et Lyanna passe juste à côté d'elle comme une tornade, son propre poney au grand galop. Serena crie de peur à l'idée de voir sa soeur tomber et se blesser, voire pire. Elle donne un coup de talon à son poney, mais ne peut la rattraper. Au contraire, Lyanna regarde par-dessus son épaule et, dès que Serena se rapproche d'elle, elle éperonne son poney plus violemment. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, et se contente de la suivre. Elle admire le talent de sa sœur : Lyanna n'a que cinq ans, mais est une meilleure cavalière que bien des gens au château. Bien meilleure que Serena, qui préfère passer des heures à panser les chevaux, à les câliner, qu'à les monter. Elle retrouve Lyanna allongée dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre.

« Vous n'êtes guère prudentes, Mesdames », Rodrik Cassel, qui les accompagne, leur dit alors que Serena rejoint sa sœur et s'assoit hors d'haleine à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute », proteste Serena.

« Vous êtes son aînée, madame. Lady Lyanna, vous devez obéir à votre sœur. »

Lyanna acquiesce distraitement et se relève :

« Puis-je avoir votre épée, Ser Rodrick ? »

Ser Rodrik lui lance un regard outré :

« Certainement pas, Madame. Vous pourriez vous blesser. »

Lyanna lui lance un regard suppliant :

« Je veux juste regarder. J'adore les épées. »

Rodrik jette un œil à Serena, qui a sorti un livre de sa selle et commence à lire, sa main libre jouant avec les brins d'herbe à ses côtés.

« Lady Serena, dois-je le l'y autoriser ? » demande-t-il.

« Faites, Ser Rodrik. Faites » Serena fait un geste de la main agacé, totalement plongé dans son livre.

Rodrik soupire légèrement et dégaine son épée lentement, avant de plonger la lame dans le sol humide. Lyanna s'avance et ne peut détacher ses yeux de la lame et de son pommeau, élégamment sculpté.

« C'est magnifique » murmure-t-elle.

Depuis que Brandon et Ned sont partis, c'est Stannis qu'elle regarde s'entraîner avec Ser Rodrik. Elle le fixe des yeux, apprend ses mouvements par cœur et, quand elle est seule, elle l'imite, le plus souvent avec un bout de bois, mais parfois sans rien, juste en serrant ses doigts sur le pommeau d'une épée imaginaire. Elle s'imagine faire un duel contre Stannis, ou contre Ned quand il viendra leur rendre visite des Eyries. Mais rien n'y fait : son père refuse catégoriquement, arguant qu'une fille ne peut décemment pas porter une épée, ce privilège étant réservé aux hommes. Elle soupire légèrement en regardant Ser Rodrik : elle aurait tellement aimée naître garçon, pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaît, se battre, monter à cheval, régner sur un château, guerroyer et gagner des batailles. Elle sait quel est son destin : se marier, avoir des enfants qui ne porteront même pas son nom. Son regard se pose à présent sur sa sœur Serena, si belle, mais si froide, si malheureuse. Elles se ressemblent finalement, toutes les deux ne se sentant pas à leur place dans cette maison. Elle va s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

« Que lis-tu Serena ? »

« Un livre que tu n'aimerais pas. Un conte de fées » répond sa sœur sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

« N'aimerais-tu pas être un garçon parfois ? » demanda Lyanna, provoquant un soupir de la part de Serena.

« Peut-être père m'aimerait-t-il plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne peut cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Liana hoquette.

Serena prend la main de sa sœur et la serre gentiment :

« Je sais, chère sœur. Je sais. Tu sais, être un garçon n'a pas que des avantages. Tu risque de mourir lors d'une bataille, tu dois apprendre le maniement de l'épée et t'entraîner, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente. Et si tu n'as pas de fils lorsque tu deviens adulte, tout le monde se moque de toi. Non, je suis heureuse d'être une fille. J'aimerais juste que… Père soit aussi heureux que moi. » Liana laisse sa tête s'appuyer sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

« Qui épouserons-nous, tu crois ? » demande-t-elle innocemment.

« Des seigneurs du Sud probablement. C'est ce que veut Père. » Je ne peux pas quitter Winterfell » Lyanna soupire tristement.

« Malheureusement, tu le devras. Les garçons seront les seuls à rester ici avec leurs épouses. À moins que Père ne les envoie dans des places fortes. » Lyanna soupire à nouveau et Ser Rodrik marche vers elles :

« Mesdames, nous devrions rentrer. La nuit va bientôt tomber. » « Très bien, Ser Rodrik », Serena acquiesce et se lève, ramassant quelques fleurs. Remarquant le regard interrogatif de Ser Rodrik, elle murmure :

« Pour Mère. »

« Belles pensées, mon enfant », dit le chevalier en souriant légèrement.

Ils rentrent au château à cheval, et Serena part avec Lyanna sur la tombe de leur mère. Elle y dépose les fleurs, murmure une prière et nettoie la tombe, enlevant les feuilles tombées sur le marbre blanc. Lyarra n'est pas enterrée dans la crypte, celle-ci étant réservée aux seigneurs et anciens rois du Nord. Rickard y reposera quand il mourra. Serena dépose un léger baiser sur la pierre froide et s'éloigne pour rentrer au chaud, tenant toujours fermement la main de Lyanna.


	11. Chapter 11

Winterfell, 273 AC

Stannis est revenu depuis quelques jours à Winterfell, après être allé célébrer son dixième anniversaire dans son château, Accalmie. Il est bizarrement soulagé de se retrouver au milieu de la famille Stark, Robert n'ayant pas manqué de l'humilier encore, même le jour de son anniversaire. Il s'est tout d'abord moqué de son cadeau, un superbe livre sur l'histoire des Sept Couronnes, puis avait accaparé l'attention de ses parents, alors que Stannis mâchonnait sa part de gâteau d'un air maussade. Il avait raconté à quel point la vie aux Eyries lui plaisait, et combien il aimait Ned. Stannis avait bizarrement ressenti une jalousie presque morbide à ces mots. Ned avait été son ami aussi, du moins le croyait-il. Il avait regardé son frère le plus froidement possible, le plus méchamment possible. Il le détestait, et il l'admirait. Il admirait son charme, sa beauté déjà très masculine, son rire tonitruant et sa voix forte. Il admirait son maniement d'épée, sa force impressionnante pour un enfant de cet âge, son goût pour la bonne chair et même, déjà, la boisson. Et il le détestait. Il détestait son étrange propension à lui voler tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher: l'amour et l'attention de ses parents, l'affection de Ned... Il était né second, et il avait l'impression qu'il resterait toujours dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, meilleur que lui en toutes choses.

Mais à présent, il est là, à Winterfell, et il repense en souriant aux cris de joie de Serena, Lyanna et Benjen quand il a passé les portes du château, et comme ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras, tous autour de lui. Est-ce normal de se sentir plus proches de ces enfants que de son propre frère? Il n'en revient pas lui-même. Quand il est arrivé ici, il était saisi par la peur et l'inquiétude, de se voir partir en tant que pupille avant son frère aîné, chose très inhabituelle pour l'époque. Il était même persuadé que c'était une idée de Robert pour l'éloigner de ses parents, afin qu'il ait l'exclusivité. Mais la gentillesse de Lord Stark, l'affection de Serena principalement et bien évidemment l'amitié de Ned lui avait vite fait changer d'avis. Il avait trouvé ici des enfants, comme lui, qui prenait plaisir à discuter, à lire, et quand même à se battre, mais un plaisir comparable au sien, pas à celui de Robert, qui avait toujours effrayé Stannis. Cette ardeur qu'il mettait dans n'importe quel combat, même quand il était sans enjeu, Stannis ne l'avait jamais eu, et Ned non plus.

À présent seul dans sa chambre, il s'assoit au petit bureau en bois qui est installé contre le mur, une fenêtre sur sa gauche afin de lui donner le plus de lumière possible. Il prend entre ses doigts une plume, il la trempe délicatement dans son encrier avant de faire courir la plume sur un parchemin destiné à ses parents. Ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont raccompagné . C'est son oncle Harbert, qui est depuis reparti à Accalmie. Très prolixe dans ses lettres, Stannis raconte à ses parents le trajet jusqu'à Winterfell, les dangers qu'il aurait pu croiser, et la joie des Stark en Le revoyant. Il soulève légèrement la plume du parchemin, et regarde par la fenêtre avec un léger sourire. La neige lui a manqué. Le Baral aussi, même si ce ne sont pas ses Dieux. Il retourne à sa lettre, concentré sur les mots qui noircissent le parchemin beige. Parfois, il ne sait si il doit vraiment exprimer son bonheur d'être ici, loin de son père et de sa mère, effrayé à l'idée qu'ils croient qu'il ne les aime plus, ou moins que Lord Stark, mais il a du mal à réfréner son enthousiasme quand il leur raconte les longues discussions avec Lord Stark, les balades à cheval avec Serena, les parties de cache-cache avec les deux plus jeunes. Il se prend à rêver d'avoir un jeune frère ou une jeune sœur, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas comme Robert, quelqu'un dont il pourrait prendre soin, à qui il pourrait apprendre quelque chose, avec qui il pourrait jouer sans ressentir une permanente compétition. Mais Stannis doute que cela arrive: Robert a 11 ans, Stannis 10. Si sa mère avait été encore enceinte, cela se serait produit il y a bien des années. Il signe rapidement le parchemin, et y appose son sceau, avant de rejoindre la volière, et de l'attacher à un corbeau. Il regarde l'oiseau s'envoler en souriant légèrement, puis repart au château, retrouver ses compagnons de jeu. Serena est en train de s'amuser avec Lyanna, mais relève la tête dès qu'elle voit Stannis.

« Et si nous faisions une balade? » propose-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir », sourit Stannis.

Lyanna se lève déjà pour les accompagner, mais Serena l'arrête dun geste.

« Seulement Stannis et moi. »

La petite fille prend un air boudeur, mais sa sœur ne se laisse pas prendre au jeu, l'embrasse sur la joue en murmurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons d'autres occasions, mais, comprends-tu, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Stannis. »

Lyanna acquiesce légèrement mais ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie à l'écart du jeune Baratheon.

Elle regarde sa sœur et leur jeune hôte s'eloigner ensemble vers les écuries.

Serena pousse un soupir de soulagement alors que son cheval passe la porte du château. Stannis lui lance un regard interrogateur, mais n'ose lui demander pourquoi elle a l'air si soulagée de s'éloigner du château. Soudain il sent sa main sur la sienne qui la presse fermement et il lui lance un regard surpris :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Stannis » murmure-t-elle.

Stannis est sur le point de répondre mais soudain les chevaux se cabrent et manquent les désarçonner. Stannis étouffe un juron, et, alors qu'il lève les yeux sur la route, il hoquette de surprise : au milieu du chemin, se tient un loup. Stannis en a déjà vu beaucoup, mais aucun comparable à celui-là. Il est énorme, arrivant facilement au garrot de leurs chevaux, mais il ne semble montrer aucune hostilité à leur égard. Il les regarde presque curieusement, comme s'ils voyait un homme pour la première fois. Stannis entend un bruit étrange à ses côtés, et étouffe un cri d'horreur en voyant que Serena a mis pied à terre. Il la regarde s'avancer lentement vers le loup, et murmure Son prénom comme un avertissement :

« Serena, reviens ici. C'est dangereux. Ne t'approche pas de lui »

« C'est elle » murmure Serena en retour. « C'est une louve. »

Et quelle louve, pense Stannis. Sa fourrure est grise, un gris magnifique, qui lui rappelle étrangement les yeux de son amie. Les yeux de la louve fixent Serena à présent, des yeux jaunes comme le soleil. Serena s'avance lentement, avant de s'agenouiller devant l'animal. Émerveillée, elle ne peut en détacher les yeux, et avance la main vers la tête de loup. Elle frissonne de frayeur quand la louve découvre légèrement ses dents blanches, comme un avertissement. Elle est sauvage, et Serena ne devrait pas l'oublier. Elle entend à nouveau la voix de Stannis qui lui demande, qui la supplie de revenir vers lui. Déjà, le jeune garçon, bien que sachant que son geste est totalement inconsciente, a empoigné la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer.

« Le loup géant est l'emblème de ma maison » murmure Serena. « Elle ne nous fera aucun mal. »

Stannis ne répond pas, mais n'est pas sûr que la louve connaisse les emblèmes des maisons de Westeros. Pendant un long moment, il fixe des yeux ce spectacle empreint de beauté, de grâce et de respect. Son cœur bat à la chamade, mais il ne saurait dire si c'est par peur ou par émerveillement, à moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux. Le silence n'est brisé que lorsque des hurlements se font entendre du fond des bois, les hurlements d'un loup. Les oreilles de la louve pointent vers l'avant, et, sans détacher ses yeux de Serena, elle s'éloigne lentement, à petits pas, vers les bois. Serena la regarde partir, à la fois émerveillée et déçue par cette rencontre magnifique mais si brève.

Stannis pousse un si long soupir après que la louve ait disparu qu'il a l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer pendant des heures.

« Quand ton père saura cela… » murmure-t-il médusé par cette rencontre inattendue.

Serena rejoint son cheval, ramène ses rênes dans une main, glisse son pied dans l'étrier, et, alors qu'elle enfourche son cheval et s'assoie sur sa selle, se tourne vers Stannis:

« Mon père ne me croira pas. Il ne me croit jamais. »

Sur ses mots, elle donne un coup de talon à son cheval, le faisant avancer sur le chemin.


	12. Chapter 12

Les Eyries, 274 AC

Le soleil est à peine levé quand les deux enfants qui vivent sous la protection et la bienveillance de Lord Arryn s'avancent dans la cour du château. Ils portent chacun une épée à la main, mais aujourd'hui, l'épée n'est plus en bois, mais en acier. Elles restent des épées d'entraînement et ne sont donc pas coupantes, pour éviter toute blessure. Le plus jeune des garçons, bien plus petit que son adversaire du jour, déglutit avec difficulté, fixant des yeux son ami. Leur hôte les regardent, penché sur la balustrade en pierre. Il sourit malgré lui, se doutant bien que les enfants ont probablement peur. Ils n'ont pas peur de l'échec, mais plutôt de blesser l'autre. Avec un cri formidable, pour se donner du courage, Robert se lance sur son ami. Ned a à peine le temps de lever le bras quand l'épée de Robert se fracasse contre la sienne. Le bruit métallique le surprend, lui qui est plus habitué au son du bois contre le bois. Jon Arryn, qui les regarde, sens un frisson lui parcourir l'echine : ce jour n'est pas seulement important pour les enfants, mais pour lui aussi. A Westeros, la majorité est à seize ans : à cet âge, les garçons sont des hommes, et c'est à ce moment que les pupilles quittent la maison où ils ont vécu. Le vieil homme craint ce jour. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à ces deux jeunes garçons, qui représentent à ses yeux les fils que ces femmes ne lui ont pas donné. Jon a été marié deux fois, sa première femme est morte en couches, d'un enfant mort-né lui aussi, et sa deuxième d'un coup de froid, sans lui avoir donné d'enfants. Parfois il se dit qu'il est maudit par les dieux, et qu'il n'aura jamais de descendance. D'autres fois, il pense que cette « malédiction » est en fait un cadeau des Sept, car, sans elle, il n'aurait peut-être jamais connu Robert et Ned. Ces deux enfants ont toujours été très différents l'un de l'autre, mais leur amitié n'en semble que plus renforcée. Rickard avait expliqué à Jon que Ned se sentait très proche du frère de Robert, Stannis, envoyé comme pupille par son père à Winterfell. D'ailleurs, au début qu'il était là, Jon avait bien remarqué que Ned semblait se méfier de Robert. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'avait dit Stanis à propos de son frère aîné. Robert s'était confié à John, en de nombreuses occasions, lui expliquant qu'il n'aimait pas son frère, malgré tous ses efforts pour changer cela. Le jeune garçon se sentait affreusement coupable et Jon avait fait de son mieux pour soulager sa conscience. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer que, tout comme personne ne pouvait choisir ses amis, la complicité et l'affection entre les membres d'une même famille n'était pas garanties par le seul fait que le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Robert n'avait aucun point commun avec Stannis, si ce n'est leurs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux bleus. Robert était un pitre, Stannis sérieux. Robert était très gourmand, Stannis non. Robert aimait se battre, et pas Stannis. Autant de différences qui avait éloigné les frères, mais qui, étrangement, avait rapproché Robert et Ned. Car, Jon le savait bien, le caractère de Ned se rapprochait beaucoup plus de celui de Stannis que de celui de Robert. Jon se demande d'ailleurs quel serait le destin de cet enfant quand il grandirait, et qu'il serait amené à devenir le seigneur d'Accalmie. Il espère que son enseignement sera suffisant pour en faire un bon seigneur, et qu'il saura dompter sa nature sauvage. Mais, pour le moment, Robert est encore là, Ned est encore là, et il sourit encore en regardant leur duel.

Tertre-Bourg, à la même période.

Brandon écoute d'une oreille plutôt distraite Lord Dustin, qui lui explique l'objet de sa visite à Lord Ryswell. En ce moment, il est difficile pour le jeune Stark de se concentrer sur son devoir d'apprendre de Lord Dustin comment gouverner des terres. L'idée de revoir la fille de Lord Ryswell, Barbrey, l'excite beaucoup plus que les interminables discussions autour d'une table pour la gouvernance du château. Brandon a toujours été très agréablement accueilli par le Seigneur des Rus, et a multiplié ses visites dernièrement. Il est tombé amoureux de Barbrey, mais, encore trop jeune, il ne peut espérer l'épouser, du moins pas encore. De plus, il faut qu'il en parle à son père, Lord Stark. Les Ryswell sont puissants, et renommés, et Brandon ne pense pas avoir trop de difficultés à convaincre son seigneur. Mais, pour l'instant, il lui faut encore apprendre, pendant quelques années, les difficultés de gouverner. Il lui faut assister à de nombreux conseils, recevoir de nombreuses doléances, prévoir l'amas de récoltes en cas d'hiver trop rude, mais aussi veiller à ce que tous les gens travaillant au château soient sérieux et loyaux. Un mauvais maître d'armes n'apprendra pas grand chose à ses fils, lui dit Lord Dustin. Il apprend aussi, encore et toujours, le maniement de l'épée, s'emploie à dominer sa nature belliqueuse en travaillant son sens tactique avec William, le fils de Lord Dustin. Il est bien meilleur que lui, mais William est aussi plus sage, calme et rusé, le forçant à déjouer ses tactiques d'attaque. Lorsque la leçon est finie, les jeunes gens rentrent au château et, l'un comme l'autre, vaquent à leurs différentes obligations. Lord Dustin s'emploie à apprendre équitablement aux deux jeunes garçons, tenant malgré tout compte des différences de leurs avenirs: William ne sera qu'un seigneur, alors que Brandon sera un seigneur suzerain, commandant à toutes les maisons lui ayant prêté allégeance, y compris à William donc. Les deux jeunes gens se chamaillent parfois à ce sujet, mais Lord Dustin ne rit pas de la situation. Quand Lord Stark lui demande des nouvelles de son fils, il ne peut parfois s'empêcher de lui parler de son inquiétude à son sujet: Brandon aime se battre, beaucoup, et, s'il a souvent l'avantage du fait de sa puissance, son impulsivité cause du souci à son hôte. Pas pour maintenant, non, mais pour son avenir, car Lord Dustin ne sent pas cette agressivité baisser avec l'âge, bien au contraire. Brandon se met parfois même en colère contre William, et sa voix tonne alors dans le château, ne se calmant que lorsque Lord Dustin intervient. À côté de ça, Brandon est aimable et charmant, alors personne ne lui tient longtemps rigueur de ses excès de colère. Malgré tout, son hôte est inquiet, et espère faire de son mieux pour enseigner à son pupille que modération et contrôle de soi ne sont pas synonymes de faiblesse.


	13. Chapter 13

Winterfell, 275 AC

Lorsque les rayons du soleil percent les rideaux de la chambre, ce matin-là, la jeune Serena plisse les yeux et grogne de mécontentement. Elle se tourne pour ne plus subir les assaults violents du soleil qui brille déjà dans le ciel de Winterfell. La jeune fille se recroqueville sur elle-même, de violentes crampes au ventre la faisant gémir de douleur. Alors qu'elle se redresse dans son lit, pendant que la faim qui la tenaille la fait souffrir, elle sent ses draps mouillés sous elle. Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise et repousse les couvertures rapidement avant de pousser un hurlement qui retentit dans tout le château.

Nan vaque à ses occupations quand elle entend le cri effroyable qui provient de la chambre de Serena: elle s'y précipite avec plusieurs gardes et découvre la porte ouverte à grand fracas et Stannis qui se tient devant le lit, figé. Lorsqu'elle comprend la raison de la terreur de la petite fille, elle met les gardes et Stannis dehors immédiatement, avant de s'avancer vers Serena, en pleurs.

« Allons, allons, madame. Tout va bien » s'assoit-elle en prenant soin d'éviter l'énorme tache de sang qui a souillé les draps. Serena aussi s'en écarte, le regard baissé et honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » murmure t'elle effrayée.

Nan se rend compte soudainement qu'elle n'a jamais parlé de cela avec elle. Ça aurait du être son rôle, sa jeune maîtresse n'ayant plus de mère. Elle a faillit, et s'en veut énormément.

« Ce sont vos lunes, madame. Vous avez saigné pour la première fois. À présent, vous êtes une femme. »

Serena lève sur elle de grands yeux incrédules, mais Nan y lit de la fierté aussi.

« Une... une femme? » balbutie t'elle.

Nan sourit tendrement et acquiesce, sa main caressant la joue encore ronde, stigmate d'une enfance bientôt révolue. Elle se rappelle encore ce petit bébé, inattendu, qui avait serré la main de son frère jumeau quand elle était née. Nan l'avait vue grandir, faire ses premiers pas, monter à cheval pour la première fois et c'était dans ses bras qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré la mort de sa mère. C'était aussi dans ses bras qu'elle se réveillait d'affreux cauchemars, c'était à elle qu'elle se confiait sur ses sentiments envers son père, ses frères, sa sœur, le jeune Baratheon. À présent, elle semble plus éloignée que jamais de sa maîtresse. Serena se tient le ventre, et Nan caresse sa main doucement:

« Je vais dire à Mestre Walys de préparer quelque chose pour soulager vos douleurs » elle sourit gentiment et Serena acquiesce rapidement.

Nan quitte la chambre, emmenant avec elle les draps tachés de sang. Lorsqu'elle sort, les gardes ne sont plus là, mais Stannis est appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte. Il se précipite sur elle:

« Comment va-t-elle? Que lui est-il arrivé?! »

« C'est à madame de répondre à vos questions, monseigneur » s'incline t'elle légèrement.

C'est une affaire trop privée pour que Nan se risque à en parler à la place de sa maîtresse, mais Stannis aperçoit les taches rouges, et sent ses joues s'embraser de gêne. Il sait parfaitement ce que ça veut dire mais pensait que cela se produirait bien plus tard, dans trois ou même quatre ans.

Dans sa chambre, Serena se dirige vers le baquet qui sert à faire sa toilette, et enlève sa tunique, grimaçant en sentant le sang poisseux et l'odeur écoeurante qui l'ont probablement souillé pour toujours. Elle soupire et une nouvelle crampe la fait se plier en deux, se cramponnant au bois du baquet. Elle étouffe un sanglot et se lave rapidement, le sang se diffusant dans l'eau, lui donnant une couleur rouge pourpre, fascinant et écœurant la jeune fille. Elle ne sait même pas comment s'habiller, et attend patiemment que Nan revienne. Celle-ci ne tarde pas, et donne des vêtements classiques à sa jeune maîtresse avant de lui tendre une fiole que Serena avale prestement.

« Mais... le sang » proteste Serena.

« Il faudra juste vous laver avant le déjeuner et en allant vous coucher, madame. Habillez-vous, vite, le seigneur votre père souhaite vous voir. »

« Lui as-tu dit?! » s'écrie Serena, effrayée.

« Il me l'avait demandé » Nan acquiesce. « De quoi avez-vous peur, madame? Votre père connaît parfaitement le corps d'une femme. Il ne va pas vous punir. »

Serena hoche la tête doucement, se trouvant stupide pour cet accès de frayeur injustifié. Mais, après tout, son père la terrifie depuis l'enfance, et elle a détruit des draps, et des habits. Il pourrait la punir pour ça. Elle laisse Nan la sécher puis l'habiller, grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle noue sa robe à sa taille. Nan ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer, alors qu'elle brosse ses cheveux et les noue en une élégante natte. Serena est de plus en plus belle, et elle sait que les premières lunes transforment le corps d'une enfant en celui d'une femme. Très bientôt, la poitrine de sa maîtresse se développera, ses hanches aussi, elle prendra du poids, son visage s'affinera et elle grandira rapidement. Oh, elle ne sera pas très grande, mais elle ne sera plus une enfant. Elle ouvre la porte pour la laisser sortir et Serena prend une grande respiration avant de traverser les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de son père. Elle espère croiser Stannis, mais nulle trace de lui. Elle espère qu'il n'a pas été trop effrayé parce qu'il a vu, et que ça ne changera rien à leur amitié. Serena s'arrête devant la porte du bureau de son père et ferme les yeux un instant, l'angoisse lui donnant d'horribles maux de ventre. Elle toque, et attend que son père lui dise d'entrer. Elle pousse la porte et la referme derrière elle. Son père lui sourit, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois.

« Nan m'a dit que tu avais saigné pour la première fois » dit-il directement.

« Oui, monseigneur. » murmure t'elle.

« J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop » dit Rickard avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Tu sais ce que les lunes représentent, ma fille. À présent, tu es en âge de te marier, d'avoir des enfants. »

Je n'ai que 12 ans, proteste Serena intérieurement mais au fond d'elle même, elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle acquiesce simplement:

« Monseigneur a-t-il déjà réfléchi à mon futur époux? »

Rickard fronce les sourcils et Serena se mord la lèvre.

« Cette question a été réglée il y a fort longtemps, lorsque j'ai raccompagné Lord Steffon Baratheon dans le sud. »

Serena se souvient de cette journée là, de l'air triste et maussade qu'avait eu Stannis en les voyant. Comme il a changé, se dit-elle en souriant en son for intérieur. Rickard continue:

« J'ai discuté avec de nombreux seigneurs pendant mon voyage dans le Sud, et nombre d'entre eux étaient intéressés » sourit il fièrement, mais Serena se demande s'il est fier d'elle, ou de lui-même et de ses talents de négociateurs. « Je sais très bien que la vie de dame d'une maison du Nord ne t'aurait pas convenu, et puis, je t'avoue que j'ai d'autres ambitions pour mes enfants. » Le cœur de Serena bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle a l'impression que même son père l'entend. Ainsi, leurs destins à tous sont scellés. Brandon, elle, Ned. Ned... comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui? « Et toi, ma fille, je t'ai trouvé un parti digne d'une Stark de Winterfell. » finit-il en souriant. Serena doit rassembler tout son courage pour empêcher sa voix de chevroter:

« Quel est-il, Père? » sourit-elle faiblement.

« Jamie Lannister » annonce Rickard avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Serena doit s'appuyer sur une chaise pour ne pas s'évanouir. L'héritier de Castral Roc. La maison la plus riche et, dit-on, la plus puissante de Westeros. Si Rickard avait pu se racheter de toutes ces années de manque d'affection auprès de sa fille avec une seule preuve d'amour, il n'aurait pu trouver mieux.

« Père » balbutie-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion, « c'est trop d'honneur... »

Rickard sourit légèrement : il se rappelle ce jour où il avait rencontré Lord Tywin Lannister, le seigneur du Roc. Jamie n'avait à l'époque que quatre ans, mais Tywin avait vu les avantages qu'il y aurait à s'allier au Nord, la région la plus vaste du Royaume. Il n'y avait pas d'antagonisme entre les deux maisons, et Rickard avait bien spécifié que de nombreux autres seigneurs seraient ravis de se voir accorder la main de Serena. Lord Tywin était un homme intelligent et Rickard savait que vivre sous le soleil éclatant du Roc rendrait sa fille heureuse.

« Comme tu le sais » reprit-il après avoir acquiescé, « Jamie est plus jeune que toi, de trois ans. Ainsi, votre union ne pourra être célébrée que dans plusieurs années, probablement quand il aura eu quinze ans, et sera en âge d'accomplir son devoir conjugal. Je vais cependant informer immédiatement Lord Tywin que tu montres les premiers signes de fertilité, grâce à tes premières lunes.»

Serena ne peut masquer sa déception: encore six années, six longues années à rester ici.

« Puis-je moi aussi écrire à mon fiancé, Père? » s'enquiert elle.

Rickard hoche la tête:

« Bien sûr, mais rappelle toi. Il n'est pour l'instant qu'un jeune garçon. »

Serena acquiesce et lance un sourire chaleureux à son père:

« Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur mariage, monseigneur »

Rickard sourit légèrement, et la congédie. Dès qu'elle quitte la pièce, Serena oublie la douleur de son ventre et le sang qui coule entre ses jambes et court à toutes enjambées à la recherche de Stannis. Quand elle l'aperçoit dans la cour du château, elle crie de joie et se précipite dans ses bras. Stannis ne peut retenir un rire surpris et ravi de la voir de si bonne humeur:

« Que t'arrive-t-il? » demande-t-il tout sourire.

« Je suis fiancée! Fiancée, Stannis, tu te rends compte! » s'exclame t'elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Les lèvres de Stannis tremblent légèrement mais il essaye de garder son sourire:

« Fiancée?... à qui? »

« Jamie Lannister! Quel bonheur, oh, quel bonheur Stannis! Je suis si heureuse! » s'écrie t'elle à nouveau et Stannis la regarde, n'osant pas lui décrire le poids qui vient de lui écraser le cœur et les tripes. La savoir fiancée, c'est admettre que bientôt, ils seront séparés l'un de l'autre et ne se reverront peut-être jamais. Stannis ne sait ce qui lui fait le plus mal: admettre ce fait, ou voir qu'elle ne semble pas y avoir réfléchi, étourdie par son bonheur. Serait-il, pour elle aussi, un faire-valoir? Il sent les mains douces de son amie se poser sur ses joues et les caresser:

« Toi aussi Stannis, tu seras fiancé un jour, et j'accueillerai ton fils comme mon père t'a accueilli, je t'en fais le serment » dit-elle en déposant deux bruyants baisers sur sa peau.

Stannis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais ce sourire s'évanouit dès que Serena lui tourne le dos.


	14. Chapter 14

Winterfell, 276 AC

La jeune Stark et le jeune Baratheon sont levés depuis l'aube, et partagent un petit déjeuner copieux, profitant du calme avant que les deux plus jeunes Stark se réveillent. Rickard exige encore et toujours plus de sa fille aînée dernièrement, étant à présent la deuxième figure d'autorité après lui. Brandon et Ned étant absents, il incombe à Serena de se faire obéir en tant que dame de Winterfell. Les moments où le château est encore à moitié endormi sont donc les meilleurs pour elle, car elle est à ce moment éloignée des responsabilités. Elle savoure son petit déjeuner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que Stannis touche à peine à sa nourriture. Dans quelques mois, au début de la prochaine année, Lord Baratheon a prévu qu'un tournoi soit organisé à Accalmie. Les Starks y seront bien sûr invités, et Serena a hâte de découvrir le château familial de Stannis. Lui-même devrait être excité et content, mais il a retrouvé son humeur maussade depuis quelques temps, et semble ne plus être heureux à Winterfell. Serena en est très affectée, considérant Stannis comme son meilleur ami et ne voulant pas être séparée de lui. Elle l'observe donc, tout en mangeant silencieusement, le dos droit, comme Nan lui a appris. Stannis semble plongé dans ses pensées, sa fourchette caressant la nourriture, prenant quelques morceaux et les portant à sa bouche, les mastiquant doucement.

« J'ai deux cadeaux pour toi » dit soudainement Serena, voulant détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

Stannis relève la tête et un rare sourire illumine son visage. Il est beau, se dit Serena. Le commencement de ses lunes et sa croissance lui ont donné une toute nouvelle perspective sur les garçons. Elle remarque à présent des choses qui ne l'intéressait guère avant: les muscles, les fesses, les lèvres. Tout la fascine chez les garçons, de leur propension à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi, à leurs façons de manger, de parler, de boire. Bien sûr, elle en trouve certains rustres. Certains, tels que Ser Rodrik ou Stannis, sont bien plus raffinés et charmants. Et, en cet instant, la beauté de Stannis la frappe telle une gifle en plein visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux noirs qui tombent jusqu'à ses épaules, sa taille, ses bras musclés et ses grandes mains, avec des ongles coupés courts pour éviter qu'il ne les ronge, et ce sourire, le plus charmant sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu, même chez Brandon, ou Ned. Les yeux de Stannis s'illuminent quand il sourit, et il est impossible de ne pas l'imiter.

« Serena? » la voix de Stannis la tire de ses pensées à la limite de l'indécence et elle sourit rapidement.

« Ils sont dans ma chambre. As-tu fini? » elle remarque l'assiette aux trois quarts pleine.

Stannis jette un œil à son assiette et avale deux ou trois autres morceaux avant d'essuyer sa bouche et ses mains. Il acquiesce et se lève. Serena l'imite et quitte la grande salle, montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sent le souffle chaud de Stannis derrière elle, et de brutales mais délicieuses crampes lui tordent le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Elle se sent à présent presque honteuse d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un homme, comme si elle se devait de garder cet endroit préservé, intime. Stannis, lui, la suit sans un mot, remarquant l'évolution constante de son corps, de ses formes. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'ils entrent dans sa chambre, mais Serena ne ferme pas la porte comme à son habitude. Il la regarde se diriger vers son lit et porter à bout de bras un manteau de fourrure magnifique.

« C'est pour toi » sourit-elle en plaçant le lourd vêtement dans les bras de Stannis.

« Il est sublime » murmure t'il en caressant la fourrure grise qui le compose, douce comme de la soie, et chaude comme un feu réconfortant.

Elle embrasse sa joue et il sent ses joues s'enflammer. Il sourit légèrement et enfile le manteau, la regardant:

« De quoi ai-je l'air? » demande-t-il.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles à un roi » murmure Serena, arrangeant légèrement la tenue du manteau sur ses épaules.

Stannis a un léger rire gêné, et Serena s'éloigne de lui, avant de prendre un drap posé sur un objet à terre.

« Mon deuxième cadeau » sourit-elle en le lui tendant. Stannis enlève le drap lentement: il cachait une cage, dans laquelle se trouve un magnifique autour, entièrement gris, avec des yeux jaunes qui fixent le jeune garçon.

« Il sera un bon compagnon pour Fière-Aile » Serena dit en ouvrant la cage. « Peut-être feront-ils des bébés »

Juste avant de quitter Accalmie pour Winterfell, Stannis avait trouvé un jeune autour blessé, qu'il avait soigné et baptisé Fière-Aile. Il s'était souvent plaint à Serena que cet autour le ridiculisait car elle volait très mal mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer. Elle suivait Stannis absolument partout. Celui qu'avait acheté Serena était tout l'inverse de Fière-Aile: grand, puissant, majestueux. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Serena dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Serena sourit et referma ses bras autour de lui, caressant légèrement son dos.

« Merci » murmura t'il à son oreille. « Merci pour tout... »

« De rien Stannis. Tu le mérites. » murmura t'elle en retour.

Elle entend un hoquet et remarque Nan qui les observe, se tenant sur le palier. Elle se dégage rapidement de l'étreinte de Stannis:

« Allons chasser » ordonne t'elle plus qu'elle ne propose, et Stannis ne comprend son changement d'attitude que lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux de Nan. Il baisse les yeux lorsqu'il passe devant elle et suit Serena jusqu'aux écuries, tenant toujours son autour.

Ils partent tous les deux et Serena redevient charmante et proche de lui dès qu'ils passent les portes du château. Ils discutent, de tout et de rien, tandis qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, leurs oiseaux se mettent en chasse. Serena lui raconte qu'elle rencontre souvent la louve géante qu'ils ont vu pour la première fois ensemble, et qu'elle rêve d'elle presque toutes les nuits. Stannis parle d'Accalmie et de sa dernière visite au château, de ses parents et de son frère Robert, plus éloigné que jamais de lui. Serena a beaucoup de peine pour Stannis, d'autant plus qu'elle reçoit une lettre de Ned par semaine, alors que son ami n'en reçoit aucune de son frère. La plupart du temps, avec la lettre de Serena s'ajoute un mot pour Stannis de Ned. Jamais de Robert. Ils finissent par s'arrêter à côté de "leur" arbre, où ils passent le plus clair de leur temps quand ils ne sont pas au château. Ils continuent de discuter, les sourires ne quittent plus le visage de Stannis et même Serena se détend, plaisante et rit. Elle est heureuse avec Stannis, elle a l'impression qu'elle ne peut être elle-même qu'avec lui. Benjen est encore si petit, et Lyanna ne cesse de se moquer d'elle, que ce soit à cause de son goût pour la couture ou les belles robes, ou encore sa hâte d'épouser Jaime. Stannis la comprend, et l'accepte, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Ils continuent de parler ensemble, de se confier l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri perçant et que l'oiseau de Stannis leur apporte un magnifique lièvre. Celui de Serena, lui, a attrapé un perdreaux, et les deux jeunes adolescents attrapent les proies et les attachent à leurs selles. Alors qu'ils repartent au château, le soleil étant à son zénith, Serena se tourne vers Stannis:

« Il faut trouver un nom à ton autour. »

Stannis acquiesce et caresse les plumes de l'oiseau lentement:

« Je crois que je vais l'appeler Tonnerre. »

« Très joli nom » Serena sourit et talonne son cheval afin de galoper jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'ils se sont occupés de leurs chevaux et que Stannis a présenté Tonerre à Fière-Aile, ils rentrent tous les deux rejoindre la famille de Serena autour du déjeuner. Stannis remarque le regard insistant de Lord Rickard à son encontre, et se demande avec angoisse si Nan lui a raconté ce qu'elle a vu ce matin. Alors que les enfants mangent silencieusement, le seigneur de Winterfell se tourne vers Stannis:

« Il faudra que je vous voie, Stannis »

Il sent Serena se crisper de tous ses muscles à ses côtés et sa fourchette tremble légèrement dans sa main.

« A quel propos, monseigneur? » Stannis meurt d'envie de rassurer son amie.

Lord Rickard lui lance un regard froid et sévère:

« Une affaire privée qui vous concerne, et dont je ne discuterai pas devant mes enfants. »

Stannis acquiesce et ne répond pas, finissant son assiette. A peine les autres enfants ont-ils fini de déjeuner que Rickard leur ordonne de quitter la grande salle. Stannis lève les yeux sur lui, et ne bouge pas, sachant très bien que Rickard veut qu'il reste. Rickard prend un parchemin dans une de ses poches et le tend à Stannis:

« Cette lettre est arrivée ce matin alors que vous étiez à la chasse avec ma fille. Toutes mes félicitations, Lord Stannis. »

Le jeune Baratheon sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et sa main tremble violemment alors qu'il s'empare du parchemin. Rickard lève un sourcil. Ainsi, c'est de cette manière qu'il connaîtra le nom de celle qu'il va épouser. Par une simple lettre. A treize ans, il sait parfaitement qu'il ne lui reste qu'un an avant d'être habilité à se marier. Un an avant de devoir quitter Winterfell et Serena pour toujours. Il en vient a espérer pouvoir devenir un chevalier et se mettre au service des Lannister, afin d'être toujours présent pour protéger Serena. Il déglutit difficilement et déplie le papier délicat, lisant les quelques mots qu'à écrit son père. En refermant le parchemin, il éclate de rire, nerveusement. Son père ne lui annonce pas le nom de celle qu'il va épouser: il l'informe que sa mère est à nouveau enceinte, et que le bébé devrait naître au début de l'année 277. Rickard fixe le jeune Baratheon, apparemment incapable de s'arrêter de rire:

« Vous avez l'air très heureux d'avoir un jeune frère ou une jeune sœur, Stannis. Cela fait plaisir à voir. »

Le soulagement que ressent Stannis est tout aussi intense que le stress et la peur qui l'ont envahi en apprenant l'arrivée de cette lettre.

« Je le suis, monseigneur » dit-il en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. « Je suis aussi soulagé, à vrai dire. Je pensais que mon père m'écrivait pour m'annoncer que j'étais fiancé. »

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas une inclination pour le mariage? » Rickard le regarde surpris.

Stannis ne sait comment répondre à cela. Il cherche ses mots avant d'avancer prudemment:

« Je veux me marier, avoir des enfants, mais... je voudrais me marier avec une femme que j'aime... ou au moins que j'aurai choisi »

Rickard éclate de rire avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière:

« Tu parles comme Lyanna, ma parole! Il va vous falloir grandir, cher enfant. Les mariages d'amour ne durent pas, dans ce royaume. Les Targaryens l'ont compris, et regardez ce pauvre Tywin Lannister... il a aimé sa Joanna plus que n'importe quel homme a jamais aimé sa femme. Regardez quel fut le destin de leur amour » secoue t'il la tête tristement.

Stannis le regarde timidement:

« Serena m'a toujours dit que vous aimiez sa mère... »

Rickard se fige et pâlit légèrement. Il n'aime guère discuter d'affaires aussi privées avec Stannis. Quand bien même est-il son pupille, il n'en est pas moins un étranger à Winterfell.

« J'ai aimé Lyarra oui. Je l'ai pleuré. Mais notre amour s'est construit petit à petit, mois après mois, après notre mariage. Dans notre monde, Stannis, il ne faut surtout pas être un rêveur, et croire à tous ces contes de fées que vous rabâche Nan. La vie n'est pas un conte de fées, et l'amour peut détruire bien plus de vies qu'une guerre. »

Stannis sait à quoi Rickard fait allusion, et acquiesce. Toute sa vie, le jeune garçon a appris à faire son devoir. Apprendre à manier l'épée, respecter ses parents et son frère aîné, les aimer, du mieux qu'il peut, apprendre de Lord Rickard, être brave sans être cruel, patient sans être inactif, être instruit, cultivé, savoir parler aux seigneurs comme aux petites gens. Toutes ces choses font partie de ses devoirs et il sait que, s'il ne battra jamais Robert dans une cour d'entraînement, il sera un meilleur négociateur, un meilleur diplomate, car il a appris d'un des meilleurs seigneurs des Sept Couronnes. Il regarde Lord Rickard vider sa chope, et fermer les yeux un instant, avant de murmurer, sans même le regarder:

« Vous êtes un excellent pupille, Stannis. Vous ferez un excellent seigneur. Dites à votre père de vous trouver une fiancée qui n'a pas de frère, afin de régner sur ses terres. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il doit bien y en avoir une en ce monde » il sourit légèrement. « A vos leçons maintenant, mon garçon. »

Stannis se lève et s'incline, même si Rickard ne le voit pas et sort de la grande salle pour rejoindre Mestre Walys. Alors qu'il entre, Serena est déjà là, le regard rêveur dirigé vers la fenêtre, et le cœur du jeune garçon se serre. Lord Stark a raison: il y en a une en ce monde. Une seule.


	15. Chapter 15

Accalmie, 277 AC

Dans la berline noire tirée par quatre chevaux qui transporte sa famille vers Accalmie, Serena ne peut cacher son impatience. C'est la première fois qu'elle quitte Winterfell, et elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que de visiter le château de son meilleur ami. Stannis a quitté le Nord il y a déjà quelques semaines, son petit frère étant sur le point de naître. Serena s'est sentie bien seule sans son ami, et a hâte de le revoir. Le tournoi qu'organise Lord Steffon Baratheon en l'honneur de la naissance de son fils promet d'être grandiose. Toutes les grandes familles du royaume seront présentes, y compris le roi, Aerys. Serena sait qu'elle va aussi rencontrer son futur époux, Jaime Lannister. Cette perspective l'enchante et l'angoisse légèrement. Elle craint de ne pas plaire au jeune Lannister, même si tout le monde lui assure que ce ne sera pas le cas. Alors que les tours du château d'Accalmie se dessinent devant elle, elle aperçoit les cheveux noirs de Stannis qui attendent devant la porte. Elle passe la tête par la fenêtre puis fait de grands signes, tout sourire. Stannis la salue à son tour et se tourne vers son père, arrivant derrière lui.

Lord Rickard salue chaleureusement Lord Steffon, et Stannis enlace Serena tendrement avant de la guider à l'intérieur et de lui faire visiter sa demeure. Très vite, Serena demande à voir le bébé, et Stannis demande l'autorisation à son père qui accepte. Il entraîne alors Serena jusqu'aux chambres, et entre silencieusement dans l'une d'elle. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un berceau, et Serena s'avance, ne pouvant retenir son grand sourire. Elle repousse légèrement le voile qui protège le bébé et retient difficilement un cri émerveillé en découvrant ce magnifique nourrisson.

« Il te ressemble » murmure t'elle à Stannis, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dort paisiblement.

« Tu trouves? » Stannis demande en souriant largement. « Père dit qu'il ressemble à ma mère, pourtant. »

Serena secoue la tête:

« Il a tes cheveux » sourit-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de Stannis. Il la regarde surpris, mais profite de cet instant d'intimité avec elle, l'un des derniers avant leur inévitable séparation. Ils sont interrompus par la mère de Stannis, Cassana, qui les prévient que les autres invités sont arrivés et que le festin va bientôt commencer. Alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs parents, Serena est appelée par son père. Elle marche jusqu'à lui, et hoquette de surprise en voyant Lord Tywin, entouré de ses enfants Cersei et Jaime. Elle s'incline respectueusement devant la main du Roi.

« Lord Tywin, voici ma fille Serena » Rickard annonce et la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de rougir devant le ton fier de son père.

Tywin sourit légèrement devant la jeune Stark: il a perdu toute joie de vivre depuis le décès de sa femme Joanna, mais il est heureux du futur mariage qu'il a arrangé. Il se rappelle des derniers mots de sa femme, le suppliant de séparer les deux jumeaux. Sans vraiment connaître la raison, ou plutôt sans vouloir l'admettre, il avait tout fait pour tenir sa promesse. Serena s'incline aussi devant Cersei et Jaime, observant le jeune garçon avec curiosité. L'héritier de Castral Roc est très beau, déjà. De belles boucles blondes tombant jusque sur ses épaules, des yeux verts émeraude fascinants, une allure de chevalier, et un talent déjà certain pour le combat. Si il sourit légèrement à sa fiancée, Serena ne peut ignorer le regard meurtrier que lui lance sa soeur Cersei. Elle tente de passer outre, et Tywin et Rickard installent les deux fiancés côte à côte pour le festin.

Le tournoi dure une quinzaine de jours, et Serena se rend compte que ces quelques jours sont d'une importance vitale pour elle. Tout d'abord, les choses se passent à merveille. Elle rencontre le Roi, très impressionnée, mais à la fois amusée de le voir discuter avec Lord Steffon et Lord Tywin comme s'ils étaient de vieux camarades. Elle sait, comme tout le royaume, que ces trois hommes se sont énormément rapprochés lors de la guerre des Rois à Neuf sous, qui s'est déroulée en 260 AC. Par ailleurs il se murmure que le Roi a chargé Lord Steffon de trouver une fiancée pour son fils Rhaegar. Mais très rapidement, l'ambiance du tournoi se refroidit: le Roi refuse publiquement de fiancer Rhaegar à Cersei Lannister, arguant qu'un prince ne pourrait jamais épouser la fille d'un serviteur, quelle que soit la renommée de celui-ci. Serena est par ailleurs surprise de cette annonce, Aerys ayant vraisemblablement choisi depuis longtemps d'ignorer la demande de sa Main. La jeune Stark essaye d'oublier la politique et de se concentrer sur son fiancé, mais celui-ci semble totalement imperméable à elle. Il la fuit autant qu'il peut, passant quand même du temps avec Robert Baratheon et Brandon Stark. Serena est désenchantée, et se confie à Stannis, qui ne sait comment consoler son amie.

« Il est encore jeune » lui dit-il entre deux joutes. « Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.»

Serena acquiesce tristement, mais sent bien que ce jeune garçon n'est pas comme les autres. Quant au tournoi, il la fascine tout autant qu'il la dégoûte: Lord Steffon veut jouter, ignorant les demandes de sa femme qui veut qu'il reste auprès d'elle et de leur bébé. Robert se joint à lui, mais les deux sont battus, respectivement par Rhaegar Targaryen et Barristan Selmy. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de serrer la main de Stannis de toutes ses forces quand son père et son frère sont désarçonnés. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de blessés, mais Serena trouve curieux cet engouement pour de si dangereuses pratiques. À la fin des quinze jours, Stannis repart avec eux à Winterfell, et Serena semble retrouver son sourire. Elle sait à présent que ces instants sont d'autant plus précieux qu'ils se feront de plus en plus rares, et veut en profiter autant que possible. Pourtant, elle a adoré vivre pendant ces quelques jours à Accalmie: le bruit des vagues contre les rochers est devenue une berceuse délicieuse, et elle sait que ce doux son va lui manquer. A ses yeux, le château est encore plus impressionnant que Winterfell: ses murs gigantesques, ses tours impressionnantes et son histoire légendaire ont fini d'impressionner la jeune fille. Stannis lui a raconté toutes ces histoires, et ses yeux brillent tellement en évoquant l'histoire prestigieuse qui allie son château à ses ancêtres, que Serena ne peut qu'aimer à son tour cette forteresse. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils font route vers Winterfell, c'est bien sur les lèvres de Stannis que le sourire est le plus marqué. Rickard le remarque, et regarde pensivement par la fenêtre de la diligence, un mauvais pressentiment envahissant son cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

Winterfell, 278 AC

Serena éperonne son cheval aussi fort qu'elle le peut, et devance, pour la première fois de sa vie, sa soeur Lyanna, galopant à ses trousses. Le cœur battant, son sourire s'élargit à chaque pas qui la rapproche du château. Stannis est parti plusieurs semaines chez lui: plus il vieillit, plus il passe du temps avec ses parents à Accalmie, ou avec Lord Rickard à parcourir le Nord et à rendre visite à des familles alliées. Bref, les moments entre lui et Serena sont rares, mais aujourd'hui, Serena sait qu'il rentre à Winterfell. Lyanna a absolument voulu faire une ballade à cheval, et Serena y a consenti, mais à présent, elle ne veut plus que voir son ami. En entrant au grand galop dans la cour, elle voit un serviteur rentrer le cheval de Stannis dans son box. Elle met pied à terre rapidement et se précipite à l'intérieur. Une main s'abat sur son poignet et la retient brutalement: elle crie de douleur et lève les yeux. Son père se tient devant elle, un air bouleversé sur son visage.

"Vas-tu voir Stannis?" Demande-t-il.

Serena acquiesce et hoquette en sentant son étreinte se resserrer.

"Père, qu'y a-t-il?" demande-t-elle effrayée par son comportement.

"Ses parents... Lord Steffon et Lady Cassana... ils... ils ont fait naufrage Serena... Stannis et Robert les ont vu... juste devant le château..."

Il balbutie, tant et si bien que Serena a besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle se dégage dans un mouvement brusque et s'enfuit jusque dans la chambre de Stannis. Elle s'arrête devant la porte en bois, et colle son oreille à la paroi: Stannis est là, elle peut l'entendre. Elle toque légèrement et entre sans même attendre sa réponse, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Stannis est sur le lit, des dizaines de lettres éparpillées autour de lui. Les épaules tombantes, Serena ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles sont aussi agitées de soubresauts. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et mord sa lèvre violemment pour ne pas pleurer. La jeune fille rejoint son ami, et s'assoit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Stannis ne la regarde pas, son visage caché au creux de ses bras, sa main tenant une des lettres, et des larmes qui, en tombant, brouillent l'encre d'une autre. Serena le regarde, et passe une main dans son dos, le caressant, essayant maladroitement de le réconforter. Entre deux sanglots, il murmure:

« Ils sont morts... mes parents sont morts... »

« Oh, Stannis... » Serena ne peut que murmurer à son tour et prend son visage dans ses mains, y dépose de doux baisers. Stannis se laisse aller, s'appuie sur elle, comme il a toujours pu le faire, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas seulement mentalement mais physiquement. Son front s'appuie sur son cou alors qu'il répète ces mots, comme s'ils pourraient l'aider alors qu'ils ne font que le rendre plus malheureux. Les mains de Serena relèvent son visage pour qu'il la regarde, et ses lèvres caressent ses joues, son front, ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Elle murmure son prénom, des « je suis désolée » et ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement de celles de Stannis. C'est lui qui prend sa bouche avec la sienne, dans un élan désespéré, une pulsion de vie, de vouloir se sentir vivant. Serena ne le repousse pas: elle en est incapable. Elle s'allonge sur le lit, au milieu des lettres et Stannis l'embrasse avec une passion qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Alors que ses lèvres se perdent dans le cou de la jeune fille, il murmure encore, mais cette fois des mots différents.

« Je t'aime, Serena... »

La jeune Stark ferme les yeux et, retenant un sanglot, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le repousser:

« Je... je ne peux pas... Je... Jaime... tu comprends... »

Hâtivement, elle se relève du lit, et tente d'arranger ses cheveux décoiffés. Stannis est toujours à moitié allongé sur les draps, à la fois honteux de son comportement et triste qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Cependant, il sait qu'elle a raison: elle est fiancée, et a un devoir envers son seigneur et père, ainsi qu'envers son futur époux. Mais il sait quels sont ses sentiments envers lui: il le voit dans ses yeux, dans sa hâte de le retrouver. Il balbutie:

« Pardon, madame... je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

Serena tente de calmer les furieux battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine et se tourne vers lui, se rassoit à ses côtés et sa main, à nouveau, se perd dans ses cheveux. Stannis ferme les yeux et de nouveaux sanglots le font trembler violemment.

« Je te pardonne » murmure t'elle. « Je sais trop ce que c'est de perdre un parent » sa gorge se resserre en se rappelant sa propre réaction à la mort de sa mère. Stannis ne hurle pas, lui. Peut être l'a-t-il fait, cependant, quand ils voyaient les vagues dévorer le bateau de ses parents, quand il entendait les cris d'épouvante des marins, de son père et de sa mère. À présent, il pose sa tête sur les genoux de son amie et, alors que Serena tente d'apaiser son chagrin, il se sent coupable, affreusement coupable de se sentir heureux d'être là, avec elle, seuls pour quelques instants, alors qu'il devrait pleurer ses parents. De nombreux sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans son âme, le laissant épuisé, et il ferme les yeux, s'endort lentement, bercé par la voix douce de Serena qui lui chante une berceuse du Nord.

Dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, Lord Rickard les observe, un œil sévère scrutant le moindre mouvement de Serena. Sa fille aînée doit partir, décide t'il. Vite, avant qu'elle ne ruine tous ses plans.


	17. Chapter 17

Les Eyries, 279 AC

Eddard suit Robert vers une maison isolée des Eyries. Le jeune homme n'a rien voulu dire à son ami sur la raison de cette visite pour le moins impromptue, et Ned angoisse légèrement, sachant très bien que Jon Arryn n'est pas au courant de leur départ de la forteresse. Robert s'arrête devant la porte et toque. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme ouvre, tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Elle lance un grand sourire à Robert qui ne le lui rend pas, attrapant la manche de Ned et le poussant dans la maison. Il salue enfin la jeune femme et ouvre ses bras:

« Puis-je la tenir? » demande-t-il, l'air ému.

Alors que la jeune fille dépose délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son ami, Ned ne sait comment réagir. Robert ne quitte pas l'enfant des yeux:

« Je te présente ma fille, Ned. Mya » il sourit comme si cette nouvelle allait faire bondir de joie son ami.

Ned n'éprouve aucune joie: il regarde le bébé, puis Robert, se demandant s'il a d'autres bâtards qu'il lui a caché. Père, déjà. Ned le pensait plus intelligent que cela: tout se sait à Westeros, et une réputation est aussi facilement défaite que faite. Il pense à Stannis, se demandant si son ami sait qu'il a une nièce, puis secoue la tête devant l'enthousiasme de Robert.

« Allons Ned, ne sois pas rabat-joie. Regarde comme elle est belle » insiste Robert.

Elle est belle en effet, cette enfant. Ses cheveux noirs recouvrent entièrement son crâne, ses yeux bleus regardent Robert puis Ned d'un air curieux. Une Baratheon, sans aucun doute. Le jeune Stark essaye de sourire à la maman du bébé: après tout, Robert n'est pas le premier à engendrer un bâtard, et il ne sera certainement pas le dernier. Mais Ned a toujours voulu être fidèle à une femme, sa future épouse, et l'attitude de son ami le met mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois, Jon Arryn s'étant déjà mis de nombreuses fois en colère contre le jeune Baratheon, que ce soit à cause de ses frasques, ou bien de son goût pour la boisson et les bagarres. Ned a toujours été là pour arranger les choses mais Robert a une nouvelle fois franchi la ligne rouge. N'apprendra t'il donc jamais? se demande Ned alors que Robert lui pose le bébé dans les bras sans même lui demander son avis. Eddard lui lance un regard curieux: son ami n'a jamais semblé attiré par la paternité mais, à présent, ses yeux brillent de joie en regardant ce petit être et Ned se prend à l'envier. Ainsi, c'est ce que l'on ressent en tenant son premier né dans ses bras. Il lui prend soudain l'envie, la hâte de vivre ce moment, et c'est à contre cœur qu'il redonne le bébé à sa mère, alors qu'il s'agite et cherche le sein. Ned détourne les yeux alors que la mère nourrit son bébé, et Robert rit bruyamment, se moquant ouvertement de son ami. Il sait que Ned est encore vierge, malgré les nombreuses occasions qu'a pu avoir le garçon. Il est plutôt beau, moins que son frère Brandon ou que Robert, mais il a de l'allure, et plaît aux filles. Mais Ned a ce maudit sens de l'honneur qui le paralyse et l'empêche de faire toutes les choses amusantes qu'i faire dans ce royaume: forniquer, boire et manger outre mesure. Dans toutes choses, Ned est mesuré, quand Robert est passionné. Même ses sentiments semblent contrôlés, alors que Robert laisse bien souvent la passion l'emporter, que ce soit la passion amoureuse ou la colère. Et pourtant, aussi différents qu'ils soient, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Robert sait que Ned continue d'entretenir une correspondance avec Stannis, et lui a d'ailleurs envoyé une longue lettre après avoir appris la mort de ses parents. Robert se demande comment Stannis a géré son retour à Winterfell: lui a bu jusqu'à plus soif, et a baisé cette fille du peuple. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle lui a annoncé être enceinte de lui. Robert avait trouvé cela étrange: comme une célébration de la vie malgré la mort.

Alors qu'ils quittent la jeune fille et son bébé, Robert lui promet de revenir le plus souvent possible. Ned sait qu'il ne reviendra pas pour la fille, mais pour l'enfant, et il est de plus en plus étonné par les élans d'amour paternel de son jeune ami. Peut-être que, lorsqu'il aura épousé une dame de noble lignage, aimera t'il ses enfants plus fort que n'importe qui. Il espère juste, alors qu'ils franchissent les hautes grilles du château, qu'il ne se lassera pas de son épouse aussi rapidement qu'il s'est lassé de la mère de Mya.


	18. Chapter 18

Port Real, 280 AC

La jeune Serena regarde, émerveillée , par la fenêtre de sa voiture à cheval, les rues, les maisons, même le ciel bleu immaculé de la capitale. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'aventure si loin dans le sud, et son excitation est à son comble. Comme toutes les grandes familles du royaume, les Stark ont reçu il y a quelques mois un parchemin signé de la main du roi Aerys, annonçant à tout le royaume que son fils Rhaegar allait se marier avec la princesse de Dorne, Elia Martell. Après avoir refusé que Cersei l'épouse, après avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans un naufrage alors qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher une fiancée digne de son fils, Aerys avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur la fille des Martell, la seule maison de Westeros qui se faisait appeler « princière ». Serena y voit là une preuve de l'arrogance du roi, pour qui seule une princesse est digne de son fils. Serena sait peu de choses sur les Martell , qui habitent la région de Westeros la plus au sud. Eux et les Stark sont comme les deux aimants d'une boussole, à la fois très éloignés et très attirés l'un par l'autre. Serena sait juste que les habitants de Dorne, et plus précisément les Martell, ont un teint hâlé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux en amande. Elle a hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera la mariée. Alors qu'elle atteint le donjon rouge, la résidence royale, des hommes armés l'accueille, elle, son père, Benjen et Lyanna. Ned est censé les rejoindre plus tard, arrivant directement des Eyries avec Robert et John Arryn. Le futur seigneur d'Accalmie y retrouvera son frère, qui arrive de leur fief ancestral, avec leur grand oncle Harbert, le castillan d'Accalmie depuis le décès de leurs parents. Serena suit timidement les gardes, regardant tout autour d'elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle a préparé ses plus jolies toilettes, et a les épaules recouvertes d'un manteau de fourrure, même si la chaleur a Port Real lui semble insoutenable. Les manteaux en fourrure de loup sont un symbole de sa maison, tout autant que l'étendard avec le loup gris. Elle partage une chambre avec ses frères et sœurs, et, alors que le mariage se déroulera le lendemain, elle se demande si la toilette qu'elle a choisi pour assister au mariage plaira à son futur époux, Jaime Lannister. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis le tournoi d'Accalmie, il y a trois ans, et se dit qu'il a bien changé, atteignant maintenant les 14 ans. La date de leur propre mariage approche à grands pas. Elle se sent nerveuse à l'idée que son père profitera certainement d'être ici, dans la capitale, afin de régler les derniers détails de leur mariage. Lord Tywin, en tant que main du roi, a été bien évidemment convié aux noces du prince. Elle tente de guetter par la fenêtre, afin d'apercevoir Stannis, mais le jeune Baratheon n'est probablement pas arrivé, ou alors par un chemin qu'elle ne peut apercevoir de sa fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit très agitée, Serena se laisse coiffer par Nan, les yeux mi-clos, souhaitant pouvoir dormir encore. Elle s'habille ensuite, remettant le manteau de fourrure de loup, et rejoint son père, son frère et sa sœur, avant de se diriger vers le Grand Sept. La foule est immense : toutes les familles de Westeros, grandes ou petites, ont été conviés. Elle aperçoit soudain Brandon, et retient un cri de joie en le voyant, se précipitant sur lui pour l'embrasser. L'aîné des Starck rit de bon cœur devant cet accueil, et il l'enlace tendrement. Bandon est celui qui revient le plus souvent à Winterfell, étant donné qu'il est beaucoup moins loin que Ned. Cependant, il est aventureux, et l'on raconte toutes sortes d'histoires sur lui, notamment qu'il aurait séduit la fille de son hôte. Serena n'aime pas les commérages, surtout lorsqu'ils bafouent l'honneur de son frère: depuis quelques années, Brandon est fiancé à Lady Catelyn Tully, la fille de Lord Tully, seigneur de Vivesaigues. Il la présente d'ailleurs à sa soeur, alors que les deux jeunes filles se rencontrent pour la première fois: Catelyn est très belle, Serena ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ses magnifiques cheveux auburn qui lui tombent jusque sur les reins. Alors qu'elle discute joyeusement avec eux, attendant que la cérémonie commence, elle voit Stannis un peu plus loin, discutant avec son grand-oncle, Robert, et le petit Renly, qui n'a que trois ans mais qui semble bien calme et bien sage. Un sourire éclaire son visage quand ses yeux croise ceux de Stannis, et elle lui fait un signe de la main. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le rejoindre pour lui parler, la main de son père attrape son épaule et il traverse la foule avec elle jusqu'à rejoindre la main du roi Lord Tywin, qui sourit à Serena, et lui montre Jamie, discutant avec Cersei. La jeune Stark est ébahie en voyant son futur mari : il est magnifique, se dit-elle. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Jaime a beaucoup grandi, dépassant allègrement sa sœur, qui est pourtant grande, pour une jeune fille. Ses cheveux sont toujours longs, toujours aussi blonds, et ses yeux brillent quand il sourit. Serena ne peut en détacher ses yeux, faisant rire son père, et sourire Lord Tywin. Il appelle son fils, et le sourire de Jamie disparaît aussitôt. Malgré tout il rejoint son père, et l'autre Tywin pose la main sur son épaule :

« Tu te souviens de Serena Stark ? » demande-t-il à son fils, qui acquiesce et prend la main de Serena dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Lady Stark » dit-il avec un sourire, mais Serena sent bien qu'il préférerait être ailleurs. Elle fait une légère révérence, et lui sourit néanmoins : « Le plaisir est partagé, Monseigneur »

Jaime la regarde un instant, et elle a l'étrange impression d'être détaillée des pieds à la tête. Avec Nan, elle a choisi une toilette bleue, mettant en valeur les reflets bleutés de ses cheveux noirs, et ses yeux gris. Elle a remarqué les nombreux regards sur elle, et les a apprécié, mais elle ne recherche que l'approbation de son futur époux. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais le Grand Septon annonce le début de la cérémonie, et J'aime glisse son bras sous le sien, la guidant vers sa place. Alors qu'elle passe devant Stannis, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le regard à la fois triste et furieux du jeune Baratheon.

La cérémonie se passe à merveille : les deux mariés sont très beaux, même si il ne semble pas y avoir plus d'amour que ça entre les deux. Serena sait que les Targaryen ont plutôt l'habitude de se marier entre eux, mais Rhaegar n'a pas de sœur, et le roi se fait vieux. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps avant de marier son fils. Serena trouve malgré tout la cérémonie très romantique, et regarde avec attention le moindre détail, écoute la moindre parole. Une curiosité légitime, sachant que les mariages dans le nord ne se déroulent pas de la même façon que dans le sud. À vrai dire, le seul point commun entre les deux cérémonies est le marié qui ôte le manteau de la mariée, pour y placer le sien à la place. Alors qu'elle regarde le jeune prince faire ce geste, elle se demande soudain quelle tradition va-t-elle suivre pour son mariage : celle du Nord, ou celle du sud ? Traditionnellement, la mariée se marie chez elle, le marié faisant le déplacement jusqu'à son château, et donc, selon cette tradition elle se marierait selon les rites du Nord. Elle préférerait cela, y étant plus accoutumée, et trouvant la perspective de quitter Winterfell pour vivre à Castral Roc bien assez excitante pour devoir, en outre, apprendre une toute nouvelle cérémonie de mariage. Lorsque Rhaegar embrasse Elia puis que les deux époux se tournent vers la foule, Serena applaudit à tout rompre avec la foule, écrasant une larme émue. Alors que les mariés quittent le Sept, la foule des maisons Nobles de Westeros les suit, pour se diriger vers le lieu du festin. Jaime est toujours à côté de Serena, mais ne lui parle pas ou presque. Cersei, elle, reste auprès de son père, jamais très loin de son jumeau. Elle vient parler à Ned un moment, et Serena se demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui dire. Elle trouve la chaleur étouffante, mais ne peut enlever son manteau pour l'instant. Elle entre dans la salle du festin, et ressent un soulagement intense alors qu'elle se débarrasse de ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Des serviteurs la guide jusqu'à sa place, entre Jaime et son père. Jaime est installé aussi à côté de son propre père, Cersei occupant l'autre place réservée à côté de Lord Tywin. Au cours du festin, de nombreuses maisons rendent hommage au prince Rhaegar, très aimé du peuple, et des seigneurs. Jeune, beau, très cultivé, amateur d'art, excellent jouteur, le jeune prince a tout pour devenir un excellent roi, il est peu de seigneurs qui renieraient ce fait. Même Serena le trouve très charmant, et elle aime aussi beaucoup la fragilité et la douceur qui émanent de sa femme. Elle espère que leur union sera heureuse, et qu'ils donneront de nombreux princes et princesses au royaume de Westeros. Quant à elle, alors qu'elle goûte tous les mets délicat que les serviteurs ont préparé pour ce grand festin, elle se demande déjà à quoi ressembleront ses enfants. Auront-ils les yeux gris des Stark ou ceux, vert émeraude, des Lannister ? Hériteront-ils de la crinière blonde de leur père, ou des cheveux noirs et épais de leur mère ? Alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil à son fiancé, assis à côté d'elle, elle sourit légèrement en se disant que ses enfants seront peut-être encore plus beau que ceux de Rhaegar et d'Elia. Au milieu des nombreuses discussions et du brouhaha inhérent à ce genre d'événement, Lord Rickard et Lord Tywin parviennent néanmoins à préciser les derniers détails de l'union de leurs enfants: c'est décidé, le mariage aura lieu l'année prochaine, une fois que Jaime aura fêté ses quinze ans. Rickard ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et ses yeux se posent à présent sur Lyanna et Ned, les enfants dont le destin n'est pas encore écrit. Mais Rickard est un homme qui choisit son destin et celui de sa famille, pas un homme qui le subit. Ses ambitions l'ont poussé vers le Sud, et, pour l'instant, il ne peut que s'en féliciter. Tully et Lannister pour deux de ses enfants, pourquoi pas Baratheon voire même Martell pour Lyanna? Elia a un frère, Oberyn, qui n'est pas encore marié. Il est plus vieux de quelques années que Lyanna, mais ce n'est pas problématique à Westeros. Il y a aussi les Baratheon, qui, Rickard le sait, ne sont pas encore promis à qui que ce soit. Ned est si proche de Robert et de Stannis qu'il pourrait aider à arranger le mariage de l'un d'entre eux à Lyanna. Rickard préfèrerait Robert, bien sûr, étant donné que c'est lui l'aîné et donc l'héritier des terres de l'Orage. Quand à Ned, Rickard a moins de possibilité: il y aurait les Dayne, une famille noble de Dorne, dont le fils, Arthur, a la réputation d'être le meilleur combattant de l'histoire de Westeros. Ils ont aussi une fille appelée Ashara, d'une grande beauté. Janna Tyrell, la fille de feu Luthor Tyrell, serait aussi une possibilité d'union avec Ned, ainsi que d'autres maisons nobles, mais moins prestigieuses que les Tyrell et les Dayne. Rickard doit tout faire pour profiter des noces de Rhaegar afin de définitivement assoir ses ambitions sur le Sud.


	19. Chapter 19

Port Real, 281 AC

Le jeune adolescent rabat sa capuche sur sa tête, ne voulant que personne ne le remarque. Il se dirige vers une auberge de la ville, mal famée, mais où il est sûr de trouver la discrétion dont il a besoin. Il demande à prendre une chambre, et passe entre les tables, où des hommes sourient et s'amusent des prostituées qui s'assoient sur leurs genoux. Il lance à ces gens un regard dégoûté, avant de grimper rapidement les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ferme la porte derrière lui, il sourit de satisfaction et enlève la cape qui cache son visage, son identité. Cersei entre dans la chambre à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et se jette à son cou, l'embrassant passionnément. C'est son frère qu'elle embrasse, ce frère dont elle ne peut se passer, ce frère avec qui elle aime tant faire l'amour. Personne ne peut les comprendre, mais Cersei s'en fiche. Elle ne demande pas que les gens comprennent, elle veut juste garder son frère pour elle seule jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Quelques heures plus tard, dans les draps froissés, alors que leurs vêtements jonchent le sol, elle sourit alors que les doigts de Jamie caresse son dos distraitement.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée » murmure -t-elle à son frère, qui lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, chère sœur. Je ne veux pas te quitter », soupire-t-il en repensant à son mariage qui approche.

Cersei sent qu'il pense à sa future épouse, et une vague de jalousie envahit son corps, durcissant les traits de son visage, la rendant presque laide, subitement.

« Tu la trouves belle ? » demande-t-elle en lui crachant presque au visage.

« Bien sûr, elle est belle » Jaime insiste avant d'attraper la crinière blonde de sa sœur dans ses doigts, « mais elle ne sera jamais aussi belle que toi » conclut-t-il cette phrase par un baiser brutal, affamé. Il font encore une fois l'amour, Cersei, quand ils ont fini, se tournant vers lui :

« Je sais comment faire pour que nous nous ne nous séparions pas »

Jaime la regarde surpris :

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Cersei fait courir ses doigts sur le torse parfait de son amant :

« Tu es l'un des meilleurs soldats du royaume, de l'histoire de ce royaume. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce fait. Je peux te faire rentrer dans la garde royale, ainsi, tu n'aurais pas à te marier, et nous resterions ensemble pour toujours. »

Cersei est depuis longtemps l'une des dames de la cour, accompagnant la reine partout. Jaime resterait ainsi à Port Real, avec elle, ils pourraient se voir tous les jours, sans contrainte. Jaime est immédiatement séduit par l'idée : le mariage avec Serena Stark ne l'a jamais tenté, il n'a jamais aimé que Cersei, et il ne veut pas connaître une autre femme. Il ne veut pas non plus avoir d'enfant, il les trouve ennuyeux et laids. Jamie sait que sa sœur sait parfaitement user de ses charmes pour assouvir ses désirs, et parvenir à ses fins. Il sait qu'elle n'aura aucun scrupule à le faire entrer dans la garde Royale, et ainsi briser les plans de leur père. Il craint cependant le courroux de son père Tywin, mais toujours moins que celui de sa sœur si il ne lui obéit pas. Souriant à sa jumelle, il clôt leur accord par un baiser fougueux.

Winterfell

Lord Rickard repose la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir des mains de son mestre avec un soupir las. Il pose ses coudes sur le bureau en bois, et cache sa tête dans ses mains. Les quelques mots qu'il vient de lire l'ont laissé abasourdi, un profond malaise envahissant son être. Il se sent à la fois trahi et sali. Juste à ce moment-là, on toque à sa porte. La tête toujours cachée dans ses mains, il murmure, assez fort cependant pour qu'on entende:

« Entrez »

C'est Stannis qui pénètre dans son bureau, et Rickard lui jette un simple coup d'œil, se demandant ce qu'il fait là. Stannis remarque immédiatement que le seigneur de Winterfell a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'avance vers le bureau, et demande :

« Monseigneur, que se passe-t-il ? »

Rickard ne sait pas s'il doit parler à Stannis, s'il doit lui confier sa colère et sa déception. Mais, il se dit soudainement que ce problème peut-être aussi une opportunité pour Stannis d'apprendre encore de nouvelles choses sur la gouvernance d'une région. Alors, il tend simplement le parchemin au jeune garçon. Stannis le prend, les sourcils froncés, et le lit, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, et d'inquiétude.

« Allez-vous accepter l'offre de Lord Tywin ? » s'enquiert Stannis auprès de Rickard. Celui-ci relève enfin la tête, et fixe des yeux son jeune pupille :

« Certainement pas, ce n'est qu'un affront de plus. »

Sur ces mots, il arrache le parchemin des mains de Stannis, et le jette dans le feu qui brûle derrière lui. Stannis sait, à cet instant, que sa chance, que son heure est peut-être enfin arrivée. Il prend son courage à deux mains, et s'assoit en face de Rickard, scrutant le visage de celui qui fut pour lui comme un second père, mais la bouche sèche par l'appréhension, il balbutie :

« Monseigneur, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? »

Rickard fixe aussi des yeux le jeune garçon, et acquiesce, prêt à entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

Harrenhal

Un nouveau tournoi a été organisé, cette fois par le prince Rhaegar, qui s'est déplacé jusqu'à Harrenhal afin de rencontrer les nobles maison de Westeros. De nombreuses rumeurs courent sur le but de ce tournoi, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais la plus persistante d'entre elle consiste à dire que le prince Rhaegar veut renverser son père, Aerys, dont l'insanité n'est plus à prouver par qui que ce soit dans le royaume. Rhaegar sait qu'il est bien plus populaire que son père, et sa femme, Elia, lui a donné une jeune princesse, appelée Rhaenys, et est à nouveau enceinte, d'un garçon, selon les rumeurs. Et pourtant, le roi a décidé, pour la première fois depuis des années, de quitter la capitale et d'assister à ce tournoi. Serena Stark ne prête guère d'attention aux bruits qui courent : elle est toute à son bonheur d'assister à nouveau à un tournoi, ayant beaucoup apprécié ceux auxquels elle a été présente par le passé. Par hasard, le tournoi tombe à peu près au même moment que l'anniversaire de Stannis, et elle décide de lui offrir son cadeau à l'occasion du tournoi. Stannis se rendra à Harrenhal depuis Accalmie, avec son frère Robert. Cette fois, Renly ne sera pas là, restant avec son grand-oncle dans son château. Serena vient de Winterfell avec toute sa famille, Brandon et Ned inclus. Son frère aîné doit bientôt épouser Catelyn Tully , et cet événement la rend très excitée et impatiente, même si parfois, la tristesse l'emporte en sachant que son frère va la quitter. Elle ne sera plus la dame de Winterfell mais elle essaye de chasser toutes ses pensées sombres, alors qu'elle regarde la route Royale défiler sous ses yeux, bercée par le bruit des sabots sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle arrive à Harrenhal, elle salue les différents seigneurs et dames qu'elle rencontre, avant d'aller chercher le cadeau de Stannis. C'est un magnifique étalon noir qu'elle a choisi, espérant que Stannis l'aimera. Elle n'a jamais osé lui offrir de cadeaux plus somptueux, mais, plus qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'était aussi un cadeau d'adieu, alors que son départ pour Castral Roc se rapproche de plus en plus. Jaime doit l'épouser après ce tournoi. Plongée dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle ramène l'étalon du côté de sa famille, elle croise Stannis, qui, fruit du hasard, mène lui aussi un cheval sans cavalier. Un sourire illumine le visage de Serena quand elle voit son vieil ami :

« Stannis! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! »

Stannis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Serena :

« Moi aussi madame, moi aussi. C'est un magnifique cheval que tu as là » ajoute-t-il en montrant du doigt l'étalon. Serena sent ses joues rougir intensément :

« Oui, merci Stannis. C'est un cadeau. » Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le cheval que Stannis guide lui aussi : c'est une belle jument isabelle , des crins noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, et une robe crème, brillant sous le soleil d'Harrenhal.

« Ce cheval aussi est magnifique » montre-t-elle à son tour celui de Stannis.

« C'est aussi un cadeau, madame. Un cadeau de mariage. »

Le sourire de Serena s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé en voyant Stannis. Elle balbutie :

« Qui… Qui se marie, Monseigneur ? »

« Eh bien, moi, Madame » Stannis la dévisage.

Serena ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'impression qu'elle va éclater en sanglots. Elle sait que ce moment est inévitable, que Stannis devait, un jour ou l'autre, se marier. Mais cette nouvelle est si brutale, si soudaine, qu'elle ne sait comment réagir. Le rose à ses joues s'est évanoui, pour laisser place à une pâleur étrange, et inquiétante.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras un excellent mari, Stannis » murmure-t-elle pour sauver la face.

Stannis acquiesce légèrement, et part dans la direction opposée :

« Je te verrai au tournoi, Serena » dit-il avant de la quitter. Il a disparu depuis un long moment, mais Serena ne cesse de fixer le chemin qu'il a emprunté.

Le tournoi commence le lendemain, avec la mêlée, mais Serena regarde les combattants distraitement. Toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur Stannis, qui rit et applaudit les participants, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été un grand adepte des tournois. D'ailleurs, il n'y participe jamais. La jeune Stark ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive: elle devrait être heureuse, épanouie, reconnaissante d'être ici, avec tous les jeunes nobles de son pays, mais elle ne ressent que tristesse et s'interroge sur l'identité de la future épouse de son ami. Robert remporte la mêlée, et Serena applaudit sans grande conviction.

Elle aperçoit rapidement Jaime, qui semble la fuir cependant. Sa soeur est absente, ainsi que leur père, la main du Roi pourtant. Pourtant, Serena semble la seule à être choquée par cette absence. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle suit ses frères jusqu'aux tribunes où elle regardera les joutes, et alors qu'elle s'assoit entre Lyanna et Ned, elle remarque le roi se lever, chancelant. Rhaegar doit le maintenir debout, mais, après quelques secondes, Aerys fait un geste de la main agacée et annonce qu'un nouveau membre de la garde royale a été choisi: Ser Harlan Grandison, un précédent membre étant décédé depuis quelques mois, une place était vacante. Serena, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ne comprend pas tout de suite quand Jaime entre dans l'arène. Ce n'est que quand elle remarque le manteau blanc qui orne ses épaules qu'elle réalise. Elle se penche vers son père, et lui lance le regard le plus déçu et meurtrier qu'elle puisse: personne ne rentre dans la Garde Royale sans que cela ne se sache des mois avant. Et elle, la fiancée de Jaime, elle n'a même pas été tenue au courant par son propre père. Serena sent les regards se poser sur elle: tout le royaume était au courant de ses fiançailles. Elle baisse les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Rouge de colère, et rouge de honte. Le bras de Ned l'entoure, mais elle le repousse brutalement, ne ressentant que de la rage envers toute sa famille en ce moment-même. Elle ne relève pas les yeux de toute la joute, et s'apprête à s'enfuir dès que tous les jouteurs sont passés, mais Aerys se lève à nouveau et elle grogne de déception, n'ayant qu'une envie, rentrer à Winterfell et ne plus jamais voir personne de toute sa vie. La voix chevrotante d'Aerys résonne dans l'arène silencieuse:

« Mesdames, mes seigneurs, votre attention. J'ai une nouvelle annonce à faire: suite à l'entrée de Ser Jaime Lannister au sein de ma garde royale, et après une discussion constructive avec Lord Rickard Stark, j'ai décidé de donner mon aval au mariage de sa fille aînée Lady Serena Stark, autrefois promise à Ser Jaime Lannister, avec Lord Stannis Baratheon. Souhaitons leur une vie heureuse » le roi dit prestement et se rassoit lourdement. Serena sent à nouveau tous les regards sur elle, et relève la tête alors que le roi prononce son nom. Puis, quand il se rassoit, elle regarde à nouveau son père, le dévisage, la colère augmentant un peu plus d'intensité en elle. Elle a l'impression que son sang bout dans ses veines, et que ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Loin de la calmer, cette annonce la heurte encore plus, car, une fois encore, elle se sent trahie. Alors que les nobles applaudissent puis quittent l'arène, elle reste assise, à dévisager son père qui ne bouge pas non plus. Une fois seuls, elle dit aussi calmement que les furieux battements de son cœur l'y autorise:

« J'attends vos explications, Père »

Rickard la regarde enfin:

« Je pensais que tu serai heureuse. Lord Tywin m'a prévenu de la défection de Jaime et m'a proposé que tu épouses son autre fils Tyrion à la place. J'ai bien évidemment décliné son offre. Stannis t'a toujours aimée »

Il a l'air naïvement surpris, et son ton, empreint de reproches, finit de provoquer Serena, qui explose de colère:

« Vous m'avez menti! Vous m'avez trahie! Vous m'avez caché les projets de Jaime! Vous m'avez caché vos projets! C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, pas de la vôtre! Je sais que vous n'auriez jamais osé faire ça à Brandon, ou à Ned, ou même à Lyanna! Vous prenez plaisir, oui plaisir à me torturer, et ceci depuis que je suis venue au monde! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant? »

Rickard ne cesse de la regarder, n'essayant même pas de la calmer, sachant que c'est inutile. Il ne sait comment répondre à sa question, car il ne sait pas pourquoi il y a tant d'animosité entre eux. C'est ainsi, il n'y a aucune explication. Il évite soigneusement le sujet, et se lève:

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ma fille, je pensais que ma décision te rendrait heureuse. Je suis sincèrement désolé si ce n'est pas le cas »

Avant que Serena n'ait pu répondre, il a quitté l'arène et elle se retrouve seule, les joues rouges, transpirante et fébrile. Elle finit par partir, et, alors qu'elle traverse le bois pour retourner au château, elle entend des voix étouffées, murmurant. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'attend à un nouveau coup de poignard de la part de son père et marche discrètement en direction des sons. Elle prend garde à rester silencieuse, se cachant derrière des arbres, évitant de marcher sur les feuilles mortes. Elle distingue à présent que les deux voix sont masculine et féminine.

« Je sais que tu es le mystérieux chevalier » murmure l'homme, alors que la femme nie faiblement. Se rapprochant encore, elle voit les deux protagonistes, et couvre sa bouche pour ne pas crier de surprise: le prince Rhaegar et sa soeur Lyanna semblent en grande conversation. Une conversation secrète et passionnée. Le prince a ses mains sur ses hanches, et Lyanna ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit et rougit, beaucoup. Serena entend les mots doux, les promesses, mais ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que quand le prince s'éloigne, qu'elle est sûre qu'il est parti, qu'elle sort de sa cachette. Lyanna est encore tout sourire, qui disparaît subitement quand elle voit sa soeur. Serena agrippe son bras avant même qu'elle puisse réagir:

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire, Lyanna? » demande-t-elle frénétiquement.

« Laisse moi tranquille » Lyanna se dégage de son étreinte.

Elle tente de partir vers le château, mais Serena se place devant elle:

« Il est le futur roi, Lyanna. Tu es fiancée, et il est marié! Il a une petite fille, et un deuxième en route! Comment... comment oses-tu? »

Lyanna ricane:

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est un Targaryen, et les Targaryen sont liés à la magie, à une magie bien plus ancienne que n'importe quoi sur cette terre! »

Serena fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle, et reprend:

« Tu as perdu l'esprit. Crois-tu que Père te laissera faire? Te laissera détruire tout ce qu'il a construit? »

« Père ne pense qu'à lui et à ses ambitions! » crie maintenant Lyanna. « Je n'aime pas Robert, je ne l'aimerai jamais! C'est un... c'est un porc! » fait-elle avec une mine dégoûtée. « Il dit qu'il m'aime, mais il couche avec n'importe quelle fille qui passe, il a même une bâtarde! Père voulait que j'épouse un Baratheon, eh bien tu l'épouseras, ce Baratheon! Moi, je deviendrai reine! » crache t'elle à la figure de sa grande sœur.

Serena ne peut retenir son éclat de rire sarcastique:

« Reine?! Es-tu sérieuse?! Comment comptes-tu faire? Tu veux tuer Elia Martell?! »

Lyanna reste silencieuse, sachant qu'elle en a déjà trop dit. Serena ne sourit plus à présent, et agrippe son bras:

« Fais très attention Lyanna... tu vas trop loin. Il y aura des conséquences à tes actions, de graves conséquences... »

Lyanna soutient son regard, et se dégage à nouveau, s'enfuyant vers le château malgré les appels de sa soeur.

Au cours des jours suivants, elle essaye de pardonner à son père, à présent s'inquiétant énormément pour sa soeur. Stannis lui parle, beaucoup, a l'air tellement heureux de ce mariage, et lui dit qu'il se passera juste après le tournoi d'Harrenhal, tout comme c'était prévu avec Jaime. Mais Serena n'a pas la tête à profiter de son bonheur. Elle surveille constamment Lyanna, la voit pleurer quand Rhaegar chante une chanson tout en jouant de la harpe, et est la seule à ne pas rire quand Lyanna renverse du vin sur la tête de Brandon qui s'était moqué d'elle. Elle n'a qu'une hâte: que ce tournoi prenne fin, que ce mariage se fasse, et que ce prince retourne à Port Real avec sa femme enceinte, et laisse sa petite sœur tranquille.

Le dernier jour du tournoi arrive enfin, mais les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent: Rhaegar remporte la joute et doit couronner sa reine de l'amour et de la beauté. À la stupéfaction générale, il passe devant sa femme Elia, et tend une couronne de roses d'hiver à Lyanna, qui la prend avec une courbette. Pour une fois, la réaction qu'a Serena est la même qu'ont tous les autres spectateurs: stupéfaction, et offense. L'ainée des Stark fixe sa soeur des yeux, et Lyanna soutient son regard, avec une telle insolence que Serena se retient de ne pas la gifler. Les participants fixent des yeux le prince, et Elia pâlit, une larme coulant sur sa joue, sa main se pressant sur son ventre rond.


	20. Chapter 20

Winterfell, 281 AC

Durant tout le trajet qui les mènent d'Harrenhal à Winterfell, Stannis est très prévenant avec Serena, et elle retrouve peu à peu son sourire. Il lui explique longuement les raisons pour lesquelles son père lui a caché la nomination de Jaime dans la garde royale: c'était tout simplement parce qu'il pensait que l'annonce inattendue de son mariage avec Stannis la rendrait très heureuse, et qu'il voyait dans cette occasion une chance de se racheter pour sa conduite passée. Serena écoute religieusement son futur mari, et comprend, petit à petit, que son père n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal, et que le seul coupable de la trahison qu'elle a ressenti est Jaime Lannister, et personne d'autre.

Tous les invités du tournoi d'Harrenhal les suivent jusqu'à Winterfell, et devront partir après les noces. Rickard regrette, malgré tout, que Tywin ne soit pas là. Profondément blessé et humilié par la nomination de son fils aîné et héritier naturel de Castral Roc, il a abandonné la charge de Main du Roi, et est retourné dans ses terres, avec sa fille Cersei. Le plan soi-disant parfait qu'elle avait prévu n'a pas fonctionné, pense Jaime amèrement en suivant le cortège royal. Lui va rester à Port-Réal, et elle sera à Castral Roc, jusqu'à ce que leur père lui trouve un mari, qui ne vivra certainement pas dans la capitale. Le jeune chevalier se demande même si Cersei ne l'a pas utilisé afin qu'il ne se marie pas.

À Winterfell, Serena se prépare pour ses noces: sa robe de mariée est prête depuis longtemps, cousue par elle-même. Nuit et jour, elle a rêvé de ce mariage et, à présent qu'il se concrétise, elle réalise enfin, après sa grande colère, à quel point elle est chanceuse. Bien sûr, ce mari n'est pas celui auquel elle avait pensé mais, après tout, si elle avait pu décider qui elle pouvait épouser, elle aurait choisi Stannis. Sa propre réaction au tournoi, quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait se marier, l'a convaincue qu'elle était amoureuse de Stannis. Et, enfin, elle va vivre son rêve, qui est de quitter Winterfell, et ce père avec qui elle a une relation si conflictuelle. Le jour des noces est programmé une semaine après leur retour dans le Nord: tous les bannerets des Stark assisteront au banquet, ainsi que les nobles maisons du royaume, mais la cérémonie dans le bois sacré restera intime. Elle se déroulera à la nuit tombée, puis, le lendemain, les seigneurs festoieront autour d'un banquet, avant que la jeune mariée ne fasse ses adieux.

Le jour dit, Serena s'occupe scrupuleusement d'elle-même : elle ne pense plus qu'à son bonheur présent et futur. Après avoir veillé toute sa vie sur les autres, il est temps qu'elle soit égoïste. Elle écoute attentivement Nan qui la fait se laver soigneusement: elle nettoie ses dents, brosse ses longs cheveux noirs et laisse Nan les lui tresser. Elle peut voir sa servante sangloter alors qu'elle noue sa crinière aux reflets bleutés, et Serena retient à grand peine son émotion. Nan a toujours été là pour elle, et a remplacé sa mère a de nombreuses reprises. Elle prend aussi un long bain, parfumé d'huile pour satiner sa peau, et lave ses parties intimes. Elle se sèche dans une serviette chaude, et laisse Nan l'habiller, revêtant sa magnifique robe blanche. Enfin, devant le miroir, elle regarde les mains de sa servante poser le manteau sur ses épaules. Elle caresse distraitement la douce fourrure: reverra t'elle jamais cette louve géante qu'elle avait rencontré avec Stannis? L'animal lui manquera certainement.

« Voilà, tu es prête » la voix de Nan s'étrangle dans un sanglot et Serena ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer longuement contre son cœur.

« Tu vas me manquer, Nan » murmure t'elle. Elle a pensé lui demander de l'accompagner à Accalmie, mais Nan a des enfants, des petits-enfants et même un nouvel arrière petit-fils dont elle doit s'occuper ici.

« Oh, vous aussi, madame, vous aussi » Nan s'écrie et tapote le dos de sa jeune maîtresse. Il y aura toujours Lyanna, pense t'elle, mais la relation n'est pas la même: Serena aime les contes, les histoires, les robes et les belles coiffures. Lyanna est plus proche d'un cheval que d'une fille, à vrai dire. Un bruit à la porte les arrache à leur étreinte, et Rickard entre, portant une boîte à la main. Il sourit en regardant Serena:

« Ma fille... tu es superbe »

Serena fait une révérence et remercie son père. Il s'avance dans la pièce et, ouvrant la boîte en bois qu'il tenait, en sort le collier de pierres précieuses que Lyarra, sa femme, portait tous les jours. Serena hoquette, surprise, et Rickard, avec des gestes doux qu'elle ne lui connaît pas, attache le collier autour de son cou, avant de se placer devant elle et de lui tendre le bras.

« Il te revient de droit » dit-il en montrant le collier, alors que Serena glisse son bras sous le sien avec un sourire. Il la guide dehors, suivi par Nan, reniflant. Lorsqu'ils sortent du château, Brandon, Ned, Lyanna et Benjen leur emboîtent le pas.

Leurs bottes s'enfoncent dans la neige fraîchement tombée, laissant de larges empreintes au sol. Le cœur battant, Serena se prend soudain à paniquer: et si Stannis, lui aussi, change d'avis? Mais non, Stannis est un homme d'honneur. Il connaît Serena et il l'aime telle qu'elle est. Tâchant de se rassurer, elle marche à hauteur de son père, jusqu'au barral. Près du vieil arbre sacré, Stannis se tient, portant le manteau de sa maison. A ses côtés, Robert est là, souriant. Serena se mord la lèvre pour ne pas qu'elle tremble, et s'arrête de marcher en même temps que son père. La voix de Stannis s'élève:

« Qui va là? Qui s'avance devant le dieu? »

Rickard répond:

« Serena, de la maison Stark, vient ici se marier. Une femme accomplie et fleurie, de naissance légitime et noble, elle vient implorer la bénédiction des dieux. Qui vient la revendiquer? »

Serena ne peut détacher ses yeux de Stannis, qu'elle trouve particulièrement beau cette nuit: la lune est pleine, et se reflète sur lui, donnant un éclat particulier à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus.

« Moi, Stannis de la maison Baratheon, je la revendique » dit Stannis à nouveau. « Qui l'accorde? »

« Moi, Rickard de la maison Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord » Rickard se tourne vers Serena « Serena de la maison Stark, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Stannis, de la maison Baratheon? »

Serena parvient à dire d'une manière assurée:

« Je l'accepte, Père »

Rickard sourit, et lâche son bras. Symboliquement, elle s'éloigne de lui pour s'agenouiller avec Stannis devant le barral. Elle prie silencieusement, remerciant les dieux pour leur bonté et, jetant un coup d'œil à Stannis, remarque qu'il a les yeux fermés. Elle sait qu'il ne croit plus en les Sept depuis le décès de ses parents, et ne pense pas qu'il prie qui que ce soit en cet instant. Après un certain temps, Stannis se relève, se place derrière Serena et lui ôte délicatement son manteau de fourrure, qu'il tend à Robert. Celui-ci le prend et regarde Lyanna en souriant. La jeune fille lui rend son sourire, non sans avoir la bouche qui tremble un peu. Stannis enlève son propre manteau et recouvre les épaules de Serena, qui rouvre les yeux alors que le jeune Baratheon presse gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se relève, ils se regardent et son mari la prend dans ses bras. Serena noue ses bras autour de lui et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il l'emmène dans un silence religieux jusqu'à sa chambre, où les servantes ont préparé le lit. Il ferme la porte avec son pied lorsqu'ils entrent et Serena le regarde en souriant. Il la dépose à terre et, prenant son visage dans ses mains, il la dévore des yeux, ne voulant, ne pouvant plus cacher ses sentiments. Serena, les bras noués autour de son cou, lui sourit, elle aussi laissant enfin ses sentiments s'exprimer, alors qu'elle les a refoulé pendant si longtemps. Leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un baiser d'abord timide, puis fougueux, alors que tous deux se rappellent cet unique baiser échangé des années plus tôt, ce baiser dont Serena s'était sentie tellement coupable. Mais maintenant, toute culpabilité a disparu. Il n'y a plus que la passion, trop longtemps réfrénée, qui les emporte tous deux dans des caresses fébriles, des baisers passionnés, et une maladresse bien compréhensible. Serena rit légèrement alors qu'elle essaye de déshabiller Stannis:

« Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de déshabiller un homme » s'excuse t'elle avant de finir par enlever sa tunique frappée du cerf noir, et déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

Stannis lui sourit tendrement, laissant l'air qui caresse sa peau le faire frissonner. Intérieurement, il est mort de peur à l'idée de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec elle, de ne pas lui donner du plaisir. Déjà, alors qu'elle lui offre son dos pour qu'il défasse les lacets qui retiennent sa robe, il sent son sexe durcir dans ses hauts-de-chausses. Sa robe défaite tombe à ses pieds, et il fixe des yeux son dos, sa peau parfaite, son corps parfait, et nu, avant de l'attirer à lui et de glisser ses mains sur ses bras. Ses lèvres embrassent son cou, et Serena se laisse totalement aller, s'abandonne à son plaisir. Après de douces caresses et des mots murmurés à l'oreille, elle se tourne pour lui faire face, et fait glisser ce qui lui reste de vêtements pour qu'il soit nu, lui aussi. Encore un peu embarrassés, ils s'embrassent, Stannis la guidant jusqu'au lit. Serena s'allonge, ses cheveux noirs couvrant l'oreiller blanc, et elle hoquette de plaisir alors que Stannis s'allonge sur elle, son sexe dur contre son ventre, et fait courir ses lèvres sur son visage, son cou, ses seins. Elle gémit sans retenue aucune alors que les lèvres de son mari se referment sur ses mamelons, durcissant dans sa bouche, et la jeune femme sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle referme ses jambes musclées autour de Stannis, et fait courir ses ongles le long de son dos, sans le marquer cependant. Ce n'est que quand, impatiente et excitée, elle le fait remonter jusqu'à son visage que Stannis ressent une hésitation et une appréhension. Il caresse gentiment les cheveux de sa femme:

« J'ai peur de te faire mal... »

Il déglutit difficilement: il sait ce qu'il doit faire, mais il ne sait si il peut le faire.

« J'ai confiance en toi » Serena sourit, non sans éprouver exactement la même appréhension. Stannis acquiesce, et place son sexe à l'entrée du sien. Serena hoche la tête légèrement, et Stannis la fixe du regard alors qu'il entre lentement en elle. Au moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort, il arrête, l'embrasse, la laisse même gémir, lui murmure des mots de réconfort. Lui-même n'éprouve pour l'instant pas de plaisir: il sent que son corps lui résiste, et il sait que sa douleur est réelle, annihilant chez lui tout plaisir charnel. Très lentement, prudemment, doucement, il progresse. Serena se détend, son corps cesse de lui résister, et, soudain, il atteint le fin fond de son être. Il s'autorise à gémir, pas aussi fort que Serena bien sûr, mais le plaisir est maintenant présent, et l'envahit en une vague si puissante qu'il doit s'arrêter pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Il contrôle peu à peu son excitation, sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, et il embrasse profondément Serena, lui murmure qu'il l'aime en caressant la naissance de ses cheveux alors que ses hanches vont et viennent contre elle, lui arrachant des cris. Il la regarde un instant, confus, mais elle bouge contre lui, lui ordonnant de continuer.

Serena n'aurait jamais cru que la première fois soit si agréable. Elle avait déjà entendu les servantes en parler, beaucoup évoquaient la douleur, la gêne, peu d'entre elles parlaient de plaisir. Alors bien sûr, quand Stannis la pénètre, la douleur est presque insupportable mais il sait comprendre ses gémissements, ses cris. Elle a l'impression d'être déchirée en deux, et elle ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, mais son mari s'arrête juste à ce moment-là, et la douleur s'atténue. Elle ne sait combien de temps il faut pour qu'il la déflore complètement, mais il arrive un instant où, alors que leurs deux corps nus sont déjà trempés de sueur, le sexe de Stannis touche le point le plus profond de Serena et le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche ne traduit plus que du plaisir. Elle se cambre, ses seins durs contre la poitrine de Stannis, et elle rejette sa tête en arrière, le plaisir l'envahissant comme une vague puissante et incontrôlable. Les lèvres de Stannis la dévorent, attrapent la peau de son cou, le bout de ses seins, ses joues et sa propre bouche, les martyrisant de baisers. Serena répond à ses baisers, enfonce ses ongles dans la peau du dos de son époux et les fait descendre très lentement, le marquant sans toutefois le faire saigner. Alors qu'il utilise ses mains, agrippant les draps trempés, pour se redresser et intensifier ses mouvements, son épouse en profite pour couvrir de baisers son torse musclé, enserrant ses hanches plus fermement entre ses cuisses. Le lit grince horriblement fort, et le ventre de Stannis claque toujours plus vite et bruyamment contre celui de Serena. Parfois, pendant une fraction de seconde, Serena se dit qu'il y va trop fort, qu'ils vont casser ce lit qui n'a jamais connu de telles choses, mais son plaisir s'intensifie encore, et elle crie juste le nom de son époux. Elle n'a de cesse de le regarder, d'essuyer la sueur qui menace de lui tomber dans les yeux, et Stannis fait de même, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux avec une douceur qui contraste avec la violence de ses coups de reins. Mais le jeune homme ne peut faire autrement: il a toujours rêvé de ce moment. Il n'a jamais désiré une autre femme que Serena, et c'est à elle qu'il pensait quand il commençait à explorer son corps. C'est elle qui a toujours hanté ses pensées pendant le jour, et qui venait lui rendre visite la nuit, dans ses rêves. « Je t'aime » crie t'il presque, alors que Serena semble ne plus se contrôler à présent, ses gémissements se muant en cris. Stannis sent son corps sous le sien se durcir, et, autour de son sexe, ses parois se resserrer. Il a un hoquet de surprise et d'extase, et il accélère encore, gémissant à présent lui aussi. Serena hurle des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche et il la regarde, fasciné, alors qu'elle atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Stannis la rejoint rapidement, son gémissement étouffé par ceux de Serena, qui tremble violemment à présent, son corps agité de soubresauts. Stannis se recouche complètement sur elle, pour la réchauffer, et l'embrasse gentiment, mais les lèvres de Serena ne répondent que mollement à ses baisers. Il la regarde, caresse ses cheveux à nouveau, son visage d'où perle la sueur, et Serena, les yeux mi-clos, profite de ce moment, ses doigts massant sa nuque. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, et sourit à Stannis, caresse ses joues avec son pouce:

« Merci » murmure t'elle.

Stannis la regarde confus:

« Merci de quoi ? »

« De m'avoir offert... une première fois digne de ce nom » la jeune Stark pouffe de rire et enlace son époux étroitement. Stannis se sent rougir, et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Ce fut un plaisir, madame » dit-il, faisant à nouveau glousser Serena. « Je vais sortir les draps pour que les serviteurs les montrent à ton père »

Serena acquiesce et se redresse dans son lit, un peu étourdie par le plaisir. Elle ne peut ignorer la large tache de sang qui a souillé les draps mais Stannis, déjà, les enlève, ne semblant ni choqué ni dégoûté. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se rhabiller, il jette les draps hors de la pièce, pendant que Serena lave son sexe meurtri dans un baquet d'eau, enlevant le sang qui a souillé ses cuisses. Elle sent des doigts écarter sa main, et voit Stannis lui sourire, avant de la remplacer. Il la lave consciencieusement, et elle ne peut détacher les yeux de son époux. Quel autre homme dans Westeros ferait ça? Aucun, croit-elle. Ned, peut être. Lorsqu'elle est nettoyée, il presse une serviette contre elle, doucement, comme s'il savait qu'elle avait un peu mal, et qu'il ne voulait pas intensifier la douleur. Puis il la prend dans ses bras, et la repose sur les draps frais. Ils s'embrassent longuement, se caressant mutuellement, et Serena finit par se recroqueviller, Stannis s'allonge derrière elle, l'enlaçant de son bras.

Le lendemain, Nan qui toque à sa porte pour les réveiller surprend Serena: elle ne s'est même pas sentie s'endormir. Déjà, Stannis fait une rapide toilette et s'habille, et elle se presse d'ouvrir la porte quand son époux est habillé. Nan entre, les yeux rougis par les larmes, consciente que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle habille et coiffe sa maîtresse.

« Je vous ai trouvé quelqu'un qui vous accompagnera à Accalmie, madame, si monseigneur votre époux le permet » Nan s'incline légèrement devant Stannis.

« Bien sûr » Stannis répond en enfilant ses bottes et en remettant sa tunique.

« Qui, Nan? » interroge Serena.

« Keynaa » dit-elle et Serena acquiesce. Elle est jeune, orpheline, mais travaille dur et est très douce pour s'occuper de Serena. C'est un bon choix. Stannis salue les deux femmes et quitte la pièce, sous le regard de Serena. Lorsqu'elles sont seules, Nan lui sourit:

« Comment s'est déroulée votre première nuit, madame? »

Serena se sent rougir intensément et balbutie:

« Très... très bien, Nan, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Nan rit de bon cœur:

« Je n'avais aucun doute là dessus, madame. Personne n'en doute dans le château. »

Serena la fixe du regard:

« Par tous les dieux... Nan, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?... vous... avez... entendu?... »

« Eh bien disons plus simplement que le sommeil de beaucoup d'entre nous a été perturbé »

Serena pousse un cri horrifié:

« Mon père? Mes frères?! »

Nan se contente de rire et lui tapote l'épaule:

« Allons, ne vous tracassez pas. Tout va bien. Vous êtes prête, il vous faut rejoindre votre époux pour le banquet »

Serena acquiesce et se lève, rejoignant Stannis. Tout le monde est déjà réuni dans la salle du banquet, et ils se lèvent en voyant Stannis entrer, Serena à son bras.

« Ahah! Les voilà les jeunes mariés! » la voix de Robert tonitrue dans la salle.

Les hommes rient et félicitent, certains tapent leurs chopes sur les tables en bois. Serena sourie et remercie, avant de prendre place à la place d'honneur, celle d'habitude réservée à son père. Elle mange, beaucoup, et Stannis la regarde d'un air amusé, caressant sa main ou sa cuisse.

Rickard regarde sa fille d'un autre œil, à présent. Plus doux, moins exigeant, moins sévère. C'est sa dernière journée à Winterfell, et il ne faut pas qu'il la gâche. A ses côtés, Ned non plus ne peut regarder ailleurs, tout comme il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Ashara Dayne, au tournoi. À l'idée de perdre sa soeur, il lui semble qu'on lui arrache une partie de lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas » son père murmure. « Tout ira bien pour elle »

« Je sais, Père. Stannis est un homme bon, honorable. Mais elle est ma jumelle, et je ne pourrais pas voyager jusqu'à Accalmie aussi facilement que jusqu'aux Eyries » le jeune Stark réplique. « Par les dieux, je sais qu'elle doit se marier, qu'elle doit partir, mais que cette pensée est douloureuse... »

« Je comprends, Ned » la main de son père attrape sa nuque gentiment et Ned se force à sourire. Comment pourrait-il comprendre? Il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir une fratrie. Ned regarde à présent Brandon, Lyanna et Benjen. Lyanna aussi partira bientôt. Une autre soeur, mariée à un autre Baratheon. Benjen parle déjà de rejoindre la garde de nuit, l'un de ses membres l'ayant convaincu alors qu'il demandait aux chevaliers présents de les rejoindre, à Harrenhal. Le petit dernier n'aura aucune terre à réclamer, et la garde de nuit est une institution prestigieuse à Westeros. Ses membres y sont respectés. Mais devenir un frère juré de la garde signifie aussi renoncer à sa famille, renoncer à se marier et à avoir une descendance. Ned sait que Rickard parlera aussi des inconvénients à Benjen, qui n'y voit pour l'instant qu'un moyen de devenir un glorieux chevalier. Il lui restera Brandon, son frère aîné, le futur seigneur de Winterfell. Au moins ne sera-t-il pas seul. Après quelques heures, ayant beaucoup trop bu, il doit quitter la salle du banquet et se dirige vers un endroit tranquille pour évacuer toute cette bière. Alors qu'il est seul, Serena le rejoint.

« Que fais-tu là? » grogne t'il en essayant de cacher son sexe à la vue de sa soeur.

« Je dois te parler. Vite. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » dit-elle en voyant son geste.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent? » Ned s'inquiète.

« C'est Lyanna. Je l'ai surprise à Harrenhal. Te rappelles-tu ce chevalier mystérieux qui a défait ceux qui avaient embêté Lord Reed? » demande-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » Ned sourit en y repensant. « Il a disparu subitement »

« Il n'a pas disparu, c'était Lyanna. Le prince Rhaegar est parti à la recherche de ce chevalier, et l'a découverte. J'ai tout entendu Ned, je te supplie de me croire. Rhaegar a séduit notre sœur. Et elle compte bien l'épouser »

Ned ricane:

« Comment le pourrait-elle? Rhaegar est marié, sa femme est fertile, elle l'a déjà prouvé deux fois »

Serena secoue la tête:

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une énorme erreur. Tu la connais comme moi, elle n'écoute personne. Mais peut être que si tu en parles à Père... il saura la raisonner, ou il hâtera son mariage avec Robert »

Ned regarde sa soeur, qui semble sincèrement inquiète. Il lui promet d'en parler à leur père. Mais il ne croit pas une seconde à son histoire. Lyanna ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, et cette histoire de reine de beauté et d'amour lui est montée à la tête, c'est tout. Il raccompagne sa soeur jusqu'au banquet en la rassurant.

Le banquet finit par se terminer, et les époux doivent à présent partir. Keynaa attend sa maîtresse, serrée contre une Nan qui ne peut s'arrêter de sangloter. Stannis offre son ancien cheval à Ned, et l'enlace aussi, promettant de prendre soin de sa soeur. Puis il fait ses adieux à Rickard: celui qui a été comme un deuxième père pour lui. Stannis ne sait qui il lui est le plus dur de quitter: son frère, ou son père de cœur. Mais, quelque part, il emporte un bout d'eux mêmes en épousant Serena. La jeune mariée est en larmes à présent, alors qu'elle serre contre sa poitrine Benjen, Brandon, Lyanna, plus légèrement, et se jette au cou de Ned, pleurant plus fort que jamais. C'est Rickard qui les sépare, sachant que plus ils attendent, plus ce sera dur. Enfin, elle se plante devant son père, et fait une révérence, mais Rickard la prend dans ses bras, lui murmure qu'il l'aime, et la repousse aussitôt vers sa jument isabelle, le cadeau de mariage de Stannis. Elle monte prestement, encore abasourdie par les mots de son père, et se retourne pour saluer tous ceux qui ont marqué sa vie à Winterfell: Mestre Walys, Ser Rodrik, les servantes, le forgeron, les palefreniers, le petit Walder, dans les bras de Nan... Elle les salue et les regarde, même quand son cheval emboîte le pas de celui de Stannis, et elle ne regarde la route royale que quand son château a disparu à l'horizon. Soudain, les hommes qui sont censés protéger Stannis crient: les chevaux se cabrent effrayés, et les hommes dégainent leurs épées. Sur le côté de la route, perchée sur un rocher, se tient la louve géante. Serena sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, d'émotion.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal » ordonne t'elle aux hommes. Elle descend de cheval, malgré les protestations de ceux-ci. Stannis leur ordonne d'un geste de la main de se taire, et Serena marche vers la louve, prenant un morceau de viande dans sa poche.

« Je savais que tu viendrais » murmure t'elle en lui donnant la viande et en enfouissant son visage dans la douce fourrure, y respirant l'odeur sauvage, entêtante, l'odeur du Nord. Elle rejoint son cheval, et part vers sa nouvelle demeure, sous les hurlements de la louve.


	21. Chapter 21

Winterfell, 282 AC

Portant une longue cape qui cache son corps, et une large capuche pour dissimuler son visage, Lyanna quitte le château par un chemin secret qu'elle a découvert, prenant soin d'éviter les gardes. La lune est voilée cette nuit là, rendant la pénombre insondable. Elle commence à courir dès qu'elle le peut, se dirigeant vers la plus proche auberge. Là, dans la pénombre, elle voit un cavalier, et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Elle lance trois sifflements distincts, et le cavalier tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il lève la main, faisant trois signes, et elle se précipite sur lui. Le cavalier rabat sa capuche, découvrant des cheveux argentés, et des yeux indigo. Il tend sa main vers Lyanna, qui la prend en souriant, et il la hisse sur son cheval avant de partir au grand galop, Lyanna serrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Accalmie

Serena se réveille ce matin de bonne humeur, et prend son petit-déjeuner devant la mer. Le soleil brille déjà fort, et la jeune dame apprécie de sentir sa peau réchauffée. Elle aime sa nouvelle demeure un peu plus chaque jour. Tout le monde l'a accueillie avec gentillesse et respect, y compris Mestre Cressen. La servante qui l'a accompagnée ici apprécie aussi la forteresse. « Au moins il y fait chaud » a-t-elle dit les premiers temps à Serena. Cependant, le temps à Accalmie peut changer vite, et brusquement. Parfois un soleil radieux y règne le matin, et une tempête éclate l'après midi. La première fois qu'elle en voit une, Stannis est obligé de l'éloigner de la fenêtre, tant Serena est fascinée par le phénomène. L'océan en lui même l'attire et la terrifie. Elle sait trop bien ce que l'océan peut donner, et reprendre. Le seul être qu'elle n'aime pas à Accalmie est Bariol, un bouffon, le seul à avoir survécu au naufrage du vaisseau de Lord Steffon Baratheon. Il lui fait peur, chantant des chansons étranges, pris de crises d'épilepsie et de violents tremblements. Stannis tient à le garder, Serena pensant que c'est parce que cet homme lui rappelle ses parents. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre et elle fait entrer la personne. Stannis est déjà parti vaquer à ses occupations, il se lève toujours beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle. C'est Mestre Cressen qui entre, et lui tend une lettre cachetée du loup des Stark.

« Lady Baratheon » s'incline t'il avant de faire demi-tour, mais de se retourner vers sa maîtresse. « Faut-il que je vous examine à nouveau, madame? »

Serena secoue la tête tristement:

« Malheureusement, ce sera inutile. Mes lunes sont arrivées cette nuit »

Cressen acquiesce et quitte la pièce. Sur le chemin vers Accalmie, Stannis lui a demandé si elle préférait garder son nom de naissance, ou prendre le sien. Les deux maisons étant tout aussi célèbres, et les Stark régnant sur la région la plus vaste du royaume, Serena aurait pu garder son nom. Mais la jeune fille avait demandé à prendre le nom de son mari, et c'est ainsi qu'elle était devenue Lady Serena Baratheon. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais elle avait appris à aimer ce nouveau nom. Par contre elle est inquiète à l'idée qu'elle n'est pas encore enceinte. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, Stannis, comme elle, y mettant beaucoup d'enthousiasme mais cela ne vient tout simplement pas. Elle semble être la seule à se soucier de cela, Cressen et Stannis arguant qu'elle est encore très jeune, et qu'elle a tout son temps. Essuyant sa bouche avec sa serviette, elle décachette la lettre, et perd son sourire en lisant les premiers mots. À la fin de sa lecture, elle attrape le parchemin, et s'enfuit, cherchant Stannis.

Sur la route royale

Brandon Stark, en route pour épouser Lady Catelyn Tully, pâlit en lisant la lettre que lui transmet un messager arrivant tout droit de Winterfell. Il écrase le parchemin entre ses mains, et se tourne vers le messager :

« Tu vas aller tout de suite à Vivesaigues , et tu vas t'excuser de ma part auprès de Lord Tully. »

Il attrape un parchemin, une plume, et griffonne un mot à la hâte, appuyé sur la selle de son cheval. Il scelle la lettre, et la tend au messager :

« Donne lui cette lettre. Il comprendra, c'est un homme raisonnable. »

Brandon remonte immédiatement sur son cheval, et se tourne vers sa garde rapprochée :

« Mes amis ! Je viens de recevoir un message du seigneur mon père, me disant que le prince Rhaegar Targaryen a enlevé ma sœur Lyanna. L'honneur de ma maison est bafoué. Venez avec moi, je vais chercher ce misérable dans le trou à rat où il se cache ! »

Tous les hommes crient d'excitation en brandissant leurs épées, et Brandon s'enfuit au triple galop, suivi par sa garde. Le messager les regarde partir, avant de lui aussi quitter la route, mais en direction de Vivesaigues.

Port Real

Lorsque Brandon Stark arrive à la capitale, les chevaux sont épuisés. Il les laissent aux soins des hommes de la garde Royale, qui confisque aussi ses armes, ainsi que celle de tous ses compagnons. Brandon n'en a cure. Il veut juste savoir où est sa sœur, si elle va bien, et qu'elle rentre à la maison avec lui. Il s'avance vers le donjon rouge, déterminé , mais les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Il hurle alors :

« Sors de là, Prince. Viens m'affronter, et réponds de ce que tu as fait subir à ma sœur ! »

Les portes ne s'ouvrent toujours pas, et Brandon peste violemment, accusant le prince de lâcheté. Alors qu'il est prêt à enfoncer les portes du donjon rouge, celles-ci s'ouvrent finalement, lentement. Brandon se prépare à affronter le prince, même à mains nues, persuadé qu'il peut le battre. Mais ce n'est pas le prince qui sort : c'est le roi, chancelant, mais qui ricane de la folie de Brandon. Immédiatement, il ordonne que Brandon et ses compagnons soit arrêtés. Ils sont jetés aux cachots, incertains du sort que le roi fou leur réserve. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils restent enfermés, mais, un jour, tous les compagnons de Brandon sortent de leurs cellules. Brandon ne les reverra jamais : ils sont exécutés, avec leurs pères, qui ont rejoint la capitale sur ordre du roi. Brandon ne sait pas tout ça, mais le même jour, lui aussi est extirpé de sa cellule, et emmené dans la salle du trône. À sa grande surprise, son père et là, enchaîné. Le roi est sur son trône, entouré de quelques membres de sa garde royale. La voix chevrotante, mais une lueur folle dans le regard, il déclame :

« Vous êtes accusés de trahison envers la couronne. Vous serez jugés pour ce crime.»

La voix de Rickard Stark s'élève dans la salle :

« Je demande une ordalie par combat. »

Aerys ricane ouvertement, mais accepte. Rickard est détaché de ses chaînes, et revêt son armure, se demandant quel chevalier de la Garde Royale le roi va choisir pour l'affronter. Mais il remarque qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge. Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers le roi. Il sait qu'il aurait été inutile de le raisonner, et que Brandon avait l'intention de tuer Rhaegar. La trahison est avérée. Aerys le regarde, et sourit cruellement:

« Le champion de ma maison n'est pas un homme, Lord Stark. C'est le feu. Le feu et le sang. Vainquez le feu, et vous serez libres de retourner dans ce trou puant et gelé que vous appelez château. »

Rickard panique, et jette un regard à Brandon. Sous ses yeux, son fils a une corde autour du cou, et l'un des gardes suspend une épée au plafond. Les autres gardes enferment Rickard dans une armure, et le suspendent au-dessus d'un feu. Rickard hurle, se débat, et Brandon, dans un élan de désespoir, tente d'attraper l'épée qui pend en face de lui. Le noeud coulant serre sa gorge et il sait qu'il ne sortira pas vivant du donjon rouge. Malgré tout, il se débat, prend le moindre filet d'air qu'il peut, arrivé presque à toucher l'épée. Il se jette en avant, et la corde serre son cou, encore et encore. Ses doigts effleurent la poignée de l'épée, mais, à présent, il ne peut plus respirer. Il tente de garder les yeux ouverts, mais n'y arrive plus, et son bras, si près de saisir l'épée, retombe le long de son corps sans vie. Aerys éclate de rire, et regarde Rickard brûler vif. Jusqu'au bout, le seigneur hurle, et ce n'est que quand les cris s'arrêtent que les gardes savent que c'est la fin.

« Bon » dit le roi. « Je vais rendre une petite visite à ma reine » se lève t'il, et quitte la pièce empestant la chair brûlée en sifflotant.

Accalmie

Serena se serre contre Stannis, les larmes coulant sur son visage, le corps secoué de sanglots violents. A ses pieds, la lettre annonçant le décès de son père et de son frère gît. Serena ne pleure pas pour son père: elle avait dit à Ned de le prévenir que Lyanna allait faire une bêtise, et ses prédictions se sont réalisées. Non, elle pleure son frère aîné, elle pleure Brandon, si jeune, si beau, si fort. Elle se souvient de tous ces moments passés avec lui, de toutes les fois où il la faisait sauter en l'air, tellement haut qu'elle pensait pouvoir toucher les nuages. Elle se souvient de ces courses à cheval, de ces parties de cache-cache, et de ses yeux malicieux, de son rire tonitruant, de sa joie de vivre. Elle se souvient aussi du banquet de son mariage, il n'y a pas si longtemps: la bonne humeur qu'ils partageaient tous, pour une fois. Et à présent, plus rien. Lyanna disparue dans la nature, Ned retranché aux Eyries, Brandon et leur père assassinés. Elle se sent affreusement coupable: peut-être aurait-elle du prévenir son père elle même, au lieu d'envoyer Ned. Mais après tout, cela aurait-il vraiment changé quelque chose? Son père ne l'aurait pas cru, elle en est sûre. Stannis n'a de cesse de la réconforter, de lui caresser les cheveux, de la consoler. Cressen entre à nouveau avec une nouvelle lettre: les nouvelles leur parviennent au compte-goutte, souvent sans rapports les unes avec les autres. C'est Stannis qui ouvre et lit celle-là: Serena n'en a pas la force. Le roi réclame à présent les têtes de Ned et de Robert: l'un étant l'héritier des Stark, l'autre le fiancé de Lyanna. Jon Arryn a refusé, et a appelé ses bannerets. Westeros entre officiellement en guerre civile. Tous les bannerets ne suivront pas leur maison suzeraine. Il y aura des trahisons, des batailles sanglantes, des soumissions, des pardons, ou non.

Les premières batailles se déroulent dans le Val d'Arryn, pour le contrôle de Goëville, un port dont la position est cruciale pour que Robert et Ned puissent rejoindre leurs fiefs, afin de convoquer leurs bans. Ned, impatient, n'attend pas leur victoire et contourne le port, passant par les Teois sœurs, un archipel, et Blancport pour rejoindre Winterfell. Lorsque Robert arrive enfin à Accalmie, Serena sait que leur avenir va se jouer: de nombreux bannerets répondent à l'appel de leur suzerain, mais certains veulent rester loyaux à la couronne, et Robert est obligé de les combattre afin de les soumettre. À la jonction des terres de l'orage, de Dorne et du Bief, il défait trois armées différentes en une seule journée puis, dans le but de rejoindre et d'unir toutes les forces rebelles, il quitte Accalmie, laissant le commandement à Stannis. Le jeune Baratheon est honoré par la confiance de son frère: il est toujours très jeune, mais Robert connaît ses aptitudes en tant que stratège militaire. Accalmie est une place forte quasiment imprenable, si ce n'est au prix de milliers de vies. Dans la capitale, le jeune Jon Connington, grand ami de Rhaegar, est nommé main du Roi à la place de Ser Owen Merryweather, accusé de n'avoir pas réalisé la dangerosité des rebelles. Au sein de la guerre, les rebelles doivent rallier Lord Tully à leur cause, afin de profiter de l'emplacement idéal du Conflans. Pour l'instant, Hoster Tully et Tywin Lannister n'ont pris parti pour aucune des deux causes. C'est ainsi que, dans la négociation, Eddard propose d'épouser Catelyn Tully, qui était fiancée à son frère Brandon, et Jon Arryn, sans héritier, demande la main de Lysa Tully. Hoster accepte, et les forces du Conflans rejoignent ainsi les rebelles. Alors que Robert essaye d'éloigner les forces loyalistes de ses frontières en attaquant Cendregué, dans les terres des Tyrell restes fidèles au roi, Lord Randyll Tarly le prend à revers, et lui inflige une cuisante défaite. Le roi ordonne alors à Mace Tyrell de prendre Accalmie.

Alors que Stannis organise la défense du château, mettant la population à l'abri, les armées du Bief marchent sur la forteresse. Mace Tyrell veut essayer de prendre le château par les armes, mais change d'avis et décide d'organiser un blocus, grâce à son armée et celle de Mathis Rowan par la terre, et la flotte de Lord Redwyne par la mer. Un matin, alors que Serena se lève, elle aperçoit les étendards ennemis à leur porte, et Stannis la met rapidement à l'abri, craignant les archers adverses. Il se rend vite compte qu'une attaque sur la cité n'est pas envisagée, et que les soldats des Tyrell installent leurs campements tranquillement. Descendant et montant les marches d'Accalmie quatre à quatre, il crie différents ordres: quantifier, rationner et protéger la nourriture. Dans la chambre de Serena, Keynaa pleure d'angoisse dans ses bras, et la jeune dame essaye de la rassurer, mais elle est elle-même terrifiée. Renly regarde les soldats courir sans un mot, ses yeux effrayés les suivant des yeux. Le soir venu, Stannis les réunit dans son bureau: il leur explique la situation, le siège qui commence et dont il ne peut prévoir la durée. Puis, le regard dur, déterminé, il explique qu'il ne livrera jamais la forteresse, dûssent-ils tous y laisser leurs vies. Ils acquiescent tous, et il leur dit d'aller se coucher. Serena l'attend cette nuit là, mais il ne vient la rejoindre qu'à l'aube, et repart une heure plus tard. Les sourcils froncés, il fixe des yeux les hommes qui l'assiègent, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse faite à son frère aîné. Robert veut que Stannis tienne Accalmie, et Stannis la tiendra.


	22. Chapter 22

Accalmie, 282 AC

Les forces de Stannis sont assiégées depuis quatre mois à présent, et la nourriture s'épuise rapidement. Malgré le rationnement strict qu'a imposé Stannis, il devient évident que les renforts ne viendront pas avant que le château ne meure de faim. Il devient urgent pour Stannis de décider quoi faire pour nourrir ses soldats et sa famille. Il s'appuie beaucoup sur Cressen, sur son expérience, et sa sagesse. Le mestre propose de tuer les chevaux : leur nourriture, à eux aussi, est sur le point de manquer, et Stannis ne peut se permettre de les nourrir avec les légumes et les fruits qui peuvent encore faire tenir ses hommes. Il prend donc la lourde responsabilité d'abattre les chevaux d'Accalmie, un par un, laissant le boucher préparer leur viande pour la conserver en vue de temps encore plus difficiles. Il décide cependant de faire un tour dans les écuries, afin de choisir l'animal le plus affaibli, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il n'est pas surpris d'y trouver Serena. La jeune dame se tient devant la jument qu'il lui a offert pour leur mariage, et caresse gentiment sa tête. Stannis se force à sourire, et pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la prévenir de sa présence. Serena le regarde en souriant, et, alors que sa main caresse toujours la tête de sa jument, elle murmure :

« Je n'ai pas eu mes lunes »

Stannis pâlit brusquement, et fixe des yeux sa jeune épouse.

« As-tu vu Cressen ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas saigné ? »

Serena secoue la tête doucement :

« Cressen est bien trop occupé avec les soldats. Je ne veux pas le déranger avec ceci. J'ai entendu dire que, parfois, la faim faisait disparaître les lunes »

Stannis prend sa main dans la sienne, et la presse fermement :

« Je veux que tu vois notre mestre. Il est très important que je sache si tu es enceinte ou pas. La nourriture va manquer, Serena, et les renforts ne semblent pas venir à nous. Si tu attends un enfant, il faudra que tu te reposes le plus possible, et que tu manges plus que les autres. »

Serena serre elle aussi la main de son mari, et le regarde dans les yeux :

« Qu'allons-nous manger si nous n'avons plus de nourriture? »

Stannis ne dit pas un mot, mais tourne la tête vers les chevaux de l'écurie. Serena le regarde, pensant un instant qu'il plaisante, avant de se rendre compte que le moment n'y est pas propice. Elle connaît la situation, elle voit les réserves fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle ne peut pas défendre la vie de ses chevaux : il leur sont inutiles ici, dans la forteresse. Un assaut sur les forces Tyrell est inenvisageable. Ils mourront de faim, de toute façon, autant que leur viande servent à les faire tous survivre. Elle se retourne vers Stannis, cependant, et supplie :

« Je t'en prie, ne tue pas Orage et Dune! Je t'en supplie Stannis, épargne-les ! »

Stannis veut refuser, et lui dire les choses en face, mais il ne se sent pas le courage de le faire. L'idée que sa femme puisse porter leur enfant change les choses : il sait que Serena doit éviter tout stress supplémentaire, alors que la situation lui en procure bien assez. Il lui lance un doux sourire, et acquiesce :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je les ferai sortir cette nuit, et je suis sûr qu'ils pourront vivre dans les forêts alentour. Je te le promets. »

Serena lui rend son sourire, et dépose un long baiser sur la tête de Dune, avant de repartir vers le château. La jument donne de légers coups de museau sur la main de Stannis, et il la regarde, caressant à son tour sa tête et son encolure. Il ne peut décemment pas priver ses hommes de cette viande, mais il n'a pas le cœur à dire la vérité à Serena.

La jeune dame d'Accalmie regarde anxieusement le mestre, alors qu'il l'examine consciencieusement. Après de longues minutes de silence, Cressen relève enfin la tête vers sa maîtresse, et sourit, presque tristement :

« Oui, vous attendez bien un enfant, Madame »

Serena aimerait ressentir le bonheur naturel à cette annonce, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne pouvait espérer pire moment pour accueillir un enfant. Mais que peut-elle y faire ? Elle se doit de prendre à présent soin d'elle, et de ce petit être qui grandit au cœur de ses entrailles. Elle hoche la tête, et Cressen lui prodigue quelques conseils pour mener sa grossesse de la meilleure façon possible. Quand il la libère, elle rejoint immédiatement Stannis pour le prévenir. Étrangement, le jeune seigneur semble bien plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, et même les soldats, lorsqu'il leur annonce, félicitent Serena avec de grands sourires : elle ne sait pas si la raison de leur enthousiasme est qu'ils croient encore être libérés bientôt du siège, ou si, pour ces hommes si habitués à côtoyer la mort, l'idée de voir naître une nouvelle vie leur redonne du baume au cœur. Renly, le petit frère de Stannis, réagit lui aussi très bien à la nouvelle, enlaçant tendrement Serena : le pauvre enfant n'a pour ainsi dire jamais connu sa mère, et a tout de suite considéré Serena comme la figure maternelle qui lui a toujours manqué. À partir de ce moment-là, à partir de ce jour, tout le monde est aux petits soins pour la femme de Stanis. Elle est très rapidement alitée, le moindre effort pouvant être beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passent, et aucune aide n'arrive. Les hommes commencent à désespérer, certains parle même de déserter. D'autres encore passent à l'acte. Alors que les derniers morceaux de chevaux sont partagés entre les hommes, et que Stannis réserve la meilleure part à sa femme, Mestre Cressen vient le voir : Ser Gawen Wylde et trois autres chevaliers ont été arrêté par les gardes alors qu'ils essayaient de quitter le château. Stannis réagis très mal à cette défection, Ser Wylde étant le maître d'armes d'Accalmie. Le jeune seigneur leur promet d'exaucer leurs vœux, et de les envoyer au Tyrell, par un trébuchet. Les hommes supplient, mais Stannis reste inflexible jusqu'à ce que Cressen lui explique qu'il ne faudrait pas gâcher de la bonne viande, étant donnée la terrible situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Stannis est proprement écœuré par le sous-entendu de son mestre, mais ne peut que reconnaître qu'il a raison. Les quatre sont envoyés aux cachots, et ne serons nourris qu'en dernier, et avec les pires morceaux. Dans le château, coincée à l'intérieur avec Renly, qui s'affaiblit de jour en jour, Serena s'occupe comme elle peut. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, elle a cousu, mais à présent, la faim la fait trembler si violemment qu'elle risque de se blesser si elle continuer. Alors, la plupart du temps, elle dort, le corps de Renly collé contre le sien, ou alors elle lui lit des histoires, trouvant dans la superbe bibliothèque d'Accalmie de quoi assouvir la curiosité du jeune garçon. Elle choisit souvent les histoires les plus fantastiques, pour que l'esprit de Renly puisse s'évader, à défaut de son corps. Elle craint tous les jours pour la vie du jeune garçon, et se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour vérifier si il respire toujours. Elle partage toujours la couche de Stannis, mais Renly les accompagne. Au début, Stannis était farouchement opposé à cette idée, mais, bizarrement, la faim leur donne froid, et le seul moyen de se réchauffer est de tous se serrer les uns contre les autres. Stannis argue que leur lit est un lit conjugal, mais il ne s'y passe plus rien depuis l'annonce de la naissance de la grossesse de Serena. Ils ne pensent plus au désir charnel, ils ne pensent qu'à survivre, et cela est devenu leur priorité. Le bébé de Serena se développe, mais elle est très inquiète à son sujet. Son ventre ne grossit pour ainsi dire pas, et elle peut lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Cressen à chaque fois qu'il l'examine. Elle craint chaque jour pour la vie de son enfant, et chaque jour passé résonne en elle comme une nouvelle victoire.

Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de Robert, ou de Ned. Ils savent juste qu'ils sont vivants, car Lord Tyrell ne manquerait pas de prévenir son assiégé de la mort de son frère, ou de son beau-frère. Mais ils semblent seul au monde, enserres dans cet étau, mourant à petit feu. Les hommes les plus faibles décèdent, et Stannis se résout à garder leur corps, en dernier recours, précise-t-il à Cressen. Le cannibalisme, pour lui, est l'une des pires abomination qu'il puisse imaginer. Il ne se sent même pas capable de manger de la chair humaine, même si c'était la seule chose qui resterait dans le château. Lorsque la viande de cheval a été totalement consommée ,Stannis décide de faire tuer les chats : ne pouvant prévoir quand le siège sera levé, et surtout si il sera levé, Stannis veut garder les chiens en vie, en cas d'attaque de Lord Tyrell, et tuer les chats laisseraient les rats proliférer, fournissant un vivier de viande non négligeable. Comme Renly et Serena ne quittent plus l'enceinte de leur chambre, Stannis ne leur dit pas ce qu'il leur ramène à manger tous les jours. À présent, il a encore rationné la viande, n'autorisant les hommes à ne manger qu'une seule fois par jour. Sa famille n'est pas épargnée, même Serena, mais sa part est plus importante. Il n'aurait cependant jamais cru que le chat ait un goût si semblable à celui d'un lapin. La viande des chats leur dure quelques semaines, puis il tue les chiens, qui avaient commencé à manger les rats. Là encore la viande les nourrit quelques temps, mais pas assez. Les rats sont donc les derniers animaux d'Accalmie à être mis à mort par les hommes. Et après, murmurent les hommes entre eux, que mangerons-nous ? Les quatre prisonniers qui croupissent dans les cachot d'Accalmie sont mourants. Cressen découvre deux cadavres en allant les nourrir un matin. Les hommes tentent de survivre en mâchant les feuilles mortes des arbres, en buvant l'eau de pluie, mais bientôt, cela ne suffit pas. L'un d'entre eux a l'idée de faire bouillir ses bottes : le cuir qui les compose n'est que de la peau d'animal, après tout. Il mâchonne le cuir, fatigué, appuyé sur le mur du château. Bientôt, tout le monde l'imite, même Stannis. Le seigneur est l'un des derniers à pouvoir se lever, en avoir la force, mais il se doit de le faire. Il a la responsabilité de tous ces hommes, et, même si ses jambes sont plus chancelantes que jamais, il va d'un homme à un autre, les encourageant, les félicitant pour leur ténacité, leur disant à quel point il les admire. Chacune de ses paroles est sincère. Malgré leur faim, malgré leur soif, malgré la fatigue, ils ont repoussé chacun des assauts de Lord Tyrell, qui s'est lassé, et n'a plus attaqué le château depuis un bon moment. Lors d'une de ses attaques, le forgeron d'Accalmie, Donal Noye, a été vilainement blessé au bras, et Stannis a du l'amputer, à vif. Cette guerre, ce siège va les marquer à tout jamais, Stannis en est persuadé. Ils en ressortiront plus fort, tout comme lui. Parfois, lorsque le château est encore endormi, que le soleil se lève à l'horizon, et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le voir, il se tourne vers sa femme, endormie dans leur lit, et caresse le ventre à présent bien rond de son épouse. Il sent son enfant bouger sous ses mains, comme s'il cherchait le contact de son père. Dans ces moments-là, il oublierait presque qu'ils sont en guerre. Mais il ne peut ignorer le corps décharné de sa femme, celui de son frère, qui n'est encore qu'un petit garçon. Lui pardonnera-t-il jamais de l'avoir tant fait souffrir ? Il aurait du le faire partir, mais pour aller où? Il n'aurait pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit. L'un de ses vassaux aurait très bien pu le livrer au roi si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Non, il n'avait pas le choix: il devait garder sa famille près de lui. Stannis paye un lourd tribut, lui aussi. Il a perdu près de la moitié de son poids, chacun de ses os semble prêt à transpercer sa peau. Mais il tient bon, comme il a promis à Robert.

Le château est silencieux aujourd'hui : le moindre effort semble insoutenable aux hommes, alors ils bougent, parlent le moins possible. Même Stannis, aujourd'hui, se sent prêt à abandonner tout espoir. Hier, un homme l'a supplié de l'achever, la faim donnait à ses yeux une lueur de folie. Stannis n'a pas pu se résoudre à le tuer, même en sachant qu'il ne survivrait pas. Plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé son corps, recroquevillé sur le sol. Assis sur un vieux tonneau en bois, le jeune seigneur tente de reprendre des forces, même si il ne se connaît plus la signification de ce mot. Soudain, un murmure parcourt l'armée. Stannis entends vaguement ce que les hommes chuchotent, et deux soldats viennent à sa rencontre, chancelants sur leurs jambes fragiles : ils ont été chargés de monter la garde pour surveiller la flotte de Lord Redwyne.

« Monseigneur, il faut que vous voyiez quelque chose » le plus fort des deux arrive à dire.

Stannis se lève difficilement : il aimerait s'allonger, fermer les yeux et dormir. Mais il sait que si il se laisse aller, son corps ne se réveillera jamais. Il est trop faible à présent, et le sommeil le terrifie. Ses jambes semblent marcher comme des automates, ses pieds semblent peser une centaine de kilos chacun, tellement il a du mal à les bouger. Ne sachant comment, il suit les soldats, qui le mène jusqu'à une embarcation, et sur le quai, se tient un homme à peine plus âgé que Stannis. Il s'incline devant lui, il montre du doigt son bateau :

« Monseigneur, j'ai échappé aux Redwyne pour apporter de quoi nourrir vos hommes. »

« Votre nom ? » demande Stannis de la voix la plus ferme possible.

« Davos, Monseigneur » réponds l'homme. « Juste Davos » précise-t-il.

Stannis s'avance vers le bateau, et inspecte la cargaison minutieusement : du poisson salé, des oignons, des pommes de terre. En quantité suffisante pour, rationnés, tenir quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois de plus. Stannis sait qu'il devra faire très attention à la réaction de ses hommes quand ils sauront que de l'aide leur est enfin parvenue.

« Qu'êtes-vous donc, Davos ? Un contrebandier ? » Le seigneur demande.

Davos hésite un instant : il sait parfaitement que la contrebande est un crime à Westeros.

« Répondez » ordonne Stannis d'une voix plus forte.

Davos acquiesce simplement :

« J'ai une famille à nourrir, Monseigneur. le royaume entier connaît votre souffrance, et je savais que vous m'offririez un bon prix pour cette nourriture. »

« Ces victuailles vont nous sauver la vie à tous, Davos. Je dois dire que je suis admiratif de votre habileté à passer entre les lignes ennemies. Ainsi, je ne vous tuerai pas, je ne vous enverrai pas à la garde de nuit pour vos crimes. »

Davos sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds : il avait entendu parler de l'inflexibilité de Stannis, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

« Qu'allez-vous donc me faire, Monseigneur ? » demande-t-il.

Stannis le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Pour votre bravoure, je vais vous nommer chevalier, je vous donne des terres au cap de l'Ire. Je ne vous demande que deux choses en échange »

Davos croit difficilement en sa chance à ce moment-là : être anobli est un honneur dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver.

« Quelles sont-elles ? » Demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Votre loyauté, et vos phalanges de la main gauche. C'est le prix que je vous demande pour votre passé de contrebandier. Si vous acceptez, vous devriez aussi vous choisir un nom, pour votre maison. »

Davos se sent lentement tomber à terre, à genoux devant Stannis :

« J'accepte, Monseigneur. Mais je vous demande de les trancher vous-même. »

Stannis acquiesce, mais fait d'abord entrer la nourriture dans le château. Une fois que tous les hommes ont mangé, le meilleur repas qu'ils aient fait depuis des mois, que Stannis nourrit sa femme et son petit frère, et que lui même avale lentement, savourant le délicieux repas que le cuisinier d'Accalmie a pu préparer, il rejoint Davos, et le contrebandier enlève son gant gauche, met sa main à plat sur un rondin de bois. Stannis prend une feuille de boucher, et tranche les premières phalanges, d'un coup net et précis. Davos hurle de douleur, et Stannis le confit aux soins de mettre Cressen, pour le soigner. Une fois remis, il pose son épée sur les épaules de Davos et le fait Ser Davos Mervault, seigneur du cap de l'Ire.

Port-Real

Tywin Lannister se tient devant les portes de la ville, à la tête de 10000 hommes. La guerre est finie : le prince Rhaegar a été tué par Lord Robert Baratheon à la bataille du Trident, et Ned Stark marche sur la ville avec toute l'armée rebelle. Tywin sait que le roi a grand besoin d'hommes, et que, dans sa folie, il croit encore pouvoir remporter la victoire. Il demande à entrer, proclamant sa fidélité au roi. Les portes mettent un moment à s'ouvrir, mais elles le font néanmoins. Lord Tywin se tourne vers ses soldats, à qui il a donné des instructions précises. Il leur dit qu'ils peuvent entrer dans la ville, et les soldats s'y ruent en hurlant. Tywin ne sait pas si Aerys a compris. Sur son cheval, il traverse la ville, jusqu'au donjon rouge : il voit ses soldats massacrer les habitants, mettre le feu aux maisons, il entend les femmes supplier pour la vie de leurs enfants, les hommes tenter de résister, et aussitôt massacrés. Tywin n'a jamais oublié l'affront qui lui a été fait par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami : le refus de marier son fils à sa fille, l'entrée de Jaime dans la garde royale, et tant d'autres humiliations qu'il a du subir en serrant les dents. À présent,Il exerce sa vengeance sur le peuple de Port-Real, avant de l'exercer sur les Targaryens.

Ned suit les forces de Tywin, et entre à son tour dans la ville. Il est horrifié par ce qu'il voit : les civils sont innocents des crimes d'Aerys, mais il est trop tard. Il se précipite au donjon rouge, et entre dans la salle, y trouvant Ser Jaime Lannister, celui qui aurait dû épouser sa sœur, assis sur le trône de fer. Le corps d'Aerys gît à ses pieds, une large tache de sang dans le dos. Le rire de Jaime résonne dans la salle vide :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lord Stark, je n'ai fait que garder la place pour votre ami Robert » dit le chevalier en se levant du trône de fer.

Il quitte la salle avec Tywin, et Ned les regarde partir, incapable de dire un seul mot. Robert arrive quelques instants plus tard : blessé par Rhaegar à la bataille du trident, il n'a pu faire partie de l'avant-garde. Jon Arryn est avec lui, et Ned leur montre le corps sans vie du roi.

« Ser Jaime Lannister a tué Aerys » explique-t-il. « Il a tué son roi, Robert. Il mérite d'être envoyé au mur. »

Jon secoue la tête doucement :

« Lord Tywin a choisi son camp. Il a choisi notre clan. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir les Lannister comme ennemi. » Il se tourne vers Robert. « Pardonne à Jaime. Garde le près de toi, pour le surveiller. Et je pense qu'il faut que tu épouses Cersei Lannister. Cela ne ferait que consolider ton alliance avec les Lannister. »

Robert est sur le point de répondre, quand les Lannister refont leur entrée dans la salle, et que deux de leurs hommes portent des corps enveloppés de manteaux rouge et or. Qu'est-ce que ceci, se demande Ned. Il a l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar : ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voulait gagner la guerre. Les deux hommes déposent les deux petits corps aux pieds de Robert, qui écarte les manteaux. Tout le monde, hormis ces deux hommes, a un hoquet de choc, et de dégoût : les deux petits visages sont ceux des enfants de Rhaegar et d'Elia Martell. La petite fille n'était âgée que de deux ans, et son corps a été transpercé de dizaines et de dizaines de coups de couteau. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, et Ned peut encore y lire la terreur. Le corps du bébé à côté d'elle, lui, est méconnaissable, son crâne a été fracassé. Ned regarde Robert, ne pouvant croire que son meilleur ami a donné ce genre d'ordre. Robert est pâle comme la mort alors qu'il regarde les corps sans vie. Pense-t-il à sa petite Mya, en cet instant? Ned lève les yeux vers Tywin Lannister, qui sourit légèrement. Ainsi, c'est lui qui a ordonné ce massacre. En quoi cela était utile ? La guerre était gagnée, déjà. Elia aurait pu être exilée à Dorne, ses enfants envoyés aux sœurs silence, ou à la citadelle pour devenir mestre. Il était inutile de mettre fin à leur si jeunes vies. Ned demande au deux hommes, froidement, où est la mère des enfants. Les hommes se regardent, et ricanent, avant que l'un d'entre, Gregor Clegane, admette qu'il a tué la princesse. Ned regarde Robert d'un air horrifié, mais le nouveau roi ne semble avoir aucune réaction. Il finit par attirer Jon et Ned dans une salle pour discuter entre eux :

« Tu ne peux décemment pas ignorer ces crimes affreux » Ned s'emporte auprès de son ami. Jon reste silencieux, et Ned ne comprend pas l'attitude du vieil homme, qu'il croyait noble et juste.

« Comme je l'ai dit » Jon répète « une alliance avec les Lannister est cruciale pour ton règne, Robert. Pardonne-leur, épouse Cersei, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire »

Ned voit son ami hocher la tête, et peste, avant de quitter à grandes enjambées la pièce. La voix tonitruante de Robert lui demande où il va. Ned, sans se retourner, crie :

« Je vais libérer ton frère, et ma sœur »

Il rassemble ses troupes, et part immédiatement pour Accalmie. Lorsqu'il atteint la forteresse, il voit les armées de Lord Tyrell rassemblées devant le château. Il est sûr qu'ils sont au courant de la mort de Rhaegar, et de la prise de Port Real. Les bannières Stark flottant au vent, il galope vite, et s'arrête devant Lord Tyrell. Il n'y a aucune bataille, aucun sang versé. Les Tyrell savent que la guerre est finie, et se soumettent au nouveau roi. Lord Stark demande à ce qu'on ouvre les portes, et Stannis sort le premier, portant Serena dans ses bras. La pauvre jeune femme a tellement maigri, que son frère peine à la reconnaître. Cependant il ne peut ignorer le ventre de sa sœur et, alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras, soulageant le pauvre Stannis de son fardeau, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui reprocher :

« Stannis, tu l'as mise enceinte ? Alors que vous étiez ainsi assiégés ? »

Stannis n'a même pas la force de répondre. Il tombe dans les bras du premier soldat venu, et Ned se rend alors compte de l'état de l'armée de Stannis. Chaque homme n'a plus que la peau et les os, et Renly, dans les bras de Cressen, est à deux doigts de mourir. Ned se reproche ses paroles, et laisse à ses soldats le soin de s'occuper de la garnison, de leur donner à manger et à boire. Il reste quelques temps avec sa sœur, mais la jeune femme est inconsciente. Alors qu'il remonte à cheval, Stannis lui demande pourquoi il part:

« J'ai sauvé ma sœur » Ned le regarde. « Mais il m'en reste encore une »


	23. Chapter 23

Dorne, 283 AC

Après avoir parcouru des centaines de milles, et interrogé des dizaines de personnes, Ned finit par découvrir où est cachée Lyanna. Mais, elle n'est pas seule: Rhaegar a laissé avec elle ses meilleurs gardes. Ned et ses compagnons les combattent, et gagnent, mais au prix de leurs vies. Seuls Ned, et Howland Reed, l'un de ses plus proches, celui dont Lyanna avait défendu l'honneur au tournoi d'Harrenhal, survivent. Ned se précipite dans la tour, appelant sa soeur. Il entend des gémissements, dans l'une des pièces, et enfonce la porte. L'odeur du sang lui donne la nausée: il a besoin d'un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer ici. Sur un lit, sa soeur est étendue, immobile. Des femmes sont avec elles, et crient de peur en voyant Ned. Il ne les regarde même pas. Il se précipite sur sa soeur.

« Lyanna! Lyanna, tu m'entends? » demande-t-il.

Sa soeur ouvre lentement les yeux, et lui lance un sourire radieux malgré la douleur.

« Ned » murmure t'elle faiblement.

« Oui, je suis là. Je vais te ramener à la maison. Tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini... » Ned sent les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Lyanna caresse sa joue gentiment:

« Tu ne peux pas me sauver mon frère... » elle prend sa main et la pose sur son ventre.

Il lui lance un regard étonné, et il sent une des femmes s'approcher de lui. Il se tourne et voit un bébé dans ses bras. Il regarde Lyanna, et, alors que l'inconnue lui met l'enfant dans les bras, il repense au pauvre petit Aegon, et à Rhaenys. Son meurtrier plaisantait en disant qu'il l'avait trouvée sous le lit de son père, Rhaegar, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la protège. Avait-elle crié lorsqu'il l'avait tiré par les pieds? Avait-elle supplié en voyant la lame? Avait-elle appelé son père, quand il avait enfoncé sa lame dans sa poitrine, encore et encore et encore? À quel moment la vie l'avait quitté? Au premier coup? Au cinquième? Au dixième? Elle était morte, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Une enfant innocente, tout comme son frère, tout comme ce bébé qu'il tient maladroitement dans ses bras.

« Rhaegar... » la voix faible de Lyanna appelle. « Où est Rhaegar? »

Ainsi, tout ce en quoi croyaient les gens était faux: il n'y avait jamais eu d'enlèvement, ni de viol. Ils s'aimaient. Ned mordille sa lèvre, mais ne sait pas s'il doit répondre. S'il doit dire la vérité. Lyanna n'a pas besoin de mots: elle lit dans les yeux de son frère comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle éclate en sanglots, et Ned cherche ses mots pour la consoler de la mort de son amant.

« Je suis désolée » sanglote t'elle.

« Non... non... » Ned balbutie.

« C'est ma faute... tous ces morts... Père... Brandon... pardonne-moi Ned... j'ai été stupide, si stupide... promets-moi... » elle semble avoir du mal à respirer et Ned, en panique, la rassure comme il peut.

« Je te pardonne, Lyanna, je te pardonne »

Elle se calme et jette un œil au bébé:

« Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui... Jaehaerys... de le protéger... Robert... promets-moi Ned... et... et Serena... promets-moi... ramène moi à la maison... promets le... »

Ses paroles deviennent insensées, son regard erratique. Ned promet, pour que sa fin soit douce. Il promet de traiter cet enfant comme son fils, il promet de le protéger de Robert, et de ses autres ennemis, il promet de lui dire qui sont ses parents, quand le jour viendra, il promet de lui dire à quel point ses parents l'aimaient. Quand il a fait toutes ces promesses, il regarde Lyanna s'en aller, paisiblement, sans souffrir. Il la pleure ensuite, un long moment, avant de l'envelopper dans des draps propres, et de descendre les marches de la tour, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, des sanglots bruyants résonnant entre les murs. Il rejoint Howland, qui a enterré les vaillants soldats qui ont donné leurs vies pour protéger Lyanna, et pour la libérer. Lord Reed ne dit pas un mot, et aide Ned à préparer le corps de Lyanna pour la ramener chez eux, à Winterfell, aux côtés de leur père et de leur frère.

Accalmie

Tenant son nouveau-né dans les bras, Serena éclaire son visage d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle voit les bannières Stark flotter au loin. Deux cavaliers s'approchent du château, au galop, et Serena se rend vite compte que son frère est l'un d'entre eux. Elle crie son nom, folle de joie de revoir enfin ce frère tant aimé. Il est parti très vite après avoir levé le siège d'Accalmie, et elle a mit longtemps à se remettre des privations de la guerre. Stannis, lui aussi, n'a eu que peu de répit: à peine quelques semaines après la levée du siège, et alors que Serena était sur le point d'accoucher, il a du partir pour Port Real. C'est Cressen qui a mis au monde le fils de Serena, et elle attend maintenant le retour de son époux. Alors que les cavaliers entrent dans la cour du château, les cris de joie de Serena se muent en hurlements de tristesse en voyant le corps que transporte son frère. Elle sait qui est enveloppée dans ce linceul, et s'accroche à Ned quand il descend de cheval. Le jeune seigneur se laisse aller à son chagrin à nouveau, et Serena ordonne que les serviteurs prennent soin de leurs hôtes.

Plus tard, après avoir partagé un repas frugal et silencieux, Serena rejoint Ned dans sa chambre, portant son fils dans ses bras. Ned est assis sur le lit, caressant la petite main de son neveu, se demandant quelle histoire il va bien pouvoir inventer pour le protéger. Serena sourit légèrement, et allonge son propre fils endormi aux côtés de l'autre bébé. Ned lève les yeux vers elle.

« Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas? » murmure t'elle pour ne pas les réveiller.

Ned acquiesce mais ne peut ignorer l'aspect malingre et maladif du bébé de Serena. Cet enfant ne survivra pas, il peut le voir. Le siège aura fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Peu avant le dîner, il a vu Serena l'allaiter, et l'enfant est si faible qu'il ne peut presque pas se nourrir.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il? » demande-t-il.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. J'attends que Stannis revienne » sourit Serena. « Et celui-là ? » montre t'elle du doigt le bébé de Lyanna.

« Lyanna lui a donné un nom Targaryen, mais je pense l'appeler Jon » Ned sourit à son tour. « Pour Jon Arryn » précise-t-il.

« C'est un bel hommage » embrasse t'elle le front de son jumeau avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. « Et que vas-tu dire? A Catelyn? »

Ned soupire lourdement: il n'en a aucune idée, et il secoue la tête tristement. Le bébé est superbe, mais ne ressemble en rien à un Targaryen. Il a les cheveux noirs des Stark, et ses yeux paraissent gris, comme Ned.

« Puis-je dormir avec toi? » Serena murmure. Ned acquiesce, trop fatigué pour protester. Ils se couchent donc, les deux bébés entre les deux jumeaux, et ils les rejoignent au pays des rêves.

Une montée de lait réveille Serena, et elle palpe ses seins en soupirant. Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarde son fils, les yeux grand ouverts lui aussi. Elle sourit, approche son sein nu de ses lèvres, mais l'enfant ne bouge pas. Il ne réagit pas, ne referme pas sa bouche sur le mamelon. Mais il est réveillé, se dit Serena en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le prend dans ses bras: les bras, les mains, la tête, tout est amorphe. Dans les yeux du bébé, toute lumière de vie a disparu. Serena ouvre la bouche pour hurler, mais une main se plaque dessus, et des bras l'entourent. Ned s'est réveillé, et a compris immédiatement que l'enfant était mort. Serena sanglote, gémit contre son frère, tenant son bébé dans ses bras. Elle le presse contre sa poitrine, essayant de lui influer un souffle de vie. Qu'a-t-elle fait aux dieux pour devoir endurer de telles souffrances? Ned caresse ses cheveux, la berce doucement et, soudain, voit dans cette tragédie une opportunité. Il lève la tête de sa soeur vers lui:

« Prends Jon »

« Qu-quoi?! » renifle Serena en s'éloignant de lui.

« Je t'en supplie Serena... prends cet enfant. Il est ton sang, tout autant qu'il est le mien. Regarde-le, ma soeur: il peut aisément passer pour le tien. Les servantes ne touchent pas à ton bébé, Stannis ne l'a pas vu naître. »

Les yeux de Serena vont de son enfant mort à Jon, dormant toujours paisiblement.

« C'est... c'est à cause de Lyanna tout ça... Père ne t'a pas cru, et il est mort! Brandon est mort! J'ai failli mourir, Ned! A cause d'elle! Et tu me demandes d'élever son enfant?! Un bâtard, né d'une relation adultérine?! » crie Serena.

Ned la regarde, et hoche la tête:

« Si je pars à Winterfell avec lui, il aura la vie d'un bâtard. Ici, il sera le fils d'un seigneur. Cet enfant est innocent, Serena. Tout comme ton fils était innocent. Je t'en prie, pour l'amour qui nous lie, toi et moi, sauve cet enfant. Pour tous ceux que nous n'avons pas pu sauver, pour notre frère. C'est un Stark, Serena. Il sera toujours un Stark »

Les mots de Ned touchent Serena, elle ne peut le nier. Elle sait qu'il a raison.

« Non » dit-elle fermement, et Ned sent son cœur se briser. « C'est un Baratheon » ajoute t'elle en fixant les yeux gris de son frère.

Ned l'enlace étroitement, et ferme les yeux, soupirant de soulagement.

« Merci » murmure t'il.

« S'il te plaît, enterre mon fils avec notre soeur » dit-elle, et Ned acquiesce tristement. Alors qu'elle repose son bébé et le recouvre d'un pan de drap, Jon se réveille, et ses seins se tendent douloureusement alors qu'il commence à pleurer. Elle pleure aussi, alors qu'elle lui donne le sein. Il tête vigoureusement, et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de celle qui vient de devenir sa mère.

Ned et Serena conviennent de ce qu'ils vont dire: Howland et lui doivent repartir dès ce matin. Il emporte le bébé sans vie de Serena, et prétendra que c'est le bébé avec lequel il est arrivé. Il n'aura pas besoin de mentir en disant que c'est son bâtard, il dira que Lyanna et son bébé n'ont pas survécu à l'accouchement. Ils quittent le château discrètement, peu après l'aube, et Serena reste seule, portant Jon dans ses bras. Quand elle voit disparaître les chevaux à l'horizon, elle rentre au château, et écrit une longue lettre à Stannis. Elle lui confie la nouvelle du décès de Lyanna, et son chagrin, mais les larmes qui tachent le parchemin sont pour son fils, et non pour sa soeur. Elle griffonne aussi rapidement qu'elle a décidé de donner le nom de Jon à leur fils, et lui demande si il est d'accord. Elle envoie la lettre et croise Cressen à la volière. Il lui sourit: lui aussi a failli mourir pendant le siège, et même après. Stannis est resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il soit tiré d'affaire.

« Comment va notre jeune seigneur? » Le mestre demande à Serena.

« Très bien » répond-elle, essayant de faire bonne figure. Il lui faudra du temps pour voir le visage de Jon quand on lui parle de son héritier, et pas celui de son propre fils.

« Il faudrait que je le voie, pour m'en assurer »

Serena sent le sang quitter son visage, et elle secoue la tête.

« Il est très fatigué. Je veux qu'on le laisse tranquille, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon époux revienne. Je prends bien soin de lui » se défend-elle peut être avec trop de virulence car Cressen fronce les sourcils devant sa réaction. Elle ignore le mestre, qui finit par partir, et elle fait voler le corbeau portant son message jusqu'à Port-Real.

Stannis rejoint sa femme, son enfant et son petit frère sous quinzaine. Renly l'accueille avec des cris de joie, et Serena les regarde avec émotion, tenant un Jon endormi dans ses bras. Elle rit avec Renly quand Stannis le soulève haut dans le ciel: ce château a connu tellement de tragédies, qu'entendre des rires au lieu de lamentations fait beaucoup de bien à tous ses habitants. Puis le jeune homme, tenant toujours Renly, s'avance vers sa femme, les yeux rivés sur le petit être qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine. Serena écarte le tissu dans lequel le bébé est enveloppé pour que Stannis puisse le voir mieux. L'amour et le bonheur absolu qu'elle lit dans ses yeux la bouleverse: à ce moment-là, elle se déteste de lui mentir. Il lui demande si il peut le tenir, la voix étranglée d'émotion, et Serena l'embrasse soudainement, profondément, déclenchant des grognements écœurés de la part de Renly. Elle rit, et dépose Jon au creux des bras de Stannis. « Je t'aime » murmure t'il au bébé, avant de déposer sur son front un doux baiser. « Je vous aime tous les deux » regarde t'il Serena, qui lui sourit. Il entoure ses épaules de son bras libre, et rentre avec elle, le bébé, et Renly, au château.

À la nuit tombée, après avoir couché Renly, Stannis rejoint sa femme dans leur chambre. Elle est allongée, nue, donnant le sein à Jon. Il les observe un instant, avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Les stigmates du siège ont été longs à effacer: ils sont toujours en sous-poids, mais ils sont bien plus forts qu'avant. Leurs côtes sont encore visibles sous leur peau, mais les visages ne sont plus émaciés. Se glissant sous les draps, Stannis s'appuie sur son coude pour observer le bébé téter. Il avance sa main et caresse la joue rebondie.

« Robert veut que je construise une nouvelle flotte » annonce t'il à Serena. Sa femme se tourne vers lui:

« Pourquoi faire? »

Stannis soupire:

« Il veut que je prenne Peyredragon. Rhaella s'y est réfugiée, avec Viserys. Robert veut les exterminer, jusqu'aux derniers. »

Serena déglutit difficilement en regardant Jon.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi? N'as-tu pas assez souffert par sa faute? » se lève t'elle pour remettre Jon dans son berceau, à côté de son lit, avant de se rallonger aux côtés de son mari. Stannis la regarde et fait courir un doigt le long de son bras:

« Il dit que ce sera son cadeau de mariage »

« C'est vrai » grogne Serena. Elle avait presque oublié le mariage de Robert avec Cersei. Elle gémit doucement alors que les lèvres de Stannis se perdent dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manquée, mon amour » murmure t'il entre deux baisers.

« Toi aussi » embrasse t'elle ses cheveux, et elle jette un œil à Jon. « Stannis, le bébé... » proteste t'elle faiblement.

Ils n'ont plus eu aucune intimité depuis le siège, et son désir pour son époux a décuplé. Stannis pousse le berceau pour cacher le corps du bébé, et s'allonge sur sa femme. Serena se détend, et s'enroule autour de lui, bras et jambes nouées, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir qui la transperce quand son époux s'enfonce en elle. Quand ils se câlinent, après, Serena se demande si ils connaîtront jamais des temps de paix. Les forces des Targaryens ne pourront jamais vaincre celles de Stannis, mais personne ne peut prévoir les morts d'une bataille. La dame d'Accalmie presse son corps contre celui de Stannis, et s'endort, épuisée, inquiète, mais heureuse, malgré tout.


	24. Chapter 24

Port-Real, 284 AC

« Ils ont quoi?! Répète! » la voix forte de Robert s'abat sur Stannis telle la foudre sur un arbre. Le jeune Lord regarde autour de lui, essayant de rester digne et droit: il est au milieu de la salle du trône, entouré par la cour de Robert. Il entend des rires étouffés, et se revoie, petit garçon, si effrayé par son grand frère. Mais à présent, Stannis est un homme, et il n'a plus peur de son aîné. D'une voix calme, mais assurée, il répète, obéissant:

« Nous avons pris Peyredragon. Mais Ser Willem Darry a réussi à faire sortir clandestinement Viserys et le bébé. »

« Tiens donc? Je croyais que c'était vous qui attiriez les contrebandiers » la voix de Cersei résonne à son tour. Elle n'est pas encore reine, mais agit comme telle. Robert se retourne brusquement vers elle:

« Silence, femme! »

Stannis fixe la belle blonde d'un regard froid: le royaume entier se moque de Ser Davos, et pourtant, il a bien plus de morale et de courage que tous ces seigneurs hypocrites qui font des courbettes à Robert. Le roi se retourne vers son frère, et dit sèchement:

« Tu as pris Peyredragon, garde-la. C'est mon cadeau, pour tout ce que tu as enduré pendant le siège d'Accalmie »

Stannis se sent pâlir, et de nouveaux gloussements se font entendre. Il est bien décidé à se défendre malgré tout :

« Tu es roi maintenant, Robert. Accalmie me revient, en tant que ton cadet. »

« Tu es mon héritier, Stannis, tant que je n'ai pas de fils. Dois-je te rappeler les leçons de Mestre Cressen? La dimension symbolique de Peyredragon? »

Stannis sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais secoue la tête. Il sait très bien que Robert a raison: depuis toujours, Peyredragon est le fief de l'héritier du trône. Mais il connaît son frère, sa ruse et sa fourberie. Stannis ne peut accepter sa proposition sans penser que Robert veut le punir ainsi, à cause de la fuite des enfants d'Aerys. Il regarde Robert s'avancer vers lui, magnifique dans ses habits jaunes et noirs, le cerf fièrement brodé sur sa large poitrine.

« Allons Stannis, chasse cette tristesse. Rentre à la maison, fais l'amour à ta femme, insulte moi, maudis moi si ça peut te faire sentir mieux. Il y a bien longtemps que je suis maudit. »

Il a parlé doucement, pour que Stannis seul entende ces paroles, puis il recule de quelques pas, et reprend sa voix forte:

« Va t'en maintenant. Je te verrai à mon mariage »

Quittant la pièce à grandes enjambées, sous les rires et les cris de Robert réclamant le silence, Stannis quitte la capitale aussi vite qu'il le peut. Alors qu'il rentre à Accalmie, pour la dernière fois, il se demande comment son petit frère va réagir. Harbert, leur grand-oncle, est mort depuis peu, et c'est Cortnay Pentrose qui deviendra le castellan de Renly, et gouverneur d'Accalmie, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit assez âgé et mûr pour régner sur la forteresse ancestrale des Baratheon. Mais le jeune garçon n'a jamais vécu seul, sans ses frères, et Stannis sait qu'il prendra son départ comme une trahison.

Une fois chez lui, il annonce leur départ à Renly, qui fond en larmes. Enlaçant son petit frère, il lui promet d'être toujours là pour lui, et essaye de calmer ses sanglots, mais seule Serena y arrive. Il aimerait que Robert soit là, pour qu'il voie le mal qu'il fait à toute sa famille. Mais, est-ce que le roi s'en soucierait? Non, il se moquerait des larmes de Renly, tout comme il s'est toujours moqué de ceux qui ne réagissaient pas exactement comme lui. Stannis laisse Serena avec Renly, et part préparer son installation dans la forteresse ancestrale des Targaryens.

Alors qu'il est à son bureau, écrivant différentes lettres pour s'assurer de la présence de seigneurs au mariage de Robert, et d'autres missives qui annoncent son départ d'Accalmie, il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Après avoir été invité à entrer, Cressen apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Stannis lui sourit gentiment:

« Bonjour Mestre. Que le vaut le plaisir? »

Sans un mot, Cressen lui tend une lettre. Stannis lève un sourcil, et la lit: elle est adressée à Robert, et demande expressément que Cressen soit nommé mestre de Peyredragon, pour rester avec Stannis. En général, les mestres ne sont pas attachés à une maison, ou à un seigneur, mais à une forteresse, ou un château. C'est une demande inédite, mais Stannis ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir fier et honoré par la demande de Cressen. Il sait que leur relation a toujours été différente par rapport à celles entre Robert, Renly, et Cressen. Quand il a fini de lire, il replie le parchemin et le tend à Cressen:

« N'ayez pas trop d'espoir » dit-il gentiment. Il doute que Robert veuille lui faire une faveur en acceptant.

« Je connais Robert, aussi bien que je te connais, Stannis. Il acceptera, j'en suis sûr. »

Stannis acquiesce, et regarde le mestre un instant, avant de le laisser partir, ayant beaucoup à faire.

Port-Real, quelques semaines plus tard

Serena, Stannis et Jon entrent dans le Grand Sept pour assister au mariage de Robert et Cersei. Toutes les plus grandes familles sont là, autrefois ennemis, à présent réunies sous la bannière du cerf noir. Les seuls absents sont les Martell: ils n'ont jamais pardonné à Robert le traitement d'Elia et de ses enfants. Peu de temps après la guerre, Jon Arryn est allé en personne à Lancehelion, la capitale de Dorne, afin de s'assurer leur soutien. Personne ne sait vraiment quelles ont été les conditions exactes pour que Dorne ne réclame pas justice pour la mort de leur princesse, mais, quand il est rentré à Port-Real, Robert a annoncé les fiançailles de Renly avec Arianne Martell, une petite fille du même âge que lui. Il arrive fréquemment que, pour concrétiser des alliances, des fiançailles soient conclues, bien avant que les promis soient en âge de se marier. Jon avait dû insister sur le fait que l'ordre de tuer Elia était venu de Tywin, et non de Robert.

Serena regarde Cersei entrer dans le Sept, au bras de son père: elle est honnêtement la plus belle mariée qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Ses cheveux blonds, dorés, tombent jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillent, et ses lèvres sourient largement. Elle a la réputation d'être la plus belle femme du royaume et Serena a l'impression d'être une paysanne à coté d'elle. Tenant Jon dans ses bras, elle le fait patienter comme elle peut, et est soulagée quand la cérémonie se termine. Elle suit les autres invités pour aller jusqu'au banquet et, là, elle laisse Jon marcher. Le bambin a fait ses premiers pas peu de jours avant, mais est déjà bien assuré sur ses jambes. Alors que Serena ne le quitte pas des yeux, elle remarque soudain un autre enfant, du même âge, à peu de choses près. Elle s'approche de lui, et il la regarde curieusement, avant de soudain sourire. Un rire retentit derrière Serena, un rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles, et elle se retourne brusquement: Ned est là. Elle se précipite dans ses bras et ils échangent une longue étreinte. Elle est heureuse de le voir, d'autant plus que Benjen n'a pas pu venir au mariage, ayant intégré depuis peu, selon ses vœux, la garde de Nuit.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Robb » sourit-il.

Serena hoquette de surprise et regarde à nouveau le bambin, qui à présent tapote la tête de Jon.

« Ton fils?! » s'écrie t'elle.

« Eh oui » rit Ned. Il fait signe à Cat de les rejoindre.

« Lady Catelyn » la salue Serena avec une révérence, retournée immédiatement par Catelyn. « Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Très bien, madame, merci. Votre fils est très beau » sourit gentiment Catelyn.

« Le votre aussi, madame » répond Serena. « Quelle magnifique couleur de cheveux » s'extasie t'elle en regardant à nouveau Robb. Elle comprend maintenant l'insistance de Ned a lui laisser Jon: Robb a été conçu lors de leur nuit de noces, et Catelyn aurait très mal pris le fait de voir arriver un bébé du même âge. En regardant les deux petits, elle est un peu plus frappée par leur traits caractéristiques: Robb a tout pris des Tully. Les cheveux auburn, les yeux bleus. Jon, lui, ressemble trait pour trait à Ned.

Stannis, en train de discuter avec Renly, voit Ned, Catelyn et les enfants, et s'apprête à les rejoindre quand Lord Tyrell l'interpelle, Robert à ses côtés. Stannis n'a aucun ressentiment pour Lord Tyrell: il a fait ce que tout autre commandant aurait fait. Il a tiré parti de ses avantages pour gagner une bataille.

« Lord Stannis » s'incline Mace Tyrell. Stannis s'incline à son tour, et interroge Robert du regard.

« Lord Tyrell a proposé, pour fortifier notre alliance, que son fils Loras soit envoyé à Accalmie, comme écuyer de Renly. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Stannis acquiesce:

« C'est une bonne idée »

Renly aura besoin de compagnie, seul à Accalmie.

« Quand pensez-vous réaliser ceci? » ajoute-t-il.

« Loras n'a que deux ans » Mace explique. « Dix ans me paraît un bon âge » regarde t'il Robert qui acquiesce à son tour. Stannis sourit en hochant la tête, et s'excuse, partant vers Ned, qu'il enlace chaleureusement. Les deux amis discutent longuement, Serena apprend à connaître Catelyn, qu'elle trouve ravissante, douce et aimable. Ils mangent à côté les uns des autres au banquet, et se tournent vers Robert quand il demande l'attention de ses hôtes:

« Mesdames, mes seigneurs, merci à vous tous d'avoir fait de si longs voyages pour partager ce jour historique avec ma ravissante épouse et moi. Je voulais profiter de la bonne humeur ambiante pour vous annoncer à tous mon conseil restreint. »

Tout le monde acclame le roi, et il rit bruyamment avant de déclamer:

« Vous savez tous que ma Main sera Jon Arryn. Le Lord commandant de la garde royale sera Ser Barristan Selmy; Grand Mestre: Mestre Pycelle; Grand Argentier: Lord Baelish; maître des chuchoteurs: Lord Varys; maître des lois: mon frère Renly; et maître des navires: mon autre frère Stannis! Applaudissons les! »

Serena embrasse Stannis pour le féliciter, mais le jeune homme ne ressent que peu d'enthousiasme. Renly, maître des lois? Quelle folie. Le jeune garçon n'a que sept ans, que connaît -il aux lois? Il sourit légèrement aux personnes qui l'applaudisse, et se rassoit avec les autres membres du conseil. Il regarde Ned, qui lui sourit en levant sa coupe:

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas de siège au conseil? » Stannis lui demande-t-il.

Ned rit:

« Robert ma propose d'être maître des lois, mais j'ai refusé. La vie à la cour ne me siérait pas. »

Stannis rit à son tour, un peu soulagé. Renly semble n'être qu'un deuxième choix. Robert n'a pas totalement perdu la raison. Après les félicitations d'usage, Robert annonce la constitution de sa garde royale: Barristan Selmy, Jaime Lannister, Mandon Moore, Meryn Trant, Boros Blount et Preston Verchamps. Une garde royale bien moins prestigieuse que celle d'Aerys, mais comptant quand même deux des meilleurs chevaliers qu'ait connu le royaume.

Stannis et Serena quittent Port-Real à la fin de la quinzaine, après avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec Ned et Cat. Ils organisent leur vie future, partagée entre Peyredragon et la capitale. Après quelques semaines, ils s'installent définitivement dans les quartiers du maître des navires à Port-Real, s'assurant de visiter leurs terres de Peyredragon régulièrement. Serena apprécie beaucoup la vie à la cour, et se dit que son bonheur est enfin sans nuages. Stannis, lui, s'attelle à la tâche que lui a confié Robert avec dévouement et talent. La flotte royale, sous son commandement, devient prospère, et forte, égalant celle des Tyrell.


	25. Chapter 25

Port-Real, 285 AC

Un soleil radieux se lève ce matin, illuminant la cité encore endormie de Port-Real. Pourtant, au sein du Donjon Rouge, dans les appartements du Maître des Navires, des rires et des gémissements se font entendre: Stannis et Serena font l'amour, comme tous les matins. Ils ont repoussé les draps, et leurs corps luisant de sueur glissent l'un sur l'autre. La chaleur est étouffante en ce moment dans la capitale, et ce quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Cela n'entrave en rien le désir dévorant des deux époux, et Serena mord violemment l'épaule de Stannis en jouissant. Poisseux et moite, Stannis l'embrasse rapidement avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, puis d'aller se laver dans un baquet d'eau. Il s'habille ensuite sous le regard de sa femme, et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Serena se rendort souvent, puis, à son réveil, elle suit le même rituel que son époux. Elle va réveiller Jon, et tous deux rejoignent le roi, qui se réveille bien plus tard que tous les membres de son conseil restreint. Là, ils retrouvent Stannis, et partagent leur repas tous ensemble. Ce matin, le tout nouveau seigneur de Peyredragon a décidé d'aller acheter une jument à son épouse et Serena s'est dit qu'elle lui achèterait aussi un étalon, en remplacement de celui perdu durant le siège d'Accalmie. Prenant avec eux quelques gardes, et tenant la main de Jon, ils quittent le donjon rouge pour le cœur de la ville. Serena prend soin d'emporter avec elle des pièces, afin de les donner aux plus nécessiteux. La jeune Lady est très appréciée par la population: douce, aimable, généreuse, intelligente, elle a vite compris que se faire aimer du peuple était un bien plus grand pouvoir que ce que croyait les autres seigneurs. Alors qu'ils traversent quelques quartiers pauvres pour se rendre aux écuries où ils trouveront leur bonheur, elle distribue pièces et morceaux de pain. La rébellion a laissé le pays exsangue: nombreux parmi les plus pauvres ont tout perdu. Maison, mari, épouse, enfant... Serena ne peut que compatir à leur malheur et essayer, du mieux qu'elle peut, de leur redonner du baume au cœur. Les gens la bénissent de ses attentions, et bientôt, elle n'a plus rien à leur donner. Elle lance des regards désolés à ceux qu'elle n'a pu aider, et suit son époux vers les écuries. Ils sont accueilli par le propriétaire des chevaux, qui leur montre les différentes montures qui sont disponibles. Serena en essaye plusieurs, mais ils sont soit trop mous, soit trop nerveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfourche une superbe jument gris souris: des crins noirs, longs et soyeux qui lui tombent presque devant les yeux, une robe grise qui brille sous le soleil, le bas des jambes noires de jais. Elle en tombe amoureuse immédiatement, et, alors qu'elle la fait marcher, elle est admirative de son pas, harmonieux, et racé. Elle demande son nom au propriétaire, qui lui répond qu'elle s'appelle Vif-Argent. Stannis sourit en la regardant et hoche la tête légèrement. Serena sourit et caresse l'encolure de la jument. Son époux paye pour la jument, et se choisit un superbe étalon pie noir, que Serena tient à payer. Ils repartent avec leurs chevaux, Vif-Argent et Onyx.

Alors qu'ils se séparent à nouveau au Donjon Rouge, Serena se rend au bal de la Reine: c'est une superbe pièce au cœur de la citadelle de Maegor. La cour de la reine y est réunie, et Serena se doit de s'y rendre. Elle emmène Jon avec elle, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de jeune enfant pour jouer avec lui: la reine n'est même pas encore enceinte. Alors qu'elle tient Jon par la main, elle entre dans la pièce gardée par deux hommes. Les lambris ciselés, les miroirs étincelants l'aveugle presque, et elle grimace légèrement en entrant. Cersei est assise au milieu de sa cour, sirotant un verre de vin. Elle semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Regardez, voici la louve et son louveteau » s'exclame t'elle en voyant entrer Serena et Jon. La dame de Peyredragon se retient de lui cracher au visage et fait une révérence.

« Majesté » salue t'elle, imitée par la petite voix fluette de son fils. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et laisse Jon jouer à terre avec des petits soldats de bois. Elle s'assoit à côté de Lysa Arryn, la femme de Jon et la soeur de Catelyn Stark. Silencieusement, elle sort un manteau qu'elle a commencé, pour Stannis, et continue son ouvrage. Soudain, quelqu'un le lui arrache des mains. Elle est sur le point de protester mais lève les yeux: c'est Cersei qui lui a arraché le manteau des mains, et qui maintenant, le détaille des yeux avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous le récompensez d'être un si gentil mari? J'ose espérer que vous vous servez d'autre chose pour cela » crache t'elle en lui balançant le manteau. Si Serena ne connaissait pas Cersei aussi bien, elle jurerait qu'elle est jalouse. Mais de quoi? Elle est la femme la plus riche et puissante du royaume. Elle est une Lannister, et une reine. Que pourrait-elle rêver de plus? Serena essaye de se calmer, et reprend sa couture. Cersei se rassoit, buvant du vin à nouveau.

« Alors, chère belle soeur, comment est votre époux? »

N'étant pas sûre de comprendre, Serena fronce les sourcils:

« Il est très bien, majesté »

Cersei part dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle devrait rire plus souvent, se dit Serena. Cela la rend encore plus belle.

« Au lit » précise la reine, et Serena se sent rougir, d'autant plus que les autres dames de compagnie la fixe des yeux.

« Il est parfait, majesté » Serena marmonne, embarrassée. Elle n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée, et pourtant elle aimerait raconter à tout le monde à quel point Stannis la rend heureuse.

« Au moins, il vous a donné un fils » soupire la reine et Serena la regarde gentiment.

« Vous êtes jeunes, majesté, vous aurez des enfants. Si je peux vous donner un conseil... »

Cersei l'interrompt d'un geste:

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil d'une Stark. Je sais bien que vos femmes sont des poules pondeuses » dit-elle d'un ton si méprisant que des murmures choqués parcourent la pièce. Serena baisse les yeux, honteuse, en colère. Elle aimerait lui répondre, mais les mots dépasseraient sa pensée et elle ne peut faire ça: Cersei est la reine. Elle en vient à avoir hâte de partir pour Peyredragon, même si elle y apprécie beaucoup moins la vie: au moins, elle n'a pas à subir ces humiliations incessantes. « Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensée, majesté » Serena rassemble ce qui lui reste de calme pour s'excuser.

Cersei hoche légèrement la tête comme si pardonner à Serena relevait de l'exploit pour elle. La jeune femme reprend la couture du manteau de Stannis, et Jon marche vers elle, tire sur sa robe avec insistance:

« Lait! » demande-t-il.

Serena le prend sur ses genoux et dénude son sein pour allaiter le bambin. Cersei fait une moue dégoûtée à nouveau:

« Votre fils devrait déjà être sevré »

« Dans le Nord » commencé Serena avant de se mordre la lèvre. Mais le mal est fait. Cersei se lève, s'approche d'elle et relève son menton avec brutalité.

« Vous n'êtes plus dans le Nord, ma fille. Il est grand temps que vous vous en rendiez compte. Et lui » pointe t'elle du doigt Jon. « porte le nom de Baratheon, pas de Stark. Cela aussi, il faut que vous le réalisiez »

Serena ne peut empêcher son regard noir. Jon, une goutte de lait perlant au coin de ses lèvres, regarde, étonné, la reine.

« Je ne suis pas votre fille, majesté » dit-elle froidement. « Ne me touchez pas, ou je me plaindrais au roi » serre t'elle Jon contre son sein.

La reine a un sourire narquois et son ton devient soudainement doucereux:

« Je dis ca pour votre bien, madame. Inutile de le prendre si mal »

Elle se rassoit et Serena quitte le bal de la Reine aussi tôt qu'elle le peut. Elle passe son après-midi avec Jon, jouant avec lui, lui lisant des histoires, le câlinant. Ils rejoignent Stannis pour le dîner, qu'ils partagent en famille, et elle dépose un Jon endormi dans son lit. Elle caresse en souriant les boucles noires, et a une pensée pour son petit, reposant dans le tombeau de sa soeur Lyanna. Avant de rejoindre Stannis, elle embrasse le front de son enfant, et caresse son visage paisiblement endormi. Elle sort sur la pointe des pieds, ferme la porte, et marche jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partage avec son époux. Stannis et elle ont des appartements séparés, mais y sont très rarement. Ils préfèrent être ensemble, et supportent difficilement de ne pas dormir dans le même lit. Quand elle entre, son mari est déjà couché dans son lit, lisant quelques missives, faisant une moue qu'elle trouve adorable. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et Stannis lève les yeux pour la regarder. Elle a l'air heureuse, pense-t-il en la dévisageant. Pourtant, il y a quelques semaines, elle a fait une fausse couche. Cressen avait été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais elle s'était sentie terriblement coupable. Stannis n'a pas vécu cet événement de la même manière: un corps ne rejette pas un enfant sans raison. Et puis, elle a déjà eu un enfant, en bonne santé. Ils en auront d'autres, il en est persuadé. Il regarde sa femme enlever sa robe, comme le jour de leur mariage, et elle est nue, comme cette nuit là. Elle se tient debout devant le lit, souriant, plaçant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour laisser Stannis la regarder à loisir. La maternité l'a changée, pense Stannis. Ses hanches sont plus marquées, ses seins plus lourds. Elle ressemble plus à une femme qu'à une adolescente, malgré son jeune âge. Il pose les parchemins à côté de son lit quand elle rampe jusqu'à lui, le chevauchant. Stannis se redresse, appuyant son dos aux montants du lit, et l'attire à lui, l'embrassant passionnément, se sentant excité, déjà. Serena l'est aussi, apparemment, car sa main prend prestement son sexe pour l'enfoncer en elle. Il la dévore des yeux alors qu'ils font l'amour, s'embrassant, se caressant, échangeant des mots doux. Elle reste contre lui après, reprenant son souffle, lui racontant ce qu'a dit Cersei cette matinée. Serena ne cache rien à Stannis. Elle n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir plus de secrets que celui, si lourd, qu'on lui a imposé. Stannis aussi lui dit tout, du moins le croit-elle. Il lui parle du respect qu'il a pour Jon, de ses conflits avec Robert, de son inquiétude envers Renly, qui, en grandissant, ressemble de plus en plus au roi. Puis, après de dernières caresses, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	26. Chapter 26

Port-Réal, 286 AC

Après des années d'échecs tous plus frustrants les uns que les autres, Serena est enfin enceinte de nouveau. La jeune femme rayonne, et Stannis est aussi très heureux. Elle a craint un moment pour sa vie, alors qu'il est allé combattre, pour Robert, les naufrageurs des Soeurois, une région bien connue des Sept Royaumes, les Trois Sœurs. Mais il a finit par revenir, sain et sauf, et leur vie a repris dans la capitale. Stannis est un des membres les plus actifs du conseil restreint: Robert a déjà abandonné depuis longtemps la gouvernance du royaume à Jon Arryn, et c'est vers Stannis que celui-ci se tourne quand il a besoin de conseils. A Peyredragon, le seigneur a interdit la prostitution, qu'il considère immorale et dégoûtante, et a même proposé, lors d'une réunion du conseil, d'appliquer cette interdiction à tout le royaume. Robert avait éclaté de rire, et Stannis n'avait pas insisté. A lui tout seul, le roi faisait vivre des centaines de prostituées. Il avait quand même réussi à mettre la reine enceinte, et Cersei allait mettre au monde l'héritier du trône.

Alors que Pycelle a imposé un repos presque absolu à Serena, du fait de ses déjà nombreuses fausses couches, Stannis passe le plus de temps possible avec Jon, leur fils, qui a du mal à comprendre que sa mère soit moins disponible pour lui qu'avant. À maintenant trois ans, le bambin commence à s'intéresser au maniement de l'épée, et, bientôt, les leçons des mestres occuperont une grande partie de sa vie. Il a aussi le pied marin, contrairement à sa mère qui est malade chaque fois qu'ils vont et viennent de la capitale à leur fief. Stannis est très fier de son fils, et espère une fille, tandis que Serena, elle, veut un autre garçon. Elle ne veut que des mâles, sans pouvoir l'expliquer mais Stannis pense que c'est parce qu'elle a toujours été bien plus proche de ses frères que de sa soeur. D'ailleurs, Ned aussi va être père à nouveau. Tout semble parfait mais, un beau jour ensoleillé, alors qu'elle entre dans les derniers mois de sa grossesse, Serena est prise de violentes crampes à l'estomac. Immédiatement prise en charge par Pycelle, elle développe cependant une importante fièvre.

Allongée sur son lit, son corps tantôt brûlant, tantôt frigorifié, Serena voit son père, Brandon, Lyanna. Les hommes rient, boivent, mangent, combattent. Lyanna, elle, sourit, gentiment, et un cheval ne quitte pas sa présence. Serena tend la main, essayant de les toucher, de les serrer dans ses bras, une dernière fois, mais tous l'ignore. Alors que leurs épées se fracassent l'une contre l'autre, soudain, Brandon et Rickard se transpercent l'un l'autre, en riant, toujours, et Serena pousse un cri d'horreur. Mais ils ne semblent pas blessés, et s'écartent l'un de l'autre, leurs épées ruisselant de sang, et leurs blessures laissant des trous béants dans leurs ventres. Elle se tourne alors vers Lyanna, les mains croisées sur son ventre, qui a une douceur maternelle dans le regard que Serena ne lui a jamais connu. Elle gémit son nom, celui de son père, celui de son frère.

« Elle délire » entend-elle. Il lui faut un moment pour reconnaître la voix de Pycelle, et elle frissonne alors qu'on pose sur son front un gant mouillé d'eau fraîche.

« Sauvez-la, je vous en prie »

Stannis, murmure t'elle. Stannis, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières sont si lourdes, comme une chape de plomb sur son visage.

« Je ne peux les sauver tous les deux » la voix de Pycelle murmure à nouveau.

Serena panique, et sent la main de Stannis qui prend la sienne. Elle sent les callosités de sa paume frotter désagréablement contre la sienne. Pas mon bébé, panique t'elle, pas encore. Elle pleure, mais se demande si les larmes coulent sur son visage.

« La fièvre fait souffrir autant la mère que l'enfant. Lord Stannis, vous devez prendre une décision » Pycelle reprend.

Un long silence s'ensuit, où Serena prie pour que Stannis prenne la bonne décision. Je rejoindrais ma famille, pense Serena en regardant toujours son frère, sa soeur, son père festoyant comme jadis. Tu ne peux pas me choisir. Mais la voix de Stannis s'élève, comme un couperet:

« Sauvez la »

Serena se débat, tente de fuir dans son délire, et hurle lorsque la lame découpe son ventre.

Elle se réveille en pleine nuit, et gémit de douleur. Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarde tout autour d'elle: elle ne sait où elle est, au début, avant de se rendre compte que ce sont ses appartements privés du Donjon Rouge. Elle sursaute en entendant des pleurs de nourrisson. Ainsi, il a survécu, sourit elle largement. Avec une énergie dont elle ne se serait pas sentie capable, elle se lève, et écoute les pleurs, sortant de la pièce, suivant les cris pour s'en rapprocher. Elle se tient aux murs, ses jambes encore fragiles, mais déterminée à voir son enfant. Elle sent ses seins se gonfler, se tendre, prêts à nourrir son petit. Atteignant la chambre d'où viennent les pleurs, elle ouvre la porte, et sourit en voyant le petit berceau au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'en approche, titubant légèrement, et écarte les pans de tissu pour regarder son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » une voix s'élève derrière elle.

Elle se tourne: Cersei se tient derrière elle, en habit de nuit, l'air épouvanté comme si elle voyait un fantôme.

« Je... » la voix de Serena est faible. « Je voulais le voir »

Sa tête tourne dangereusement, et elle s'accroche au berceau, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois. Cersei la pousse violemment et elle tombe à terre.

« Ne touchez pas à mon fils » crache t'elle. Elle prend le bébé et c'est là que Serena voit les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts. Il devrait être brun, se dit-elle, délirant à moitié. Pourquoi n'est-il pas brun?

« Le vôtre est mort, pauvre folle » Cersei dit en serrant son fils contre elle.

Mort? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Serena baisse les yeux, regarde le lait qui a coulé de ses seins et souillé sa chemise de nuit. Oubliant la présence de la reine, elle relève sa chemise de nuit et pose les mains sur la cicatrice qui traverse son ventre.

« Ils m'ont sorti de votre ventre, et votre fièvre a disparu. Cet enfant était en train de vous tuer. Non que cette perspective m'aurait déplue, mais votre époux vous a choisi, vous » la reine dit, froidement.

Serena relève un visage baigné de larmes vers elle:

« Pourquoi me détestez vous autant? Que vous ai-je fait, par tous les Dieux?! » hurle t'elle de désespoir, de douleur.

« Vous vouliez Jaime » réplique la reine calmement. « Jaime m'appartient. Il est mon frère, mon jumeau. Nous sommes faits pour vivre et mourir ensemble. »

Serena s'apprête à répliquer, à lui cracher au visage qu'elle ne voudrait de Jaime pour rien au monde maintenant, mais Robert et Stannis courent dans la chambre, chacun vers sa femme. Stannis prend Serena dans ses bras et Robert lance un regard glacial à Cersei:

« Que lui as-tu fait? »

Serena se demande si elle parle d'elle, ou de son fils, mais Stannis l'emporte déjà loin d'eux, vers leur chambre. Alors qu'il l'allonge dans leur lit, Serena prend conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé, et fond en larmes:

« Je suis maudite, les dieux me punissent » répète t'elle en pleurant, en sanglotant. Stannis ne comprend pas de quoi elle parle, et essaye de la rassurer, de la calmer. Il se souvient du sang, des mains couvertes du sang de sa femme quand Pycelle lui avait tendu l'enfant. Un bébé parfaitement formé, mais si petit, si fragile. Il n'avait même pas pleuré. C'était un garçon. Pycelle avait refermé Serena avec des aiguilles et du fil, et la fièvre l'avait quittée, aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Stannis avait regardé ce bébé, se demandant comment un être si beau avait pu causer tant de souffrances à sa propre mère, et s'était effondré en larmes, son corps secoué de sanglots suppliant à son bébé de lui pardonner. À présent, en y repensant, il pleure aussi, il pleure son enfant avec sa femme, serré contre elle. L'épuisement les fait s'endormir, mais la douleur est toujours bien présente quand ils se réveillent le lendemain.

Serena est autorisée à quitter son lit quand elle accepte enfin de se nourrir. Stannis a emmené Jon la voir, et elle s'est souvenue qu'il y avait un enfant, un enfant bien vivant, qui avait besoin d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'allonge sur elle, cherchant à téter, une bouffée de haine envahit son corps: ce n'est pas ton lait, a-t-elle envie de hurler. Tu n'es pas mon fils. Mais elle ne peut blâmer ce petit garçon, et elle cherche à tâtons la main de Stannis, qu'elle serre à lui briser les os, alors qu'elle sent les lèvres de Jon se fermant sur son mamelon, aspirant son lait comme un vampire aspire le sang de sa victime. Elle cache son visage avec son autre main, et s'autorise à pleurer encore.

Après quelques jours, elle se sent assez forte pour reprendre ses activités, et retrouve Renly dans le bois sacré. Surprise de l'y voir, elle comprend mieux la raison de sa présence en voyant la petite fille qui est à ses côtés: Arianne Martell, qu'il épousera dans quelques années. En visite pour seulement quelques jours dans la capitale, elle semble s'y plaire, mais parle avec une telle ferveur de son fief ancestral que Serena ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle n'aime pas Accalmie. Elle ressemble à sa soeur, Elia, la princesse assassinée par Gregor Clegane. Mais il semble qu'elle sera encore plus belle. Renly a l'air sincèrement ravi de revoir sa belle-sœur, qu'il considère plus comme une mère du fait de leur grand écart d'âge. Aucun d'eux ne parle du bébé qu'elle a perdu, même si elle ne doute pas qu'ils soient au courant. Elle a vite remarqué les regards désolés des domestiques, des dames de compagnie, de Robert. Elle déteste y lire tant de pitié. Puis, elle fait la connaissance, cette fois en plein jour et avec l'autorisation de Cersei, de son neveu. Joffrey. Un nom étrange pour un Baratheon, pense t'elle en son for intérieur. Le nom d'un ancien roi du Roc, à l'époque où les terres de l'ouest avaient encore un roi. Elle doute que Robert eut son mot à dire quand au prénom de son fils. Elle le voit pour la première fois lorsqu'elle rejoint le bal de la Reine: Cersei le garde contre elle, jalousement, empêchant les dames de le prendre dans leurs bras. Serena ne le regarde que de loin, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle devrait, elle aussi, serrer un tout petit bébé dans ses bras. La reine se plaît à raconter que Robert n'a même pas été présent pour son accouchement, encore qu'elle ne le lui reproche pas. Son frère l'a soutenue, et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Serena doit rassembler toute sa volonté et son courage pour ne pas fondre en larmes en écoutant Cersei parler de la mise au monde de Joffrey. Elle se concentre sur sa couture, un manteau pour Jon, qui en a réclamé un semblable à celui de son père.

Serena supporte de moins en moins de vivre dans la capitale, de voir Joffrey tous les jours. Elle demande à Stannis de quitter Port-Real, et de retourner à Peyredragon. Leur château n'est pas très loin de la capitale, et les déplacements seront faciles. Stannis accepte, voyant bien que sa femme dépérit ici. Elle fait ses adieux à Renly, et à la cour, quittant la ville aussi rapidement que possible. Elle est malade pendant tout le trajet en bateau, comme à son habitude, mais elle se sent heureuse de revenir dans ses terres, de revoir son peuple. Alors que Stannis reste dans la capitale pour exercer ses fonctions de maître des navires, Serena retrouve à Peyredragon un nouveau souffle, un nouveau bonheur. Son mari lui manque, bien sûr, mais il vient passer une semaine, tous les mois, avec elle et Jon. Peut-être, un jour, se sentira t'elle assez forte pour le rejoindre, mais, pour l'instant, elle tient à rester chez elle.


	27. Chapter 27

N/A: merci à tous de lire et, pour certains, de mettre en favori mon histoire. J'adorerais lire vos commentaires sur les chapitres et/ou l'histoire en général, ce qui vous plaît , vous plaît moins... alors si vous pouviez écrire juste quelques mots à la fin des chapitres, ce serait vraiment super! Merci encore!

Peyredragon, 287 AC

Serena se sent enfin bien, heureuse, épanouie. Vers la fin de l'année, l'hiver vient. Il neige même à Peyredragon, fait exceptionnel, mais ce sont surtout les tempêtes don't Serena raffole. Elle les regarde, frissonnante de peur et d'excitation mêlées: les tempêtes sont moins nombreuses qu'en automne, mais bien plus violentes. Le vent rugit, les vagues atteignent des dizaines de mètres de haut, et s'abattent furieusement sur la forteresse. Souvent Jon les regarde avec elle, tout aussi fasciné et effrayé, et elle le serre dans ses bras, le rassurant. Le jeune bambin aime beaucoup vivre à Peyredragon, et Serena se demande si c'est son sang qui parle: combien de fois l'a-t-elle surpris en train de caresser les crânes des dragons sculptés dans la roche... Mais, il aime aussi les loups, et pleure quand on ramène de la chasse un cerf. Serena sait qu'il y aura un jour où elle devra lui dire la vérité mais elle ne peut pas, tant que Robert vivra. Elle espère juste qu'il comprendra pourquoi elle lui a caché la vérité durant tant d'années.

Stannis est en visite, arrivé ce matin, et, une fois Jon endormi, Serena le rejoint dans leur chambre. Il est allongé dans un baquet d'eau fumante, la tête appuyée sur le bord, les yeux clos. Serena pense qu'il s'est endormi, mais il ouvre les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer. La jeune Dame le regarde avec un peu d'appréhension: malgré le départ de Port-Réal, malgré le traumatisme de l'année précédente, à chaque fois que Stannis est venu lui rendre visite, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ce n'était que pendant une semaine, mais, durant ces mois, Serena avait été enceinte, deux fois, et avait perdu l'enfant à chaque fois. Elle est maintenant persuadée que le premier fils qu'elle avait eu avec Stannis sera le seul enfant qui sortira d'elle vivant. Cependant, chaque nouvelle grossesse, chaque nouvelle fausse couche l'affaiblit, et elle redoute à présent les relations qu'elle peut avoir avec Stannis. Cressen lui a dit de ne pas le laisser jouir en elle: le mestre a toujours été extrêmement honnête et direct avec elle. Elle sait qu'il en a sûrement parlé à son seigneur, mais ne sait comment aborder le sujet alors qu'elle le rejoint dans le baquet. Le pire dans toute cette situation, est qu'elle le désire encore plus, son absence étant difficilement supportable. Il lui sourit quand elle s'allonge contre lui, et caresse ses bras distraitement:

« Tu m'as manquée » soupire t'il, comme à chaque fois.

Serena prend sa main et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble.

« Toi aussi » porte-t-elle sa main à sa bouche.

« Penses-tu bientôt me rejoindre à Port-Réal? » demande Stannis.

Serena déglutit difficilement et secoue la tête légèrement:

« Peut être l'année prochaine... »

Stannis, déçu, acquiesce néanmoins. Il ne peut la forcer à venir, et au moins, ici, elle est plus distraite et occupée que dans la capitale. Il embrasse sa tempe, la naissance de ses cheveux, et sa main libre descend de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. Serena se cambre, sans aucune retenue, laissant libre cours à son désir: Stannis embrasse son cou, le dévorant presque et caresse ses seins. Elle se retourne et l'embrasse passionnément, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les agrippant quand elle le sent entrer en elle. Stannis étouffe un gémissement de douleur, et attrape à son tour sa longue chevelure. Elle crie, et attrape ses épaules. Avec autorité, il tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle jette sa tête en arrière. Il lèche et mordille son cou, et Serena ferme les yeux, sourit et gémit de plaisir, se laissant totalement aller. Elle a l'impression de ne pouvoir être elle-même qu'avec son époux, leur alchimie, leur complicité, leur amour lui a tellement donné. Parfois, elle repense à sa jeunesse, à son excitation d'épouser Jaime Lannister. Quelle idiote elle a pu être, désirer cet homme alors que, sous ses yeux, un autre la méritait tellement plus. Mais maintenant, cet homme est à elle, et elle est à lui. Alors qu'il abandonne son cou pour ses seins, et que ses hanches claquent à un rythme effréné contre son corps, Serena le regarde à nouveau, gémissant bruyamment. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse à nouveau, goûtant ses lèvres, sa langue, le serrant contre elle. Il murmure qu'il va jouir, et Serena, à contre cœur, se dégage juste avant qu'il ne vienne en elle. Stannis grogne, à la fois de plaisir et de déception, et Serena l'enlace, laissant de doux baisers sur son front.

« Je t'aime tant » caresse t'elle son front du sien, comme deux chevaux se câlinant.

« Je t'aime aussi » répond-il en caressant ses lèvres.

Ils sortent du bain, se sèchent et se mettent au lit, Serena se lovant contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine, ses doigts effleurant ses biceps. Après un long moment silencieux, où ne résonnent que le son des bûches craquant sous le feu qui les dévore dans la cheminée et celui des vagues qui, pour une fois, ne font que lécher les pierres de Peyredragon, Stannis enserre un peu plus le corps de sa femme contre lui:

« Cressen m'a parlé aujourd'hui... il dit que nous devrions faire attention, que tu ne devrais pas tomber enceinte, il dit que ce serait dangereux... »

Serena acquiesce et le regarde:

« Il m'a prévenue aussi, c'est pour cela que je me suis dégagée de ton étreinte, tout à l'heure »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? Je veux d'autres enfants, je ne peux me permettre de n'avoir que Jon... » Stannis dit prudemment, ne voulant la choquer mais ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

Sa femme caresse sa joue et embrasse ses lèvres doucement:

« Donne-moi un peu de temps... mon corps a besoin de repos... Jon est sevré à présent, et c'est une bonne chose » sourit elle.

Stannis acquiesce et caresse ses cheveux:

« Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Je suis inquiet pour toi, et pour Jon »

Serena fronce les sourcils:

« Tout va bien. Que pourrait-il nous arriver? »

Le seigneur hausse les épaules: ses parents aussi pensaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Pourtant, ils sont morts. Il voudrait que Serena revienne avec lui, mais il sait, dans le même temps, qu'elle est plus heureuse ici. Elle a mieux supporté les dernières pertes de ses bébés, arrivées, il est vrai, bien plus tôt dans la grossesse.

« Oublie cela, je suis juste... je préférerai vous avoir près de moi, toi et Jon » décide t'il d'éluder la question.

Serena n'insiste pas, la fatigue l'envahissant soudain, et elle bâille avant de murmurer « bonne nuit ». Stannis lui souhaite la même chose, et souffle sur la bougie posée à côté de leur lit. Ils s'endorment ainsi, la tête de Serena sur le cœur de son époux.


	28. Chapter 28

Peyredragon, 288 AC

Serena lève un visage blême sur Mestre Cressen, et murmure:

« C'est impossible »

Le vieux mestre la regarde et secoue la tête, un regard déçu et sévère, tel que sa maîtresse ne lui en a jamais vu. Elle sait qu'elle est la cause de sa déception, et se sent humiliée et triste.

« Je vous jure par tous les dieux, Cressen, je vous ai obéi en tout point. Et Stannis aussi. D'ailleurs, il pourra vous le confirmer! » se défend elle avec virulence. Elle reste la maîtresse de cette forteresse, et n'est plus une enfant pour subir de telles remontrances.

« Et pourtant, vous attendez un enfant, alors comment expliquez-vous cela? » crie Cressen à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas! » se lève Serena brusquement, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit dans la salle où le Mestre l'examine quand elle ne se sent pas bien. Des nausées et des douleurs aux seins l'avaient poussé à aller le voir: elle n'avait même pas pensé être enceinte, elle soupçonnait un problème avec ses lunes, étant donné qu'elle ne les avait pas eu depuis quelques temps. Cressen lui avait dit très vite qu'elle était enceinte.

« Je suis votre Dame, Mestre. Je vous demande de me parler avec respect. Je n'ai pas à être désolée d'être enceinte » dit-elle froidement.

Le mestre la regarde et, après une brève hésitation, s'incline:

« Je suis simplement très inquiet pour vous, madame. Une nouvelle grossesse... c'est un gros risque... Il faudra que je vous voie tous les jours »

« Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, Mestre » s'adoucit Serena. « Je suis moi aussi inquiète... mais tellement heureuse... » s'autorise t'elle à sourire.

Cressen esquisse un sourire à son tour, et réplique:

« Je vais demander au cuisinier d'adapter les menus, et... il faudrait éviter tout rapport sexuel » rougit-il.

Serena acquiesce, se demandant comment Stannis va prendre la nouvelle.

« Quand pensez-vous que le bébé naîtra? » demande-t-elle.

« Je dirais au milieu de l'année prochaine » acquiesce Cressen.

Après un bref hiver, l'été est de retour depuis la fin de 288 AC. Serena est heureuse de voir son enfant naître en été: elle se souvient trop bien des bébés qui mourraient, malgré tous les soins que leurs parents leur prodiguaient, durant les longs hivers.

« Vous devez absolument vous reposer, madame. C'est très sérieux » insiste le mestre et Serena acquiesce, l'air grave. Alors qu'elle quitte la pièce, souriant à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Stannis qui doit arriver le lendemain, Serena arpente les couloirs de Peyredragon jusqu'au jardin d'Aegon. L'odeur de résine lui soulève le cœur, elle qui adorait cette senteur il y a encore quelques quinzaines.

Elle cherche Jon au milieu des fougères et des canne berges. Elle finit par le trouver, au pied d'un églantier, une épée en bois à la main, réalisant les manœuvres que Ser Rolland Storm, un chevalier très fidèle à Stannis, lui a appris. Jon aime beaucoup son maître d'armes, et l'affection et l'estime sont réciproques. Le jeune garçon montre déjà un talent certain pour le maniement de l'épée, et Serena est très fière de lui. Quand il la voit, le garçon jette son épée à terre, court vers elle et l'enlace tendrement, levant vers sa mère ses yeux gris, ses yeux de Stark. Elle lui sourit et passe une main dans ses boucles noires.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle Jon » murmure t'elle.

« Père est arrivé? » demande le jeune garçon plein d'espoir.

Serena éclate d'un rire attendri:

« Demain, petit seigneur, demain. Non, ce n'est pas à propos de ton père. Quoique, si, un peu. Un bébé grandit dans mon ventre » regarde t'elle Jon, attendant sa réaction.

Le garçonnet la fixe du regard:

« C'est vrai? »

Serena acquiesce et Jon sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de déposer un très long baiser sur le ventre de sa mère. Elle ferme les yeux, la sensation la faisant frissonner de bonheur.

« Est-ce un garçon ou une fille? » demande Jon, les yeux brillants.

« Impossible de le savoir » rit Serena.

Jon garde un air très sérieux:

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez le savoir » pointe t'il son petit doigt sur son sein. « Ici » conclut-il.

Serena le regarde un moment sans réagir: elle est subjuguée par ce petit être, qu'elle voit grandir chaque jour. Jon devient un garçon bon, généreux, altruiste, sans toutefois oublier son futur rôle de seigneur de Peyredragon. Lorsque Stannis vient les voir, on ne peut les détacher l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, le père implique son fils dans toutes les activités impliquant le peuple de Peyredragon: lorsque Stannis reçoit les doléances, ou lorsqu'il consulte ses vassaux pour connaître leur opinion sur un de ses projets, Jon est là. Serena a eu du mal à accepter cela, arguant que son fils n'est qu'un enfant, mais son époux a eu d'autres arguments, souhaitant préparer son fils le plus tôt possible à son futur rôle.

« Mère? » la rappelle Jon, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon » sourit-elle. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que ce sera une fille »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaire d'un large sourire et il applaudit:

« Oui! Une petite soeur! »

Serena part dans un éclat de rire et le soulève pour le porter dans ses bras.

« Aimerais-tu retourner à Port-Réal quand ta petite soeur sera née? Pour rester avec tes cousins? »

« Oui! » s'exclame Jon en levant les bras au ciel et ils rentrent au château riant et criant.

Le lendemain, c'est en lui tenant la main qu'elle se dirige vers le port pour accueillir Stannis. Elle ne lui dit pas tout de suite, voulant attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Elle attend le dîner, qu'ils partagent en petit comité: les époux, l'enfant, et Cressen. Alors que Stannis mange de bon appétit, Serena frôle sa main de la sienne, et il lève les yeux sur elle, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, c'est la voix surexcitée de Jon qui résonne dans la pièce:

« Mère a un bébé dans son ventre! Une petite soeur pour moi! » dit-il fièrement et Serena glousse de rire, alors que la fourchette de Stannis tombe lourdement sur les dalles de la salle à manger. Jon se tait immédiatement, le rire de Serena s'évanouit. Stannis, sans un mot, regarde Cressen, qui hoche la tête de bas en haut:

« Le bébé semble fort, monseigneur. Et votre épouse se sent bien »

Le seigneur hoche la tête à son tour, et reprend sa fourchette qu'un domestique a remis à côté de son assiette, mangeant à nouveau.

C'est lui qui couche Jon dans sa chambre, et Serena se déshabille en l'attendant, caressant son ventre encore plat. Elle jure y voir une bosse se dessiner, mais elle pense que ce n'est que son imagination. La porte s'ouvre sur Stannis, qui lui sourit légèrement:

« Il s'est endormi, malgré une grande excitation »

Serena le regarde:

« Es-tu déçu que je sois enceinte? » demande-t-elle sans détour.

Stannis hoquette de surprise:

« Absolument pas voyons. Je suis heureux, si heureux. Mais... je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire et... je t'avoue que... j'ai un peu peur »

Elle lui lance un regard désolé et lui ouvre ses bras. Il s'y précipite, et elle caresse son dos et ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son cou:

« Tout ira bien. Je le sais, je le sens. Et je viendrai te rejoindre dans la capitale, dès que je serai remise de l'accouchement, d'accord? »

Stannis acquiesce, l'embrasse tendrement et se déshabille à son tour. Il serre son corps nu contre le sien:

« Cressen a dit que... que l'on ne devait pas... » murmure Serena. Elle sent son époux acquiescer, mais il la prend quand même dans ses bras, la dépose dans leur lit et s'allonge derrière elle, protégeant son ventre de sa main. Serena sourit en caressant ses doigts, et éteint la bougie avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.


	29. Chapter 29

Port-Réal, 289 AC

Les rayons du soleil réveillent Stannis ce matin, perçant à travers les rideaux, et faisant grogner le jeune seigneur. Prenant l'oreiller à côté de lui, il le pose sur son visage pour se protéger de cette lumière aveuglante. Serena, qui dort à côté de lui, proteste faiblement, et se love contre lui.

« C'est trop tôt » marmonne t'elle.

Les paupières de Stannis vacillent, luttant pour s'ouvrir, entre fatigue et devoir. C'est le deuxième qui l'emporte et il s'assoit dans le lit, se frottant les yeux, avant d'embrasser le dos de sa femme.

« Repose-toi » ordonne t'il. Il écarte les draps, pose les pieds par terre, et se lève. Serena le regarde paresseusement, ses yeux errant sur ses fesses et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres. Une puissante et brutale crampe la fait presque gémir de désir, et elle doit se mordre la lèvre encore plus fort pour se taire. Sa grossesse se déroule à merveille, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Cressen et Pycelle compris. Quand elle a dépassé les premiers temps si fragiles, elle a rejoint Stannis avec Jon. Ravi de retrouver son cousin, il avait malgré tout été plutôt mal accueilli: les deux enfants n'ont rien en commun. Joffrey est geignard, et collé à sa mère, capricieux et déjà cruel. Jon, lui, indépendant et affable, est apprécié par tout le monde au Donjon Rouge, notamment les domestiques, et Robert. D'ailleurs, quelques jours après son arrivée, Robert l'avait emmené à la chasse, contre l'avis de son père Stannis.

Celui-ci quitte la chambre alors que Serena s'est déjà rendormie, et se dirige vers la salle du Conseil, où il est le premier à pousser les portes. Il s'installe sur son siège, bien habitué à devoir attendre son frère. Varys est le deuxième à apparaître et ils discutent, courtoisement mais sans amitié: Stannis se méfie de cet homme, pardonné par Robert à l'issue de la rébellion, mais dont il doute de la loyauté envers son roi. Il se sent bien plus à l'aise lorsque les autres membres arrivent, notamment Renly, son petit frère. Il ressemble de plus en plus à Robert, pense-t-il en le voyant s'assoir, ayant à nouveau dépensé des sommes folles dans de nouveaux habits. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que cet enfant, maintenant presque un adolescent, ait vécu un siège durant une année entière. À présent, son arrogance exaspère Stannis, qui reproche à Robert sa mauvaise influence sur lui. Le roi est, comme à son habitude, le dernier à se montrer, mais aujourd'hui, il tient dans sa main un parchemin qu'il tend à Lord Arryn sans un mot. Sa mine est grave mais Stannis voit dans ses yeux briller une lueur qui avait depuis longtemps disparue. Jon lit le parchemin, avant de le reposer sans un mot sur la table, et de le glisser à son plus proche voisin, Stannis. Alors que le seigneur le lit et le fait passer à tous les autres membres, Robert prend la parole:

« Balon Greyjoy nous a écrit pour nous informer de son intention de devenir roi du Sel et du Roc » éclate t'il de rire.

« Il veut devenir roi à ta place? » s'étonne Renly.

« Non, mon garçon. Il veut l'indépendance de ses maudites îles » Robert tonne.

Stannis écoute, religieusement. Balon Greyjoy, seigneur des Iles de Fer, a toujours eu des velléités d'indépendance, mais la situation prend une tout autre tournure. Déjà, il voit Robert se redresser, sa voix plus chaude, ses yeux plus brillants, et un étrange frisson parcourt son échine: la guerre est là, à nouveau. Pas question de subir encore un siège cependant. Robert se tourne vers son frère et lui ordonne de préparer la flotte royale. Stannis acquiesce, l'air grave, et le roi reprend:

« Qu'on envoie des missives à tous les seigneurs des Sept Couronnes. Nous verrons bien la sincérité de leur loyauté, maintenant. »

Et sur ces paroles, il quitte le conseil restreint, sans même écouter l'ordre du jour. Jon Arryn reste, et reprend les problèmes généraux avec les autres membres du conseil. Robert ne s'intéresse pas à la politique, mais là, c'est une guerre qui se prépare, et Stannis sait qu'il s'investira bien plus dans une bataille que dans son royaume. Il est infiniment chanceux d'avoir Jon comme main du Roi. En a-t-il même conscience?

Les messages affluent par dizaines au cours des jours qui suivent: Robert reçoit le soutien du Nord, bien évidemment, des Lannisters, du Conflans et du Bief. Seule Dorne ne répond à l'appel de Robert que pour affirmer sa neutralité. Les relations entre Doran Martell, le prince de Dorne, et Robert ne se sont jamais réchauffées malgré le mariage futur de Renly et Ariane. Robert ne s'en soucie pas vraiment: il a besoin de marins pour combattre les Greyjoy, et Dorne ne compte pas parmi les plus doués sur la mer. Les Greyjoy, eux, n'ont aucun soutien si ce n'est celui de leur propre peuple. Très combattif et pillard, ils ont toujours eu mauvaise réputation au sein du royaume: la vie dans les Îles de Fer est rude, et l'on y manque de tout. Cette rébellion n'est qu'un retour aux traditions après que le peuple Fers-Né aient vu dans la présence croissante des Mestres et des Septons une invasion, et une volonté de détruire leur culture.

Stannis doit en informer sa femme et son jeune fils: il craint que le choc de le savoir partir en guerre ne fasse du mal au bébé qui grandit dans le ventre de sa mère. Lorsqu'il entre dans leurs appartements, il sait, en outre, qu'il ne verra pas la naissance de son enfant: Serena est proche d'accoucher, et la rébellion ne pourra certainement pas être matée en un mois ou deux. Elle lui sourit quand il entre, mais il la fait s'assoir, et prend ses mains dans les siennes:

« Je dois te dire quelque chose... » il prend une grande inspiration. « Balon Greyjoy a déclaré la guerre à Robert. Je dois soutenir mon frère, et partir en guerre avec lui »

Serena blêmit, et serre ses mains:

« Mais... mais... notre bébé... ne peux-tu retarder ton départ, le temps que je le mette au monde?... »

Stannis secoue la tête doucement:

« Je suis désolée, mon amour. Tu sais à quel point j'aurai aimé être là. J'ai manqué la naissance de Jon, je vais manquer celle-là... écoute, je vais demander que Cressen vienne ici »

« Ne serait-ce pas plus raisonnable que je parte à Peyredragon? » demande-t-elle. « En ton absence, c'est moi qui veillerait sur nos terres » affirme t'elle. « Et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'accoucher seule ici, même si Cressen est avec moi. »

Son époux acquiesce silencieusement, et lui donne un long baiser:

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Dis aux domestiques de rassembler vos affaires, et prends Jon avec toi pour me dire au revoir. »

« D'accord » soupire t'elle, lasse, et elle s'accroche à l'épaule de Stannis pour se relever. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant marcher devant lui, les pieds écartés comme ceux d'un canard, malgré toute la noblesse qu'elle essaie de garder. Il rejoint ses hommes, leurs bateaux, et, alors qu'il attend que Serena arrive, Davos, qui l'a évidemment rallié, vient le prévenir, hors d'haleine, que les Fer-Nés ont déjà lancé leurs attaques: à Salvemer, d'abord, une forteresse qui protège le Conflans, les terres de Lord Tully, et à Port-Lannis, la ville portuaire des Lannister. Les pertes sont terribles, et si Lord Jason Mallister, le seigneur de Salvemer, a tué l'un des fils de Balon, Rodrick, et a repoussé ses forces, la situation est toute autre pour l'autre attaque. Celle-ci a été perpétrée par deux des frères de Balon, Euron, le plus combatif et effrayant de toute la famille, et Victarion, le commandant de la flotte des Fer-Nés. La flotte des Lannister était au mouillage et, avant que les hommes aient pu réagir, elle a été détruite. C'est un coup dur pour Robert, mais qui ne fait que renforcer sa détermination.

Serena arrive sur le quai, tenant Jon par la main, et Stannis les embrasse tous les deux, sous les yeux de Davos.

« Prends soin de ta mère » dit Stannis à Jon. « Je te rapporterai quelque chose des Îles de Fer, que voudrais-tu? »

Jon essaye de réfléchir aussi vite qu'il peut:

« Un bateau! »

Stannis éclate de rire:

« Un bateau comme celui-là? » montre t'il son vaisseau.

« Non, un bateau que je pourrai faire flotter dans mon bain, ou dans les fontaines! » s'exclame Jon, ravi.

« D'accord » Stannis lui serre la main. « Tu auras ton bateau »

« Merci Père » Jon serre ses bras autour de sa taille et lui lance un regard plein d'admiration.

Il ne pleure pas lorsque son père monte à la poupe de son navire, et les salue de sa main levée. Il entend sa mère sangloter, il sent ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa main, mais il ne pleure toujours pas. Son père est fort, courageux, il sait qu'il reviendra. Pourquoi pleurerai t'il? Quand il sera avec eux, il lui racontera les batailles et Jon, même s'il aura un peu peur, sera surtout fasciné, et l'admirera encore un peu plus. Il se tourne vers sa mère quand tous les bateaux ont disparu à l'horizon:

« Allons, Mère, il faut vous reposer »

Et, comme le lui a demandé son père, c'est lui qui la ramène au Donjon Rouge, avant qu'ils ne fassent voile, eux aussi, mais pour Peyredragon.


	30. Chapter 30

Belle Île, 289 AC

Stannis, dans la cabine de son vaisseau, regarde Davos, une carte dépliée sur la table. De petits vaisseaux en bois y sont disséminés, marquant les positions de chaque armée.

« Nous n'avons jamais été craints sur la mer, et je pense que c'est une force » explique Stannis en déployant les vaisseaux miniatures portant le cerf Baratheon. « Les Fer-Nés sont fiers, et arrogants. Ils nous sous-estiment, j'en suis sûr. »

« Nous ne devrions pas commettre la même erreur, ne pensez-vous pas? » Ser Davos avance prudemment.

Stannis le regarde en souriant et incline la tête:

« Je ne sous-estime jamais mes ennemis. Mais je veux que cette rébellion soit vite terminée. J'ai une femme et bientôt deux enfants à rejoindre. Je pense que vous êtes tout aussi impatient de rentrer chez vous, Ser Davos? »

L'ancien contrebandier sourit et hoche la tête de bas en haut:

« Bien sûr, monseigneur. »

Les yeux de Stannis se reposent sur la carte:

« Nous allons prendre la flotte de Victarion en étau » explique-t-il en déplaçant certains de ses vaisseaux devant la flotte de Fer, et d'autres derrière. « Les vaisseaux arrières prendront un peu de retard, pour que Victarion croit que la victoire lui est acquise » recule t'il les galères légèrement. Il avance celles de Victarion, puis les siennes qui attaqueront par l'avant:

« La bataille commencera là. Et alors que tous seront occupés à se battre... » il laisse sa phrase en suspens et rabat les vaisseaux de son arrière-garde sur les poupes des bateaux Fer-Nés. « Ils devront battre sur deux fronts. Nous frapperons dur, et fort. »

Ser Davos ne quitte pas la carte des yeux:

« Très astucieux » complimente t'il son suzerain.

« Ravi que cette stratégie vous plaise, car vous commanderez l'arrière-garde. »

Davos perd son sourire, bouche bée devant cette nouvelle inattendue:

« M-moi, monseigneur?! »

« J'ai une totale confiance en vous » acquiesce Stannis.

« Mais, peut-être un commandant plus aguerri, ou un noble plus... noble... serait un meilleur choix » proteste Davos.

Stannis, qui a déjà ouvert la porte de sa cabine pour sortir, se retourne lentement et fixe des yeux son chevalier:

« Êtes-vous en train de discuter mes ordres, Ser Davos? »

Celui-ci secoue la tête rapidement, et Stannis le salue d'un signe de tête, avant de quitter la cabine.

Peyredragon

Serena se réveille épuisée, comme tous les matins: entre les cauchemars, et les rêves de loup, où elle a l'impression de vivre dans la peau de la louve qui était autrefois sa plus proche confidente, son sommeil n'est que rarement réparateur. Cressen est de plus en plus inquiet pour elle, et sa maîtresse commence à lui mentir, pour ne plus l'effrayer et l'angoisser. Elle se redresse dans son lit, difficilement, et sent son bébé bouger dans son ventre:

« Bonjour, petit faon » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. « J'espère que tu as mieux dormi que moi » soupire t'elle en se levant. Elle regarde la mer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, si paisible, si calme. Elle guette à nouveau le signe d'une voile, mais l'horizon reste désespérément vide. Elle ferme les yeux, imaginant Stannis manœuvrant son bateau sur la mer des Fer-Nés. Elle est si fière de lui, de son courage. Mais il lui manque, terriblement, et à Jon aussi. Le pauvre petit garçon pleure chaque soir, réclamant son père. Il ne pensait pas que son père serait absent si longtemps, et il se met aussi beaucoup de pression, se considérant à présent comme l'homme et le seigneur de la maison. Malgré tout, il reste un petit garçon, terrifié à l'idée de ne jamais revoir son père. Serena secoue la tête tristement, et se décide à quitter sa chambre pour aller manger un peu. Dans la Grande Salle, Jon est déjà levé, mangeant silencieusement, et Serena passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de les embrasser tendrement. Il lève la tête vers elle:

« Bonjour, Mère »

« Bonjour, mon fils » répond-elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils mangent ensemble, puis Serena se prépare pour recevoir le peuple qui lui transmet ses doléances. Elle joue ensuite avec son fils, mais remarque, après le déjeuner, du sang sur sa robe. Paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivé au bébé, elle se précipite dans le bureau de Cressen, qui l'examine immédiatement.

Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui paraissent une éternité, il la regarde:

« Le travail a commencé, madame »

« Quoi?! » se redresse Serena aussi brutalement que si on l'avait piqué. « Non, non, non » balbutie t'elle. « J'ai besoin... je veux attendre mon époux! »

« Votre bébé va naître aujourd'hui, madame, que vous le vouliez ou non » Cressen insiste et Serena écrase une larme de frustration, mais acquiesce.

Elle quitte la chambre avec des domestiques pour qu'ils l'accompagnent dans ses propres appartements, et elle fait venir Jon pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Le petit garçon l'écoute avec gravité, et se montre très courageux, mais Serena préfère qu'il reste à l'écart. Le travail est long, et ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Cressen lui dit qu'elle peut enfin commencer à pousser. Elle attrape la main de Keynaa, sa plus fidèle domestique, et la serre fort alors qu'elle pousse de toutes ses forces. La sueur perle sur son front, bientôt coulant sur son visage. Keynaa l'éponge doucement, murmurant des mots d'encouragement à sa maîtresse. Après une nouvelle heure passée à serrer main et draps, et à se retenir de hurler de douleur, Cressen lui annonce enfin qu'il voit la tête de son bébé. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement, et rassemble le peu d'énergie qui lui reste pour pousser à nouveau. Bientôt, un autre cri se mêle aux siens, et elle retombe sur les draps lourdement. Cressen regarde le bébé qui vient de pousser son premier cri, et regarde Serena les larmes aux yeux, exactement comme pour la naissance de son premier enfant. Il l'enveloppe délicatement dans une serviette, et la dépose sur la poitrine de Serena.

« Félicitations Madame, vous avez une petite fille parfaite » dit-il en appuyant sa main sur son front, et en souriant gentiment.

Serena ne peut répondre, submergée par l'émotion et fondant en larmes. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pleure dans la salle, et bientôt, Cressen fait sortir les autres domestiques. Serena a déjà mis sa fille au sein, et Cressen la baigne puis l'habille légèrement avant de la rendre à Serena. La dame de Peyredragon demande à ce qu'on aille chercher Jon, afin qu'il rencontre sa petite soeur.

Belle Île

Stannis garde les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, alors qu'il s'avance, à la tête de son armée, vers les positions des Greyjoy. Les hommes sont impatients de se battre, il peut sentir leur nervosité et leur hâte. Soudain, devant eux, apparaissent les premières voiles de Victarion. Stannis se tourne vers ses hommes et leur hurle de se préparer pour la bataille. Les archers préparent leurs flèches, prêts à les tremper dans le feu, et les hommes dégainent leurs épées en hurlant. Le chenal est étroit, mais Stannis a confiance en son plan. Il s'accroche à un cordage alors que les bateaux se rapprochent dangereusement les uns des autres. Le choc est terrible lorsque le bateau de Stannis heurte de plein fouet celui du frère de Balon Greyjoy, Aeron. Le « Typhon d'or » est pourfendu en deux par les bois du cerf sculpté à la proue de sa galère. Les hommes hurlent alors qu'ils coulent, et Stannis, y voyant un signe, ordonne à ses hommes d'attaquer. Les flèches enflammées volent vers les bateaux Greyjoy, mais les Fer-Nés abordent les bateaux de Stannis, et la bataille, sanglante et sans pitié, commence. Stannis abandonne vite le gouvernail, et se jette au côté de ses hommes, tuant tous les Fer-Nés qu'il croise. Ils sont bien plus nombreux qu'eux, mais il aperçoit déjà les voiles de la flotte de Davos. Ses ennemis, eux, croyant la victoire déjà gagnée, ne se rendent même pas compte de la manœuvre. C'est le son des cors de guerre des autres hommes des Terres de l'Orage qui les font se retourner. Ils essayent de repartir sur leurs vaisseaux pour attaquer Davos et ses galères, mais la moitié d'entre eux brûlent déjà. Victarion se rend compte de son énorme erreur, mais continue de se battre, coûte que coûte. Ce n'est que quand les hommes de Davos fondent sur les siens en hurlant, qu'il voit ses vaillants compagnons se faire massacrer, qu'il jette les armes, et ordonne à tous de cesser le combat.

Les pertes sont colossales pour les Greyjoy: ils ne contrôlent plus les mers, et ont perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Victarion et Euron sont faits prisonniers, Aeron est porté disparu. Sans leur supériorité maritime, la rébellion est quasiment finie.


	31. Chapter 31

Pyk, 289 AC

Après les victoires de Stannis à Grand Wyk, et Barristan à Vieux Wyk, la bataille qui scellera le sort des Greyjoy à lieu à Pyk. Les troupes royales débarquent en force dans la ville principale des Îles de Fer. Robert, voulant montrer au royaume entier sa puissance, fait débarquer de puissants engins de siège, détruisant la ville, sans aucune pitié. L'un des fils de Balon trouve la mort dans l'effondrement d'une tour. Dans les brèches créés par les catapultes, les soldats de Robert s'engouffrent et affrontent les Fer-Nés. Mais ils sont bien trop nombreux et les catapultes bien trop meurtrières pour que les hommes de Balon puisse remporter la victoire. Lui-même se bat, vaillamment, mais arrive un moment où il ne peut que se résoudre à rendre les armes. Il ordonne à ses hommes de cesser le combat, et regarde Robert et Ned avancer, sur leurs chevaux, vers lui. Leurs armes, un marteau et une épée, sont couvertes de sang, du sang des partisans de Balon. Sans demander son reste, le seigneur Greyjoy s'agenouille et baisse la tête, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce. Il murmure une prière mais, à sa grande surprise, le marteau ne s'abat pas sur sa tête:

« Allons, allons... je ne vais pas vous tuer, Lord Balon » Robert rit avant de se tourner vers Ned. Solennellement, le seigneur de Winterfell prend la parole:

« Notre Roi Robert vous fait part de nos conditions pour accepter votre reddition: il veut qu'un certain nombre d'enfants Fer-Nés soient emmenés, dès notre départ de vos îles, sur le continent pour y être élevés par nos soins. Votre fils, Théon, viendra avec moi. Par ailleurs, en réparation pour avoir lâchement incendié la flotte de Lord Tywin à Lannisport, votre fille Asha épousera son fils Tyrion. Pour preuve de votre loyauté, elle sera emmenée, avec votre fils Théon »

Balon tremble légèrement en écoutant les conditions de Robert, mais il sait qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de les accepter.

« Vivra t'elle à Winterfell? » demande-t-il prudemment.

Ned secoue la tête:

« Elle ira à Castral Roc, comme otage, tout comme votre frère Aeron et, quand elle aura saigné, elle épousera Tyrion. Que dites-vous? »

Balon ferme les yeux un instant: il y a presque un an, il avait quatre enfants. Maintenant, il doit dire adieu aux deux derniers qui lui reste. Mais au moins, ils sont vivants, tout comme ses frères et lui-même.

« J'accepte vos conditions, mon Roi » finit-il, signe de sa loyauté.

Robert attrape ses épaules pour le relever, et l'enlace brièvement.

« Allons fêter ça avec un banquet et un tournoi » crie t'il à ses hommes qui l'acclament bruyamment.

Ned part très vite à Winterfell, et Balon regarde, la mort dans l'âme, sa fille se débattre furieusement quand Lord Tywin la fait s'avancer jusqu'à son bateau. Pourront-ils lui pardonner un jour? Ou seront-ils tellement traumatisés que tout leur sang de Fer-Né aura disparu de leurs veines? Balon ne peut qu'assister, impuissant, à la destruction de sa maison.

Peyredragon

À la proue du navire, Stannis guette les hautes tours de Peyredragon. Il a laissé Davos chez lui, au cap de l'Ire, et en a profité pour faire la connaissance de sa femme et de ses enfants. Elle veut un sixième enfant, et Davos annonce à son seigneur qu'ils comptent l'appeler Stannis, en son honneur, si ce sera un mâle. Celui-ci est particulièrement ému, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais pensé que quiconque appellerait son fils après lui. Davos a fait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille, et d'une bravoure peu commune pour un ancien contrebandier. Jamais homme n'a plus mérité le titre de chevalier, lui dit Stannis en le quittant le lendemain matin, et il jurerait avoir vu une larme briller dans les yeux bruns de son ami.

À présent, toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Serena et, alors, qu'il aperçoit enfin les remparts de sa forteresse, et l'attroupement sur les quais du port, il ne peut ignorer le petit garçon brun qui fait des grands signes, et la femme qui lui tient la main, un petit paquet dans ses bras. Mon enfant, pense Stannis, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Un enfant bien vivant, se surprend-il à remercier les dieux, les Sept en qui il ne croit pourtant plus depuis tellement d'années. Il se reprend: ce n'est pas eux qu'il doit remercier. C'est Serena qui a mit au monde cet enfant, c'est lui qui a déjoué le plan de Victarion, c'est Robert et Ned qui ont pris Pyk. La gloire et la déchéance sont à imputer aux hommes, pas aux Dieux. Et il compte bien honorer sa femme, sourit il. Les hommes abaissent les voiles, et rament pour accoster. Ils ont tous hâte de retrouver leurs familles, et le bateau est très vite à quai. Stannis laisse ses hommes retrouver leurs familles, souriant en les voyant les étreindre et les embrasser. Que serait-il sans eux, sans ces vaillants soldats qui le suivent depuis le siège d'Accalmie? Rien. Quand le dernier soldat a mit pied à terre, alors que la foule l'acclame, il sourit à son peuple, serre quelques mains, mais n'a d'yeux que pour ceux, gris et brillants, de son épouse. Jon fend la foule pour sauter dans ses bras, et Stannis rit en le lançant dans le ciel, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Renly en rentrant à Accalmie après la rébellion. Ce souvenir donne la nausée à Serena, qui se rappelle que c'est ce jour-là qu'était mort son fils. Et maintenant, Stannis accueille sa première fille. Quelle ironie du sort. Le seigneur pose le petit garçon à terre et lui tend quelque chose qui fait hurler de joie Jon. Il court vers sa mère, Stannis le suivant, et lui montre le petit bateau en bois que Stannis a sculpté. Serena lui sourit en disant qu'il est très beau, et sent les bras de Stannis l'enlacer, ses mains calleuses prendre son visage, et sa langue s'enfonce dans sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, après un long baiser passionné, il regarde le bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

« Qu'elle est belle » s'extasie t'il en caressant les soyeux cheveux noirs.

« Elle me ressemble » Serena plaisante, mais Stannis lui lance un regard brûlant de désir et murmure:

« Oui, beaucoup »

Serena sourit et pose délicatement le bébé endormi dans les bras de son époux avant de partir vers la forteresse.

Ils partagent, pour la première fois depuis près d'un an, un repas en famille: ce n'est pas très commun chez les familles nobles du Sud, mais Stannis a été trop habitué à Winterfell, et aime cette tradition. Jon lui raconte ses progrès durant son absence, et Stannis lui narre les batailles qu'il a menées. Serena ne l'en dissuade pas: Jon sera un commandant lui aussi, et il a tout à apprendre de son père. À la fin du repas, une domestique va coucher le bébé, et Keynaa donne son bain à Jon. Ses parents lui souhaitent bonne nuit, Stannis lit sa traditionnelle histoire du soir, et Serena part dans sa chambre.

Elle est en train de regarder la mer lorsque Stannis la rejoint, entourant son corps de ses bras, ses lèvres se perdant dans son cou. Elle s'appuie contre lui, levant ses bras pour caresser les cheveux de son époux, et les baisers de Stannis se font plus pressants, ses doigts relevant la chemise de nuit de sa dame. Elle murmure son prénom, et crie de surprise lorsqu'il la plaque contre la fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'accroche à la pierre, et gémit bruyamment lorsque Stannis la pénètre dans un violent coup de rein. Elle n'a jamais vu son époux comme cela: Stannis est d'habitude doux et tendre, mais ils n'ont jamais été séparés aussi longtemps, et Serena ne peut ignorer le fait qu'elle adore cette bestialité. Elle le sent s'accrocher à ses épaules, elle entend son ventre claquer contre ses fesses, et elle crie son nom, alors qu'il se déchaîne en elle. Les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissent sont semblables aux vagues d'une tempête: violentes, terribles, étourdissantes. Les mains de Stannis descendent sur le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit, et, soudain, il l'arrache, découvrant la peau douce de sa femme sous la lune qui les éclaire. Il la dévore à présent, cette peau sucrée, au parfum entêtant et addictif. Stannis hoquette alors que le corps de son épouse se tend sous le sien, devenant dur comme la pierre, avant de se plier sous des soubresauts incontrôlables. Il sait qu'elle devrait lui laisser un moment, mais il en est incapable. Il l'arrache à la pierre, et la jette sur le lit, sans aucune douceur. Alors qu'elle se tourne pour lui faire face, il s'allonge sur elle, plonge son visage entre ses seins pour les embrasser, les lécher, les sucer. Serena se cambre violemment, gémissant son nom à nouveau, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, appuyant son visage sur sa poitrine. Stannis entre à nouveau en elle, gardant le même rythme, faisant rougir sa peau blanche sous la violence de ses baisers, la dureté de ses morsures. Ses mains enserrent les draps alors qu'il se redresse, et les bras et les jambes de Serena s'enroulent autour de lui, comme une seiche autour de sa proie. Il apprécie la symbolique, et ses lèvres attrapent les siennes, sa langue caresse la sienne avec une passion qui leur coupe le souffle, mais ils s'embrassent à nouveau dès que leurs poumons sont à nouveaux remplis. Serena mord la lèvre de Stannis jusqu'au sang alors qu'elle a un nouvel orgasme, et il gémit de douleur, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par un plaisir immense alors qu'il jouit lui aussi, au plus profond d'elle. Son corps tremble violemment, et Serena l'attire à elle, ses mains courant sur son dos trempé de sueur. Alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour éviter la brûlure de la sueur qui coule sur son visage, il sourit en entendant Serena glousser légèrement:

« Eh bien, époux, tu étais affamé »

Il laisse de doux baisers sur sa peau, et lève son visage vers elle:

« Tu as semblé apprécier mon appétit, madame »

Elle rougit intensément:

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est vrai »

Stannis se retire d'elle et s'allonge à ses côtés, pour immédiatement l'attirer au creux de ses bras. Il se sent soudainement un peu honteux d'avoir eu les manières de Robert, mais au moins les réserve t'il à son épouse, et pas à des prostituées.

« As-tu pensé à un nom pour notre fille? » demande-t-il, son doigt dessinant les courbes de son visage.

« Jon et moi aimons beaucoup Shôren » avoue t'elle. Stannis acquiesce:

« Shôren me plaît »

Serena l'embrasse doucement, avant de soudain le plaquer sur les draps, et de s'assoir sur sa taille:

« Très bien. À présent, refais-moi l'amour » dit-elle avec une telle luxure que Stannis ne peut que lui obéir.


	32. Chapter 32

Accalmie, 290 AC

Elle se balade dans la forêt, marchant entre les arbres sans un bruit, mais guettant le moindre son, reniflant la moindre odeur. Ses yeux scrutent la nuit noire, et elle s'arrête soudainement en entendant un grognement reconnaissable entre milles. Elle peut entendre une rivière couler non loin de là, et elle s'approche silencieusement. Au bord de l'eau, un énorme sanglier mâle est en train de boire. Elle le regarde, chacun de ses pas la rapprochant de lui, et, soudain, elle lui saute dessus: l'animal pousse un hurlement de frayeur et tente de s'enfuir, mais, déjà, les crocs lui labourent les flancs, et sa frayeur se mue en douleur, alors que son sang souille la rivière. Il réussit à lui faire face, et tente de l'attaquer de front, mais la louve est bien trop intelligente, et esquive facilement l'attaque, mordant la nuque du sanglier. Sous ses crocs, la colonne vertébrale émet un craquement atroce, et la proie tombe immobile dans l'eau. Elle se repaît de sa chair, son sang chaud coulant au fond de sa gorge, ses os broyés sous ses dents fortes. Un léger bruit lui fait relever la tête: sur la rive, se tient un autre loup, tout aussi grand qu'elle. Il n'a pas l'air hostile, mais elle se méfie et retrousse ses babines. Peut-être veut-il voler sa proie. Il la fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, et, en un bond, est sur elle.

Serena se réveille en sursaut, et se redresse dans son lit, trempée de sueur, son cœur martelant sa poitrine douloureusement. Depuis la naissance de Shôren, ses rêves de loup sont beaucoup plus intenses et fréquents, l'épuisant bien plus que son bébé. Les loups ne se reposent-ils donc jamais, se demande-t-elle en essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur en se collant à celui de Stannis. Mais cela ne marche pas, même quand son époux l'entoure de son bras sans même se réveiller. Elle ressent le besoin irrépressible de quitter la chambre, d'aller dehors, de respirer l'odeur de la mer. Serena glisse hors de l'étreinte de Stannis, et quitte la chambre après un dernier regard au berceau au pied de leur lit.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ils ont assisté au banquet célébrant l'union de Renly et d'Arianne. Elle sait à quel point revenir à Accalmie a été douloureux pour Stannis, et même elle a l'impression d'être entourée de fantômes alors qu'elle arpente les couloirs. Combien d'hommes a-t-elle vu agoniser ici? Elle peut encore entendre le hurlement de Donal Noye quand Stannis l'avait amputé de son bras gangrené, ou les murmures d'espoir quand Davos était entré dans la cour avec son poisson, ses pommes de terre et ses oignons. Il est là, le chevalier oignon, il était au côté de Stannis et d'elle alors que le Septon mariait Renly. Mais à présent, elle est seule, et sort sur les remparts d'Accalmie. Les embruns lui fouettent le visage, mais elle sourit et ferme les yeux. Elle préfère cette odeur à celle, entêtante, de la neige qu'elle garde après ses rêves. Elle laisse ses mains courir sur les pierres, retrouver le moindre défaut, la moindre aspérité. Ses yeux errent sur la mer, les vagues venant mourir contre la falaise, la recouvrant d'une épaisse écume blanche. La lune est pleine ce soir, et elle y voit comme en plein jour. Demain, déjà, il faudra rentrer à Port-Real, où Arianne deviendra, comme elle, une des dames de compagnie de Cersei. La reine n'a pas fait le déplacement jusqu'à Accalmie, étant très enceinte. Robert est là, lui, et Serena n'a pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard alors que son comportement envers les domestiques de son fief natal a été proprement écœurant durant le festin. Il a trop bu d'ailleurs, comme d'habitude. Serena a beaucoup de mal à comprendre son beau-frère: marié à la plus belle femme du royaume, il ne semble pourtant lui porter que peu d'intérêt. Il est obsédé par Lyanna, encore, même après toutes ces années. Il semble n'avoir aucune conscience des véritables sentiments de celle-ci à son égard: Lyanna ne l'avait jamais aimé, Serena le savait bien. Elle avait vu son regard sur lui, et son regard sur le prince dragon. Aucunement comparable. Elle se demande si Ned le lui a dit, quand il lui avait rapporté la nouvelle de la mort de sa fiancée, ou si il s'était tu, et avait laissé leur chagrin commun les rapprocher, après que leur amitié ait été mise en péril par le comportement de Tywin Lannister lors de la prise de la capitale. Elle frémit en revoyant le grand roi jouer avec Jon, mimant un duel avec des épées de bois: encore un mystère de Robert. Il a toujours été bien plus proche de Jon que de son propre fils, sans se douter une seconde que cet enfant qu'il apprécie tant est le fruit de la trahison de Lyanna. Il a ensuite discuté avec Stannis et Mace Tyrell, alors que, pendant que les adultes dansaient, tous riaient en vouant Jon danser avec Margaery, la petite sœur de Loras, Garlan et Willas. Serena n'a point apprécié leurs messes basses, sachant très bien qu'ils envisagent l'avenir de leurs enfants. Margaery et Jon ont le même âge, mais ce ne sont que des enfants. Elle aurait aimé attendre quelques années, mais une alliance précoce ne peut être prédite. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans cinq ou dix ans? Stannis ne lui a rien dit à ce propos quand ils ont rejoint leur chambre, il n'a même pas parlé du tout. Il a juste regardé longuement leur fille, endormie depuis le début du festin, et a souri quand Serena a entouré sa taille de ses bras, avant de la guider jusqu'à leur lit.

À présent, elle serre ses bras autour d'elle-même, le froid de la nuit se faisant ressentir et elle regarde une dernière fois la lune se refléter sur la mer, les étoiles briller ardemment dans le ciel noir, et les vagues s'écraser dans un vacarme assourdissant. Alors qu'elle entre dans le château, le silence pesant la surprend et l'effraie même, et elle hâte ses pas vers Stannis quand une porte s'ouvre et se referme lourdement, et Robert titube hors d'une chambre. Il tient une coupe à la main et elle ne peut dire si elle est pleine ou vide. Mais il est déjà soûl, et la regarde d'un air étrange:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demande-t-il.

« Je... euh... je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Majesté » balbutie t'elle.

Il fait un geste agacé de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche:

« Ne me donne pas du 'Majesté' »

Il semble las, et triste, et Serena se rapproche de lui:

« Êtes-vous sûr que ça va? »

Il acquiesce légèrement:

« Et toi? » s'intéresse t'il subitement. « Quand vas-tu donner un fils à mon frère? »

Le sang de Serena se glace dans ses veines et elle bénit les dieux que la lueur des flammes soit trop faible pour que le roi ne remarque pas sa pâleur.

« Un autre fils » corrige t'il rapidement, et la jeune dame déglutit difficilement.

« Très bientôt, j'espère » parvient-elle à sourire, elle ne sait comment.

« Bien » sourit-il. « Je vais me coucher maintenant. J'ai trop bu, et je suis fatigué »

Elle acquiesce sans un mot et s'incline alors qu'il passe devant elle, le regardant tituber jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle jette un œil à la porte par laquelle il est sorti, se doutant que dans la chambre, une jeune femme y est probablement endormie. Secouant légèrement la tête d'incompréhension, elle finit par aller se coucher, elle aussi.


	33. Chapter 33

Port-Réal, 291 AC

Serena s'empresse de rejoindre le bureau de Stannis, après qu'il ait demandé après elle. Occupée avec les autres dames de compagnie, et se pâmant devant les joues roses, les yeux verts, et la blondeur de la petite Myrcella, la deuxième née du couple royal, elle a perdu la notion du temps, et ce n'est que peu de temps avant la prise du dîner qu'elle entre dans l'antre de son époux. C'est une pièce tout à fait à l'image de celui qui l'occupe: plutôt froide d'aspect, elle transmet cependant une certaine chaleur et un certain comfort, probablement dûs au subtil arrangement du mobilier. Au fond de la pièce, vers la porte, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres semble avaler toute entière un pan de mur. Une très grande fenêtre donne sur la ville, et l'on peut humer les odeurs des boulangeries, entendre les cris des marchands. Sur le mur qui lui fait face, une grande cheminée où un feu brûle sans arrêt. A l'opposée de la bibliothèque, un grand bureau en bois, très large: aux heures les plus chargées, il est rempli de divers parchemins, de livres, tant et si bien que l'on ne peut distinguer la couleur du bois qui le compose. Mais à la fin du jour, comme maintenant, il est propre, et débarrassé, ne gardant qu'un encrier et sa plume. La voix grave de Stannis invite Serena à s'assoir, immédiatement, et elle se demande ce qu'il se passe. Son époux marche vers elle et, s'appuyant sur son bureau en bois, il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Il faut que nous parlions de Jon » dit-il avec une froideur qui lui est étrangère, et Serena sent son cœur s'emballer. Il a compris, se dit-elle. Ou bien, ça y est, il va lui annoncer son projet de le marier à Margaery Tyrell. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, par tous les Dieux, prie t'elle silencieusement. Ne me l'enlève pas, Stannis.

Il remarque à quel point elle est pâle soudainement, et fronce les sourcils. Elle sait ce qui attend Jon, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle paraît si choquée, étonnée, triste. Il tente d'être gentil, mais il ne peut empêcher sa voix de décider froidement:

« Après en avoir discuté avec Lord Tyrell, et avec l'accord de Robert, j'ai décidé d'envoyer Jon en tant que pupille à Hautjardin. Il partira dans deux semaines pour le Bief. Je l'y accompagnerai. »

Serena relève brusquement la tête vers lui, alors qu'elle l'avait baissée pour cacher d'éventuelles larmes.

« Quoi?! Pupille? Chez les Tyrell? »

Stannis, qui a déjà parcouru les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la porte, se tourne vers elle:

« Eh bien, pourquoi es-tu si étonnée? Tes frères ont été pupilles, je l'ai été, ainsi que Robert. Loras est à Accalmie, sous la protection de Renly. Nos vieilles querelles doivent être enterrées, pour le bien du royaume, et Lord Tyrell apprécie beaucoup notre fils. Tu devrais être heureuse pour lui. »

« Je... je... » balbutie t'elle, incapable de trouver ses mots. Pendant des mois, au début, elle avait prié pour que Jon meure et que son vrai fils lui soit rendu, mais, à présent, elle ne peut plus respirer à l'idée de dire adieu à son petit.

« Je pensais que tu négociais ses fiançailles avec Margaery... pas son départ définitif... »

Stannis n'enlève pas sa main de la poignée de la porte. Il penche la tête d'un côté, comme un cerf aux aguets, et ose:

« Penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée? »

« Je ne sais pas! » hurle soudain Serena. Puis elle éclate en sanglots, incapable de se retenir:

« Mon petit... mon cher petit... »

Les bras enroulés autour d'elle, elle se balance d'avant en arrière en gémissant et en pleurant, ce qui agace fortement Stannis.

« Quand tu seras calmée, tu viendras manger. Il est tard. »

Il quitte la pièce sans dire un mot, et Serena, après une heure à se lamenter, part directement dans leur chambre et se couche. Son époux la rejoint bien plus tard, mais la jeune femme ne dort pas. Ses pleurs se sont calmés, mais son regard fixe d'un air vide et triste le mur qui lui fait face.

Lorsqu'il entre dans leur chambre, Stannis regarde un instant sa femme: il sait très bien qu'elle ne dort pas, et il sait qu'elle sait qu'il est entré, mais elle ne lui lance pas un seul regard. Il se déshabille sans un mot, et se glisse dans le lit derrière elle, glissant sa main sur ses cuisses, qui lui échappent dans un geste brusque, telles un cheval se rebiffant.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore? Est-ce Jon? » soupire t'il.

« Je suis enceinte » maugrée t'elle d'un air si maussade qu'il doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« C'est fantastique! » sourit-il largement, découvrant toutes ses dents. « Et ceci explique tes sautes d'humeur » il rit avant de faire courir ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Arrête » proteste t'elle faiblement. « Nous devons être prudents, et je suis toujours en colère contre toi » explique-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi donc? » cesse t'il de l'embrasser, mais il s'appuie sur son coude pour pouvoir la regarder parler.

« Jon... » le regarde t'elle.

Stannis la fixe de ses yeux bleus:

« T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que Jon pensait de tout ça? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pris une telle décision sans le consulter d'abord? »

Serena mordille sa lèvre nerveusement:

« Jon ne voudrais jamais me quitter » affirme t'elle.

« Eh bien tu sembles ne pas connaître ton fils aussi bien que tu le penses. Jon est très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer ces années dans le Bief. Et je te remercie de ta confiance » dit-il froidement en déposant un baiser déçu sur ses lèvres et en lui tournant le dos. « Bonne nuit » souffle t'il sur la bougie posée sur leur table de nuit.

Serena fixe des yeux le dos de son mari, et lève la main plusieurs fois pour le caresser, ouvre sa bouche pour s'excuser, mais se ravise à chaque fois. Elle n'a pas à s'excuser d'être triste à l'idée de devoir dire au revoir à Jon. C'est lui qui devrait être aussi triste qu'elle, et il n'en laisse rien paraître. Alors, elle lui tourne le dos à son tour, s'éloigne le plus possible de son corps quitte à frissonner contre les draps froids, et ferme les yeux.


	34. Chapter 34

Peyredragon, 292 AC

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches qui la mènent à la volière, elle s'arrête, hors d'haleine, et guette le corbeau noir qui vole vers elle. Capable de distinguer le parchemin attaché à sa patte, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ils ont été rares ces derniers temps: son époux s'est éloigné d'elle subitement, la vie dans la capitale est devenue insupportable depuis qu'un nouveau bébé a agrandi la famille royale: Cersei est de plus en plus odieuse, alors que tout le monde pensait que la maternité l'adoucirait. Jalouse, paranoïaque, elle semble en proie à une folie insidieuse mais violente. Serena a fini par ne plus la supporter, ni les absences de Stannis, et elle lui a un soir annoncé son départ pour Peyredragon, avec Shôren. Au fond d'elle-même, elle a espéré qu'il la retienne, mais il n'a rien dit, rien du tout, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle ne reconnaît plus son mari ces derniers temps: froid, presque méchant, distant, elle a l'impression de vivre avec un autre homme. Seules les lettres, nombreuses et enthousiastes, de Jon lui redonne un peu de baume au cœur. Il raconte, noircissant plusieurs parchemins, sa vie à Hautjardin. Il décrit la beauté des fruits, leur goût sucré, l'élégance des bosquets, la fraîcheur des fontaines où il se régale d'une eau délicieuse, les parties de cache-cache avec Margaery et ses frères, l'enseignement de Lord Mace et de Ser Vortimer Crane, le maître d'armes de la maison Tyrell, le profond respect et amitié qu'il voue à Willos et Garlan, même si Serena sent qu'il est plus proche du dernier, les prières qu'il adresse aux trois barrals plantés dans les jardin de la forteresse. En le lisant, Serena a l'impression d'être avec lui. Tout en déchiffrant sa dernière missive, elle se rend immédiatement à son bureau, pour lui répondre.

La fenêtre ouverte laisse une délicieuse odeur de sel et de mer envahir la pièce, et Serena ferme un instant les yeux sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil de Peyredragon. Elle trempe délicatement une plume dans un encrier et mordille légèrement sa lèvre avant d'écrire:

« Mon cher garçon,

C'est avec un plaisir habituel que j'ai lu ta gentille lettre. Je suis ravie de voir que tu te plais à Hautjardin, et que tu te portes bien.

Je dois t'annoncer une bien triste nouvelle: le bébé que je portais dans mon ventre n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Nous en sommes tous très affectés, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais, grâce aux Dieux, je t'ai, toi, et ta soeur, qui me comble de bonheur. Tu lui manques énormément, elle me demande souvent quand nous te reverrons. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu une lettre de Lord Tyrell annonçant sa prochaine visite à Port-Réal. Il dit qu'il t'emmènera avec lui, afin que nous nous voyions. J'ai très hâte de te serrer dans mes bras. Jon, je suis tellement fière de toi, de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir. Tu sembles rassembler toutes mes qualités et celles de ton père.

Ton père, par ailleurs, est très occupé ces derniers temps, et je suis restée à Peyredragon pour me reposer après notre dure épreuve.

Dans l'attente de te lire et de te revoir, je t'envoies tout notre amour, et laisse un petit peu de place afin que Shôren puisse t'écrire un mot. »

Elle termine en souriant et prend sur ses genoux la petite fille qui joue tranquillement à ses pieds, trempe à nouveau la plume dans l'encrier et la fait écrire grossièrement son prénom. Lui donnant un bruyant baiser qui fait rire aux éclats la petite, elle la repose à terre, appose son sceau sur la lettre, et l'envoie immédiatement.

Assis à la proue du bateau qui le ramène vers sa famille, Stannis s'appuie un instant sur le mât: il n'a jamais ressenti une telle appréhension à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, et a failli annuler son voyage. Mais Serena a besoin de lui. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, elle donnait naissance à un fils. Un fils mort-né, encore une fois. Ils n'avaient pas eu la force de le pleurer ensemble: Serena s'était recroquevillée, tournant le dos à Stannis, et avait sangloté bruyamment, refusant de regarder le bébé. Stannis l'avait gardé dans ses bras, et avait appuyé son front sur les pierres fraîches du mur de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être maudit à ce point. Quelque chose est brisé entre lui et Serena depuis le départ de Jon: il sent bien qu'elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais. Il rassemble toute sa volonté pour quitter le bateau lorsqu'il accoste au quai. Il aimerait mettre le cap sur l'Ire, seul, aller à la pêche avec Ser Davos et se plaindre de leurs femmes en riant. Voilà ce dont il a besoin. Au lieu de cela, il doit monter jusqu'au château. Serena n'est même pas venue l'accueillir. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui reproche mais il ne peut faire autrement que lui cacher certaines choses, et se montrer prudent. Il se souvient du regard insistant que Jon Arryn lui avait lancé alors qu'ils regardaient le dernier-né de Robert, Tommen, être présenté à la cour: toujours ces cheveux blonds, toujours ces yeux verts. Puis, la Main du Roi avait exigé de le voir, en personne, plusieurs fois, et de nombreux désaccords avaient éclaté entre les deux hommes. Houleux, certes, mais l'enjeu était de taille.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avancez, Lord Stannis? » avait sévèrement dit Jon.

« Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen. Ce ne sont pas des noms de Baratheon » avait murmuré Stannis, se méfiant des petits oiseaux de Varys qui pullulaient dans le château. Il avait confiance en Jon pour la seule raison que Ned aurait confiance, lui aussi.

Jon avait ricané :

« Cela ne veut rien dire: Cersei a bien le droit de choisir les prénoms de ses enfants. »

Stannis avait grogné :

« Ils sont blonds. Aucun Baratheon ne l'a jamais été. Voyons, Jon, ne soyez point si aveugle. Trois enfants, trois chevelures blondes. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Ce sont des bâtards. »

Jon avait cillé à ce mot, et avait très doucement avancé:

« Et comment comptez-vous le prouver? »

« Grâce aux bâtards de Robert, justement » le seigneur avait répliqué sur le même ton.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils s'étaient mis en tête de trouver les enfants que Robert avait engendré aux quatre coins du Royaume.

Lorsqu'il entre à présent dans la Grande Salle de son fief, personne n'est là non plus pour l'accueillir. La rancune des Stark est tenace, soupire t'il, las. Il déteste ce que son mariage est en train de devenir: lui et Serena sont plus forts que tout cela. Il arpente le château en appelant sa femme et sa fille, mais personne ne répond à ses appels et il finit par aller prendre un bain, pour se délasser après son voyage. Alors qu'il sort de l'eau et noue une serviette autour de sa taille, Serena finit par faire son apparition, lui faisant une révérence à la limite de l'insolence. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas lui lancer une méchanceté, et la regarde:

« Madame... j'espère que vous allez bien... »

« Certainement mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus » elle ne cache même pas son ton plein de reproches. « Votre fils a écrit » lui lance t'elle la lettre en plein visage. Il la fusille du regard, et rattrape les parchemins avant qu'ils ne soient souillés d'eau, et grimace en entendant la porte claquer.

Lorsqu'il a enfilé des habits plus confortables, il quitte la pièce pour aller voir Shôren: elle est dans sa chambre, avec Bariol, le fou qui a été le seul survivant du naufrage de ses parents. Il supporte difficilement la présence de cet homme, qui lui rappelle sans arrêt le terrible drame qui l'a marqué pour toujours, mais Shôren apprécie sa compagnie, et même lui arrive parfois à sourire de ses farces. Elle se jette sur son père quand elle le voit, enlaçant ses jambes avec ses petits bras potelés et levant vers lui ses yeux bleus et son visage souriant. Stannis reste avec elle aussi longtemps que possible, lui montrant quelques robes qu'il a acheté, et ne la quitte que pour partager son dîner avec son épouse.

L'ambiance est glaciale, et les fourchettes sur les assiettes, les bruits de mastication, et les verres posés sur la table sont les seuls sons qui résonnent dans la Grande Salle. A peine son repas avalé, la dame de Peyredragon quitte la pièce sans un mot ou un regard pour son mari, et il fait signe aux domestiques qu'ils ont fini, avant de se lever à son tour.

Il la suit à bonne distance, craignant son courroux, mais il ne va quand même pas dormir à l'écurie. Elle laisse d'ailleurs la porte ouverte et il s'engouffre dans leur chambre. Déjà, Serena se déshabille et se glisse dans les draps, les remontant jusque sur son menton. Il peut sentir ses yeux suivre le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu'il enlève ses vêtements, les pliant soigneusement sur une chaise, avant de la rejoindre. Serena lui tourne immédiatement le dos, et il se demande si elle croit vraiment que cela va le refroidir. Tentant sa chance, il pose une main sur sa taille et dépose un baiser dans son cou:

« Tu m'as manquée » soupire t'il.

« Je ne suis pas si complaisante » repousse t'elle sa main froidement.

« Que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu te comportes de la sorte? » la colère envahit les veines de Stannis. Ne croit-elle pas qu'il ait assez de soucis sans en avoir en plus à la maison? Mais bien sûr, elle n'en sait rien, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la capitale, sous ses propres yeux. Il a du mal à croire les mots qui sortent de sa bouche et pense, un instant, qu'il a rêvé.

« Pardon? » insiste t'il.

Elle se tourne soudain vers lui et hurle:

« Tu m'as abandonnée! J'avais besoin de toi quand Jon est parti, j'avais besoin de toi quand notre bébé est mort, et toi, tu n'étais pas là! »

Il la regarde d'un air hébété et elle martèle soudain sa poitrine. Elle semble animée d'une telle colère qu'il en est effrayé. Il tente de retenir ses poings, et elle se débat telle un loup pris dans un piège. Au milieu du tumulte, elle donne soudain un grand coup de poing sur le nez de Stannis, et il étouffe un juron en le recouvrant de ses mains. Du sang coule en abondance, et Serena pâlit avant de se précipiter pour prendre un bout de tissu et de l'enfoncer dans ses narines. Stannis rejette la tête en arrière, et ferme les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le sang envahit sa bouche, lui donnant un goût affreux, et il avale sa salive à contre-coeur. À présent, Serena sanglote à chaudes larmes et noue ses bras autour de son cou:

« Je me sens tellement seule » pleure t'elle.

« Moi aussi » confesse son époux. Il sait parfaitement qu'ils ne parlent pas de la même solitude mais le fait est là: perdue dans son chagrin, perdu dans ses angoisses, ils ont oublié qu'ils sont avant tout un couple. Elle pleure longtemps, et il se contente de la tenir, sans un mot. Puis, soudain, elle se dégage de son étreinte et quitte le lit, revenant avec un verre d'eau. Il la remercie avec un faible sourire et s'allonge. Elle se blottit contre lui, reniflant:

« Crois-tu que nous aurons un autre enfant, un jour? »

« Oui » souffle t'il, sincère. Les fausses couches et les enfants mort nés sont légion à Westeros.

« Crois-tu que nous soyons maudits par les Dieux? » demande-t-elle encore, dans un murmure, comme si elle craint qu'ils l'entende.

« Non » souffle t'il à nouveau. « Je crois que nous devons reprendre une vie de couple, et que tu dois rentrer à Port-Réal avec moi. Et je crois surtout que nous devons tous deux nous reposer » bâille t'il bruyamment.

Serena lève les yeux vers lui, et l'embrasse doucement:

« Bonne nuit, époux »

« Bonne nuit, femme » réplique t'il en tapotant ses fesses, et Serena s'endort un sourire aux lèvres.


	35. Chapter 35

Port-Réal, 293 AC

Serena et Stannis rejoignent l'escorte royale qui fait route vers Castral Roc pour assister au mariage de Tyrion Lannister et d'Asha Greyjoy. Serena est très curieuse d'enfin voir cette jeune fille, la seule fille de Balon Greyjoy. Son père, par ailleurs, sera là, mais il se sentira probablement bien seul au milieu des seigneurs des Sept Couronnes. Il reverra aussi son fils Théon, qui accompagnera Ned et Catelyn, ainsi que leurs enfants.

La route est longue jusque dans le fief des Lannister, et Serena regarde par la fenêtre de sa voiture, s'ennuyant. Stannis chevauche aux côtés de ses frères, et de Jon Arryn. Elle pose les yeux sur lui un instant, et sourit légèrement: leurs relations sont un peu meilleures, mais, à sa grande surprise, elle a toujours du mal à lui pardonner le départ de Jon. Les deux époux en ont parlé, souvent, et se sont résolus à renouveler cette expérience si les Dieux leur donnaient un nouveau fils, mais ils décideraient ensemble du seigneur qui accueillerait leur enfant. C'est la seule chose que Serena demande: les pupilles sont importants pour les alliances et la connaissance du royaume. Personne ne peut prétendre connaître les autres peuples s'il n'a pas vécu avec eux. Elle baisse les yeux sur sa fille qui caresse les cheveux de sa poupée, et qui semble s'ennuyer tout autant que sa mère.

« Allons-nous voir Jon? » demande-t-elle à sa mère, ses yeux brillants.

« Oui » Serena sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs charbon. « Je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup grandi à présent » ajoute-t-elle et Shôren acquiesce.

« Croyez-vous qu'il nous aime encore? » s'inquiète t'elle.

« Oh, bien sûr, ma chérie. Bien sûr qu'il nous aime, tout autant que nous l'aimons. Il ne va pas nous oublier, ne t'inquiètes pas » elle dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux. Shôren serre ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère, et fixe un point à l'horizon.

Alors qu'ils aperçoivent enfin les hautes murailles de Castral Roc, Serena jette un œil à Jaime, qui fait partie de la garde royale. Il y a des moments où elle se demande ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec lui. L'aurait-elle aimé comme elle aime Stannis? Et lui? Auraient-ils été heureux ensemble? Serena en doute, et un frisson parcourt son échine en s'imaginant un instant, juste un instant, être sa femme. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et descend de la voiture en tenant Shôren par la main. Lord Tywin est là pour les accueillir, et elle s'incline respectueusement devant lui. Il ne semble pas très heureux, et elle ne saurait dire si c'est à cause du mariage, de Tyrion ou encore d'Asha. Tywin les guide vers leurs appartements, et ils se préparent pour la cérémonie. Après avoir partagé un bain, et un orgasme, Stannis et Serena s'habillent: lui enfile une tunique aux couleurs de sa maison, un cerf brodé sur sa poitrine, et Serena se glisse dans une robe couleur or et argent, mélangeant les couleurs de sa maison natale et maritale. Stannis fixe pour elle un collier de perles qu'il lui a offert, et dépose un baiser sur ses épaules nues. Elle part vers la chambre de Shôren, pour l'habiller à son tour. Elle a choisi sa tenue depuis quelques semaines déjà: une robe d'un lavande éclatant, et des petites chaussures blanches. Une fois la petite habillée, elle s'assoit derrière elle, et lui brosse les cheveux lentement, avant de s'atteler à lui faire une couronne de tresses qu'elle ceint d'une broche en forme de cerf. Stannis vient les chercher, et ils partent vers le Sept.

La cérémonie est totalement différente de la dernière à laquelle Serena a assisté: Tyrion et Asha semblent aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, et quelques rires résonnent quand il entoure maladroitement ses épaules de son manteau où trône le lion doré des Lannister.

Durant le banquet, Serena a plus l'occasion d'observer celle qui est devenue la dame de Castral Roc: à 17 ans, elle est une très jolie jeune fille. Ses cheveux sont coupés court, noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Malgré son teint hâlé, Serena voit bien qu'elle est toute pâle, et son cœur se serre, même si elle ne connaît pas Asha: une mariée si triste le jour de ses noces ne devrait pas exister. Quittant à regret la compagnie de son frère et de son époux, elle rejoint la jeune fille, pour tenter de la dérider. Elle s'incline devant elle dans une élégante révérence:

« Lady Lannister »

Asha lève les yeux vers elle, et sa pâleur s'envole:

« Greyjoy » corrige t'elle. « J'ai gardé mon nom. Vous devez être Lady Baratheon, la soeur de Lord Stark »

« En effet, madame. Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas pour votre nom » s'excuse Serena platement.

« Ce n'est rien » Asha prend sa coupe de vin dans la main et la vide d'un trait.

« Votre robe est très belle » Serena reprend pour tenter d'entamer une conversation mais Asha lève un sourcil: elle semble totalement engoncée dans cette robe, peu habituée à être vêtue ainsi. Tyrion n'a jamais trouvé à redire à sa façon de se vêtir, au contraire de son père, pour qui toute femme digne de se nom se doit de porter des robes. Serena se rend compte de son erreur, et tente de se rattraper:

« J'ai entendu dire que les robes n'étaient pas vos tenues préférées... je suis sûre que votre époux ne voit aucun inconvénient à cela »

Asha lance un regard à Tyrion, à côté d'elle, qui vide coupe sur coupe. Elle sait qu'il a déjà été marié, à une femme du commun, une certaine Tysha, et se dit que c'est à elle qu'il pense en ce moment. Il est fort laid, cet époux qu'on lui a sommé d'épouser, mais sa langue fait tout son charme. Peut-être pourra-t-elle même l'aimer, un jour. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre à l'épouse de Lord Stannis, un homme annonce le début du bal. Asha ne danse pas, et Tyrion lui lance un regard reconnaissant, décrochant un faible sourire. Serena, elle, les laisse, se dirigeant vers son époux, alors que Ned attire déjà Cat contre lui. Stannis attrape la main de sa femme, et la guide vers les couples dansant: amusés, ils regardent Jon danser avec Margaery. Comme il a grandi, se dit Serena en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari. La sienne presse sa taille, et ils se laissent guider par les musiciens, se regardant dans les yeux. Le monde semble disparaître autour d'eux: ils sont seuls, étourdis de musique, de danse et d'amour, et leurs corps, irrépressiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre, se frôlent, se touchent, s'unissent. Ils sont les derniers à quitter la grande salle, leurs corps étroitement enlacés, même après que le dernier des musiciens soit parti. Puis, eux aussi rejoignent leur chambre à coucher. Alors que Serena se blottit contre Stannis, elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à Asha: comment se sent elle, en ce moment? Est-elle en train de pleurer? La jeune dame en doute: Asha ne semble pas être le genre de femme à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle se promet de s'assurer que la jeune femme va bien, et laisse le sommeil l'emporter rapidement.

Nombre de seigneurs quittent Castral Roc dès le lendemain, mais Cersei veut passer du temps avec son père qu'elle ne voit guère, et la cour royale reste donc pour quelques jours. Asha semble très différente de la veille: avec ses habits d'hommes, elle parait immédiatement beaucoup plus assurée, et un sourire éclaire son joli minois devant les révérences des différentes personnes. Serena ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète autant pour elle. Peut-être, quelque part, lui rappelle t'elle Lyanna, non pas physiquement, mais par son caractère, sauvage, indomptable. Tyrion aussi semble bien plus épanoui et heureux que la veille, et Jaime le regarde d'un air bienveillant.

Malgré tout, le départ vers la Capitale est inéluctable, et Cersei fusille son frère du regard alors qu'il enlace Tyrion, puis Asha. Serena se plante devant la jeune fille, et sourit aux deux époux:

« Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse vie ensemble, monseigneur, madame » hoche t'elle la tête dans un salut, et le couple la remercie. Stannis enfourche son cheval, Serena s'assoit dans sa voiture, et le roi donne le signal du départ pour rentrer à Port-Réal.


	36. Chapter 36

Port-Real, 294 AC

La journée a été éreintante pour Stannis, qui a de nouveau arpenté les rues de la capitale avec Jon Arryn, à la recherche des enfants illégitimes de son frère. À présent, la nuit est tombée, et il regagne sa chambre après avoir dîné. Il est surpris de la trouver vide, pendant que Serena aurait été là. Haussant légèrement les épaules, il se déshabille, et s'allonge dans les draps frais, l'attendant.

Serena est sur le point d'aller se coucher, mais des bruits sourds l'attirent dans une chambre dont la porte est entrouverte. Robert est à l'intérieur, assis, une énorme chope de vin sur la table devant lui, et un verre qu'il remplit rapidement. Elle hésite un instant mais trop tard: il l'apostrophe.

« Viens là, belle-sœur! » rit-il.

Ses joues sont déjà rouges, ses yeux brillants. Elle s'exécute: il est le roi, après tout.

Elle pousse la porte et s'avance vers lui: toute la pièce semble suinter du breuvage rouge et brillant dont il est si friand. Il lui ordonne de s'assoir, et lui sert un verre.

« Bois » dit-il.

Elle trempe ses lèvres dans le vin sucré. Elle a toujours préféré les mets du Sud à ceux du Nord: le vin à la bière, la volaille au gibier. Le vin est délicieux, se dit-elle. Robert a bon goût. Elle se demande pourtant si il en apprécie l'arôme, la texture, vu la vitesse avec laquelle il vide les verres qu'il remplit.

« Parle moi de ta soeur »

Les mots claquent comme des coups de fouet, et Serena, qui boit sa deuxième coupe, avale difficilement le vin dans sa bouche.

« Que... que voulez-vous savoir, mon roi? » balbutie t'elle.

« Tout » la fixe t'il d'un regard étrange.

Elle boit, un peu plus vite, un troisième verre.

« Elle était très belle, comme vous le savez. Nous avons toujours eu une relation étrange: nous étions très proches enfants, mais l'âge nous a éloigné. J'aimais les robes, les poupées, je rêvais d'épouser un grand Seigneur et d'avoir des enfants. Lyanna... Lyanna ne rêvait que de liberté. Elle ne vous aurait pas rendu heureux, mon Roi. Elle n'aurait rendu personne heureux »

Le poing de Robert s'abat si fort sur la table que le verre de Serena se renverse à moitié. La jeune dame tremble d'effroi, et les yeux du roi sont à présent sombres comme la nuit de la capitale.

« Ne dis pas ça! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle aimait, je veux connaître ses qualités, pas ses défauts! »

Elle acquiesce rapidement, et l'image de sa soeur se forme devant ses yeux:

« Elle n'aimait rien de plus que monter à cheval » le roi sourit, et Serena continue, soulagée. « Elle aimait aussi manier l'épée, je la voyais souvent voler celle des garçons, et s'exercer, seule, à l'aube, quand personne ne pouvait la surprendre. Et elle aimait le Nord, elle aimait Winterfell, les bois, les loups, la vie sauvage et intrépide. Elle disait souvent qu'elle voulait dormir dehors, dans les bois, que les loups la protégerait, comme ils protégeaient notre maison. Elle appréciait la bonne chair, tout comme vous, mais était plus encline à la bière qu'au vin » lance t'elle un regard à la chope à moitié vide. Il la ressert, et elle boit à nouveau.

« Et moi? M'aimait-elle? » il soupire plus qu'il ne demande.

Un instant, Serena le regarde: il semble si malheureux, cet homme, ce roi, entouré pourtant, mais par les mauvaises personnes. Si Lyanna l'avait épousé, comment serait-il aujourd'hui? Son malheur était-il inéluctable? Serena le croit sincèrement: Lyanna aurait dépéri à Accalmie. Mais, elle ne s'imagine pas dire la vérité à son roi. Quel bien cela apporterai t'il? Aucun. Alors elle avance sa main vers la sienne, immense, forte, plus encore que celles de Stannis, et, la tête lui tournant déjà un peu, elle dit d'une voix pâteuse:

« Elle vous aurait aimé, j'en suis sûre, elle n'en a seulement pas eu le temps... »

Elle évite soigneusement de prononcer le nom de Rhaegar, et pense que Robert va aborder le sujet mais non. Il ne dit plus rien, mais, après quelques secondes, il glisse sa main de sous celle de Serena pour se resservir. La jeune dame avale son verre de vin rapidement, et essaye de dévier la conversation sur des sujets qui rendront le roi plus joyeux: la chasse, les tournois, ses exploits au sein de son armée. Il parle beaucoup plus, et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat qui na cette fois rien à voir avec le vin: ironiquement, il ressemble beaucoup à Lyanna. La vie de roi, la vie de seigneur ne lui sied pas. Il est né pour faire la guerre, pour se jeter dans une bataille et fendre les crânes à coup de marteau de guerre. C'est sa définition de liberté, tout comme Lyanna rêvait d'une liberté tout autre: chevaucher seule, vivre de chasse et de cueillette, vivre presque comme un animal. Voilà deux idées du bonheur bien trop éloignées l'une de l'autre pour qu'elles aient pu s'unir.

Serena écoute, religieusement, vidant les verres qui se remplissent devant elle. Elle sent ses joues chauffer, sa tête tourner, mais tout ceci est très agréable. Après quelques heures, elle ne sait plus bien, le roi se lève, et lui dit qu'il va se coucher. Lorsqu'elle le suit, ses jambes lui semblent aussi faibles que du coton, et elle peine à marcher droit. Alors qu'elle bute contre un des murs du couloir, elle éclate de rire, et cherche à tâtons la porte de sa chambre. Elle entre, faisant signe à la porte d'arrêter de grincer, et la ferme derrière elle avant de s'échiner à défaire sa robe. Mais ses doigts semblent manquer de dextérité, et elle le leur reproche, murmurant des insanités. Elle finit par défaire le dernier lacet, et se débarrasse de sa robe aussi vite que si elle était en feu. Son corps entier lui semble en train de brûler, et elle se tourne vers son lit, pousse un hurlement avant d'éclater de rire: elle n'a pas vu que Stannis était là, et son regard sévère déclenche son hilarité.

« Es-tu saoule? » lui demande-t-il d'une voix si froide qu'elle éclate de rire à nouveau.

« J'ai bu avec ton frère du très bon vin de Dorne » acquiesce t'elle avant de grimper sur le lit, à quatre pattes, et d'écarter brutalement les draps qui couvrent le corps de son mari. Il est aussi nu qu'elle, son corps beau, musclé, et ses mains courent sur ses jambes nues.

« Tu es si beau » murmure t'elle.

« Et toi, tu es saoule » réplique t'il en essayant de remettre les draps. « J'ai froid » insiste t'il alors que Serena tire de l'autre côté.

« Laisse-moi te réchauffer » ronronne t'elle comme une chatte en chaleur. L'une de ses mains s'enroule telle un serpent autour de son sexe, et le caresse.

« A-arrête » proteste t'il malgré le plaisir qu'il ressent. Elle n'est pas elle-même, il le voit bien.

« D'accord » dit Serena d'une voix détachée, et le soupir de soulagement de Stannis se transforme en hoquet de plaisir mêlé d'outrance. À présent, c'est sa bouche qui prend son sexe, et elle maintient son époux avec une force insoupçonnée.

« Serena... non... »

Elle ne l'écoute pas, elle ne semble même pas l'entendre. Stannis serre les draps dans ses doigts, de toute ses forces, et ses dents se frottent les unes contre les autres. Il combat le plaisir qui l'envahit, mais son corps le trahit, et Serena ricane alors qu'elle reprend son souffle, caressant son sexe dur comme de la pierre. Mort de honte, Stannis rougit, et laisse les draps tranquille. Alors qu'il est sur le point de lui demander d'arrêter à nouveau, elle le lèche, de bas en haut, avec un regard si lubrique qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Ses mains se perdent dans l'épaisseur de sa chevelure, et Serena sourit, sait qu'elle a gagné. Elle enfonce à nouveau le sexe de son époux dans sa bouche, voulant lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il mérite. Stannis s'autorise à gémir de plaisir, et Serena, surexcitée, accélère, se déplaçant sur les côtés pour qu'il puisse être témoin de son excitation. Il ne comprend pas le message, au début, et elle doit prendre une de ses mains, la poser sur son sexe brûlant pour qu'il commence à la caresser. Son sexe entier est gonflé, prêt à l'accueillir, lui, le seul homme qui l'ait jamais possédée. Soudain, les rôles s'inversent, et ce sont les bras de Stannis qui attirent ses hanches sur lui. Serena lui lance un regard par dessus son épaule, mais son époux lui donne une brève claque sur les fesses. Elle crie, à moitié étonnée, à moitié hilare, et gémit bruyamment lorsque sa langue goûte son nectar, telle une abeille butinant. Elle sent son ventre contre la poitrine de Stannis, ses seins lourds contre son estomac, et la main de Stannis appuyant sur sa tête, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'exécute avec joie, étouffant ses gémissements en caressant son sexe de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents. Elle ferme les yeux quand la langue de Stannis brutalise son sexe, quand ses lèvres se referment sur lui et l'aspirent comme s'il voulait l'avaler. Elle s'accroche à ses jambes, puis à ses bourses, les caressant, les massant , les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il émet des grognements, qu'elle interprète comme des approbations, et elle remplace ses doigts par sa bouche. Stannis hoquette à nouveau, et sa langue s'enfonce en elle, avant de masser son sexe aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il sent son corps entier se contracter, et il la serre plus fort contre lui. Elle abandonne son sexe pour lancer un long cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle est agitée de soubresauts. Stannis, hors d'haleine, dépose de doux baisers sur son vagin, et elle glisse à côté de lui, son corps tremblant violemment. Il n'a jamais vu plus belle image, et il la caresse doucement, mais le regard qu'elle lui lance est plein de feu. Elle rampe jusqu'à lui, le chevauche et, en un simple geste, le guide en elle. Elle attrape ses poignets et les plaquent contre le lit, mais Stannis n'en a cure. Il la laisse mouvoir ses hanches, ne s'occupant que de ses seins qui rebondissent avec chacun de ses mouvements. Ouvrant sa bouche, il attrape l'un des mamelons, et le suce bruyamment, faisant gémir sa femme d'une manière totalement indécente. Il sourit, et la regarde, mais elle a les yeux fermés, totalement abandonnée à son plaisir. Il relâche le mamelon pour prendre l'autre, l'aspirant, faisant tourner sa langue autour pour le faire durcir, puis le titillant avec le bout de sa langue. Serena appuie sur sa tête, murmurant « oui... » alors que ses hanches prennent un rythme effréné. Stannis prend appui sur ses pieds pour l'accompagner, et elle balance sa tête en arrière, criant de plaisir, l'encourageant à continuer. Il se redresse autant qu'il peut, embrassant, léchant, suçant le moindre centimètre de peau qu'il peut atteindre. Les seins de sa femme lui échappent, et il grogne, mais elle appuie sur sa poitrine avec ses mains, et il peut maintenant la regarder. Son sexe a avalé le sien tout entier, et leurs toisons noires se mêlent, contrastant avec leurs peaux blanches. Son ventre se contracte violemment, et ses seins rebondissent lourdement avec chaque coup de hanche, ses tétons durs et tendus. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper des gémissements de plaisir, et ses yeux sont mi-clos. Elle ressemble à une de ces prêtresses en transe. Les mains de Stannis, libérées, viennent attraper ses seins lourds, et les caressent, les serrent entre ses doigts. Il gémit, lui aussi, quand le lit grince tellement fort qu'il semble sur le point de s'effondrer, et que les hanches expertes de sa femme font naître un orgasme au fin fond de son être. Il sent son sexe se contracter, mais celui de Serena aussi pulse violemment contre le sien. Il abandonne ses seins pour caresser son clitoris violemment, et sa femme hurle en jouissant. Stannis ne se retient plus, et laisse sa semence se libérer en elle. Cependant, loin de l'épuiser, son orgasme ne fait que l'exciter encore plus et il repousse Serena lorsqu'elle est calmée. Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur, et il dit simplement « encore » avant de poser les mains de sa femme sur le bois du pied du lit, et de se placer derrière elle, ses reins tendus vers lui, une cascade de cheveux noirs courant le long de son dos, cachant sa peau nue et ruisselante de sueur. Stannis grogne de plaisir et de désir, et attrape ses cheveux, les enroule autour de son poignet et enfonce son sexe dur dans le sien, encore ruisselant de leurs fluides. Elle est aussi étroite que lors de leur première fois, malgré ses nombreuses grossesses, et Stannis remue ses hanches, fait claquer son ventre contre ses fesses, n'essayant même pas d'y aller doucement. Il n'y a aucune tendresse dans ses gestes, seulement de la pure bestialité, mais il sait que c'est ce qu'elle veut, ce soir. Sa bouche entrouverte déverse un tel flot de gémissements, de mots orduriers, de cris, qu'il en est à la fois choqué et excité. Il colle son corps au sien, puis repousse ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules pour pouvoir martyriser son dos de ses baisers. Ses mains jouent avec ses seins, puis caressent son sexe gonflé, avant qu'il ne se redresse et attrape ses épaules, se déchaînant en elle comme une tempête sur une forteresse. Elle hurle à présent, tel le vent glacial d'un rude hiver, et il sent, encore, son sexe enserrer le sien comme pour le retenir prisonnier. Son orgasme est si violent qu'il doit enserrer ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, et il lui murmure qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime à en mourir, qu'elle est son âme soeur, qu'il ne peut vivre sans elle. Elle ne répond qu'en pressant ses mains sur les siennes, et, quand son corps est à nouveau calme, que les vagues de plaisir se sont dispersées, elle s'allonge complètement sur les draps, épuisée. C'est Stannis qui attrape le bois du lit à présent, et qui continue à lui faire l'amour, son ventre claquant ses fesses bruyamment, mais ses lèvres, douces et amoureuses, réclament leur dû en baiser. Parfois, Serena répond, mais elle se contente le plus souvent de sourire alors qu'il embrasse ses joues, son cou, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Elle ne redresse son visage que quand il accélère, et qu'elle sent qu'elle va avoir un autre orgasme. Elle a ce sentiment étrange qu'aucun autre homme n'aurait pu lui donner tant de plaisir, qu'aucun ne se serait attelé à ce qu'elle jouisse autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Les rares fois où Stannis, trop excité, a joui avant elle, il a toujours continué, avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le plaisir suprême elle aussi. Entre deux gémissements, elle prévient son époux, pour qu'il ne se retienne pas, et vienne en elle. « Maintenant! » crie t'elle alors que les contractions de son corps sont cette fois très douloureuses, et que ses plaintes sont de souffrance, et non plus d'extase. Elle sent Stannis grogner plus fort, puis gémir, tout comme elle, teinté de douleur alors qu'elle peut sentir sa semence couler en elle. Il s'écroule sur elle, son front brûlant contre son dos, leurs corps suintants. Hors d'haleine, ils ont besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre, et Stannis a juste la force de se rallonger dans les draps. Serena, son sexe endolori, le rejoint en titubant à moitié, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas à cause du vin et que, demain matin, ses pas ne seront pas très assurés. Sa tête repose sur la poitrine de Stannis, écoutant son cœur qui lui semble être le marteau d'un forgeron s'abaissant sans relâche sur une épée pour la former. Elle repousse difficilement des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son front, et lève les yeux vers son époux: les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il dort déjà. Elle dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, s'autorise à glousser et rire en repensant à cette étreinte passionnée, et l'entoure de son bras avant de laisser le sommeil l'envahir elle aussi.


	37. Chapter 37

Peyredragon, 294 AC

Penchée au dessus de la mer, le teint aussi vert que les flots, Serena vomit sans relâche, sous l'œil inquiet de Shôren. Stannis a du rester dans la capitale un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et ne les rejoindrait à Peyredragon que deux jours après leur arrivée. Elle croit que les vomissements vont cesser quand son estomac est vide mais mal lui en prend: les nausées ne s'arrêtent pas, et ses hauts le cœur sont encore plus douloureux. Elle déteste ces voyages incessants. Stannis disait qu'avec le temps, elle n'aurait plus le mal de mer, mais c'était faux. Elle tourne la tête vers l'île qui se rapproche toujours plus: elle aimerait faire avancer le bateau plus vite, mais le grand soleil qui brille ne promet aucun vent capable d'exaucer son vœu. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, et une nouvelle nausée la fait pencher la tête par-dessus bord à nouveau. Ser Rolland Storm, qui l'accompagne à chacun de ses voyages, pose une main sur l'épaule de Shôren:

« Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Nous sommes presque arrivés »

La petite fille acquiesce d'un air grave et repose ses yeux sur sa mère: elle déteste la voir malade, et faible. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Shôren n'a jamais eu le mal de mer: depuis sa naissance, elle a toujours adoré la mer. Et depuis qu'elle sait marcher, et grimper, elle tente de s'installer dans le nid de pie. Ser Storm l'aide, souvent, mais depuis quelques mois, elle y arrive seule. Aujourd'hui, elle change d'avis, et part vers la proue du bateau, pour regarder Peyredragon se dessiner derrière la brume de chaleur. Son cœur se gonfle d'amour pour cette forteresse mal-aimée: c'est ici qu'elle est née, c'est ici qu'elle a subi ses premières frayeurs, en se perdant dans les couloirs et en se retrouvant soudain devant le crâne énorme d'un dragon. Elle sait que son père n'a jamais aimé Peyredragon. Sa mère, elle, préfère la cour. Shôren non: Joffrey est un garçon méchant avec elle, et les deux autres enfants de la reine sont bien trop jeunes pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec eux. Ici, elle a Bariol, même si elle sait que son père ne l'aime pas, non plus. C'est d'ailleurs le fou qui les accueille, avec Cressen. La mère de Shôren semble la plus heureuse du monde quand elle quitte enfin le vaisseau, et la petite fille glisse sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire ravi.

Alors que Serena défait leurs affaires et que Shôren part déjà jouer, la dame fait venir Cressen dans sa chambre.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Madame? » s'incline t'il.

« Fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît, Mestre » Serena s'assoit sur son lit. Le voyage l'a épuisée, et elle ne pense qu'à dormir, mais ce qu'elle a à lui dire ne peut attendre. Cressen s'exécute, et se tourne vers sa maîtresse.

« Je pense que je suis enceinte. Encore » soupire t'elle. N'importe quelle autre femme serait heureuse de prononcer ces mots, mais Serena les a tant de fois prononcés en vain. Tant de grossesses, tant de deuils, un seul enfant vivant, l'ont rendue anxieuse à l'idée de porter un enfant. Même Cressen soupire, et elle sait qu'il pense la même chose.

« Allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous examiner » annonce t'il.

Serena s'exécute, découvrant son ventre et sa rondeur naissante la frappe soudainement, comme si, en disant ses mots, elle acceptait finalement ce fait. Cressen palpe son ventre, avec douceur, et expertise. Il s'y reprend néanmoins à deux fois, avant de la regarder:

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas vos lunes? » demande-t-il.

« Deux lunes » affirme t'elle.

Il acquiesce et la palpe à nouveau, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Elle fronce les sourcils, s'attendant déjà à une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je pense que vous attendez des jumeaux » dit Cressen prudemment, et un large sourire éclaire le visage de Serena.

« Des jumeaux? Êtes-vous sûr? »

Il secoue la tête:

« Non. Vous êtes enceinte, cela est assuré. Il faudra attendre un peu, mais je pense pouvoir vous le confirmer dans une lune. Vous avez déjà porté des enfants, je pense que même vous verrez la différence. »

Serena acquiesce, ses pensées s'envolant déjà: des jumeaux, comme elle et Ned. Quel bonheur, sourit-elle en caressant son ventre.

« Si vous avez le moindre saignement, venez me voir » Cressen continue et elle se concentre à nouveau sur le visage ridé du mestre. « Bien évidemment, il vous faut éviter tout rapport charnel avec votre époux. Votre utérus est très fragile, il ne faut prendre aucun risque, mais vous savez tout ça »

Elle acquiesce, tristement. Elle veut tout faire pour que ses enfants naissent en bonne santé. Elle rabaisse sa robe, et se redresse.

« Je veux aller prier » dit-elle en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Cressen.

« Madame » proteste t'il. « Ce n'est pas prudent, il faut vous reposer »

« Plus tard » quitte t'elle déjà la pièce, se précipitant presque vers le barral de Peyredragon.

C'est Stannis qui a fait construire ce sanctuaire, lorsque Robert lui a donné Peyredragon. Serena n'a pas toujours été une bonne croyante, mais à ce moment, elle cherche la bénédiction de ses dieux. Le barral de Peyredragon est jeune: son tronc est d'un blanc immaculé, et ses premières feuilles sont apparus il y a quelques lunes seulement. Le visage qui a été gravé par les hommes du Nord a la sévérité habituelle des barrals. Serena s'agenouille devant lui, et prie, silencieusement mais de toutes ses forces. Elle supplie ses dieux de lui donner enfin ces enfants qu'elle attend depuis tant d'années, elle les supplie de leur donner toutes leurs forces, pour qu'ils grandissent au sein d'elle, elle les supplie de la pardonner pour ses mensonges, pour ses pêchés. L'image de Jon se forme dans son esprit, celle de Lyanna et du beau prince dragon, puis celle de son père, Rickard, celle de Benjen, ce frère qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis tellement longtemps. Ned, enfin, Ned et Cat, souriants, heureux, leurs enfants courant autour d'eux: Robb le guerrier, Sansa la douce, Arya la sauvage et Brandon le mystérieux. Serena espère avoir un jour une aussi belle et grande famille. Elle prie pour cela aussi, pour que ces enfants dans son ventre ne soient pas les derniers qu'elle mettra au monde. Elle ne s'attend à aucune réponse mais, alors qu'elle finit ses prières, et est sur le point de se redresser, une bourrasque de vent la fait presque tomber, s'engouffre sous sa robe, la soulevant, et semble s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle n'ose bouger, et le vent disparaît soudainement. Elle reste étourdie par ce qui s'est passé, et remonte au château, éreintée. Elle s'allonge dans son lit et s'endort immédiatement.

Le lendemain, elle se tient sur le quai, prête à accueillir Stannis, la main de Shôren dans la sienne. La Fureur, son navire, se rapproche rapidement grâce à un vent favorable, et, bientôt, les hommes d'équipage accostent, et Stannis descend le pont qui relie son bateau au quai, souriant à sa famille qui l'attend. Alors qu'il prend Shôren dans ses bras et embrasse ses joues, il se tourne vers sa femme qui lui annonce immédiatement sa grossesse, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Il l'enlace en souriant, la félicite et rentre au château avec elles.

Serena devant rester au repos un maximum, elle décide en accord avec Stannis de rester à Peyredragon, alors que son époux retournera à Port-Réal pour continuer à exercer ses fonctions de maître des navires.

Sa grossesse se passe bien, et son ventre s'arrondit très rapidement. Cressen confirme ses dires quelques semaines plus tard: elle attend bien des jumeaux. Loin des tumultes de la cour, elle peut profiter pleinement du calme de l'île, et de sa fille. Stannis leur rend visite autant qu'il peut: il est un bon père pour Shôren, mais Serena pense qu'il sera meilleur avec un garçon. L'enfance de Jon a été marquée par les guerres, les batailles, l'éloignement de Stannis de sa famille, puis son départ pour Hautjardin. Mais, si l'un des jumeaux est un garçon, son enfance s'annonce bien plus calme, paisible, dans un royaume aussi uni que possible.

Après plusieurs mois totalement idylliques, Serena est proche de son terme. Stannis est avec elle, prêt à accueillir ses enfants, et Shôren n'a jamais semblé aussi excitée. Ils ont aussi prévenu Jon, bien sûr, qui demande dans toutes ses lettres qu'ils lui annonce la naissance dès qu'elle aura lieu.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que la future maman ressent les premières douleurs, qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement. Elle réveille Stannis, sans douceur, mais il reste de nombreuses heures avant l'ultime délivrance. Son époux la porte jusqu'à la salle où elle va accoucher, et va réveiller Cressen. Le mestre entre dans la pièce avec des serviettes et de l'eau chaude, et Serena s'accroupit, massant son ventre, essayant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Cressen l'examine, et déclare que les bébés descendent bien, ce qui rassure un peu le jeune couple angoissé. Serena passe la nuit à arpenter la chambre, tenant son ventre, se blottissant contre Stannis lorsque la douleur devient trop difficile à supporter. Il est d'un support sans faille, massant ses épaules, la laissant lui broyer la main. Il n'a pas assisté à la naissance de Shôren, et ne veut rater aucun moment de celle-ci. Même quand Serena s'allonge et s'assoupit légèrement, il reste auprès d'elle, somnolent certes, mais présent. C'est lui qui va chercher Cressen alors que sa femme se réveille en hurlant que le bébé va sortir. A peine ont-ils franchi la porte que Stannis peut voir les cheveux noirs de son enfant qui est en train de quitter le ventre de sa mère. Il se précipite aux côtés de Serena, si brave, si forte, et il embrasse sa main, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle pousse sans un cri, à peine un léger gémissement et un hoquet quand elle reprend son souffle. Et soudain, un cri, strident, trahissant la douleur et la peur de venir au monde, nu, frigorifié, perdu. Mais des bras rassurants l'entourent, une serviette le réchauffe et l'odeur du lait lui monte aux narines. Immédiatement, son nez cherche, à tâtons, flairant l'odeur tel un limier, et ses lèvres se referment sur de la peau, tètent, mais rien ne vient. Des mains douces, d'autres calleuses, guident le bébé, et enfin, il peut sentir le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge, le réchauffant, le réconfortant. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, fixant d'autres yeux, bleus et gris, des visages souriants, mais fatigués.

« Je suis désolée » sa mère sanglote mais Stannis embrasse ses cheveux.

« Non... non... elle est parfaite... elle est parfaite... »

Leur fille se blottit contre le sein de sa mère, mais en est arrachée et manifeste sa colère par des hurlements furieux. Serena pousse encore, mais le deuxième bébé est plus long à venir, et c'est à bout de forces que Cressen doit plonger ses mains pour l'aider à sortir.

« C'est un garçon! » annonce t'il ravi, et Serena éclate en sanglots à nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois. Un fils, enfin. Un fils en bonne santé. Stannis coupe le cordon ombilical et dépose les deux bébés sur leur mère, avant de caresser ses cheveux amoureusement.

« Félicitations » murmure t'il alors que le mestre procède aux derniers soins. Serena se contente de sourire et d'acquiescer: ils avaient envisagé toutes les éventualités pour les prénoms. Deux filles, deux garçons, un de chaque: ils avaient chacun leur préférence et Stannis décidé du prénom de la fille quand Serena choisit celui du garçon.

« Tu dois écrire à Jon » dit-elle faiblement, et Stannis s'exécute, trouvant un parchemin et une plume, écrivant à la hâte, d'une écriture fine et saccadée:

« Mon cher fils,

C'est avec un grand bonheur que nous t'annonçons que tu as un nouveau petit frère et une nouvelle petite sœur. Selyn est née la première, suivie par Sarlan. Tout le monde se porte bien, nous t'embrassons tous de tout notre cœur, et avons hâte de te revoir.

Ton père,

Stannis »

Il scelle le parchemin et charge un domestique d'envoyer le message immédiatement. Il part ensuite réveiller Shôren, gentiment, et la guide vers la pièce où sa mère a mis au monde son frère et sa soeur: la petite fille est impressionnée par les odeurs, écœurantes, et le sang qui a souillé les draps. Elle se serre contre son père, qui caresse ses cheveux et murmure des paroles rassurantes:

« Allons, allons... ta mère va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et les bébés aussi. Regarde comme ils sont adorables » il la soulève pour qu'elle puisse les regarder à sa guise: endormis dans un même berceau, il est vrai qu'ils ressemblent à deux petits anges. Mêmes cheveux noirs, même teint pâle, mais le garçon est bien plus grand que sa soeur. Shôren dépose un léger baiser sur leurs fronts, et se blottit dans les bras de son père. Continuera t'il à l'aimer, maintenant qu'il a ce deuxième fils tant désiré? Et cette petite fille, sera-t-elle meilleure qu'elle? De nombreux sentiments contradictoires se mêlent dans la tête de la jeune enfant, mais les bras de Stannis l'enserrent si fort qu'elle ne peut douter de lui. Il l'emmène ensuite sur Serena, qui lui caresse les cheveux de la même façon que hier. Alors, elle les regarde, sourit et sait, à cet instant, que leur amour ne fera que se multiplier.


	38. Chapter 38

Port-Real, 295 AC

Trépignant d'impatience, Serena fait les cent pas devant la porte du Donjon Rouge. A ses pieds, ses jumeaux tentent quelques pas sur leurs jambes encore chancelantes. La petite fille tire sur la robe de sa mère, mais Serena la repousse sèchement, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Stannis, observant la scène légèrement en retrait avec Shôren, prend la petite Selyn dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, et rattrape Sarlan qui s'approche dangereusement des escaliers. Alors qu'il le porte lui aussi, un bruit attendu le fait se retourner: Serena aborde le sourire le plus large qu'il ait vu, alors que les bannières vert et or des Tyrell approchent de la ville à grande vitesse. Il faut encore de nombreuses minutes avant que les premiers cavaliers grimpent la côte qui mène au Donjon Rouge: Serena ne peut arrêter de sourire alors que Lord Mace et Jon arrivent, côte à côte. Ils mettent pied à terre et Serena est frappée par la taille de Jon. Elle se précipite sur lui et l'enlace:

« Comme tu as grandi! » s'exclame t'elle.

« Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, Mère » répond il à son étreinte. Il enlace ensuite son père, plus fermement mais non moins tendrement. Jon se tourne ensuite vers Shôren et lui sourit:

« Est-ce toi, petite sœur? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui saute au cou, et il rit de bon cœur. Il fait la connaissance ensuite des jumeaux, admirant leurs joues roses, leur intrépidité, déjà. Lord Mace aide son épouse à descendre de leur carrosse, une jeune fille les suivant.

« Lord et Lady Baratheon, je vous présente ma fille Margaery » annonce t'il non sans fierté.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle » Serena fait une légère révérence. Lord Mace a de quoi être fier, et elle comprend les longues lettres flatteuses de Jon à son sujet: elle est bien belle, cette fille Tyrell. De beaux yeux noisettes, de longs cils, un visage harmonieux et gracile. Une cascade de cheveux bruns, plus clairs que ceux des Stark ou des Baratheon, couvre son dos, et son sourire est des plus chaleureux. Stannis la salue à son tour, mais Mace le prend à part immédiatement et, alors que Serena entreprend de faire visiter le Donjon Rouge à ses hôtes, Stannis guide Mace vers son bureau.

Alors qu'il l'invite à s'assoir, et lui propose un verre de vin, Mace le remercie et le regarde:

« Les affaires courantes ne sont pas les seules choses qui m'amènent ici, Lord Stannis. Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante. »

« Je vous écoute, Lord Tyrell » Stannis répond, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur les bras de son fauteuil.

Mace, lui, pianote son fauteuil:

« Ma fille s'est embéguinee de votre fils. »

Stannis attend la suite, mais il semble que Mace veuille le laisser parler. Il ne sait quoi dire cependant:

« Cela arrive souvent entre pupille et enfant de seigneur. Je suis bien placé pour vous le dire » sourit il en repensant à lui et Serena, ou à Brandon et Barbrey. Mace, lui, ne sourit pas du tout:

« J'ai tout essayé pour la faire changer d'avis: la ruse, la persuasion, la menace, le chantage, la douceur. Rien n'a marché. »

Stannis ressent une telle déception dans la voix de l'homme qui lui fait face que sa stupeur première laisse place à une colère froide.

« Pourquoi vouloir la faire changer d'avis? » demande-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« C'est un Baratheon. C'est votre fils. De quoi va-t-il hériter? Ce caillou perdu, Peyredragon? » Mace dit avec un ton proche de l'insolence. Oublierait-il à qui il parle? se demande Stannis, de plus en plus troublé. Mace sent sa confusion, et reprend:

« Nous ne sommes pas exactement des alliés, ou des amis. »

Stannis le fixe du regard, et Mace finit par baisser les yeux:

« La guerre est loin derrière nous, Lord Tyrell. Les meilleures alliances sont construites par le mariage. J'entends votre déception: vous aviez probablement déjà quelqu'un en tête pour votre fille, quelqu'un qui régnerait sur autre chose qu'un caillou perdu. Mais, prenez ceci en compte: Jon est un Baratheon. Il est le neveu du roi. Plus tard, il sera le cousin du roi. Le sang des Targaryens coule dans ses veines, comme dans les miennes. Et si vous dites que votre fille l'aime, il vous faut l'écouter. Vous avez d'autres enfants pour faire de meilleures alliances » Stannis déclare.

« Je destinais Margaery à Joffrey, justement » Mace réplique et Stannis éclate d'un rire clair, honnêtement amusé.

« Joffrey sera fiancé à Sansa Stark, Lord Tyrell. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole. Robert a toujours rêvé de faire partie de la famille de Lord Eddard Stark, et ce rêve a été brisé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il attend juste un peu pour en faire part à Ned, mais il est certain que c'est dans ses plans. Les Baratheon et les Stark forment de belles alliances » sourit-il narquoisement.

Mace semble déconcerté, et Stannis se lève, mettant fin à l'entretien:

« Je m'entretiendrai avec Jon de cette conversation, et vous ferait part de ses dires. Quand à moi, j'applaudis ce mariage, s'il doit se faire. »

Mace s'incline légèrement, dissimulant à grand peine sa déception. Il pensait que Stannis chercherait à détruire cette amourette, pas à l'encourager. Mace quitte la pièce sans un mot, et retourne auprès de sa femme.

La jeune Tyrell est présentée à la reine et au roi, et Jon retrouve son oncle avec un plaisir amusant. Immédiatement, Robert, malgré les protestations de Cersei, décide que Jon et lui feront un petit duel amical, pour tester la force du jeune garçon. Stannis les rejoint alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la tour de la Main. Là, dans la petite cour qui précède la tour, Robert entoure son bras autour de Jon, et l'attire vers un étal où attendent plusieurs épées.

« Choisis bien » rit le roi.

Serena les regarde en frissonnant: il parait soudain si petit, si fragile, à côté du colosse qu'est Robert. Elle déglutit difficilement, et la main de Stannis vient serrer la sienne.

« Il ne lui fera aucun mal » promet-il.

Elle acquiesce légèrement, mais ne peut s'empêcher de crier quand l'épée du roi s'abat sur Jon. Le jeune garçon a juste le temps d'éviter le coup.

« Belle esquive. Allons, mon garçon, attaque! » aboie-t-il.

Stannis a l'impression de revenir des dizaines d'années en arrière, quand ils s'entraînaient sous le regard de Donal Noye dans la cour d'Accalmie. La même agressivité, les mêmes rires moqueurs résonnent maintenant comme à l'époque. Mais Jon ne se laisse pas déconcentrer, et prend de l'assurance: ses coups sont moins hésitants, ses jambes bougent plus vite, son visage est plus déterminé. Lord Mace l'a bien formé. Stannis se tourne en entendant un hoquet de peur: Margaery assiste aussi au spectacle. Jon lui lance un regard. La seconde qui suit, il est à terre, l'épée de Robert pointée sur sa gorge.

« Mort » Robert annonce seulement avant d'éclater de rire et d'aider son neveu à se relever. « Joli combat, Jon. Tu tiens plus de moi que de ton père » rit il encore.

Stannis sent son visage s'empourprer, de honte, alors que son frère l'humilie une nouvelle fois devant la cour. Jon remarque le visage de son père, mais ne sait quoi répondre au roi sans paraître insolent ou irrespectueux. Il rengaine l'épée, et rejoint sa famille.

Ils partagent leur repas avec le roi et la reine, ainsi que les enfants, avant que Stannis accompagne son fils à sa chambre. Alors qu'il ferme la porte et s'assure qu'ils sont bien seuls, il se tourne vers Jon:

« Lord Tyrell s'est entretenu avec moi, peu après votre arrivée. Sais-tu ce qu'il voulait? »

Le sang de Jon se glace dans ses veines:

« Veut-il me renvoyer? » balbutie-t-il.

Sa famille lui manque bien sûr, mais il est comme chez lui à Hautjardin, et ne veut pas en partir.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela? » Stannis s'assoit à côté de lui sur son lit.

« Je pense à ce qui pourrait arriver de pire » répond Jon en toute bonne foi.

Stannis secoue la tête:

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Il dit que Margaery est amoureuse de toi »

Jon redresse la tête et un sourire éclaire son visage:

« C'est vrai?! »

Par tous les dieux, qu'il ressemble à Ned, se dit Stannis. Il passe une main dans les boucles brunes, et acquiesce.

« Et toi? Que ressens-tu? »

Jon sourit tendrement:

« Je crois que je l'aime aussi »

« Voudrais-tu l'épouser? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesce, essayant de cacher son excitation:

« Croyez-vous que ce serait possible, Père? »

Stannis acquiesce à son tour:

« Je m'entretiendrai avec Lord Tyrell demain. Allons, dors maintenant. Le voyage a été long » se lève t'il.

« Merci, Père. Je vous aime, vous savez. Je... je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit au roi, tout à l'heure. Je voulais vous défendre mais... c'est le roi et je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Stannis se tourne vers lui.

« Tu es un bon garçon, Jon. Robert n'en a jamais été un. Promets-moi que tu ne traiteras jamais tes frères comme cela. »

Jon hoche la tête gravement:

« Je vous promets, Père. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit, mon fils » Stannis sourit avant de quitter la chambre.


	39. Chapter 39

Port-Réal, 296 AC

Tout comme Cersei, Serena développe rapidement une obsession à la fois malsaine et inquiétante pour les jumeaux. Stannis n'apprécie pas du tout le comportement de son épouse: la louve et la lionne ne cessent de se chamailler, de mettre en valeur leurs rejetons, de les utiliser pour prouver leur domination sur l'autre. Il n'a jamais vu Serena ainsi et ne comprend pas ce changement d'attitude soudain. Il a bien essayé de l'envoyer à Peyredragon, de l'éloigner de la mauvaise influence de Cersei, mais rien n'y a fait: pire, quand Jon vient leur rendre visite, de plus en plus rarement pour des raisons bien légitimes, il devient la proie d'un combat indécent entre Cersei et Serena. Cette dernière ne cesse de vanter son courage, sa beauté, sa force, les qualités de sa future épouse Margaery. Cersei réplique par toutes les méchancetés qu'elle peut trouver, et, bientôt, Jon décide qu'il ne viendra plus dans la capitale. Avant de s'installer à Peyredragon avec Margaery après leur mariage, Jon a déjà prévu de visiter plusieurs villes des Sept Couronnes qui l'ont toujours fasciné.

Ce soir là, Stannis retrouve Serena dans leur lit, lisant avec un sourire quelques missives. Elle paraît calme et gentille, ce soir, et il est soulagé de voir que les jumeaux sont au lit.

« Quelles nouvelles? » demande-t-il, se débarrassant de sa tunique et de ses hauts-de-chausses.

« Ned, et Jon. Jon veut savoir quand son mariage nous arrangerait le plus, et Ned m'envoie des nouvelles de Winterfell. Te rends-tu compte, Rickon a déjà un an? » s'émerveille t'elle, mais, malgré tout, elle secoue la tête d'un air triste.

« Le temps passe si vite... pourquoi es-tu triste? » dépose t'il un baiser sur son épaule nue, qui se soulève d'un air las.

« Je veux un autre enfant... mais je doute que nous en ayons un. Il nous a été si difficile de concevoir Shôren, puis les jumeaux... » soupire t'elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il laisse sa main sur sa hanche:

« Nous sommes encore jeunes. Tu tomberas enceinte à nouveau, j'en suis sûr »

Ses mots sont doux et rassurants mais Serena n'y croit pas une seule seconde. Elle se sent vide, malgré ses enfants. Chaque jour l'éloigne de son aînée, Shôren, sans même qu'elle arrive à l'expliquer. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Selyn et Sarlan, jour et nuit, comme si ils étaient ses seuls enfants. Elle sait que Shôren la réclame, souvent. Elle surprend les conversations qu'elle a avec son père, elle le voit la consoler, essuyer ses larmes, caresser ses cheveux, lui promettre que sa mère l'aime autant que les petits derniers. La petite fille n'est pas épargnée par les enfants de la reine, les moqueries à son encontre fusent, surtout de la part de Joffrey, encouragées par leur mère. Serena et Cersei ne se sont jamais aimées, appréciées, ou quoi que ce soit s'approchant un tant soit peu d'un sentiment positif. La jeune Stark, timide et fragile, n'avait pas compris, au début. Et puis les années lui avaient ouvert les yeux: Cersei était jalouse. Maladivement. La reine ne supporte aucune femme: qu'elle soit belle ou laide, intelligente ou stupide, ambitieuse ou pas, elle ne les aime pas. Serena trouve ça curieux, et n'ose poser de questions, mais elle a détesté la façon dont Cersei a regardé sa future belle-fille. Cette jalousie puante, mélangée à une haine viscérale, lui a donné envie de protéger Margaery. Dieux merci, elle ne sera jamais à la cour. Elle restera à Peyredragon, où, Serena l'espère, elle connaîtra autant de bonheurs qu'elle même. Ses pensées la ramène dans la chambre de la capitale, aux côtés de son époux, et elle ne peut se résoudre à lui sourire. Elle effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser:

« Bonne nuit » murmure t'elle, se tournant à nouveau et fermant les yeux immédiatement. Elle entend le souffle de Stannis éteindre les bougies et sa main caresse distraitement le parchemin qu'elle a laissé sur le lit.


	40. Chapter 40

Hautjardin, 297 AC

Tout son corps, tout son être lui semble trembler violemment. Accrochée au bras de son époux, elle regarde cet enfant, qui est plus proche d'un homme à présent, se tenir là, droit, noble, à attendre. Jon, laisse t'elle échapper dans un soupir, et il se tourne vers elle, en souriant, mais avec un regard interrogatif cependant. Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Les pensées dans sa tête se bousculent: son mensonge, celui de Ned, l'a emportée bien plus loin qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. A cet instant, elle pense à Lyanna, à Rhaegar, à tous les morts causés par leur petite romance. Elle regarde le manteau qu'elle a brodé elle-même, recouvrant les épaules et le dos de Jon d'un superbe cerf jaune couronné, sur un champ noir. Puis elle se tourne vers l'assemblée: toutes les plus grandes familles du royaume, réunies pour le mariage de Jon et de Margaery. Elle craint que quelqu'un, soudain, ne s'écrie « Ce n'est pas un Baratheon! C'est un bâtard! ». Et elle pleure, à présent, malgré les consolations de Stannis, de Ned, à ses côtés. Elle pleure d'angoisse, et non de bonheur; de honte, et non de fierté; elle se déteste de mentir ainsi, à son époux, à Jon, à ses autres enfants, au roi, à chaque personne qui compose le royaume. Ses sanglots s'interrompent quand l'immense porte du Sept d'Hautjardin s'ouvre: la mariée entre au bras de son père, Mace. Son sourire radieux ne la rend que plus ravissante, et elle fixe son fiancé des yeux, semblant oublier totalement la présence des autres personnes présentes. Serena connaît bien ce sentiment, et serre la main de Stannis dans la sienne. Mace donne la main de sa fille à Jon, et il acquiesce en souriant, avant de tous deux se tourner vers le septon. Serena écoute religieusement, jetant de temps en temps des regards à son époux, qui semble fier comme un coq, ce midi. Elle sourit quand Jon retire le manteau de roses pour y placer le sien, et applaudit, avec le reste de l'assemblée, quand Jon et Margaery échangent un tendre baiser. On peut déjà entendre le rire tonitruant du roi, qui ne cesse de gagner en puissance avec la suite de la journée.

Les époux reçoivent ensuite les félicitations des différents invités, à commencer par leurs propres familles: Serena se remet à pleurer alors qu'elle serre Jon dans ses bras, et Margaery écrase une larme, elle aussi. Bientôt, elle devra quitter ce charmant endroit pour Peyredragon. Elle ne verra plus qu'épisodiquement ses frères, ses parents. Un mariage est une union, mais aussi un déchirement. Cependant, l'étreinte de celle qui vient de devenir sa belle-mère la rassure, et elle arrive à sourire:

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire oublier l'aspect lugubre de Peyredragon » assure Serena.

« Tant que je suis avec Jon, je suis heureuse » sourit Margaery en caressant les mains de son époux.

Serena sourit et laisse la place au roi et à Cersei. Les enfants sont déjà en train de courir jusqu'au banquet, ne voyant dans ce mariage qu'une façon d'accueillir un membre de plus dans la famille. Stannis les suit rapidement, entraînant Serena, qui fixe des yeux Cersei, discutant avec Jon. Elle voit à quel point le marié est mal à l'aise, et aimerait intervenir, mais elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'est plus son rôle, à présent. C'est finalement Robert qui éloigne Cersei des jeunes mariés, et Serena peut enfin rejoindre le banquet sereinement.

Tout comme son père, Jon refuse la cérémonie du coucher, déclenchant la déception parmi de nombreux convives. Mais Serena est fière de lui: cette tradition lui a toujours paru étrange, bien plus coutumière du Sud que du Nord. Tout le monde finit par retrouver sa bonne humeur en dégustant les délicieux mets d'Hautjardin, et en buvant le vin de la Treille. Jon et Margaery se dévorent des yeux, Serena trouvant cela très charmant, et bientôt, les danses commencent. D'abord avec Stannis, puis Ned, Robert, même Mace, la musique lui monte à la tête tout autant que le vin qu'elle avale plus que de raison. Et quand les amoureux vont se coucher, elle est tout aussi bruyante que Robert. Stannis décide qu'elle a assez bu, et l'emporte sur son épaule, leurs enfants riant de cet étrange spectacle derrière eux. La nuit est si belle et chaude dans la forteresse, et Serena grogne en se débarrassant de sa robe. Elle ne se rend compte qu'elle est dans leur chambre qu'en voyant Stannis fixer des yeux le ciel étoilé, sa chemise bien pliée sur une chaise. Elle rampe jusqu'à lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras, faisant courir ses doigts sur son ventre, ses lèvres sur son dos. Stannis laisse échapper un soupir de désir, et caresse ses doigts.

« Je me sens si étrange » murmure Serena en appuyant son front contre le dos de son mari.

« Comment ça?... » se tourne t'il vers elle.

« Vieille... te rends-tu compte, nous allons probablement être grand-parents dans les années qui viennent... alors que nous sommes encore en âge de procréer nous mêmes... comprends-tu? »

Stannis secoue la tête:

« Pas vraiment... mais tu es une femme et je pense que tu vois les choses différemment. En tout cas, tu n'es pas vieille. Tu es jeune, et magnifique » scelle t'il ses paroles par un baiser avant de la guider vers le lit.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Jon et Margaery quittent Hautjardin pour effectuer un voyage dans tout Westeros, rendant visite aux différentes familles nobles du royaume. Allant d'abord chez la famille de sa tante par alliance, les Tully, à Vivesaigues, le voyage, long et fatiguant, les emmènent jusqu'à Winterfell, où ils comptent séjourner plusieurs semaines. Ils ne se doutent pas que le destin de leurs familles basculera à cet endroit précis.


	41. Chapter 41

Port-Real, 298 AC

La pièce dans laquelle entre Serena exhale une odeur si pestilentielle qu'elle doit mettre sa main devant son nez pour ne pas se sentir mal. Quelques jours plus tôt, la main du Roi, Jon Arryn, est tombé subitement malade, et sa santé s'est dégradée à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les mestres attribuent cette décadence à son âge avancé, et Stannis a demandé à Serena d'aller lui présenter ses hommages avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Il semble étrangement bouleversé par sa mort, et sa femme a bien entendu accédé à sa requête immédiatement. Retenant une nausée, elle avance vers le lit où est couché le vieil homme. Il respire difficilement, ses yeux mi-clos. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne, et il la regarde: elle esquisse un mouvement de recul tellement ses yeux semblent damnés. Il ouvre la bouche, respire fortement, et agrippe la main de Serena de toutes ses forces.

« La graine est vigoureuse! » hurle t'il presque. Pourtant, il est tellement faible que Serena doit se pencher pour l'entendre. Il répète cette phrase, inlassablement, paraissant à chaque fois plus bouleversé quand il se rend compte que Serena ne comprend pas de quoi il parle.

« Robert... » murmure t'il. « La graine est vigoureuse... »

Serena esquisse un triste sourire:

« Oui, monseigneur. Votre fils est fort »

Il secoue la tête dans un gémissement angoissé et attrape soudain le ventre de Serena, répétant encore cette phrase. Elle a un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, et la porte s'ouvrant sur le roi et la femme de la Main la font se redresser brutalement. Celle-ci plisse les yeux d'un air mauvais:

« Laissez-nous, madame »

Serena acquiesce mais Jon attrape sa main à nouveau:

« La graine est vigoureuse » dit-il une dernière fois, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Serena lui sourit pour le rassurer:

« Oui, Lord Arryn. Elle l'est »

Le vieil homme semble soupirer de soulagement, et retombe sur les draps en fermant les yeux. Serena se tourne vers Lysa et Robert, s'incline respectueusement, et quitte la pièce.

Elle est réveillée en sursaut en pleine nuit, alors qu'une main puissante se plaque sur sa bouche. Elle hurle, puis fronce les sourcils en voyant que c'est Stannis qui se tient au-dessus d'elle. Il met son doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Elle acquiesce légèrement pour lui faire signe qu'elle a compris, et il écarte sa main de son visage. Serena se redresse et le dévisage.

« Jon est mort » murmure t'il en lançant des regards tout autour d'eux.

Le cœur de Serena s'arrête de battre un instant:

« J...Jon?! »

« Arryn » Stannis s'empresse de préciser. « Nous devons partir, tout de suite. Les enfants sont déjà avec Ser Richard. Habille-toi, vite » il lui apporte l'unique robe qui n'a pas encore été emportée par leurs domestiques.

« Pourquoi? » demande-t-elle tout en obéissant.

Il fait un geste de la main agacé, comme s'il était embêté par une mouche.

« Plus tard » réplique t'il froidement, avant de l'attirer dehors dès qu'elle est prête.

Les deux époux parcourent les couloirs du Donjon Rouge, silencieusement, Stannis sursautant au moindre bruit. Serena ne le quitte pas des yeux, se demandant quelle chose peut l'effrayer à ce point là. Ils évitent les gardes, et atteignent le port de la capitale, où un vaisseau semble les attendre. Stannis ne semble se détendre que lorsqu'ils sont en pleine mer. Serena, dans la cale, tient ses enfants dans ses bras, paisiblement endormis. Elle peut entendre son époux donner des ordres à l'équipage, puis ses bottes, son pas si affirmé, reconnaissable entre mille, se rapprocher de ses oreilles, descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre sa famille.

« Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? » Serena demande à voix basse, ne voulant pas réveiller ses petits.

Il passe une main dans les cheveux noirs, et la regarde:

« Jon n'est pas mort naturellement. Il a été empoisonné. »

« Empoisonné?! Par qui?! Pourquoi?! » hoquette t'elle. Le royaume est encore debout grâce à cet homme. Qui aurait un quelconque avantage à l'assassiner? Stannis prend sa main dans la sienne et la fixe du regard:

« Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne le croiras peut-être pas. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Jon et moi enquêtions sur la descendance de Robert. Dès la naissance de Joffrey, je me suis posé des questions sur l'identité de son père. La naissance des deux autres m'a conforté dans le fait que Robert n'est pas le père de ces enfants. Et je suis sûr que Jon a été assassiné à cause de cela. Nous voulions rassembler le plus de preuves possible avant de les présenter à Robert. »

Serena le regarde à son tour, abasourdie par ces révélations: elle a toujours trouvé étrange que les enfants royaux ne ressemblent en aucune façon à Robert, mais de là à accuser Cersei d'adultère...

« Si Robert n'est pas leur père, qui est-ce? » demande-t-elle avant de réaliser une nouvelle chose qui m'a fait blêmir.

Stannis lève un sourcil, comme s'il pensait qu'elle le savait déjà. Le cerveau de Serena semble bouillonner dans sa tête avec tous ces événements, et elle pâlit brusquement.

« Oh non... tu n'es pas sérieux... Jai... Jaime?! »

Stannis se contente d'acquiescer. Une brutale nausée envahit la jeune femme et elle doit rassembler toute son énergie pour ne pas vomir à ses pieds. Ainsi, voici l'homme que son père voulait lui faire épouser: régicide, incestueux. Son époux guette ses réactions et tapote sa main maladroitement.

« Tu es donc l'héritier » finit-elle par murmurer.

A sa grande surprise, Stannis éclate de rire:

« Oh non! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être roi! Nous voulions lui faire répudier Cersei, et prendre une autre épouse, qui lui aurait donné des héritiers légitimes. »

Serena insiste:

« Mais comment Robert va-t-il apprendre qu'il n'est pas le père? Tu fuis la capitale! »

Stannis se tourne vers elle, ses yeux soudainement aussi sombres que la nuit dehors:

« Me traiterais-tu de lâche? »

Serena ne dit rien mais soutient son regard. Il se rapproche d'elle:

« Veux-tu que je te dise ce qu'il se serait passé si nous étions restés? Crois-tu que Cersei ignorait que j'enquêtais avec Jon? Crois-tu qu'il est dans sa nature d'être clémente? » il secoue la tête lentement, un étrange sourire errant sur ses lèvres. « Non, Serena... d'abord, elle aurait ordonné la mort de nos enfants. Elle les aurait fait assassiner dans la nuit, et nous aurions découvert leurs corps mutilés au petit matin. Puis, si le chagrin ne nous avait pas tué, c'est ensuite nous qui aurions été assassinés, et enfin Jon, où qu'il soit. Tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance et du pouvoir de cette famille. Alors, oui, peut-être suis-je un lâche. Mais il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, et nous serons bien plus en sécurité à Peyredragon que dans ce nid à serpents qu'est Port-Real »

Serena essuie rapidement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, et essaye de retenir ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants. Son mari peut se montrer d'une grande cruauté, parfois, se dit-elle. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête vers lui, il a disparu. Elle ne quitte cependant pas la cale. Il ne vient la chercher que lorsqu'ils accostent au port de Peyredragon.

Winterfell, 298 AC

Après leur mariage, Jon et Margaery ont suivi leur plan de visiter le royaume: quittant Hautjardin, ils s'étaient rendus vers le Nord, dans le but final de visiter l'oncle de Jon. Puis, ils comptent repartir au sud, jusqu'à Dorne, avant de rejoindre Peyredragon. Tywin Lannister les accueille à Castral Roc, puis Lord Hoster à Vivesaigues. Jon apprécie beaucoup son fils Edmure. Ils visitent ainsi les terres de l'Ouest, le Conflans, les Jumeaux, s'égarant à l'est jusqu'au Val d'Arryn, avant de partir vers Winterfell. Ned les accueille chaleureusement, et, même si Margaery semble souffrir du froid, elle semble heureuse, discutant avec Sansa et Catelyn, charmant tous les gens qu'elle rencontre par sa gentillesse et son intelligence. Plus les jours passent, plus Jon est amoureux d'elle. Un jour, à sa grande surprise, elle demande à les accompagner à la chasse: les dames n'apprécient en général guère ces occupations. Jon lui-même n'en est pas friand, mais il ne peut vexer son oncle en refusant. Il accepte donc, et ils partent tous ensemble vers les bois. Les jours ne sont guère joyeux ces derniers temps: un déserteur de la garde de Nuit a dû être exécuté, et Bran, qui n'est qu'un jeune enfant, a dû assister à l'exécution. Les hommes discutent alors que leurs chevaux les emportent dans la forêt: soudain, une odeur pestilentielle rend les chevaux nerveux. Margaery hoquette de dégoût alors que, à terre, gît un superbe cerf, lacéré de coups de dents et de griffes. L'un de ses bois est cassé. Jon se sent étrangement triste en le regardant: le cerf est l'emblème de sa maison. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il se demandait souvent pourquoi les Baratheon avaient choisi un tel animal. D'ordinaire, les maisons choisissent des prédateurs: les Lannister ont le lion, les Stark le loup, les Greyjoy la seiche, les Targaryens le dragon. Un cerf est un étrange choix, pense-t-il. Jory Cassel et Ned ont mit pied à terre pour examiner la dépouille, et murmurent entre eux. Jon les rejoint:

« Quelles blessures... un ours? »

Il entend Margaery soupirer de frayeur, mais voit son oncle secouer lentement la tête. Ils continuent leur chemin, et ce qu'ils découvrent ensuite les laisse tous bouche-bée: un loup, énorme, gigantesque, un morceau du bois du cerf enfoncé dans son crâne. Ainsi, les deux se sont battus jusqu'à la mort: le cerf et le loup. Il sent le regard de son cousin Robb sur lui et le regarde à son tour. Les Nordiens sont superstitieux, et ce genre de spectacle n'augure rien de bon. Alors que Ned examine le corps du loup, des piaillements se font entendre: ils découvrent alors des louveteaux, déjà bien plus grands que des loups normaux. Theon Greyjoy, le pupille de Ned, en attrapé un par la peau du cou et sort une dague. Bran s'écrie:

« Non! »

« Ils ne peuvent survivre sans leur mère. Nous devons les tuer » Ned explique, alors que Jon regarde les petits.

« Lord Stark » intervient-il. « I petits. Un pour chacun de vos enfants. Et le loup-garou est l'emblème de votre maison »

Ned semble décontenancé, puis fait un signe de tête à Jory qui met l'un des bébés dans les bras de Bran, un autre dans les bras de Robb et attrape celui que Theon avait attrapé. Ned prend les deux autres.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler: vous les nourrirez, vous en prendrez soin, vous les dresserez, et s'ils meurent, ce sera à vous de les enterrer »

Bran donne un grand sourire à Jon, qui le lui rend, et, alors qu'ils repartent vers le château, il entend une branche craquer. Il se tourne vers le bruit et voit un étrange louveteau: sa fourrure est blanche comme la neige, ses yeux rouges sang. Theon reste à sa hauteur:

« Et que fait-on de celui-là, Lord Baratheon? » sourit-il narquoisement.

« Le veux-tu? » Jon demande sincèrement, mais le sourire de Theon s'efface immédiatement.

« Je ne suis pas un Stark » murmure t'il.

Avant que Jon ait pu répondre, il voit deux mains prendre le bébé et la douce voix de Margaery dire:

« Mais toi, tu en es un »

Avant même qu'il réponde, elle remonte à cheval en portant le louveteau, et Jon n'a d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Les enfants Stark sont surexcités en voyant les louveteaux et couvrent leur père de baisers, avant de discuter ardemment des noms qu'ils vont donner aux louveteaux. Par chance, il y a trois mâles et deux femelles. Jon a l'impression que l'albinos l'a choisi plus que le contraire, mais il aime aussi beaucoup le noir aux yeux verts, qui devient celui de Rickon: sauvage et peureux, il le nomme Broussaille, à cause de sa fourrure. Sansa est l'une des premières à trouver le nom de sa louve: Lady. Elle est plus petite que les autres, mais aussi plus douce et confiante. Jon trouve que ce nom lui va bien, d'autant qu'elle est très belle, très harmonieuse. Tout aussi différente que sa sœur, la louve qu'a choisi Arya est sauvage et revêche, et elle la nomme Nymeria. Pour autant, les deux louves partagent la même fourrure grise et les mêmes yeux dorés. Le plus rapide de la portée, un mâle couleur fumée et aux yeux d'or, est adopté par Robb qui l'appelle Vent Gris. Enfin, le dernier est pour Bran, qui n'arrive pas à se décider sur un nom. Le soir venu, dans sa chambre, alors que Margaery caresse la belle fourrure blanche, Jon se tourne vers elle:

« Je crois que je vais l'appeler Fantôme. »

Son épouse fait la moue:

« Drôle de nom. Pourquoi? »

« Il est blanc, et si discret. N'as-tu pas remarqué? Il ne fait pas un bruit. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est albinos » pose-t'il sa main sur celle de sa femme, qui lui sourit.

« Après tout, il est à toi » acquiesce t'elle.

« J'espère que mon père l'acceptera » soupire Jon.

Margaery se love contre lui et ferme les yeux:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dormons maintenant »

Il sourit et acquiesce, soufflant la bougie pour l'éteindre. Dans la pénombre, les yeux rouges de Fantôme le fixe ardemment.


	42. Chapter 42

Peyredragon, 298 AC

La vie de Jon est des plus tumultueuses depuis sa visite à Winterfell: il a d'abord appris le décès de la Main du roi, et a reçu un message de ses parents le pressant de rejoindre leur fief. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur: les mots utilisés par son père lui semblent peu familiers, comme s'il les avait écrit avec affolement. Lorsqu'il prend la mer, accompagné par son oncle à Blancport, il ne peut cacher son soulagement et son impatience de rejoindre sa famille. Fantôme a bien grandi, mais n'émet toujours aucun son. L'équipage ne semble guère rassuré de le savoir à bord, malgré les paroles de Jon qui tente de les calmer. Le loup ne montre pourtant aucun signe d'agressivité, plutôt une légère tristesse alors que le Nord s'éloigne et qu'ils se retrouvent bientôt en pleine mer.

A Winterfell, Ned apprend la visite prochaine de Robert: il ne peut ignorer la raison de ce voyage inattendu. Même Catelyn sait pourquoi le roi se déplace jusqu'à Winterfell: il a trouvé déjà le remplaçant de Jon Arryn. Mais elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce choix: la place de Ned est auprès d'elle, et de leurs enfants encore si jeunes. Elle est auprès de son peuple. Cependant, en tant que dame de Winterfell, elle se doit d'accueillir le roi aussi bien qu'elle le peut.

Alors que le Nord se prépare, Jon atteint enfin Peyredragon. Ses parents l'attendent, lui, Margaery et Fantôme. A sa grande surprise, Stannis ne dit rien en voyant le grand loup, mais ses frères et sœurs hoquettent de peur, quand Serena fixe des yeux l'animal. Alors que Jon était à Winterfell, elle a fait un rêve étrange qu'elle avait d'abord attribué à l'angoisse qui la tenaillait de savoir son fils loin d'elle. Elle était entrée dans la peau de la louve de son adolescence, et avait chassé un grand cerf. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'abattre: la faim la tenaillait. Mais l'animal s'était débattu, férocement, et, alors qu'elle avait tenté une audacieuse manœuvre en l'attaquant de front, une intense douleur l'avait transpercé. A moitié aveugle, elle avait abandonné sa proie agonisante, et s'était traînée plus loin, avant de s'écrouler, elle aussi. C'était les mêmes yeux qu'elle avait vu avant de se réveiller en sursaut, hurlant: ces yeux rouges sang. Alors que Jon raconte l'histoire de son loup, Serena a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes: ainsi, sa louve est morte. L'un des derniers liens qu'elle avait avec le Nord, pense t'elle avant de se raviser. Mais non. Elle a encore Ned, ses neveux, ses nièces, même Cat. Et sa louve a eu des petits: trois garçons, deux filles. Comme Ned. Comme son père, Rickard. Comme elle, peut être, si les Dieux lui accordent à nouveau ce grand bonheur de porter un enfant. Elle regarde avec un sourire Jon rassurer ses frères et sœurs en leur assurant que Fantôme ne leur fera aucun mal, car il sait qu'ils sont de sa famille. Est-ce que le loup sait que c'est un mensonge? Elle ne peut le dire, mais les yeux rouges la fixe souvent, tels des juges silencieux.

Jon ne retrouve pas que sa famille: il fait aussi la connaissance d'une étrangère venue de l'est. Son nom est Melisandre, elle vient d'Asshaï, une cité mystérieuse d'Essos, où la pratique de la magie noire côtoie celle de l'esclavage. Le jeune Baratheon se défie de cette femme étrange, mais son père semble l'avoir prise sous son aile, et il ne peut que respecter ce choix.

Ils apprennent par un corbeau que Ned à finalement accepté la proposition de Robert, et a quitté Winterfell pour Port-Real, avec Sansa et Arya, ses deux filles. Il laisse à Winterfell Robb, Bran et Rickon, ainsi que Cat. Dans le même message, les Baratheon sont informés de l'accident qui a mutilé Bran pour toujours: tombé d'une tour, le jeune garçon ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Jon baisse la tête et se souvient des rêves de chevalier du jeune garçon, de l'inquiétude de sa mère à cause de sa passion pour l'escalade, passion qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Stannis n'a pas oublié Jon Arryn, et leur projet secret. Mais, esseulé sur cette île, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait le concrétiser. Il place à présent toute sa confiance en Ned: le gouverneur du Nord se rendra vite compte que la mort de Jon Arryn n'a rien de naturel. Il est intelligent, et comprendra la raison de cet assassinat. Peut-être apprendra t'il que Stannis a enquêté aussi sur la descendance de Robert, et il le contactera, voire mieux, lui rendra visite. Ils pourront planifier ensemble la présentation des preuves à Robert, et l'aideront à trouver une nouvelle épouse. Au moins seront-ils débarrassés des Lannister...

Tout le monde se couche le cœur lourd ce soir là : l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, la peur même les prend à la gorge et ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose: retrouver la quiétude des jours passés.


	43. Chapter 43

Port-Real, 299 AC

Blottie contre cet homme qu'elle connaît à peine, elle regarde les corbeaux s'envoler dans le ciel au moment où la lame s'abat sur la nuque de son père. Puis, l'homme lui parle, mais elle n'entend pas, elle n'entend que la haine de la foule, ses cris de joie devant le corps inerte de son père, et une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de l'homme, violemment, et s'enfuit en courant, repoussant les gens qui s'étaient agglutinés pour voir ce que Joffrey allait faire de Lord Stark. Le roi Joffrey, corrige t'elle intérieurement. Robert était mort, d'une vilaine blessure contractée pendant une partie de chasse, et son fils lui avait naturellement succédé. Mais Arya sait qu'elle doit partir. Très vite. Les Lannister ont Sansa, mais sa disparition a du déjà être remarquée. Pendant un instant, elle se cache dans une ruelle sombre: où pourrait-elle aller? Son frère aîné est en guerre, sa mère est seule, sa famille si loin dans le Nord. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de la petite fille, quand elle revoit ce regard échangé avec son père, alors que la sentence avait été prononcée. Elle cache son visage dans ses genoux pliés, et ne relève la tête qu'en sentant une tête se frotter contre elle: un chat est là, la câlinant. A peine le regarde t'elle qu'il s'enfuit vers le port et soudain, Arya comprend que c'est sa seule chance. Elle embarquera sur un bateau et sera comme Maître Forel lui a appris: silencieuse comme une ombre. La petite se mêle aux mendiants qui arpentent le port, et ses oreilles captent la moindre des conversations. Son cœur s'arrête quand elle entend prononcer les mots « cargaison » et « Peyredragon ». Tante Serena, murmure t'elle. Alors que les marins chargent les tonneaux, elle parvient à monter à bord, et se réfugie immédiatement dans la cale. Par chance, la cargaison est déjà partiellement chargée, et elle n'a aucun mal à se cacher entre deux tonneaux.

Elle guette le moindre son lors de la traversée, se faisant toute petite en entendant les rires des hommes. Certains parlent de la mort de son père, beaucoup de la guerre qui fait rage entre les armées Lannister et Stark. Les hommes sont inquiets, pour leur commerce, et l'avenir du pays. Arya écoute, religieusement, espérant avoir des nouvelles de sa tante et de son oncle, mais aucun mot n'est dit à leur sujet. Enfin, les hommes crient que le port de Peyredragon est en vue, et un sourire éclaire un instant son visage triste.

Peyredragon, 299 AC

Les deux parchemins passent de main en main, provoquant hoquets de stupeur et larmes de tristesse. Serena entoure ses enfants de ses bras alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues: son frère est mort. Stannis, lui, fixe un point invisible sur le mur: il a perdu un frère, lui aussi, mais c'est pourtant Ned qu'il pleure silencieusement, intérieurement. La mort de Robert ne le chagrine pas plus que ça. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas, malgré leurs liens de sang. Il sent le regard de Jon sur lui, un regard bouleversé, et il baisse les yeux un instant. Soudain, le jeune garçon s'agenouille, imité par le reste de la famille.

« Votre majesté » salue t'il.

Stannis met quelques instants à comprendre et il rejoint son fils, le relève sur ses pieds rapidement:

« Silence, idiot. Il est trop tôt pour cela »

Jon s'apprête à protester, mais deux gardes font irruption dans la pièce:

« Monseigneur, madame, il y a une étrange fille qui prétend être Arya Stark »

Serena se relève brusquement:

« Arya?! »

« Arya est à Port-Réal » Stannis fronce les sourcils. « Amenez la dans la grande salle » ordonne t'il et les gardes acquiescent et s'en vont. Serena bondit presque hors de la pièce, et court vers la salle: une jeune fille malingre se tient debout, le visage sale, des vêtements déchirés. Mais en regardant ses yeux, Serena sait que c'est bien sa nièce. Ses yeux sont ceux de Ned, et de Lyanna. Elle se précipite sur elle et la serre dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Stannis et de hocher la tête. Le seigneur de Peyredragon ordonne que l'enfant soit nourrie et lavée. Arya raconte son périple, la mort de son père, les supplications de Sansa, faisant à nouveau pleurer sa tante. Elle parle aussi des doutes qu'avait son père sur la descendance de Robert, et Stannis sent à nouveau le regard de Jon sur lui. Il décide d'envoyer un corbeau à Catelyn, espérant lui faire comprendre via un code que sa fille est saine et sauve à ses côtés.

Arya s'endort rapidement ce soir là, sous le regard tendre de Serena, qui s'éclipse pour rejoindre son époux. Il est assis à son bureau, des parchemins ouverts sur la table, ses doigts claquant nerveusement l'un contre l'autre. Elle se glisse derrière lui, et masse ses épaules nouées. Elle peut lire la signature de Renly, et Stannis lui tend silencieusement la lettre: Renly s'est lui aussi enfuit a Accalmie, et apporte son soutien à son frère pour le trône. Il l'informe que ses armées se tiennent à sa disposition, et qu'il doit rassembler ses troupes sur le continent. Serena ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais elle sent les épaules de Stannis se soulever étrangement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se penche pour le regarder et remarque des larmes sur ses joues:

« Mon seigneur » murmure t'elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Mon roi » elle prend sa main dans la sienne et l'embrasse longuement. Stannis secoue la tête frénétiquement:

« Je ne suis pas un roi » sanglote t'il à présent, laissant Serena totalement décontenancée. Elle n'a jamais vu Stannis dans cet état, même après leurs nombreux deuils. Ne sachant quoi dire pour le consoler, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, et les caresse longuement. Stannis finit par respirer profondément, et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main:

« Pardonne-moi... pardon... je suis désolé... »

« Tout va bien » le rassure t'elle. « Tu es fatigué, il faut te reposer »

Elle tente de l'entraîner vers leur chambre mais il résiste et refuse:

« Je dois répondre à Renly. Je te rejoindrai plus tard »

Elle acquiesce et embrasse sa tempe longuement, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Stannis est un roi » une voix résonne dans la pénombre et Serena manque de hurler de frayeur. Une ombre rouge, telle une flamme, passe devant elle sans autre mots, et elle reconnaît Lady Mélisandre, alors que la sorcière rouge quitte le couloir aussi soudainement qu'elle y était apparue.


	44. Chapter 44

Accalmie, 300 AC

Jon se tient sur les murailles de la forteresse ancestrale de ses ancêtres, admirant la flotte imposante qui noircit la mer devant lui. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il caresse le pommeau de son épée. Il a hâte de partir en mer, d'affronter les Lannister, de voir son père monter sur le trône. Au quatre coins du royaume, tous les seigneurs ont reçu la lettre de Stannis dénonçant l'inceste de Cersei et l'ascendance de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen: certains ont répondu en annonçant leur soutien à son père, d'autres sont restés silencieux, laissant planer le doute sur leur allégeance. Jon arrive à les comprendre, même s'il méprise cette façon d'attendre qui aura le trône pour se déclarer. Il sait que son père n'oubliera pas qui lui a été fidèle dès le départ. Une main pressant son épaule lui fait relever la tête: son père se place à ses côtés, les mains posées sur les pierres de la muraille.

« Alors, es-tu prêt à gouverner en mon absence? » demande-t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa flotte.

Jon fronce les sourcils:

« Votre absence, Père? »

« Aurais-tu oublié que je pars demain? »

'Je...´ Jon fixe des yeux son père et ose le corriger:

« Nous partons »

« Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi » Stannis réplique calmement.

« Je suis prêt à me battre » Jon affirme en bombant le torse. « J'ai appris des meilleurs. Je suis prêt. »

« Crois-tu? » un étrange sourire tord les lèvres de son père. « Tu n'as jamais tué un homme. Tu n'as jamais entendu un homme te supplier de l'épargner. Et j'espère que tu ne vivras jamais cela. Crois-tu que je pars heureux? Que j'ai hâte d'ôter la vie à des hommes braves et honnêtes? De voir mes propres hommes mourir, après les avoir entraînés dans cette guerre? »

Jon secoue la tête lentement.

« Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. Ici, tu apprendras auprès de ta mère, et vous me rejoindrez à Port-Real, quand j'aurai gagné. Si je meurs, tu seras le nouveau roi. Si tu m'accompagnes et que c'est toi qui meurs, ta mère ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas à elle de décider. Je suis adulte, père » s'entête le jeune homme.

Cette fois, Stannis ricane:

« Tu n'as pas peur de ta mère, tu devrais. Ma décision est prise. Tu rentreras à Peyredragon après notre départ. Si la bataille tourne mal, je compte sur toi pour me venger, et prendre ce qui te revient de droit. »

Sur ces mots, il rentre dans le château, laissant Jon confus, mais malgré tout déterminé. Il jette un dernier regard à la flotte devant lui: son père a abandonné l'emblème du cerf sur un champ d'or pour un autre, créé avec Melisandre, sa sorcière rouge. Jon n'aime pas cette femme, mais son père semble lui faire confiance. Après avoir été assuré du soutien de Renly, Stannis a fait voile vers Accalmie, pour regrouper tous ses hommes. Là, toutes les maisons vassales des Baratheon les attendait. Le nombre d'hommes est déjà impressionnant, et c'est sans compter sur les soldats du Bief et ceux du Nord, engagés au côté de Stannis grâce aux alliances forgées quelques années auparavant. C'est Davos, accompagné de Serena, qui s'est rendu dans l'armée du Nord plaider la cause du roi. À la grande surprise de Serena, les Seigneurs Nordiens leur ont donné du fil à retordre. Certains ont même demandé à nommer Robb roi du Nord. Sous le choc, elle n'avait su quoi dire. Davos, avec un discours enflammé, plein de passion pour son roi, avait rappelé à ces seigneurs à qui Ned avait fait allégeance, qui l'avait assassiné et humilié de la plus cruelle des façons, en posant sa tête sur une pique pour que la capitale voit le sort réservé à ceux qui s'opposeraient au roi Joffrey. Serena avait écouté religieusement, le cœur battant de fierté de voir un homme si dévoué être le premier conseiller de son époux. Les Nordiens avaient maugréé, mais comment auraient-ils pu le contredire? Tous savaient que Davos avait raison. Robb avait ensuite annoncé son intention d'épouser la fille du vieil ami de son père Howland Reed, Meera. La jeune fille ne semblait pas très encline au mariage, mais devenir la dame de Winterfell était un privilège que peu de gens pouvaient refuser. La noce avait été célébrée rapidement, avant que l'armée ne se mette en route. Robb avait connu de nombreuses victoires mais son fait d'armes le plus retentissant avait été de capturer Jaime Lannister durant la bataille du Bois-aux-Murmures: Stannis l'avait félicité, et encouragé à garder un œil sur lui. Il pourrait être une bonne monnaie d'échange, même si Stannis doutait fort de la reddition de Joffrey sans combattre. Perdu dans ses pensées, revivant les événements des dernières semaines, ce n'est que la nuit tombée qui tire Jon de sa torpeur, et le fait rentrer au château.

Les chandelles sont presque totalement consumées, mais Serena ne peut fermer l'œil, ce soir. Allongée aux côtés de Stannis, elle le dévore des yeux, alors que lui lit avec attention un énième parchemin. Ses lèvres accrochent le rebord d'un verre, puis cessent de bouger le temps de finir une phrase. Il avale son eau citronnée, et ses yeux bleus se concentrent sur le papier. Parfois, ses sourcils se froncent, creusant un peu les rides de son front. Sa mâchoire se crispe souvent, ses lèvres faisant la moue, et ses doigts grattent sa barbe de trois jours. Ses ongles sont très courts, sa manie de se les ronger ne l'ayant jamais quitté. Serena se blottit contre lui, caressant les cicatrices que lui ont laissé les batailles auxquelles il a participé. Son bras se soulève et l'attire contre lui, sans un mot. La reine sourit, et sa main caresse son torse musclé, imberbe, ses doigts jouant avec les quelques poils qui entourent ses tétons, puis se glissent jusqu'à son ventre. Elle peut le sentir frissonner, et retient un sourire en prenant son sexe dans sa main. Stannis ferme les yeux un instant, ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour laisser échapper un soupir. La bouche contre son épaule, Serena le regarde toujours, laissant ses lèvres s'écarter pour embrasser sa peau, puis pour la mordiller gentiment. Il répond à ses caresses rapidement, mais il ne se tourne vers elle qu'après avoir posé le parchemin sur la table de nuit. Stannis l'attire sur lui, la peau de son épouse, diaphane, contrastant avec la sienne, plus hâlée. Leurs tétons sont de la même couleur, foncés, pointés vers les autres. A son tour, il fait glisser ses mains calleuses sur sa peau nue, et il grimace en se demandant si elle ne va pas trouver ça désagréable. Mais Serena ferme les yeux, semblant apprécier vu son sourire. Leurs deux sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre, aussi gonflés, gorgés de sang et de désir. La reine se prend à prier qu'il lui donne un enfant avant de partir demain. Alors qu'elle s'empale sur lui, et que les deux amants gémissent d'une même voix, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ce sera peut être leur dernière nuit ensemble. Non, se maudit-elle. Il a une armée puissante et nombreuse, et des combattants hors pair. Il a Loras, et cette femme géante venant de Tarth. Il a Robb. Il ne peut pas perdre, se répète t'elle alors qu'il va et vient en elle, touchant son point le plus sensible, tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle penche sa tête en arrière, prenant appui sur ses cuisses, et elle hurle presque alors que sa bouche et ses lèvres martyrisent ses seins durs, tendus vers lui. A son tour, ses hanches remuent, rapidement, et elle appuie sur sa tête pour qu'il ne cesse de l'embrasser. Ils jouissent ensemble, leurs corps trempés de sueur et tremblants de plaisir, les bras de Stannis l'enserrant alors qu'il retombe sur les draps froissés. Ils s'endorment sans un mot échangé, mais dans une étreinte plus forte que toutes celles qu'ils ont partagé.


	45. Chapter 45

Baie des Naufrageurs, 300 AC

Sur le pont du bateau, Stannis fixe des yeux l'horizon: ils sont partis ce matin, à l'aube, sa flotte tout autour de son vaisseau. Renly se tient à ses côtés: il est parti seul. Afin de gagner Prince Doran à leur cause, il a envoyé son épouse Arianne Martell, accompagnée de leurs deux jeunes enfants, Adrew qui vient de fêter ses trois ans, et Nymor, encore un nourrisson.

« As-tu reçu un message de ton épouse? » Stannis lui demande doucement, ne voulant pas inquiéter les hommes.

Renly secoue la tête:

« Le corbeau s'est peut être perdu... ou a été abattu... »

Stannis acquiesce légèrement mais l'inquiétude lui tord soudainement l'estomac: Doran a eu vent de cette fille en Essos, Daenerys. Les Martell et les Targaryens ont toujours été alliés. Il pense que le prince a renoncé à son allégeance, et retient maintenant sa fille, et ses petits enfants. Que se passera-t-il, si Daenerys traverse la mer avec une flotte, et accoste à Dorne? Doran pourrait sans mal marier Arianne à quelqu'un d'autre mais les enfants... Ils sont le propre sang du roi, et Stannis doit les protéger. Il convoquera Doran dès qu'il aura pris Port-Réal, et verra si le prince Martell est fidèle à sa parole.

« Je suis désolé que Jon ne soit pas venu te dire au revoir » Renly poursuit sans sembler s'inquiéter du sort de sa famille. Stannis esquisse un sourire:

« Il est têtu. Il apprendra, je ne m'en inquiète pas. »

Renly acquiesce légèrement et une clameur se propage parmi l'équipage.

« Majesté, majesté, venez voir! » un jeune soldat se précipite sur Stannis. Le roi, fronçant les sourcils, le suit. L'homme le mène dans la cale, et Stannis craint un sabotage, mais, il perçoit juste une forme humaine dans la pénombre.

« Montre toi » il pose la main sur le pommeau de son épée. La forme se lève, hésitante. « Avance. Lentement » Stannis ordonne et la forme obéit, jusqu'à se tenir dans un faisceau de lumière. Le jeune soldat hoquette de surprise et s'agenouille, et Stannis laisse son épée tranquille.

« Que fais-tu là? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse.

« Je t'ai dit que je me battrai avec toi » répond Jon en enlevant le capuchon qui cache la moitié de son visage.

Il n'avait pu accepter la décision de son père, et s'était glissé, dans la nuit, dans le vaisseau principal. Margaery est la seule au courant, il ne l'avait même pas dit à sa mère.

Stannis attrape son col, et le tire jusque sur le pont, provoquant la stupeur parmi l'équipage. Le jeune garçon aperçoit la cape rouge de Melisandre, qui lui sourit. Jon essaye de marcher, mais titube et Stannis le jette à l'intérieur de sa cabine et tonne:

« Tu m'as désobéi! »

Jon recule de quelques pas: il ne s'attendait pas à des félicitations mais pas non plus à être rabroué devant tout le monde.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière quand vous alliez risquer votre vie, Père... je sais que vous me comprenez... »

« L'as-tu au moins dit à ta mère?! » Stannis ne baisse pas le ton. « Ou est-elle en train de te chercher partout?! »

Jon recule encore devant son père:

« M-Margaery sait. Elle... elle aura tout raconté... »

« Parfait. Maintenant, sors » Stannis lui tourne le dos. Jon sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de lui parler, de s'expliquer, de se défendre. Il sait qu'il ne veut en aucun cas être cruel, qu'il a peur pour lui, mais le jeune homme sait, lui, qu'il est prêt. Il s'incline, même si son père ne le voit pas, et quitte la cabine. Les hommes semblent subitement très occupés et il ne doute pas qu'ils ont tous entendu - écouté - la dispute. L'un après l'autre, ils s'inclinent devant lui, et Jon trouve une place où se reposer, entre deux soldats. Fantôme, qui l'a suivi sans un bruit, comme à son habitude, se couche à moitié sur lui. Il fixe des yeux le ciel bleu, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon. Belle journée, se dit-il, sachant parfaitement que cela pourrait être sa dernière. Mais un sourire étire ses lèvres : même s'il meurt, il laissera quelque chose sur cette terre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Margaery le lui a confirmé lorsqu'il lui a annoncé son intention de monter à bord de la Fureur. Elle a probablement pensé que ça le retiendrait, alors qu'il en a été tout autrement: il a une raison de plus de se battre. Ses pensées s'éloignent de sa femme et se concentrent sur son cousin Robb: alors que Stannis attaquera par la mer, Robb devra prendre la cité par la terre. Nul doute que Tywin tentera de voler au secours de sa fille et de son petit-fils, mais Robb a bien trop d'hommes: les Nordiens, les Tyrell et leurs vassaux, sauf la maison Redwyne, qui a rejoint la flotte déjà monstrueuse de Stannis. Peut être que sa femme sera aussi enceinte, sourit Jon. Il apprécie énormément son cousin. Il aura Vent Gris avec lui, il en est sûr. Sa main se perd dans la fourrure chaude et douce de Fantôme. Les deux frères seront heureux de se retrouver, pense-t-il. A ses côtés, les hommes commencent à s'endormir. Lui aussi ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'il lui faut se reposer pour arriver à la bataille avec toutes ses forces.

Jon se réveille alors que la nuit commence à tomber: il regarde autour de lui, et remarque son père à l'avant du bateau. Il le rejoint silencieusement mais, alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Stannis élève la voix:

« Les flèches pleuvront des remparts cette nuit. Les hommes devront se protéger les uns les autres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète... »

Sa voix trahit une profonde angoisse, une appréhension. Il sait qui va organiser la défense de la capitale: Tyrion Lannister. L'homme est intelligent. Il sait qu'il a beaucoup moins de soldats que Stannis, malgré l'avantage que lui procure les hauts murs de Port-Real.

« Lord Tyrion va frapper rapidement... il frappera fort... quel est le pire scénario auquel nous pouvons nous attendre? »

Jon sait que cette question lui est destinée: tu as voulu venir? Montrer que tu es un soldat, un commandant? Montre le.

« La destruction de la flotte... avant même que nous atteignions les remparts » dit-il un peu au hasard, mais c'est en effet la pire chose qu'il puisse se produire.

« Comment pourrait ils faire ça? » Stannis se tourne enfin vers lui, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et le défie du regard.

« Des catapultes sur les remparts? »

Stannis secoue la tête:

« Ils n'auront pas le temps »

« Des flèches enflammées? »

« Nous les éteindrions facilement » Stannis secoue la tête à nouveau.

« Le feu grégeois » une voix s'élève derrière eux. Ils se tournent d'un même mouvement: Melisandre se tient devant eux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Madame » Stannis la salue. Il ne lui demande même pas d'où lui vient cette idée. Il sait comment elle fonctionne. Ser Davos lui avait demandé de ne pas l'emmener, mais Stannis ne l'avait pas écouté. Jon murmure:

« Le feu grégeois serait terrible »

Il n'en a jamais vu, mais sait ce que c'est. Il se rappelle de l'histoire de ce roi Targaryen, persuadé que boire du feu grégeois le transformerait en dragon. Ça lui avait juste brûlé les entrailles de l'intérieur. Le feu grégeois brûle tout: le bois, la chair, les os. Il résiste à l'eau, ne s'évaporant que lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à brûler au bout de plusieurs heures. Melisandre a raison: ce serait le pire à envisager.

« Nous serons donc très prudents aux abords de la capitale » Stannis explique. Melisandre garde son sourire énigmatique et le roi la renvoie dans sa cabine. Il se tourne vers Jon:

« Essaye de dormir. Il te faudra toute ton énergie pour la bataille »

Le jeune garçon acquiesce, s'incline et repart dormir.


	46. Chapter 46

Port-Real, 300 AC

Lord Tyrion se regarde longuement dans un miroir, avant de soupirer d'un air las:

« Je suis ridicule... »

Il caresse légèrement l'armure qui protège son corps. Il regarde son épouse, Asha, le rejoindre, elle-même vêtue de sa propre armure. Elle est aussi belle et attirante, vêtue ainsi, que lui n'est hideux et risible. Leur mariage est heureux, n'en déplaise au père de Tyrion. Mais cette nuit l'angoisse terriblement, et il la regarde, dans le reflet du miroir.

« J'aurais voulu que tu restes avec les enfants... » pointe-t-il l'armure qui met ses courbes en valeur.

Asha rit ouvertement et passe sa main dans ses cheveux:

« Mon cher époux, je suis une Fer-Née. Je n'irai pas me cacher dans le Donjon Rouge »

Tyrion sourit, sachant pertinemment que cette pique est destinée à sa chère sœur. Son sourire ne reste cependant pas sur ses lèvres:

« Et si nous mourons tous les deux? »

Asha secoue la tête:

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour m'abandonner » elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse longuement. « Allons... nous devons emmener les enfants en sécurité » elle se force à sourire. Tyrion acquiesce et sort de la chambre avec elle. Son estomac se crispe alors qu'il voit les troupes se préparer pour la bataille: il doit faire bonne figure, il le sait, mais il est loin d'être idiot. Ses troupes sont loin, très loin d'être suffisantes pour repousser Stannis. Même avec le feu grégeois, qu'il a fait entreposé sur des canots prêts à le déverser dans le fleuve, il ne peut gagner cette bataille. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ferait ouvrir les portes de la capitale, et ne livrerait même pas bataille. Il se soumettrait à Stannis, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit sinon de l'épargner, lui et sa famille. Sa vraie famille: Asha, et les enfants. Il sourit en pensant à eux: quelle frayeur avait-il ressenti lors des accouchements. Il avait craint que ses enfants ne soient difformes, comme lui, mais il n'en avait rien été. Le premier-né est une fille, qu'il a appelé Lyna. Elle a fêté ses 5 ans il y a peu. Elle ressemble à Asha mais a les yeux vairons, comme son père. Deux ans plus tard, un premier fils les a rejoint, nommé Margon. Et enfin, Wyllon, qui ne sait même pas encore marcher, ou même ramper à quatre pattes. Alors que le couple les rejoint, Tyrion admire leur courage: aucun d'eux ne pleure. Tout juste le bébé les regarde curieusement, se demandant pourquoi on l'amène avec toutes les dames de la cour. Les parents les embrasse rapidement, et Margon s'assoit avec sa sœur et son petit frère. Tyrion leur jette un dernier regard avant de rejoindre les remparts de la capitale.

Flotte de Stannis

Davos se tient sur la proue de la Botha Noire, son navire, et regarde longuement son fils Blurd, qui commande la Lady Marya. Alors qu'ils aperçoivent enfin les remparts de Port-Real, il essaye d'apercevoir le roi, mais il ne distingue que la cape rouge de Melisandre. Il entend Blurd ordonner à ses hommes d'accélérer, et, alors qu'il s'apprête à lui recommander la prudence, Davos remarque soudain deux sortes de poteaux qui n'existait pas avant. Son fils s'engage déjà entre eux, suivi de près par son frère Dale.

« Blurd! Dale! Stop! C'est un piège! » hurle-t-il à plein poumons.

Sur La Fureur, Stannis entend son plus fidèle conseiller et se précipite à la proue du navire. Une dizaine de ses navires est déjà proche des remparts. Melisandre lui touche l'épaule, et lui montre plusieurs archers avec des flèches enflammées. Il hoquette de peur et ordonne à ses hommes de les abattre. Immédiatement, les flèches volent en direction des hommes de Tyrion, mais ils n'atteignent pas tous les archers et Stannis regarde, impuissant, une des flèches enflammées s'envoler vers un canot. Il se tourne vers Melisandre, qui ne bouge pas un cil, avant que tout s'illumine. Le ciel, la mer, le monde entier semble s'embraser dans une magnifique couleur verte. Stannis est projeté en arrière sous la force du souffle de l'explosion, mais se relève rapidement. Jon est à ses côtés, regardant, terrifié, les hommes brûler vifs. Les bateaux sont en flammes, et certains, par réflexe, sautent par dessus bord, pour être seulement happés par les flammes qui ravagent la mer. Leurs hurlements sont à glacer le sang, même pour Tyrion, perché sur ses murailles. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Davos hurle le nom de ses fils, et Matthos doit mettre toute sa force pour le retenir de se jeter lui aussi à l'eau. Stannis regarde à nouveau Melisandre, pâle comme la mort, et ordonne le débarquement des troupes.

« Reste près de moi » souffle t'il à Jon qui acquiesce, faisant signe à Fantôme de le suivre. Les flèches pleuvent à présent des remparts, et Stannis ordonne aux hommes de se protéger avec leurs boucliers. Alors qu'ils posent le pied sur le sable, ils se regroupent, malgré de nombreux morts, et forment une carapace quasiment incassable. Au milieu, sont protégés les soldats portant le bélier qui doit servir à enfoncer la porte. Stannis les encourage, et grimace en voyant certains de ses hommes se faire défoncer le crâne par des blocs de pierre lancés des murailles. Toutes les manœuvres de Tyrion n'ont fait qu'exacerber la colère de l'armée de Stannis, et, quand la porte cède, ils se ruent à l'intérieur en hurlant.

Sur la terre ferme, Robb profite de l'obscurité pour dissimuler son armée. Sa mission est très simple: empêcher Tywin Lannister de rejoindre la capitale. Stannis a prévu que le vieux lion ne laisse pas sa famille en danger, et veut lui couper la route. Les Nordiens sont nombreux, appuyés par les hommes du Bief. Alors que la cavalerie de Lord Tywin se fait entendre, Robb tente une astucieuse manœuvre d'encerclement. La bataille est là aussi sanglante, mais plutôt brève. Les hommes de Robb sont bien trop nombreux, et Tywin bien trop intelligent pour laisser ses propres troupes se faire massacrer. Prenant garde de les garder prisonniers sous la garde d'une partie de ses hommes, Robb se dirige enfin vers la capitale.

Stannis se bat bravement, malgré la fatigue, et la lassitude. Il essaye de ne pas quitter Jon des yeux, mais il est vite submergé par le nombre d'hommes qui assaillent son armée. Il entend néanmoins les hommes hurler de terreur alors que Fantôme leur saute dessus, esquivant habilement les épées. Sa fourrure devient rapidement rouge sang, mais il chancelle sous une flèche qui perce sa cuisse. Jon se précipite sur lui et le met à l'abri. Stannis en profite:

« Reste avec lui. N'enlève pas la flèche » ordonne t'il avant de suivre ses hommes. Il est presque soulagé de savoir Jon à l'abri. Davos, près de lui, se bat aussi avec une rage décuplée par la mort de deux de ses fils. Les soldats Lannister battent en retraite alors que l'aube pointe à l'horizon, et Stannis fait ouvrir toutes les portes de la ville. Immédiatement, les troupes de Robb s'engouffrent dans les brèches et Stannis sait, à cet instant, qu'il a réussi. Il prend un moment, cerné de cadavres, pour reprendre son souffle, avant de rejoindre ses hommes.

Le soleil brille depuis quelques heures déjà quand Stannis peut enfin faire soigner ses quelques blessures par un mestre. Son bras le fait atrocement souffrir, et ses jambes lui semblent deux chapes de plomb. Son visage est couvert de sang, de boue et de morceaux de chair. Il regarde Fantôme boiter aux côtés de Jon, et ses hommes empiler les corps des soldats tombés au combat. Il reconnaît les cheveux blonds et la petite taille de Tyrion, mort aux côtés de son épouse Asha. Malgré tout, Stannis regrette cette issue. Il aurait préféré en faire un prisonnier, et le voir ployer le genou devant lui. Son intelligence aurait pu lui être utile. Il fait sortir les corps:

« Lord Tyrion aurait voulu être enterré auprès de sa mère, je pense » soupire t'il en faisant signe aux soldats de les écarter de l'amas de cadavres, avant de grimacer en sentant le mestre appuyer sur ses blessures. Lorsqu'il en a fini avec lui, Stannis voit Davos, seul, assis sur l'une des pierres qui ont jonché le sol. Il le rejoint, et pose une main sur son épaule:

« Vous avez combattu bravement, Ser Davos » dit-il.

Les yeux marrons de l'ancien contrebandier sont encore plein de larmes mais il acquiesce:

« Merci, Majesté... »

« Je suis désolé pour vos fils. Ils ne méritaient pas une telle fin » reprend-il honnêtement.

La voix de Davos s'étrangle dans un sanglot:

« Je sais... »

Maladroitement, Stannis tapote l'épaule de son ami, et relève la tête en sentant un regard insistant sur eux: c'est Melisandre qui les observe avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle s'incline devant son roi, mais il s'éloigne d'elle, se dirigeant avec Robb et Jon vers le Donjon Rouge, pour réclamer le trône, et libérer les dames de la cour.


	47. Chapter 47

Lancehélion, 300 AC

Silencieux, Davos regarde dans les yeux le prince de Dorne, Doran Martell. Après la prise de Port-Réal, Stannis lui a ordonné de chevaucher vers Lancehélion, avec un cadeau. Le roi n'a pas la naïveté de son jeune frère: il sait qu'Ariane Martell est retenue en otage par sa propre famille. Davos se souvient que Jon Arryn aussi avait du se rendre à Dorne pour tenter d'apaiser les Martells et de les rallier à la cause de Robert, malgré l'assassinat de leur princesse, Elia, et de ses enfants. Il est honoré de la confiance du roi et espère mener sa mission à bien, afin de rentrer le plus vite possible dans la capitale.

Doran le fixe des yeux lui aussi, impassible. Il ne peut ignorer la boîte que l'ancien contrebandier tient dans ses bras, et il est bien plus curieux que méfiant. Stannis ne l'attaquerai pas ici, dans sa propre maison. Il fait un signe de tête à ses gardes, qui prennent la boîte des mais de Davos, et l'apporte aux pieds de Doran.

« Voici ce que le roi Robert vous a promis, il y a fort longtemps, quand vous avez accepté de fiancer votre fille à Renly. Il n'a pu honorer sa promesse, mais le roi Stannis s'en est souvenu. À présent, il demande que Ariane et ses enfants rentrent avec moi à Port-Réal, et ensuite rejoignent leur époux et père à Accalmie. C'est là qu'est sa place. »

Doran ne répond pas à la main du Roi, et se contente d'ordonner qu'on ouvre le coffret. Le garde qui le fait a un léger mouvement de recul quand il voit le contenant, mais Doran demeure impassible. Il ne sourit pas, ne semble pas soulagé. Il finit par lever les yeux sur Davos:

« Allez chercher Ariane et les enfants. »

Deux gardes quittent la pièce, et Doran referme le coffret:

« Vous remercierez Stannis pour ceci. Je n'ai moi aussi qu'une parole. Mon frère Oberyn partira pour Port-Réal avec vous, afin d'assurer notre soutien à Stannis. »

Davos s'incline légèrement, soulagé que sa mission ait été fructueuse.

Ils quittent la capitale de Dorne deux jours plus tard: ni Ariane ni les enfants n'ont été maltraités, mais tous semblent heureux de retrouver Renly, enfin. Doran aurait-il pu leur faire du mal? Davos ne saurait le dire. Mais si Stannis a tout fait pour rallier les Martell à sa cause, y compris confier à Davos la tête de Tywin Lannister, comme promis il y a fort longtemps, Davos sait que c'est parce qu'il y avait un risque. Stannis souhaite plus que tout avoir un royaume uni derrière lui, et les alliances ont besoin d'être renforcées et respectées. Avec la mort de Tyrion et celle de Tywin, l'héritier naturel de Castral Roc aurait dû être Jaime Lannister: mais le roi l'a envoyé à la Garde de Nuit, afin de payer pour avoir assassiné Aerys. Cersei, elle, s'était donné la mort dans le Donjon Rouge, emportant avec elle ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Tommen et Myrcella. Joffrey avait péri sur le champ de bataille, rapidement. Il ne restait que Kevan Lannister, qui avait ployé le genou devant Stannis: le roi avait ordonné qu'il soit le châtelain du fils aîné de Tyrion, Margon. Lui et son frère et sa sœur vivraient à présent au Roc.

Port-Réal.

Serena se sent bizarrement étrangère alors qu'elle ferme la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Stannis: malgré toutes ces années à vivre ici, lorsque Stannis était maître des Navires, son statut a brutalement changé, et elle ne s'habitue pas aux « Majesté » qu'elle entend quand elle croise des domestiques ou des gardes. Elle est reine. Reine de Westeros. La nouvelle de la victoire de Stannis n'avait jamais fait aucun doute pour elle, mais cependant, elle n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire pour elle, et pour sa famille. Jon est prince maintenant, Shireen princesse. Sa belle-fille Margaery est devenue l'une de ses dames de compagnie. Comment aurait-elle pu même rêver d'un tel destin? Et si elle avait épousé Jaime comme prévu, quelle en aurait été l'issue? Elle tremble légèrement en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être dans le camp des vaincus, et se souvient de ce qui était arrivé à Cersei et ses enfants. Elle arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Stannis, gardée par deux colosses. Elle n'a pas encore vu son époux, et ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle doit faire. Mais l'un des gardes toque à la porte et l'annonce à Stannis:

« Sa Majesté la reine »

Serena a besoin d'une seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'ils parlent d'elle. La voix de Stannis s'élève, lasse et fatiguée:

« Entre »

Le garde ouvre la porte, Serena entre et le garde referme la porte derrière elle. Son époux est assis à une table, des dizaines de parchemins étalés devant lui: la plupart ressemblent à des convocations devant lui, et sont adressés à différents seigneurs. Il lève la tête vers Serena, et un sourire illumine ses traits tirés. Il semble si vieux, tout d'un coup, comme si la guerre lui avait donné vingt années de plus. Serena s'avance vers lui, et, avant qu'il ne se lève, elle l'entoure de ses bras, le pressant contre elle, contre sa poitrine. Elle ne peut ignorer les cicatrices encore fraîches sur sa poitrine, et ses bras. Stannis l'enlace à son tour, fermant les yeux, tout à son bonheur de l'avoir près de lui. Il peut entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, régulier et réconfortant. Ils restent enlacés de longues minutes, avant que Serena ne regarde les parchemins:

« Tu devrais te reposer » sourit-elle.

« Je sais... » Stannis soupire, et lui présente quelques documents. « La cérémonie du couronnement... des lettres de félicitations... j'ai aussi reçu une lettre de ton frère, tiens » il lui tend et Serena sourit en lisant les mots de Benjen. Le petit Benjen, devenu à présent le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, depuis l'affreuse mutinerie contre Jeor Mormont. Stannis l'observe alors qu'elle lit, et ses yeux s'égarent sur les reins de sa femme. Sa main pose le dernier parchemin qu'il lit, et s'aventure sur la croupe de Serena. Elle ne lève pas les yeux, mais ses lèvres sourient. Lentement, il descend le long de sa jambe, remonte le tissu de sa robe pour enfin toucher sa peau. Ses doigts courent le long de son mollet, caresse le creux de son genou, palpe ses cuisses pour enfin s'étaler sur ses fesses. Serena arrête de lire, et pose ses mains sur le bureau, se cambre sous la caresse de ses mains. Stannis, lui, ne bouge pas, et s'aventure entre ses jambes. Il caresse sa fente humide quelques instants, sa main libre dénouant sa robe lentement. Serena range les parchemins rapidement et se débarrasse de sa robe, échappe aux mains de son époux pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, juste devant sa chaise. Il secoue la tête et montre le lit. Serena sourit et prend sa main, le guide jusqu'au grand lit qui trône contre le mur de pierres.

« Je veux un autre petit prince » murmure t'elle alors que ses mains dénudent son époux lentement.

« Et pourquoi pas une princesse? » Stannis sourit légèrement.

Serena fait la moue et Stannis relève sa tête pour la regarder, avant de l'embrasser passionnément:

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre... de tous vous perdre... »

« Je savais que tu allais gagner » Serena caresse ses cheveux. « Je suis triste pour Tyrion et Asha. Je les aimais bien... » soupire t'elle.

« Je ne les ai pas tués » se défend presque le roi.

« Quand bien même... ils ne t'auraient pas épargné si ils avaient pu... » Serena frissonne légèrement à cette pensée.

Les bras de Stannis l'entourent et l'allongent sur le lit:

« Laisse-moi te donner ton petit prince » murmure t'il au creux de son oreille.

Serena sourit et se cambre pour l'accueillir au fond d'elle.


End file.
